Legends of Yesterday
by ChrissyxAnime31
Summary: *Rewrite for Going Home" Dick didn't know it yet but he had an entirely bigger role in the universe than simply being known as Gotham's Boy wonder or Bruce Wayne's Ward. He'd felt different from everyone else all his life and he was finally going to find out why and with the help of his new family and friends he'll be able to do what he was destined for
1. Chapter 1 : Escar

**Hopefully this Rewrite of my Going Home story is more successful than my last, I've been thinking this story over a lot on how the history should go over and have finally thought of the right plot i want to go through with so hope you guys like it! I've actually made the ages of Dick and his brother and sister a little more complicated to help suit the story**

Chapter 1: Escar

During the Mesozoic Era of time, there was only two house able planets in the northern galaxy that provided the correct necessities for life, one was known as Earth that housed a race of dinosaurs and the other housed a race of magical energy beings known as the Esclions, Planet Escar that sat at the far corner of the solar system, Escar viewed from space showed an appearance of dark violet like color with 4 rings of androids in a cross like shape circling around its orbit, but the terrain is different as you go place to place on the surface, there are different regions that groups of Esclions inhabit each across the planet but most of the planet would resemble that of a jungle with large mountain areas and franel for the Esclions to relax around. the planet didn't have many metropolitan's as the Esclions were a free spirited race that were free to roam with no known malevolent nature. They loved to just float around on the roaming islands that orbited the atmosphere at times too. The wildlife of mostly stuck to the ground area as they stuck to the air

The Esclions entire bodies are humanoid shapes of a male and female, constructs of pure magic energy, for the females they were a deep dark purple color humanoid shape with five long flowing tendrils to symbolize the hair which is a light pink and white color that flowed downward. As for the males they were a deep Cerulean color humanoid shape with five short tendrils flowing upward in a fire like flow that was a light light blue and white color. This race of magic bearers never really take life as serious as others in the universe might as the free spirit race stick to their own personal pleasures first. However some Esclions were known to venture out into space to assist other races in times of crisis

According to the guardians of reality Esclions were one of the most powerful races in existence because of the amount of abilities and the power that only one of them could possess, These beings can manipulate energy in a variety of effects such as; limited reality warping, energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, magic, memory manipulation, and invisibility. This amount of power allows Esclions to survive in and fly across space, teleport themselves and others, create a body of their choice, and draw in energy from around them to enhance strength and durability.

It does however require over 65 years before a new Esclion to fully master all of their powers and abilities, without the required training it would result in the Esclion becoming overwhelmed with the unruly power and cause mass destruction around it. This was not a problem because all Esclions did not age as fast as other races, a Esclion can give the appearance of a teenager in other forms but really be over 200 years old

The only know weakness of an Esclion is another race of extra terrestrials known Ismains, a race of energy absorbing beings that can inherit the power that they absorb from others, their touch is said to be deadly and to the Esclions extent their power has no effect on this race, so as to protect themselves every Esclion used their combined power to create a shield around their planet to make sure no other races could enter their atmosphere

Even though they were a free spirit species they still needed to keep some form of order so nothing could ever disrupt their peace so the most powerful Esclion Airon, A male Esclion that had been alive for as long as any of them could remember, he had mated with a female Esclion named Sirlora and the two of them had three offspring together the first was a male they had named Eaven, he was over 120 years old still considered young to the older Esclions, the second was Oshiana, a female about 92 years of age, and the last was Daevi, 72 years of age

Airon didn't have as many responsibilities as other rulers would because the Esclion species was so peaceful he sometimes even wondered why they had decided to form any type of authority, He and his mate Sirlora mostly spent their days wandering through the royal lands of the Kingdom where very little wildlife could harm their three offspring, even though Eaven and Oshiana have mastered their abilities they power still sent off sparks in the places they were always around, this had baffled them at first since no other Esclions had had this problem after mastering their power, until Airon discussed it with others and found that it was very rare for Esclions to have more than one offspring so their children's power is connected between them and the only way to settle it is for them to all have mastered their power and then perform a union spell that will settle their power so it will not be as erratic anymore

This provided a problem as their youngest was only 72 and would require 3 more years of training

But Sirlora eased Airen's worries as she explained that Daevi was one of those rare cases of mastering their training much earlier, Airon did not believe it at first until he witnessed his youngest displaying his power for himself in his training. He was able to fly with ease, life object over twice his size by gathering the energy in the elements around him, manipulate energy with his mind even, and all the other abilities an Esclion provided, this actually made his older siblings a little jealous of how easy this was for him

So Airon thought now that his youngest had been able to become a master early he could help the three provide a union spell soon, in a few days time at the most but for now he would allow for them to remain as they were no harm could come to them or those around them as it was anyhow

One of the things Daevi loved to do when they traveled to the Royal lands was to play within the tree's of the forests, his small humanoid form allowed him to float between the tree branches and shapes they made as they connected, he loved to play with the small wildlife that lived within the branches especially freyu's small ball shaped fuzzy creatures, once he floated to the right spot he called out to the Freyu's and sat on one of the branches and one by one the creatures came to him "Hey little guys" He laughed as two came into his hands " You all look hungry" Esclions didn't need food to survive just energy but the wildlife did and from the history he had learned of the land and its life Freyu's loved berry's

He looked around but there were none in the trees so decided to make some instead " Okay hold on guys" He set them back down on the branch then closed his eyes and holding his hands out to them then with a small flick of magic an entire branch of berries appeared in his hands "Whoa didn't mean to make that much" he laughed as the the animals began nibbling at the berry's "You were really hungry weren't you?"

"What are you doing down here Daevi?" Oshiana floated down to his level on the branch

"Feeding the Freyu's, they're hungry"

"Of course you are" Eaven said as he floated down to join them

"Well every living being has to live off something right" Daevi reasoned

"You are one strange Esclion aren't you" Eaven smiled poking him in the head making Daevi grin

"Come on Brother, let him be" Oshiana smiled then flew away Eaven right behind her

Daevi saw his siblings leaving so turned back to the Freyu "Got to go guys, i'll be back next time" He waved to them before flying off after his siblings "Wait for me!"

Airon and Sirlora took their time following after their children, even though they couldn't see them they could still sense them further up ahead "Those three sure are energetic aren't they" Airon turned to his mate

"Well we are energy beings aren't we?" She shrugged to him

He snorted "You know what i mean"

"They are still considered children to our race, their not even close to the young adult age of 200"

"Only a few more for Eaven before he can set off on his own"

"I know" She smiled before sensing that their children had stopped moving once again "Where are they now?" She asked herself before following her mate to see and once they arrived to where they sensed the children were finding they had stopped at a large lake with a waterfall seeing Eaven floating cross legged in front of the waterfall appearing to meditate, and Oshiana standing by the forests and growing some energy flowers for the wildlife to enjoy but they didn't see Daevi anywhere. The two landed on some of the large stones at the bottom of the waterfall getting their oldest attention

"Where is Daevi?" Airon asked

"Oh he's in th-"

"Here!" Daevi shouted popping out of the water to surprise them causing them both to jump "Gotcha!" he laughed at their baffled looks causing both his siblings to join him at the looks on their parents faces

"Oh you little troll!" Sirlora grinned at her youngest and went after him in the water

Seeing the two have fun the rest of the family decided to join in on the fun, swimming under the water, gravity was never a problem but under the water they were able to get less weight on their humanoid forms to twist around and do all sorts of tricks, Sirlora finally caught up to her son and began tickling him making him laugh harder than he already was

 _"Ok that's enough tickling for this little troll today"_ Airon came up to separate the two

 _"Today maybe"_ Sirlora replied making Daevi grin

Daevi swam off now that he was free and began playing with the fishes that were inhabiting the water in this lake _"Don't think i can make anything for you guys"_

After enough swimming was over the family decided to resurface and get back in the air, Daevi was the last out when the land around him began to start shaking

"What's happening?" Oshiana turned wide eyed to her parents

Daevi stayed still in the water until finally the quaking stopped, he looked down to see a large shadow covering his own in the water below him and abruptly turned to see a group of hammerhead Titherino's one of the largest beings on land, Daevi stared wide eyed at the large animals in front of him taking in the sight of how big they were compared to him

"Daevi!" Sirlora called

The head of the Titherino's roared in Daevi's face causing his flame energy hair to flow backwards and his eyes to close from the breath, Once the roar was over Daevi gave the Titherino a big smile "Roar!" actualy getting a surprised look from the animals, then Daevi actually floated up to it's head and pet the fur on it

His family smiled at the youngest innocence, Airon called out to him this time "Daevi!" getting the boy's attention "Come on time to go!"

"Ok" He turned back to the animals "Bye Titrino's" he waved as he flew up to his family

* * *

The time had come for the three siblings to perform their union spell, each of them had to take turns saying their parts of the spell for it to work, and once it was completed their energy wouldn't feel as erratic anymore and won't have to worry about using to much power for little things, the days before their father Airon had given them a book of spells and flipped to a specific page with the Union spell on it for them to study and practice, they were confused at first because they didn't recognize the language written in the book

Airon had explain that the regular magic they used to train, that was merely talking backwards was considered baby magic to the older Esclions, the magic in this book was the most advance magic you can get

"Are you sure nothing will go wrong if we perform a spell like this then? We've only done regular magic" Eavon asked

"Don't worry if anything goes wrong i'll be right there to stop anything that might happen" Assuring his children of their safety

And finally after the preperation's were made the three of them were called into a circle of relic that had been made for them, each of them were to stand at one corner to make a triangle shape in the circle and float cross legged above their corner, they were already told what to do when they were ready seeing their parent's standing outside the circle watching them. Doing as they were told the three lifted one finger and lit a flame and joined them together in the middle of the circle

The three siblings looked to each other before Eavon began taking a deep breath first "Xaquin Ith Akula Sula"

Oshiana began her line "Nal Ast Kini Jistrathar"

Daevi began his line "Kini Vinaquirem Vinaquirem Sinur Idish"

Eavon began his second line "Vinaquirem Moipar igira

Oshiana began her second line "Kiranann Tarsarak Korilath Tsaran"

The final line of the spell was Daevi's, he took one last breath before their union "Kyrnawi Hako-" Before Daevi could finish his line however he suddenly began to feel incredibly weak he tried to ignore it and continue "Hakon Aran Igi-" The more he tried to put power into completing the spell however the more tired he became, he opened his eyes to see if anyone could tell him why this was happening but from the looks of it the weakness in energy was happening to his entire family too so much that the fire they had created was going out and both Eavon and Oshiana had landed on their feet so he landed to to stop the exert in power the siblings turned to their parents to see what was happening

"Father, what's happening!" Eavon asked

Before Airon could answer some other Esclions that had been nearby rushed up to them "My King something is attacking the shield projector!"

"What?!" Airon's eyes widened

"Were sending a group of high mastered Esclions there to find out what's happening!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Airon!" Sirlora eyes widened

"Father!" His three children were surprised too

"Don't worry nothing will happen, most likely it's just a malfunction" Airon tried to assure his family but could tell none of them believed it would be that simple "I'll be back in no time" he said giving his mate Sirlora a peck on the check and hugging each of his children before teleporting away with the two Esclions that had come for him

All members of the family had worried looks on their faces hoping everything would turn out alright for them, the weakness in the energy around them however was causing them all to become more and more weak by the hours that passed and Airon had still not returned from the Shield projector, it was already becoming night outside the palace, Sirlora collapsed to her knees because of the amount of energy she had already lost

"Mother!"Her three children called out to her as they gathered around her to help her

"I am fine children" She tried to assure them i just need a moment to rest and after a moment she seemed to come to some sort of decision so got back to her feet, "Why don't you three wait by the entrance i'm sure your father will be returning real soon" she said before walking away

The three were left with confused faces as to what just happened

* * *

Airon glared at the creature before him, he was greatly weakened from both his loss of energy and the battle is was currently enter twinned in, he just couldn't believe who it was that he had encountered once he arrived at the shield projector

"Well dear brother you are looking a little worse for wear aren't you?" The Esclion in front of him smirked at his disheveled state

"Out of all the things you have done in the past Lucero i never expected this from you" Airon glared at him

"Oh what did you expect brother after you had me banished from Escar and forced to live in the wasteland of space for all eternity!"

"After everything that you did, how could you expect me not to protect the other Esclions and my family!"

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me, once i'm finished with you, i'll make sure to take care of your dear family, or maybe i'll let my partner take care of that one"

"What partner!" Airon gritted

"Oh you'll it's almost time" Lucero grinned and turned to the shield projector seeing the energy was almost out and then the shield on the planet would be gone

* * *

Eavon, Oshiana, and Daevi were patiently waiting in the courtyard of the palace waiting for their father to return staring off into the sky waiting for his form to appear, inside however Sirlora had sense earlier a familiar presence that she had not sensed for over 500 years, it was the presence of Lucero, He was the most rarest case in all of Escar's history of Esclions, he had been the only known Esclion that had malevolent nature within him. At first Airon did not want to believe it saying he knew his younger brother better than anyone and that he would never hurt anyone but she had been hearing stories of when he ventured out into space to supposedly assist other races that were in crisis he used a power that had been claimed illegal by the gaurdians and Esclions alike to absorb the living energy within other living beings and add it to your own by first killing them then absorb in the dying life leaving the body

Just the though of any living being having that power gave her the chills, that's why now a days Airon made it so no newborn Esclions were to know about this power. Airon only realized what Lucero was doing when he had gotten into a confrontation with another Esclion and had actually created an blade made of energy with his magic and ended up killing the fellow Esclion then took in it's energy, word had gotten back to Airon of the murder and he had been shocked at what had occurred, he at first just wanted to send Lucero to stand trail with the guardians but when he learned Sirlora was with child he had decided to make sure Lucero could never return to Escar. When she sensed his presence appear she knew this was not going to end well for them and she could also sense how much more powerful Lucero was than Airon. She could feel the shield around their planet giving out so made a decision that she would protect her and Airon's offspring no matter what

In the secrecy of her bedroom she began a power ritualistic spell sitting cross legged above the floor and began chanting

" _Estivas puch gadurm!"_

 _"Moiparran boli ta pilif lethodar! Eavon!"_

 _"Digas sular kyrnawi! Oshiana!"_

 _"Du ya tsaran! Daevi!"_

 _"Tagolann tasarak maldifidii moipar miopiar!"_ She yelled before a burst of power left her and flew out of the room, she was left incredibly weakened and looked out the window to see that during her spell the shield around Escar had come down and she could already sense large groups of another race approaching the atmosphere of the planet, but she was happy knowing that her children would be safe

She closed her eyes to concentrate " _I have protected our children Airon!"_ She reached out to him but did not receive an answer so tried to concentrate with the little energy she had left and tried to sense his presence, Because Sirlora was so weak she didnt even feel the energy of the portal opening in front of her until she heard the sound of energy forming in front of her and looked wide eyes to see Lucero in front of her and then felt the pain within her

* * *

Eavon, Oshiana, and Daevi were still sitting outside when they noticed the shield that had been protecting Escar all their lives was coming down around them

"This can't be happening" Eavon's eyes widened seeing the last of the shield blip out of existance, he knew full well why the shield had been up in the first place

"I can't feel father!" Oshiana cried

"What?!" Daevi cried

Before any of them could make a move though the three of them were hit by a ball of glowing energy that had come from within the palace, they were baffled by what had just happened because nothing had happened,

"Mother!" Eavon sensed her life force was in danger as did Oshiana and Daevi so the three of them rushed in and used up their energy to fly as fast as they could to the room she was in, when the doors were opened they were met with the sight of their mother's form dissipating into thin air and a man that resembled that had a similar energy to their father fuming in energy. Their eyes widened at the sight

"Well that was refreshing as it always is with an Esclion" The man smirked then turned to see he had an audience "Well hello children"

"What did you do to our mother!" Oshiana cried

"Just the same thing i did to your father" He grinned at their shocked looks "And i think i'm actually in the mood to get three times stronger right now"

Eavon did the one thing he could do in his weakened state, he took both Oshiana and Daevi's hands and ran out of the room towards the exit of the palace to the villages

"Why do they always run" Lucero shook his head and began following after them taking his time by walking

"Eavon, Where are we going!" Daevi cried

"Anywhere but here!"

"But Eavon, without Mother or Father-" Oshiana tried to reason with him as they continued to run

They were silence once they reached the hill above one of the villages of the kingdom seeing it was up in blazes of fire and they could already sense Esclions energies fading one by one around them and over the entire planet, forms of black like creatures could be seen flying around and through the villages, Eavon could identify the being almost immediately, they were the race of Ismain's, had they been lying in wait until the shield came down to attack their home

As if reading his mind a voice spoke out from behind them "I helped them get past the shield" They turned to see the same man that had killed their father and mother behind them "It was the least i could do for the race that taught me to absorb life energy, the supposed Esclion power of absorbing life is only taking all their energy but that's not enough to satisfy me, after i was banished from the place that was supposed to be my home and people i had to turn somewhere right?"

"What are you talking about?" Eavon asked putting his two siblings behind him

"Oh did Airon never mention me? Should have known he would never want to look bad in front of his own children as always had to be perfect, I'm his brother" He smirked as their eyes widened

"You're lying!" Daevi yelled

"Oh i can tell you believe me, you can sense my energy is similar to his, you three may call me your dear Uncle Lucero" he bowed down to be face first with Eavon and grinned "I can sense you three have erratic but powerful energy, soon you three will and I will be the last of the Esclions, why don't you come with me and the race of Ismain's and i can assure your safety from them?"

"You killed our parents and are allowing your kind to be killed into extinction!" Oshiana yelled "Why should we join a murdering psychopath like you!"

"Now that is rude, here i am offering you a chance to live out of the goodness of my heart and your here shouting at me"

"We would rather join our parents then be with you!" Eavon sneered at him

Lucero smirked "Very well then"

Eavon and his siblings tried to get up and run but a sudden large explosion and the planet beginning to quake made the three of them fall, they looked in the direction the explosion came from and saw an orb digging into the ground and going into the planet cause the land around it to crack

"Look's like the Ismain's are done feeding on your race" Lucero smiled "And time is almost out for you three" a large just of wind began blowing from the large orb going into Escar almost blowing the three siblings away but Lucero used his energy to tie the three town the the ground then saw the Ismains were all leaving the planet flying up into space, "Guess it's time to go, don't worry i'll be generous and give you three a quick death don't want you to suffer in the planet explosion right?" They were now quivering in fear "Oh i'm kidding i actually need some more power too don't want the ismain's to have all the fun!"

Eavon gritted his teeth and shot out of his bindings and shot up at Lucero trying to punch him but he caught his fist in his hand "Your stronger than i gave you credit for" He smiled then pointed a finger at Eavon's head "But not strong enough" then shot a small strong of energy into Eavon's head making him fall back

"Eavon!" Oshiana and Daevi cried getting out of their bindings, Oshiana ran to Eavon's side trying to see if he was still alive but he began to dissipate before her just as they had seen their mother do "Eavon!" she cried \

"Don't worry dear niece i'll send you you to him" Lucero shot a another blast through her back out of her chest causing her to fall and dissipate just as Eavon had "Look's like it's just you and me kid, try to make this as easy as possible for me, i really need to get going"

Daevi was shocked to see both his siblings fade out before him just as he had witnesses his mother fade, he knew he was the last Esclion in exsistance now besides his evil long lost uncle Lucero, he knew he was no where near strong enough to take him on especially with no energy left on this dying planet but he would die trying he jumped up at Lucero and formed a surprising blast of energy sending Lucero flying and with this newfound energy Daevi flew after him and began punching and kicking him before punching him into the ground below of a ruined village and shot another blast of energy after him causing an explosion. But once the dust had cleared he saw his attack had done nothing to harm Lucero as the man flew up and grabbed him by the neck "You really are a special case aren't you, your energy is linked to your emotions well not like it'll do you any good now, I'll make your death especially quick" Lucero formed a blade with his free hand then stabbed the young Esclion right through the chest and through his back "Say hello to the others for me when you get to the other side" He said before Daevi began fading out of existance before him

Lucero smiled then looked down at the dying planet of Escar and saw lava beginning to shoot up out of the ground "Time to go" He said before disappearing

From space the planet breaking into pieces one by one before it finally imploded on itself leaving nothing behind but dust

* * *

The Guardians had watched everything that had transpired on what was once Planet Escar with saddened eyes seeing one of the most power and peaceful races in existance disappear before their eyes, King Airon's brother had successfully extracted his plan of revenge on his own race and had killed his own family in the process, after the planet was being sucked of it's energy after Lucero attacked that device to the shield projector it caused all the Esclions to lose their power, they were sure that was his cowardly plan of killing his race instead of fighting fair. And the only thing that could actually defeat an Esclion other than a Ismain is another more powerful Esclion and Lucero had made sure he could not be killed by either now

"We cannot allow for Lucero to roam freely after what he has just done"

"He has already annihilated any being that could possibly oppose him and the Ismains are his comrades"

"Perhaps there is a way for Lucero to be defeated" One spoke up getting the attention of the others "Queen Sirlora made a spell before she was murdered"

"Yes but as we saw nothing happened"

"Something did, i translated what she said in that spell and as it turns out she was giving her children Eavon, Oshiana, and Daevi the power to Reincarnate. This has never been needed to be performed on an Esclion before because they lived so long they were pretty much immortal. Sirlora sensed that they would not live however so made sure her children would live one way or another"

"But without Escar how could the three possibly reincarnate anywhere and with no training in their next life"

"We have the power to intervene here"

"He's right we can transfer their souls to a different planet, where they can reincarnate, they will have to adopt a new form to the species that live there but once they remember their previous life they will grow stronger and maybe one day they can defeat their uncle"

"What planet should be chosen"

"A new planet is actually beginning to form in the same galaxy Escar once was" They viewed as once of the androids from Escar was hurtling towards the third planet and collided with it causing the entire planet to be engulfed in flames "It will take time but for the race that will form there is somewhat similar to Esclions in the shape"

"Very well, it'd decided"

"Once this planet is finished forming transfer the souls of the three to Planet Earth"

"We will also have to make sure they aren't together, they will find each other once they reach the age they looked in appearance after gaining their memories then they may get stronger and one day defeat Lucero"

* * *

 **Whew! Ok that was a long chapter to write hopefully this backstory is much better to my readers than the old one i'll make sure to post a new chapter soon**

 **i was wondering if i should have Selina Kyle in this story or not just as a girlfriend for Bruce, let me know if you do or dont**

 **Hope this story gets plenty of reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nightmares of Yesterday

Chapter 2: Nightmares of Yesterday

In only a matter of weeks Dick's entire life had been turned upside down and his views on the world had changed forever, He had not even been counting how many days had passed, it felt like an eternity ago that the day of April 1st had occured, it was supposed to be a day filled with joy and happiness for people but now that day would forever remind him of the tragedy that had left him alone in the world. He along with his family including his Mother and Father, Aunt and Uncle, and his older cousin had been a part of a traveling Circus called Haly's, they went all over the world performing their death defying act of performing acrobatic stunts on the trapeze without the safety of a net. Even though his family was the most normal in the world to him it was everything he could possibly ask for, he had a family, loving friends, and he got to go anywhere in the world he desired, but his world came crashing down once they arrived in Gotham City tour stop, their act had gotten some unwanted attention from the local mob lead by a mean looking man named Tony Zucco, he had wanted protection money from the circus but they had refused and kicked him off the circus grounds wanting nothing to do with the criminal word

He had been walking by Pop Haly's trailer when he heard the argument and had gotten a good look at Zucco when he was kicked out

"Pop Haly, who was that?" He looked up at the older man

"No one you need to worry about Dicky boy, That man won't be bothering us anymore i promise"

He had been foolish enough to believe him, he had a very innocent outlook on the world and didn't think it was in anyone's nature to want to cause harm to others, life was a very precious thing and should live every second to the fullest kind of like a free spirited person. During that night though when he was getting ready to get onto the trapeze with his family a man had bumped into him, he looked up to see none other than the crime boss himself Tony Zucco leaving the tent, he tried warning his parents about the man "Dad, that's the man, he's the guy that-"

"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL ACT OF THE NIGHT! OUR VERY OWN DEATH DEFYING AERIALISTS, THE FLYING GRAYSON'S!"

"Come on Dick we're on!" Mary grabbed his shoulders and led him up onto the trapeze

As the act when on his worry of anything happening simmered, maybe zucco had just been here to talk to someone, but during the last act of the show that he was not allowed to participate was when his view on life changed forever, he figured out in less than a minute why zucco had really been inside the tent, the sound of the clanking of the wires that held the trapeze in place made him realize that zucco had sabotaged their act as retribution again Pop Haly for not paying him the protection money, and his entire family was caught in the crossfire. He looked back to his family one last time before they all plummeted to the ground his hand could only brush against his mother's before she slipped away. Everything after that moment had been a complete blur, he could only recall the screams of the audience when his family died, one of the circus workers had to come up to the trapeze to get him down, he remembered talking with the police and he told them about what he had seen and told Pop as well

"It was him who did this Pop, We always make sure everything is ready for our act, he did this!"

"Ok we believe you son! Just try to rest up" Commissioner Gordan tried comforting the 9 year old boy then walked up the homicide detectives that were already on scene "I want an APB out on this Tony Zucco right away"

"Yes sir"

Dick was happy the police believed him and hoped they would bring Zucco to justice for what he did, he only got a brief glimpse of a man and woman in fancy looking clothes walk up to the commissioner before everything became a blur again, his world was only just beginning to crumble down when he learned he could not stay with the circus, he had been forced to leave and put into Gotham City's Child Protective Services, and according to his so called Social Services agent there was no room left for him in any of the city's orphanages or foster homes so he had been places in Gotham Juvenile Detention Facility. He was forced to wear a prison uniform as if he was another common inmate and had to share a cell with one of the worst juvenile criminals in the facility. He had become the punching bag for all the tough kids in the cafeteria and could barely eat anything. He had begun having nightmares of his family's murder and Zucco coming after him but something confused him in his dreams, something there would just be small glimpses of blue and purple humanoid figures before his nightmares ended, he didn't understand what any of it meant. As far as he was concerned he had no one to turn to with this problem, he was all alone in the world, his family was dead, killed by a cowardly mob boss, his friends in the circus had been forced to move on from the city, he had no friends or living relatives anywhere that he could possibly look for help too

Until after being stuck in the Detention center for what felt like years his Social Services agent came into his cell, this was actually the first time he was seeing her after he had been left here the day his family had died, she had told him very forcefully to follow her to a waiting room, where she made him try to clean himself up from the bruises and dirt on his uniform and little bits of blood. He didn't understand why she was trying to make him look nice for, when the door opened though he could see why

In walked two people he never even considered would even be at the center in such a run down crime ridden part of the city in Juvie, There in front of him was Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, Bruce was the wealthiest man in the city maybe even on the entire east coast, he was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises a multi-billion dollar company and Selina Kyle was the Director of Gothams Charitable Functions, she was in charge of creating charities all around Gotham and raising money for others, she made quiet the living off of this occupation, she wasn't as rich as Bruce but she was considered a white collared worker.

Why on Earth was the power couple of Gotham City visiting him?

* * *

Bruce had led a secluded life since his parent's had been murdered right in front of his eyes when he was merely 8 years old, with the exception of his friend and butler Alfred he kept everyone else in his life as arms length, he had always blamed himself for his parent's murder, he had gotten scared by the play they had been watching and asked if they could leave so being the loving parent's Thomas and Martha Wayne were said their goodbyes to their friends and took the back exit out of the theater. His life had been turned upside down only a few seconds after walking down the ally when a low common thug tried robbing his father of his wallet and his mother's pearl necklace killing them both with a single gunshot to the chest leaving him there to watch his parents die before his eyes as the coward ran from the alley with only the wallet, their murder was never solved he wouldn't have been able to identify the man if he ever saw him walking down the street, he had been covering his face with a ski mask. So from that day on he vowed his life to make sure nothing this tragic would ever happen to another innocent person ever again

He spent the following years of his life traveling across the world to train into the feared crime fighter he was today, Gotham City's very own Dark Knight, The Batman. He had successfully made a name for himself again the crime that had been polluting his home and was able to bring the crime rate down more than the police department ever could, so much that the police no longer though of him as another criminal that needed to be stopped but as an ally thanks to their new commissioner Gordan. This was all he needed in his life to keep him satisfied, he was very much steady being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises by day and fighting crime by night

Alfred had tried talking to him on several occasion about how a life on rotation of the same thing everyday was not healthy, his parents would have wanted him to have a much happier life than this instead of obsessing over something he could not change. He thought over this several times while he attended a local Charity Function for the city's police department where he just happened to meet a woman that had actually gotten his attention, she was the director of tonights function, she was proud, determined, Kind, and beautiful, he learned later that night that her name was Selina Kyle, he took liking to her as they talked more that night and began seeing her more often after the charity function until he got an unwelcome surprise when he was patroling the city and came across her alter ego known at Catwoman. He had had an experience like this before when he tried to get involved with a woman in the years of his training, a woman named Talia she had been a friend to him and he had foolishly thought that she would give up the life she was leading but he had been wrong she had been determined to stick with her ways so had decided to cut off all contact with her. He could somehow feel that with Selina it was different, she was not like all the other criminals in the city that were bent on terror and mass destruction she was merely in it for the thrill. He gave her the benefit of the doubt and after reviewing her records he considered that after all she had went through she could have turned out a lot worse, he confronted her and after a long while he had been able to convince her to change her ways

That had all transpired over 3 years ago, now He and Selina were is a perfect healthy relationship and neither of them felt the need to add anything else to it, both of them had very demanding jobs and both had a night job to pertain too so it wasn't like they had the time to even consider adding a child to their relationship, it was not until Alfred had actually reserved tickets for them to a circus that had come to town the day before called Haly's that their opinion on it changed. Bruce had only heard of the circus once before in passing and they were supposed to have a family of daredevil acrobats that could seeming defy the laws of gravity, when they took the stage he and selina both were surprised to see a boy that couldn't even be a teenager up on the trapeze with the rest of the family

"He's not actually going to perform is he?" Selina asked

"I think he is"

The act began and both of them held their breath when the boy in question jumped off the safety of the board, the boy was probably the most skilled trapeze artist than the older artists of his family, he actually gave the illusion that he could actually fly

"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL ACT OF THE NIGHT OUR DAREDEVIL GRAYSON'S WILL BE FINISHING THEIR ACT WITH THEIR MOST FAMOUS MOVE OF ALL!"

"It's over already?" Selina asked

"Well it couldn't last forever"

But while the Grayson's were in the middle of performing their final act of the night, a horrific metal clanking sound could be heard over the sound of the audience, everyone looked up at the trapeze's wires, Bruce saw the small boy, who had not been allowed on the trapeze with his family for the final act looking in same direction, he couldn't see anything that high up from his position on the ground but when the boy turned back to his family, the expression on his face was one he knew all too well, he had the same exact look on his face when he heard the safety being taken off the gun that had killed his parents. When the wires of the trapeze snapped off the once death defying family were finally meeting their end from the laws of gravity. Bruce looked up at the boy 'Don't look!' he thought to himself but the boy seemed to be frozen in place and watched the entire thing as his family plummeted to the dirt floor of the circus ground

Screams of horror erupted from the crowd, Selina held onto his arm as he stood up she had one of her hands covering her mouth from the shock of what had just happened, but Bruce wasn't looking at the dead family he was looking up on the board of the trapeze were the small boy fell to his knees and seemed to crawl into a ball crying, he more than anyone in this circus could relate to what just happened to him, his life had just been ripped away from him and would never be the same again, no child should ever have to witness the death of their parents, or any kind of death for that matter

The police arrived quickly to the scene and had begun ushering the crowd out of the tent, most people had already gone but Bruce wanted to stick around, he had seen one of the circus workers go up to the board and bring the small boy back down to the ground, the family had already been placed into body bags and taken the coroner's office

"Bruce, there's nothing we could have done to help him, it was an accident, let the police handle this" Selina tried getting his attention

For some reason Bruce felt the need to stay, he saw Commissioner Gordan talking with the boy probably trying to comfort him but when they heard the Police try to write this off as an accident the boy jumped up and looked directly at the Commissioner

"This wasn't an accident, the Mob boss killed my family, Tony Zucco he was arguing with Pop earlier today and i saw him leaving the tent before our act, he did this Pop, we always make sure everything is ready for our act! He did this!"

"A mob boss!" Bruce's eyes widened

Selina seemed to be coming to the same conclusion, with the statement from the boy just now, there was no way the police or anyone for that matter would write this off as an accident "Bruce i know what you're thinking" She was narrowing her eyes at him

Bruce looked over to see the commissioner walking over to a group of Homicide detectives "I want an APB out on this Tony Zucco right away"

"Yes Sir"

Bruce walked up to the Commissioner with Selina right behind him "What about the boy?"

"Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle what are you two doing here?" Gordan asked

"We were in the audience, thought we'd stick around to make sure the boy was okay"

"Does he have anyone?" Bruce asked with a little hope but hearing Gordan sigh crushed it

"No, Everyone that died tonight was the only family he had, some of the circus people have offered to take him in but...I'm just not sure it's the safest place for him to stay here"

Bruce and Selina could agree now that he had outed a powerful mob boss as the mastermind behind his family's murder there will be people coming after him to try and shut him up for good

"I think i may be able to help"

Now after three long weeks of the adoption process Bruce and Selina were both standing in the waiting area of Gotham's Juvenile Detention Facility,

"What kind of insane person puts a 9 year old boy that is guilty of nothing in a detention center right after having just lost his family" Selina had been fuming after she had found out where CPS had placed the boy, she wasn't sure about adopting a child at first but after she learned of the way the system was treating him she did everything in her power to make sure the adoption could go by as fast as it could "I just can't image the state he might be in"

"It is a twisted world we live in" Bruce sighed, he had been in the system before and if it wasn't for his family's reputation and Alfred's help he could have ended up just like the boy "Good thing we're taking him out of here today"

After a few more minutes of waiting one of the security guards came and led them to one of the meeting rooms, once they walked in they got a clear look at Richard John Grayson for the first time, so far they had only seen him from a distance and the pictures of him that had been put into the system, even from the distance they had seen him at the circus he looked way better then than he did now, here he looked deathly pale as if he hadn't gotten enough sunlight and looked badly malnourished

Bruce glared at the Agent that had put him in the god forsaken place "We would like to speak with Dick alone"

The Agent tried to keep her profession expression under his glare "Mr. Wayne this facility has a strong policy on visitor regulations-"

"Yes but this isn't a visit as you very well know, now leave before we have our lawyers step in!" Selina glared

* * *

Dick didn't know much about the power couple of Gotham City but from what he had heard and seen over television broadcasts they were supposed to be very nice gentle people, during the time he had been in the center he had learned to never let your guard down, he avoided making any sort of eye contact with either of them after the CPS agent had left the room, trying to figure out why they were here, don't make eye contact, don't speak unless spoken too, keep your head down, and obey the rules or else those were all the rules of this new life he had learned during his time here

"I'm not sure you may remember us, but we were at the circus three weeks ago" Dick's eyes widened when Bruce spoke up, he didn't recall seeing the two of them there but then again he couldn't meet every single person that attended their shows "We spoke briefly with Commissioner Gordon about you, he told us you had no where to go but into the system so we offered to help" Dick clenched his eyes, the CPS agent said she was going to help too and look how he ended up, how much more damage could these to do that the facility hasn't already done

Selina walked up to him, she had actually been put in the detention facility once before in her life as well after her parents died and she had been left to fend for herself "You know when i was about your age i was put into a detention center" this actually got Dick's attention, surprised that this successful woman had been in his position "I know what it's like to feel helpless and having no way out, feeling trapped with no one to turn to for help. But that's why Bruce and I are here, your situation can relate to ours in very similar ways"

"After we learned of the situation you were in, we made up our minds on how to help you" Bruce sat in the chair across from him "We've decided to adopt you"

Dick's eyes widened in surprise "Why would you want to adopt someone like me?"

Selina gave him a smile "As we said before you are similar to us both in very specific ways, and we've made sure that you won't have to spend not even another minute in this place"

True to their word Dick had been given a new set of clothes to wear instead of his uniform and the suitcases that he had taken from the circus were placed into the limo outside the facility. He had been given a new chance at a happy life because of these generous people, Bruce had shared with him one night after he had woken up from a nightmare of seeing his parents die before him about how he could relate to his situation

"You can't help but think, if only there was something you could have done differently, if you had been able to warn them, but there isn't anything you could have done, anything we could have done"

Dick looked up at his saddened expression " Your talking about your mom and dad?" Bruce nodded over to the picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne above the fireplace, they looked like very happy people and wondered what had happened to them "Does the hurt ever go away?"

"I wish i could tell you yes but...i does get better as time goes on, you just need to remind yourself that you are not alone in this, i promise you"

True to his promise in the year before he made sure Dick had the happiest life he could possibly give him, Dick Grayson went to the most prestigious school in the state, the principle of the school and his teachers were shocked when he became a straight A student almost right away in all of his subjects especially in history and math, and only a few weeks after Bruce and Selina had brought him home he learned of their secret alter egos and had managed to convince them that if they wouldn't train him he would go out and fight crime on his own, as a way to keep him safe after so many times he had managed to sneak away they agreed. Now Robin was the pride and joy of Gotham, their very own Boy Wonder. He had been introduced to the Justice League a few weeks after he went on his first patrol, he became like a nephew to must of the league members

But during the time of the full moon of the middle of the year Dick began having horrifying nightmares and that wasn't the only thing that had been happening since the full moon, every time when dick was out fighting crime by Batman and Catwoman's side he was somehow stronger and faster than he was just a week before, so much that he had accidentally kicked a man into a brick wall when he just meant to knock him down and gave him a concussion

"That wasn't what i was intending to do, i guess i'm stronger than i thought" Dick looked down in shame as the man was transferred to the hospital

Even though Bruce and Selina forgave him and just told him to hold back next time they were both baffled by the amount of strength this small 9 year old boy had just exerted on a man twice his size and weight, and he had been too fast for them to stop him when he had gone after the man. They guessed they were just training him better than they thought and would have to teach him how to not use to much force when fighting against crime

'I guess he'll just have to be kept off patrol until he learns to control his strength' Selina thought

Dick looked to her wide eyes "But i don't want to be kept in i promise i'll make sure not to hurt anyone and i'll let you guys go in first now!"

Bruce lifted an eyebrow at him but Selina widened her eyes "How did you know that?"

"Huh? Didn't you just say that?" Dick asked

Selina turned to Bruce with a confused expression she was sure she hadn't said that out loud but maybe Dick could just read her that well that he knew what she was thinking

"We should be getting back, it's already late" Bruce told them both then each of them got out their grappling hooks and took off

* * *

Dick continued having the nightmares until the nightmares were happening every time he closed his eyes, In the dreams he would always see Blue and Purple humanoid figures and Black like shadows with red eyes attacking towns that were on fire, the dreams had been peaceful at first with the Blue and Purple Humanoid figures flying around in the sky and seeming to enjoy life which made him happy seeing something so pretty and peaceful until they somehow switched to these nightmares. He had gone to Bruce, Selina, and Alfred about his problem he was scared to even go to sleep anymore because he knew that if he fell asleep he would see those black things with red eyes

"Dick, you just need to remind yourself that what is in your nightmares aren't real, they can't really hurt you" Selina tried comforting him

"But it's every time now, i can't go to sleep without seeing them" He hadn't even slept in the past three days to avoid seeing it

"Maybe i can talk to Dinah and the other Leaguers about this, one of them may have a way to help you" Bruce assured him, he didn't like seeing his adopted son in such agony and being powerless to do anything about it, maybe Dinah, Martian Manhunter, or even Zatara could do something

"But for now why don't you stay in our room tonight, it's not healthy for a person to go without sleep" Selina told him

"Bruce does it"

"I'm a not the best example for a healthy lifestyle" Bruce sighed

After the next Justice League meeting Bruce had had them all stick around to try and see if any of them had a good idea on how to help Dick, Selina's suggestion of letting him sleep with them had not been helping but it did make them see for themselves that these nightmares were going to keep being a reoccurring thing if someone didn't do something about it, Dick had been telling him about how in the dreams he would see these black figures with red eyes attacking blue and purple people and one of the blue people hurting a small family

"Sounds like just a child'd weird imagination if you ask me" Barry was the first to speak up

"But for it to happen every time he sleeps?" Diana asked

"I don't have much experience with children but i do know nightmares only happen a few times" Clark thought

"These nightmare's could be caused by Dick's Robin lifestyle, nightmares are usually caused by the fears someone may have in their subconscious" Orin joined in the conversation

"That could be the problem, or it could be caused by the depression he felt when his family died" Dinah thought

"Dick is not depressed, aside from these nightmares he's perfectly happy" Bruce argued

"So these nightmares must be fueled by being Robin" Hal assumed

"No I've seen Dick on patrol with Bruce and Selina, he loves it he wouldn't be out there fighting crime if he was afraid" Clark tried to reason

"Then what do you suppose is wrong with him?" Diana asked

"Look guys maybe Dick just needs someone to talk to about this, like a therapist?" Dinah offered

"I do not think therapy is what Richard requires" J'onn spoke for the first time since the beginning of the debate, Bruce had seen him have a grim expression on his face when he asked for solutions of Dick's problem and when Dinah offered to send him to therapy he had a look that said 'Are you crazy'

"What do you suggest then? Dick can't live like this for the rest of his life"

J'onn looked for a moment as if he was contemplating with the forces of nature "Perhaps i could use my Psychic abilities to block the source of the nightmares in his mind"

"You can do that?" Barry asked looking shocked

"I have done this before, it is however a long process that could take hours"

The troubled expression on J'onn's face didn't sit right with him, it felt like there was something he wasn't telling him about this procedure but considering the agony that Dick had been in for the past couple weeks he felt this was the only way the Dick could return back to his normal life, he had contacted Selina through his comm's and discussed it with her and both of them decided this was the best way to help Dick, so Bruce asked Selina to bring Dick up to the Watchtower's Med-bay. Dick had been awake for a long time he only slept two or 4 hours a night now and you could see the bags under his eyes at how tired he was,

J'onn had him lay down on the medical bed and told him to try and sleep

Dick looked afraid at first not wanting to sleep "Don't worry Dick, he'd going to help you, he'll make sure you don't have anymore nightmares again" Selina assured him and had him lay back down

"Okay" Dick nodded then closed his eyes and a mere few seconds later he was sleeping

With that J'onn sat down on the chair beside his bed then after a second of concentrating his eyes opened to glow red

"He's started" Bruce told Selina to ease her worries

As J'onn had told them this was not a short procedure, they could see from the expression changes on J'onn's face that he was struggling with something in Dick's mind as he clenched his teeth and eyes at times but after over 8 hours of using his psychic abilities he finally came back to reality gasping for air looking to be extremely winded, Bruce went over to make sure he didn't fall over "What happened?" Bruce asked

"I am finished, He should be able to sleep peacefully now" J'onn assured them

Dick began stirring on the bed before opening his own eyes "Dick!" Selina went over to him "How do you feel"

He smiled "I actually do feel better, like a weight has been lifted or something"

Bruce smiled seeing J'onn had followed through with his idea "Thank you J'onn"

"It was my pleasure"

Later that night Dick was finally able to sleep on his own for the first time in weeks in his own room, sleeping peacefully in his king plus sized poster bed with his toy Zitka tucked under his arm. When the moonlight came out from behind the clouds and showed through the curtains on Dick, it made the parts of Dick's body that the light was shining onto make his skin look a dark Cerulean color before the moonlight went back behind the clouds

* * *

 **Another chapter finished in one day! I have seen that about 50 people have read the first chapter i posted yesterday, but none of you have posted any kind of review to tell me what you think of this new version, wonder why? the least you could say is if it was good or bad**

 **Hope to get reviews for this chapter!**

 **Next one should be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dire Situation

Chapter 3: A Dire Situation

Dick was now a 13 year old teenager, after his family had died he thought his entire world was over and there was no reason left to live life to the fullest anymore, until Bruce and Selina came and adopted him, the both of them made up the best adoptive family he could ask for, including Alfred and League in this small family too, He was known as the Prince of Gotham for being the son of it's power couple, and known as the Boy Wonder by night as he fought crime by night as Robin. He was the top Honor Student in his School of Gotham Acadamy, he was a part of most of the academic teams and some sports teams, he was even expected to graduate early by his instructors because he had gotten nothing but straight A's in all of his classes since he started school, they all called him a little Einstein

He had good friends in school, his best friend was a girl named Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon so people knew not to mess with this girl. He had also become one of the founding members of Young Justice, a team made up of the protege's of the Justice League which consisted of himself as Robin, Aqualad partner to Aquaman, Kid Flash partner to Flash, Miss Martian Partner to Martian Manhunter, Superboy somewhat partner to Superman they were still working out the kinks, and Artemis partner to Green Arrow. They had already been able to go through several missions as a team and would most likely be getting a new member if Zatara would let up on the safety of this job, His magical daughter known as Zatanna, she had already gone on one mission with them against her father's approval and helped them find the supposed traitor Red Tornado and stop his brother Red Volcano, he actually took a quick liking to Zatanna for some reason he felt he had more in common with her than any other members of the team than just their shared love of butchering the English language though he wouldn't be seeing her for a while cause once they got back to the mountain Zatara grounded her for life

Now the League was preparing them for a new mission, well not really a mission cause it would be a simulation within their own minds controlled by Martian Manhunter, all of them were in their civilian clothes and were told to lay down on the beds that had been put into a circle around J'onn, each of their mentors were there to watch how the simulation went Selina stood by his bedside as Bruce explained what was going to happen once they were in

"The simulation you are about to enter will be a training exercise to test your skills on how to react to dire situations, Martian Manhunter will be linking the 6 of you within an artificial reality, no matter how dire the situations you face may get you will know none of it is real, if something may happen to you within the simulation you will immediately awaken and taken out of the simulation. You will only have each other to rely on for help once you are inside. Now prepare yourselves we will begin momentarily"

"Are you all ready?" Dinah asked

"Hey this'll be a peace of cake right Rob?" Wally put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug

"Don't know yet but good thing we'll know it's not real" Dick smiled

"This should actually be fun" Artemis shrugged

"It'll be totally asterous right guys?" Dick turned to Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur seeing they were a bit hesitant about it "Wow way to feel whelmed"

"He's at it again" Conner rolled his eyes

"Come on let's get started, this will be fun" M'gann floated over to her bed

"Very well" Kaldur nodded

After all of laid down on their beds

"Make sure to be careful in there ok Dick" Selina told him in a hushed voice

"I'll be fine Selina, this will be over in no time" He gave her a thumbs up to reassure her as Martian Manhunter walked up to the spot in the middle of them that gave them the signal to lay down "See you all on the other side guys!"

"Begin" Bruce nodded to J'onn

J'onn nodded and then began the training exercise putting each team member in a sleeping like state

* * *

A large mothership had been detected a few hours earlier on the radars of the Watchtower and it had been heading toward Earth, Batman flew his ship out of the atmosphere of earth and headed toward the mothership to intercept it "Deploying Camera sensor units" Two probes on the back ejected and turned into satellites. Two of the Earth's Green Lanterns flew up to the Mothership

"Attention you have entered the boundaries of Earth's space, disengage all weapons and engines, this is your final warning!"

Suddenly a light began to shine from the ship so both Green Lanterns formed a shield with their rings to protect themselves but when the ray of light shot out their power was useless against this enemy's weapon's the ray blasted right through their shields and hit both of them disintegrating them into nothing in a matter of seconds

"Code Red, Full Defense Deploy!" The Batwing opened it's hatch for Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Captain Atom to fly out. More rays began shooting out from the mother ship so they scattered to try and avoid it but the rays changed directions catching Superman and Martian Manhunter first then Both Captains killing them all. Batman watched in shock seeing his comrades killed before his eyes then the rays shot out and destroyed the satellites he had sent out, a hatch opened on the mothership and a small scout ship flew out came right up to his jet and shot out a ray to disintegrate both him and the vehicle

* * *

Red Tornado and Catwoman watched the entire thing from a holoscreen in the mission room of Mount Justice, they got an incoming call from Zatara _"Tornado , Catwoman did you-?"_

"Yes Zatara we saw" Selina cut him off

Tornado indicated to the team behind them "Celestial Defenses failed, initiate all terrestrial defenses"

 _"Affirmative see you both in the field"_ With that Zatara cut off the transmission

The two older heroes turned to the team "We must join the League, we will protect the planet at all costs but should we fail the responsibility falls to you"

Aqualad looked to each of his teammates "We stand ready"

* * *

The team could only watch over the various news channels that played on the holographic screens as various channels showed League members trying to fight off the alien invasion, Wally watched one that had his Aunt Iris reporting from his hometown of Central City

 _"This is Iris West Allen reporting live. The Extra Terrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City" Two rays of light shot down behind her destroying a couple of light posts and killing some people that had been trying to run from the scene; The Flash ran by and grabbed Iris before she could be hit while Zatara teleported the cameraman to the roof of the building Flash had brought Iris too_

" _You should be safe here at least for now"_

 _Iris nodded to the two leaguers "Thanks Flash and Zatara"_

 _Flash laid a hand on her shoulder before running off as Zatara created a platform under his feet with a spell to lift him upward_

 _Iris turned to the cameraman "Denny you ok?"_ _Denny put a thumbs up "As you can see the Justice League is attempting to hold the line-" Flash and Zatara were attempting to help some people trapped on the rooftop of of another building when a ship flew up and shot out a ray killing the civilians and two leaguers_

 _"No!-" Iris's eyes widened_

"Iris! Iris get out of there!" Cat Grant yelled from the Tv station when she saw a ship was approaching her before the camera went dead "I am sorry we are experiencing technical difficulties with our Central City feed, we take you know to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck"

 _When the screen switched to the news feed of Taipei where Hawkman and Hawkgirl were attempted to dodge the ship's rays they were both killed on screen from the disintegration, On the rooftop Green Arrow and Black Canary were attempting to fight off the ships as Oliver shot explosive arrows out at them while Dinah let out her Canary Cry to destroy the ships but both of them were killed by a surprise ship that had appeared through the smoke_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we've lost Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, Catwoman, and Aquaman"

The team switched their attention from the news feeds from the cities to the watchtower's feed of the battle between the League and the aliens

* * *

Wonder Woman threw her lasso to wrap around then threw it to collide with another ship successfully destroying them both

"Wonder Woman above you!" Red Tornado tried to warn her, Diana looked up at the last minute before a ray shot out and killed her, Red Tornado looked above him to see the mothership was coming down "Red Tornado to cave i fear i am all that remain's of the League-" He was cut off when a ray was shot out at him

"RT!" Robin yelled as he watched the last living League member die

The rest of the team looked back to the multiple screens around them displaying the mass destruction the extra terrestrials were causing all across the world

"We are earth's heroes now" Aqualad concluded

"So what are we waiting for a theme song?" Superboy turned to him

"A Strategy, earth weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed"

"Checking satellite imagery" Robin brought up a holographic image of Earth with red dots on each continent "That is where the aliens have been attacking"

Conner frowned when one particular red dot caught his eye "This one get lost" Pointing to one at the north pole

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude"

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Conner asked

"It's power source must have attracted the alien's attention at least enough for them to send a scout ship to investigate"

"Must be some fortress"

"Conner" M'gann grabbed his arm

"No It's ok i guess there's a lot about Superman that i'll never know...ugh...you know now"

"We will target this lone ship" Kaldur spoke up

"Yeah break it down, Build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mogowww!" Artemis punched Wally in the arm

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house" She gritted at him

Wally looked over to see Conner and M'gann were staring at him "Uh not that all aliens are automatically ugly"

Robin snorted "Real smooth there Wally"

* * *

A single ship was facing the entrance to Superman's Fortress, Artemis hid behind an ice shelve close to one of the sides of the ship arrow ready on her bow, M'gann flew using her camouflage above the ship then used her telekinesis to rip off the right engine making it fall to the snow ground below _"Communication disabled, Propulsion Disabled"_

Artemis came out from behind the ice shelf and fired at the bottom screen of the ship, then quickly hid as the top began firing it's deadly rays " _And ET's are sealed inside!"_

Aqualad jumped out from under the ice below jumping over the ship and land on it's right side, he saw the top weapon turn to him and ready it's ray but before it could hit Wolf jumped up and bit into the machinery causing it to turn away and fire into the air letting Superboy grab hold of it to make sure i couldn't move, Robin jumped down onto the ship taking out his holographic computer " _Identifying Weapons structural weak points and links to the ship...here, here and here"_ Robin pointed to the three spots on the socket that was holding the weapon ray in place letting M'gann use her telekinesis to blast all three parts and Superboy began pulling the weapon from the ship

Aqualad's eyes widened when he saw two disks fall behind Conner and began lighting up light the weapon would do as it fired it's ray, Wolf noticed it too and turned to his owner quickly jumping up and pushing Superboy out of the way letting the ray disintegrate him instead. Conner landed on the ice below the ship and turned back to see Wolf was gone

" _Wolf!"_ M'gann looked in shock

" _There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry"_ Robin turned to Conner

 _"Can't do anything for him now"_ He stepped back up onto the ship and continued ripping the weapon from the ship until it came off " _Let's go!"_ Conner jumped over to their camouflaged Bioship with M'gann where she began attaching the ship to the laser

 _"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ships bio metrics, I'll need to decamouflaged for a few minutes"_

Robin watched as they worked then heard the hum of engines and looked up to see more ships were flying toward them " _We may not have a few minutes"_ The ships flew past them circled around to come back toward them

 _"M'gann open fire!"_ Kaldur yelled

 _"Can't weapon system's are offline until i can cooperate the new canon and that's not fully integrated yet either!"_

Artemis's voice came over their mental link _"Got you covered! Get inside I'm almost there!"_ She yelled as she fired her arrows at the two scout ships and then turned to run toward the team, Her arrows had successfully managed to bring down both ships but one's weapon ray still worked and began firing up in her direction

M'gann turned back and saw the weapon aiming at her _"Artemis behind you!"_

Artemis turned back at the last second to fire more arrows but she was hit before she could even fire, the ray engulfed her entire body and disintegrated her on the spot

 _"ARTEMIS!"_ M'gann cried

* * *

The Simulation had been going well so far, it had been about 2 hours since the exercise began and they were planning to stop the simulation in another hour but suddenly everything started going wrong, the team's peaceful sleeping states began looking like they were being tortured and M'gann's body began to float above her bed

"What's happening!" Oliver yelled

"It's Artemis, She has fallen inside the simulation" J'onn explained, he went back to trying to control the simulation and awaken Artemis in the physical world but he was struggling to much had to fall back as M'gann's body rested back on the table

"Shouldn't she be waking up then?" Dinah asked

"M'gann has taken control of the simulation i no longer have any control, she is making the team believe the exercise is actually their reality!"

Dick's body looked like it was beginning to convulse on the spot "Dick!" Bruce and Selina ran to their son's side and began trying to hold him down "What's happening to him!"

"Dick is the only actual human left in the simulation, this could be affecting his brains functions " Barry ran over to Dick and tried looking into his eyes seeing that they were becoming dilated

"J'onn you need to fix this and do it now!" Bruce yelled

"J'onn can you do anything?!" Orin asked in a calmer tone

"I will have to enter the simulation and convince the team that none of what they are experiencing is real. If i cannot then each member of the team will fall into a coma and die"

"What are you waiting for then!" Selina cried

J'onn nodded looking down at Dick and rushed over to M'gann and placing his hands on her head entered their simulation

* * *

After Artemis's death, only a few minutes later Dick experianced something wierd, he felt like he had gotten a migrane then saw multiple flashes of those blue and purple humanoid creatures from his nightmares as a child, but except this time instead of watching them being attacked he saw two small blue ones and a purple one flying acroud in circles and they seemed to playing, or they would be with two older ones, or they would be playing with animals before he came back to reality and found himself back in the Bio-ship; He guessed one of his team members brought him back team had been in mourning after having witnessed Artemis's death before their eyes, their next destination was the Hall of Justice in Washington DC, when they arrived the they could see the army had been doing their best to fight off the aliens but were quickly falling back so M'gann flew above the three ships and opened the hatch to let Superboy jump out and land on one of the ships, beginning to tear it to pieces while M'gann used their new laser to destroy the other two. The ruins of the ship landed right in front of the nation's capital where the army had been posted, the army watched as Superboy jumped down from the ship and turned to see he Bioship land letting his teammates out

"See it is Superman i told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone" One of the soldiers nudged another as the crowd erupted in cheers

"I don't know he looks kind of young, Where's the Cape?"

"I'm not Superman" Superboy turned to them

"I don't know who you are son, and right now i don't care" The General walked up to them "You wear the S and you got the job done"

Conner muttered under his breath "I'm not Superman"

"Tell that to the enemy, General Wade illing US Air Force" The general saluted to Kaldur

"Aqualad, Justice League, We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's cannons as possible then we start taking back what is ours"

* * *

The Team traveled to the Hall of Justice, the building had taken a lot of damage but it was surprisingly still standing until they walked inside and saw the statue's of the original Justice League Members in ruins, Robin looked to the ruins of Batman's statue and thought back to the moment he died at the beginning of this entire invasion, he couldn't believe he was only mourning his death now, and Selina he had seen over the news feed of Gotham how she had died the Batmobile had been using it's weapons to target ships that were attacking people on the ground when it and her were destroyed by one of the disintegration rays. His entire world was crashing down all over again as it had 5 years ago and this time he knew there would be no happy ending for him. His new family was gone and he was left all alone once again

"They're really gone" Robin said mostly to himself can't believing this had happened. And just like that he was hit with another large migraine causing him to stumble backwards before he knocked into something, but he couldn't see what because he was hit with another wave of flashes this time seeing the exact same thing except this time he was only sees a small blue humanoid doing various things, flying in circles around floating islands, feeding fuzzy creatures, and training before coming back to reality once again.

"Whoa dude, you ok?" Wally asked helping him stand up straighter

Dick put a hand to his head feeling the migraine fade away "Yeah, just a small headache"

M'gann had flown over to knell by the ruins of the Martian Manhunter statue when she perked up and flew back then used her telekinesis to levitate the head of the statue and show the real Martian Manhunter groaning and holding his forehead "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cried and tried flying to him but Kaldur quickly blocked her path

 _"M'gann check his mind, make sure he is whom he appears to be!"_

" _It's him, He's real and he's alive!"_

Dick couldn't believe his eyes, J'onn was alive here in front of them, but they had all seen him die along with Batman. He was beginning to doubt if there was any hope at all for this situation and then Martian Manhunter appears out of the blue like this

"But we saw you get disintegrated, you and Superman...and everyone!" Conner walked up to him

M'gann helped her uncle stand up "Yes i remember, but i cannot remember how i survived, or how i arrived here"

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you" M'gann suggested

"Scrambling your brains along the way" Wally added

"My mind is clouded, but i feel certain i had something important to tell you"

 _"Hello Wally! Come on!"_ Wally came over and grabbed Robin and led him over to the Bioship having him to a diagnostics test on the laser they had gotten from the scout ship _"I knew it look! it's giving off zeta beams the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes, this stuff doesn't disintegrate it teleports! Artemis is alive!"_

Dick didn't really want to believe it, there was a chance Bruce and Selina were both alive, he was too afraid to even try and hope for it, things had only been going downward every time they thought they had the upper hand in this battle " _Maybe"_

 _"No Maybe look! They're all alive!"_

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" M'gann looked gleefully up at her uncle

Before they could celebrate more of the alien scout ships came flying down over the Hall of Justice, Robin and Kid Flash took cover behind one of the humvee's the army had left

 _"We're on our way!"_ Aqualad yelled

 _"No! We will not win this battle, Miss Martian camouflage the Bioship!"_

Ray of the beams from the scout ships hit the Bioship before M'gann could do anything causing both martian to fall to the ground in pain "M'gann!" Conner yelled as he and Kaldur went over to help them up

"That didn't feel like-"

 _"We're falling back!"_ Robin yelled as they ran back into the Hall with soldiers right behind them, they entered the library

"We're trapped"

"Maybe not" The soldiers ran in and then aimed their weapons at the entrance of the library "We can zeta-tube back to the cave and you can grant us access to the tubes"

"I can only authorize one at a time"

"Send the soldiers first"

"Delay that!" The General yelled "You 6 are assets we cannot afford to lose!"

"Override Martian Manhunter 07"

 _RECOGNIZED: ACCESS GRANTED_

The doors to the Zeta tube opened and one by one each member of the team began teleporting to the safe haven of Mount Justice

 _MISS MARTIAN: B-05_

 _ROBIN: B-01_

 _KID FLASH: B-03_

The doors to the Library had been shot open and some of the debris had trapped some of the soldiers around the room so Superboy had gone to help, Aqualad quickly grabbed Wally and threw him into the zeta tube teleporting the speedster to the cave, Superboy had gotten a large piece of concrete off a soldier and led him to the tube "He goes next"

"Fine then you"

 _PRIVATE JASON BARD US MC_

"Can you make it?"

"Sure Superman"

"I'm not-"

 _SUPERBOY B-04_

The lasers of beams began disintegrating soldiers all at once, Aqualad quickly helped Martian Manhunter to the zeta tubed and threw him in "They need you more than me! Go!" Aqualad turned back and was hit with the beam killing him instantly

* * *

Barry had brought out moniters to watch the team's vital systems as J'onn fought to get control of the simulation, each of the team's systems were a little under normal, Bruce and Selina had managed to cal Dick down to where he was laid on the bed just like the rest of his team, until Aqualad's moniter systems began letting out warnings about his brain activity beginning to plummet

"Kaldur!" Orin ran to his side and began trying to stabilize him in anyway he could

"This is taking way too long" Black Canary tried keeping calm by pacing the floor

"Just give him a little more time" Flash tried to assure her

Bruce and Selina paid them no attention, their eyes were only on their adoptive son and watching his vital's; while he was supposed to be in an un-moving coma like the rest of his teammates he had begun groaning in pain a few times and had been sweating. What worried them the most thought was at the beginning when everything had started going wrong Dick had begun convulsing for some unknown reason but they had been able to stop it after a few minutes; only the seizing happened again this time a few minutes before Kaldur's death in the simulation; they thought maybe he had been having this reaction because of his teammates death but the others didn't think so because wouldn't the other children be reacting the same way if that were the case.

* * *

"Our team's next objective is clear, if the assumptions we have made about the enemy's cannon teleporting the victims are indeed correct-" Robin began going over what they had learned and the next plan of attack with the remainder of the team

"They are" Wally interrupted him

"As i was saying, If are assumptions are correct-" Robin held up a finger to wally so he could no interrupt once more "Which have not been proven correct or incorrect at this time, then the only reasonable detention facility would be here" He brought up a holographic image of the alien mothership "The mothership, that had planted itself atop what was once the small town of Smallville during the beginning of the invasion" He then turned back to J'onn "Is this assisting your memory in anyway?"

"No I'm sorry"

Robin nodded to him then turned to the powerhouse of the remainder of the team, Superboy "Superboy, you will be providing the distraction necessary so that may allow the re-"

"NO!" M'gann yelled at him, interrupting him once more "He's offering you as a sacrifice, Aqualad would never do that!"

"You are correct, Kaldur'ahm would most defiantly sacrifice himself, a fatal mistake that he just made which costed us our leader. Superboy is the best option for the extra terrestrials to precieve as a threat to their operation, which will motivate them to deploy"

"But-" M'gann tried to argue

"Have you forgotten M'gann, the sole purpose of the mission we are one is to protect the human race at all costs, which included making the necessary sacrifices that are needed to complete our mission"

Wally walked up next to Robin to try and cheer her up " Worst case scenario, he's teleported inside and we set him free along Artemis...and uh Aqualad...and everyone"

Dick and Wally watch Conner and M'gann have their metal conversation about the plan, Dick could tell that Conner had already agreed and would likely not be swayed by M'gann's emotions so with that he began leaving to get the equipment he would require for this mission, as he was walking to the weapons vault he heard Wally run up beside him

"Hey dude, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know cause you were acting kind of cold back there to everyone, and M'gann when you were explaining the mission"

"I am just trying to keep my mind focused on the task at hand" Dick told him before walking into the weapon's vault of the cave, after making sure he had everything he needed he stepped out and was locking the vault when he was hit by another migraine, this time see the three small humanoids he had seen earlier but this time they were floating in a triangle shape with a fire between them, then saw them sitting on some steps, then standing in a doorway before coming back once more to reality. He grasped the side of the wall he was standing by to make sure he didn't fall as the migraine began fading away again

* * *

Robin crouched on a cliff side taking in the perimeter through his binoculars of the mothership when the others walked up behind him, he glanced back at them _""First team, deploy"_

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian flew up in their camouflaged mode to the side of the large alien spacecraft, J'onn then took M'gann's hand and density shifted them both inside " _Ready in position"_

 _"Be careful Conner, I love you"_

Robin ignored M'gann's comment and turned over to Conner giving him a nod as the signal for him to deploy, He jumped off the cliff side to the area of defense for the alien mothership, ripping one of their cannon's from the surface and began aiming it at the other weapons of defense on the surface _"Careful, Do not disconnect the power source"_

"Alright you glorified trespassers! You wanna see how a real alien fights!" Conner began shooting the cannon in his hands at the other weapons right as a hatch opened for some of their smaller scout ships to begin deploying " _Now or Never!"_

Kid Flash put Robin onto his back then began running, picking on the speed he would require in order to take the leap onto the runway of the hatch the small scout ships had just used, the both of them ran inside taking cover behind one of the pillars _"Way's covered go!"_

A small alien device began hovering up behind them, Dick picked up the sound of it's anti gravity hover jets turning at the last second as it readied it's cannon, he went to grab his explosive disks but the device blew up in mid air, he turned to see Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian with their hands stretched out, he let out a light sigh before running down a hallway the team running right behind him, he was stopped when Kid Flash grabbed his arm "Rob wait!"

"What?" Robin turned back only to see M'gann on her knees on the floor

 _"No! He's gone"_ She began crying covering her eyes with her hands

Wally bent down beside her _"It's alright, we'll find him with Artemis, i know it!"_

Martian Manhunter stepped up " _No my mind is clearer now, the disintegration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue our mission hold's no purpose"_

But Kid Flash refused to believe it, he grabbed the older Martian by the shirt " _No! The radiation proves she's alive! She's -!"_

Robin walked up and pushed Wally away from J'onn " _Stop it Wallace! I have been scanning the interior of this ship for any signs of the league or team since we arrived. They are not here!"_ He had been crushed to find out Bruce and Selina were in fact dead, he had tried to deny it saying this mothership could have been masking their location signals but he had to accept the fact that they were gone, he couldn't let his emotion cloud his judgement when the entire planet was at stake _"You have to accept it sooner or later Kid, Artemis is gone. Our mission still hold's a purpose, to destroy this mothership"_

J'onn helped M'gann back to her feet, Robin began running back down the corridor they were heading too followed by Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian laid a hand on Wally's shoulder who had been standing in silence then flew off to follow them, Kid Flash growled to himself and ran off after them. Once they were at the end of the corridor they found themselves in a large room with dozens of floating platforms that hovered above a large yellow glowing sphere directly in the middle of the room _"This is the power core, destroy this and the entire mothership blows! But we have to be caution beca-"_

 _"Let's get this over with then!"_ Kid Flash interrupted him and jumped off the corridor onto one of the platforms

 _"Kid!"_ Robin yelled just as the sphere's gravitational pull began working onto Wally causing him to fall to the floor of the platform and began dragging him back, Robin quickly jumped onto the platform and grabbed his hand before he could completely slide off the the gravitational pull seemed to maximize and made him lose him grip on the platform causing them both to fall backwards, he quickly went to his utility belt and grabbed one of his grappling hooks and shot it at one of the platforms above before they could hit the surface of the sphere. He sighed with relief but he heard metal clanking against a ground so looked back up and saw a robotic alien creature standing right where he shot the hook, he went to grab one of the batarang rockets he had in his belt since Wally had gotten a hold of his ankle but the alien creature was destroyed by Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian when they floated over to the platform, M'gann then used her telekinesis to gently float them down to the surface of the sphere.

Not wasting any precious time he unhooked the bombs attached to his chest and laid them down on the sphere, then turned on his holographic computer to begin their activation, while he was working through turning each of them on, Wally was giving him a look of suspicion _"You knew, you knew right from the beginning why we were really here"_

Robin only glanced back at him before going back to the bombs, setting the timer " _4 minutes, let's go"_

As they were running back to the exit where they had come in, Dick was suddenly hit with another migraine causing him to stop running and stumble backwards, this time he began seeing a large tower, the tower was as tall as the planet's atmosphere sending off waves of light into the sky, it then switched to two blue humanoid figures facing each other one looked to be incredibly weak, then it switched to an image of a purple female humanoid lying on the ground of a room before he came back to reality. _"Rob come on!"_ while the migraine was still fading away he felt Wally grab a hold of him dragging him toward the exit of the mothership the gates were already finished sealing themselves up, leaving them trapped _"Perfect!"_

They heard more alien creatures coming up behind them, they turned to see a figure readying it's canon so they quickly took cover behind the pillars by the gate as the canon fired at the ground they were just standing on, Robin glared to himself at the situation they had found themselves in, he looked down at the timer on his holographic computer grimacing when he saw the time left _"16 seconds and counting_ " He knew there was physical way of getting Kid Flash and himself to safety in time, he could still save two of them however he looked across the corridor to where their Martian teammates were taking cover from the alien beams _"Manhunter, take Miss Martian and get out of here now!"_

 _"No! We won't leave you here!"_ M'gann objected

 _"That's an order!"_

J'onn took a hold of M'gann then density shifted them both through the floor. Robin sighed knowing at least two of them would survive this battle, he looked back down to the timer seeing only 4 seconds left on the clock. He looked back to the only other person left of the team with him, Wally West, the both of them nodded to each other both of them knowing the most honorable way to go out, they both turned and ran out from the safety of the pillar and used their last 4 seconds of life fighting for the human race. The explosion of the bombs he had set rang in his ears as the fire began erupting below him until it broke through the ground and engulfed his entire body

...

...

...

He didn't know what death was going to feel like or what he would see once it was over, he had expected that once he died he would be joining his family and friends in the afterlife but when he opened his eyes he found himself in what looked like an ongoing void of different shades of blue lighting was seemed to be striking as the void circled around him, he couldn't tell which way was out or if there was any sense of direction in this place he had found himself in. Where was the rest of the team, or the league, is this what had happened to the rest of them too

"Hello Richard"

Dick jumped and abruptly turned and received the shock of his life, he was looking at himself! Only there was something much more different he was dressed like those people he saw in those old sitcoms from the 1990's and longer hair "Who are you!" Dick stepped away from him

He smiled "You don't need to be afraid, i'm here to help you"

"Help me what?"

"Remember"

* * *

Bruce and Selina had both been holding out hope that J'onn could stop the simulation before Dick died, so far the only team members left alive were Dick, Wally, and M'gann the rest of them had all most likely died from the disintegration beams, Once more Dick had begun convulsing in his comatose state this time twice once before Conner's death, and the next was a few minutes before this moment, they planned to run a full diagnosis on his systems once this situation was over to make sure there was no lasting damage. The alarms began going off shocking them out of their train's of thought the two looked up to see Wally's vitals were depleting just like the rest of his team had been and at the same time Dick's vital's systems let off warning's just as Wally's had

"No! Stay with me Kid!" Barry ran over to his nephew trying to find some way of stabilizing him

"Christ they've all died now! J'onn should have been able to fix this before any of it happened!" Dinah yelled

Suddenly the warning alarms that had been going off on Dick's moniter's went back to normal like nothing had even happened, it was at the same state it should be as if he wasn't even in the simulation anymore but the rest of the team was still in critical conditions

"What's going on?" Bruce looked at the moniter thinking it had malfunctioned but after looking it over it was working perfectly fine

Dick took in a large breath of air then exhaled as if he was simply sleeping now

"Dick?" Selina bent down to him trying to see if he could wake up but he still seemed to be comatose

Barry saw Bruce and Selina were worried about Dick's condition seeing as his vitals had returned to normal unlike the rest of the team so went over to help check on him for them, he couldn't help Wally in the condition he was in anyway "Let me take a look" He peered into Dick's eyes again taking off the sunglasses, the pupil's in his eyes were moving as if he was looking at something only it wasn't anything they could see, his breathing appeared to be normal, his pulse was fine, he was completely healthy his brain activity was normal too

"I'm sorry i can't find a good explanation for this" Barry apologized

"Once J'onn stops the simulation i'm sure Richard will awaken like the rest of the team will, his mind is probably confused as to what is reality or not" Orin tried assuring them

Bruce and Selina could only look down worriedly at Dick's sleeping form hoping that ending the simulation would give them answers to this

* * *

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian phased back out of the ground to see the mothership was up in flames, M'gann knew neither Robin or Kid Flash could have survived an explosion like that _"Don't say the mission was a success, the price was too high"_ She wept for her fallen friends when a large shadow came over them making them look up to see a second mothership floating above them, she shook her head trying to deny the sight before her as she took a few steps forward _"No!No!No!_ " She quickly turned to her uncle " _We have to get out of here now!"_

J'onn's gaze shifted to the sight behind of the first mothership up in flames, he felt a familiar wave of overwhelming guilt that he was not strong enough to stop the simulation before Richard could die, he could already feel that the process had begun, and now it was only a matter of time now, he shifted his gaze back to what had caused this to happen, taking her by the shoulder " _No we have to end this now!"_ He angrily drove his fist through her chest

* * *

One by one the members of the team began waking up and were happily met with their relieved mentor's faces, first was Artemis, then Kaldur, then Conner, and finally Wally. Bruce and Selina were watching Dick's sleeping form waiting for him to open his eyes and sit up like the rest of the team but the moment had still not come for them. Their attention turned to M'gann when they heard her take in a gasp of air, then saw J'onn come out of his telepathic state completely exhausted and looked like he was going to fall over to Bruce quickly got up and supported his weight while he recovered

M'gann got off her bed and looked around to see both League and team members alive and well "You're all alive!" She smiled with glee

Bruce turned to J'onn for answers "What happened in there?"

"The exercise it all went wrong"

"Exercise?" Wally lifted an eyebrow at them

Batman turned to the team seeing the confused expressions on their faces ""Try to remember, What you experienced was a training exercise, Manhunter psychically linked the six of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in but what you didn't know was that it was a training for failure exercise, no matter what the team accomplished the scenario was destined to grow worse. Still you were all aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire justice league"

J'onn took over the explanation for him ""That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was killed in front of your very eyes, but all that changed when Artemis died, though consciously Miss Martian knew it wasn't real her subconscious mind could not make the distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and took control of he simulation making all of you forget too"

M'gann's eyes widened hearing she had been the cause of such a horrific traumatic experience, She turned to see her teammates were all looking at her "I-I'm so sorry"

Conner was quick to defend her turning his attention back to the League, he glared at them for trying to blame her "This isn't her fault why didn't you stop the exercise?!"

J'onn narrowed his eyes at the kryptonian "We tried but M'gann had a death-grip on the scenario, even Artemis who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. i realized i would have to wrestle M'gann's sub from within but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion; there was too much noticed to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped but it was only when the mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced was my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose to shock M'gann out of the simulation before your coma's became permanent"

"Batman!" They all turned their attention over to Catwoman seeing her sitting on Robin's bed holding his form in her arms "He's still not waking up!"

"What?!" Bruce's eyes widened, The simulation was long over, J'onn made sure of it yet Dick was still comatose

Everyone in the room was surprised that the only person that didn't seem to be awake, and even more shock that none of them had noticed until now that Robin had not woken up from the artificial reality

"We need to transfer him to the med-bay, Flash go and get one of the beds!" Dinah yelled seeing Barry run off down the hall and come back a few seconds later putting the cart next to the table Dick's body was on Selina and Barry lifted him onto the bed

"Call Dr. Thompkins!" Bruce told the other league members before he ran off to the Medbay where Barry and Selina had taken Dick

Dinah had ran off to do as Batman had said

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?!" Wally asked worriedly to the other league members in the room

"They're gonna have to run a view scan's on him to check his brain activity, it could have been damaged from the simulation and that would explain why he's not waking up" Oliver thought

"I'm sure he'll be fine M'gann don't punish yourself for this" Conner tried to comfort M'gann seeing her guilt ridden face seeing the state she had left one of her teammates in

* * *

 **Well this was a much longer chapter than i was intending for it to be, guess i got carried away**

 **And i'm starting to think writing this story is a waste of my time since i still haven't gotten a single review from one of the 120 views, followers, or favorites that have been to this story**

 **maybe this chapter will help motivate you**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Back to the Beginning

Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning

It had been 5 days since the after the traumatic training simulation for the team, but the most catastrophic outcome of the simulation was that it left Robin in a comatose state, Bruce and Selina had tried everything they could to figure out why Dick was the only one left in this condition and why he was still like this after 5 days, they had called Dr. Thompkins and Dr. Mid-Nite over to the Mountain to look over Dick to check if their was anything psychically wrong with him that could be the reason for his current condition, They had run all sorts of scans on him: A CT Scan, MRI, FS MRI, fMRI, Dynamic CT, MRA, MRS, PET, SPECT, and an MEG all Brains scan's known to man but not a single one of them revealed there was anything wrong with him, Zatara had come over when he heard and had tried using a spell that was supposed to be able to wake a human from a comatose but when Zatara tried using it on Dick it was like he was somehow immune to the magical properties of Zatara's magic

The only options they had left was to either wait for Dick to wake up himself which could probably be never, or try using Martian telepathy to go into Dick's mind and see what was keeping him in this state, Bruce had asked J'onn to use his telepathy but he had outright refused to do so for some unknown reason and had told him Dick would wake up on his own, M'gann had offered to use her own telepathy on Dick but J'onn, Bruce, and Selina had all told her no before she could even finish her offer, she was still not trained enough for something like this and they didn't want her doing anymore damage to Dick than she already had.

During the team's full report of the events that had occured inside the simulation, they also explained some things that had been happening to Robin during the simulation. Bruce, Dinah, Red Tornado, and J'onn had all been present when they heard that inside the simulation there had four instances where he seemed to black out and lose his balance

"It happened once right after Artemis died in the simulation" Wally told them "He was holding his head like he had a headache or something, but when i tried talking to him he didn't even hear me. I had to practically drag him back into the Bio-ship so we could escape"

"I did notice this as well, it happened once more when we arrived at the Hall of Justice" Kaldur added

"And when we were trying to escape from the mothership" M'gann added her two cents

This made them all frown, the timing of each of these black outs that the team was describing matched with each time Dick began convulsing on the table during the simulation

"Did he happen to tell you what was going on with him?" Selina asked, Dick may not have been awake on the outside for them to ask, but the team would have been able to talk to him about it and could provide them with a solution to his current state

"I did when we were at the Hall of Justice but he only told me he had a headache" That was the only answer Wally could provide

"We were kind of busy worrying about the invasion" Conner shrugged

Bruce sighed with frustration, if they had asked Dick about his problem it could have given them some answers

"There was something else that was weird about him in there though" Wally spoke up getting their attention

"What do you mean by weird?" Dinah asked

"Well after we were able to escape from the Hall of Justice, When we got back to the cave he began acting like an entirely different person" He turned to M'gann and Conner "Didn't you guys notice it too?"

"Yeah actually, he wasn't even acting like the Robin we know anymore, He was acting as if he were in charge right from when we got back"

"That is the way is should be if something happened that would make Kaldur unavailable, the leadership would fall to Robin" Batman told them, he had gotten worried for a second when they told him Dick had been acting like a different person but if he was simply giving them orders then that was what he should have been doing anyway

"We know that but he wasn't just acting like our leader, he was acting really cold to us as if we weren't his friends, we were his soldiers or something" M'gann told them

"What?" Dinah lifted an eyebrow

"Hey i Know it was a really bad situation that we were in but even when we find ourselves in a though spot on other missions Robin never acted that cold to anyone, he would usually be the one to try and find ways to cheer us up" Wally explained

J'onn grimaced as they continued to explain Robin's actions

Bruce and Selina turned to each other hearing the team's description of how Dick was acting in the simulation, he has never acted that cold to anyone before, the only real time they ever really saw him get angry was when he took down Tony Zucco and with that it was understandable the he was angry. But when Dick woke up they were sure he would go back to normal, he'd probably need a good therapy session with Black Canary like they were planning to do with the rest of the team since they had all experience their own deaths as well

* * *

"What do you mean you're here to help me remember? Remember what?" Dick asked

"That's what i'm going to show you, all you have to do is follow my instructions"

"I'm not doing anything you say not until you tell me where i am and where are my friends, my family, the league?!"

"They're all fine, i guess you haven't figured it out yet have you?" The lookalike saw his confused expression "What you just experienced, the whole invasion of earth, killing of the entire Justice League and your teammates, the whole scenario it was all a training exercise made by the one you know as Martian Manhunter"

His eyes widened "An exercise?"

"Yes, It was an artificial reality made to train you and the rest of your team to deal with failure that's why every time you thought things would go your way something happened that crushed that thought, it was part of your training"

Dick couldn't believe it but i made sense, it couldn't really be possible for something like that to happen with all the resources the league and earth had "Why would the league do that to us? Make us think we died don't they know what that could do to our emotions?"

"They knew, It was your teammate Miss Martian that caused the whole scenario to spiral out of control, after Artemis was killed Manhunter was suppose to make it so that she woke up in the real world but M'gann has too much raw power than has been left untrained she shouldn't have been let into the training exercise in first place, J'onn should of known this but he didn't do anything about it. M'gann took control of the simulation away from the league and made it so you thought the exercise was your reality, that's why only after did you really start grieving everyone's death's before you had already known it wasn't real"

Dick grimaced hearing that M'gann had caused this, he knew she would have never intentionally do something like this but he guessed the league should have prepared her more for something like this to happen "So everyone is fine, my family, my friends they're all alive?"

"Yes they're all alive and healthy just as you left them. See for yourself" The lookalike waved his hand to the void of blue and lighting around them to show a sphere of the mountain's mission room, where members of the league and team were all alive and standing around tables that had been made, Dick looked over to see Bruce was helping J'onn stand and Selina was by a table holding his own unconscious form

"Is that me?!" His eyes widened

"Yes, you will remain unconscious in the physical world until i am done showing you what i need to show you"

"But my family i need to tell them i'm alright, if i don't wake up they're gonna worry about my condition"

"You'll wake up once this is over, now if you would let me begin this will be over much faster"

Dick sighed with frustration "Fine! Where are we anyway? And why do you look like me?"

"Well to put it simply we are in the energy field, and the reason i look like you is because i was you"

"What?!" Dick frowned

"Now let's begin shall we"

* * *

Black Canary had begun her therapy sessions with each members of the team, She figured she'd save Robin for last as he remained comatosed, so she began with the most stubborn Conner "I can only imagine how devestating it was for you losing your friends, in essene your family convinced all the time it was real, I'm sure it must have been horrible for you" He remained quiet as she had expected "I understand you're Superboy, your not supposed to have feeling of sadness or vulnerabili-" She was cut off when he got up from his chair

"You don't know what i feel!" With that he began walking away

"Conner!"

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

"You're not concentrating" His lookalike scolded him

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when you have someone staring at you" He glared

"I'm trying to help you"

"You want to help me then take me back home! I don't want anything to do with what you're trying to teach me"

"I can't let you do that, your life will be in danger if i let you go back home untrained"

"And that you haven't even explained to me what it is your trying to teach me, all your telling me is to concentrate on your core and the answers will come to you, what the heck is that even suppose to mean?!"

The lookalike slide his hands down his face mumbling something to himself "You know what, if you want to go home that badly then i'll take you there, but don't blame me that if in the next 6 month's you find everyone you know and love dead and yourself"

"What?"

"The danger that you are in, if you go back home and you aren't ready for it, then you might as well kiss your family and friends goodbye because they won't be alive to help you once this threat comes for you"

"Ok say i were to stay here, how long i this supposed to take, and don't tell me it will go faster if i get back to concentrating because that's what i've been trying to do"

"It depends actually it's different for each of us. But this time i'll walk you through it since you were having such a hard time doing it yourself"

"Alright then"

"It's usually better to do this in a more calming area so let's take this to somewhere a little more peaceful" The lookalike eyes glowed blue and next thing he knew the two of them were sitting on a large boulder in front of a waterfall in a forest, he looked around frantically

"What did you just do?"

"Teleported us to an artificial reality, you know if you had been trained before the simulation with your team you could have taken the control from M'gann and given it back to the league you know" He smirked at the baffled expression on his face, he instructed him to sit down Indian style and he did the same "Now let's start with the basics, hold out your hands" He did as he was instructed " You need to make sure you are as still and relaxed as you possibly can"

Dick took in a breath of air to relax himself "Now focus on your core" Dick didn't know what his lookalike was talking about when he said core but he guessed he meant his gut, he focused on that and felt a tingling sensation, he almost stopped when he felt that "Don't Stop! You're close to it now, you can feel a tingling sensation inside of you right?" He nodded "Good, now try and grasp it with your mind and begin trying to pull it outward" He did as he was told imagining something like a hand grasping onto the power he could feel then began pulling on it but it felt like it was stuck

"You need to remember to relax"

Dick realized he was becoming tense so took another breath and went back to trying to pull the energy out, this time it was moving more smoothly until it all but disappeared

"Open your eyes"

Dick opened them and saw his lookalike was smiling then looked down to see an orb of blue light floating between his hands "What the-!" He frantically shook his hands and stumbled back making the orb disappear

"You did it!"

"Did what?!"

"That was your magicial energy"

"Magic? You mean like Zatara? and Zatanna?"

"Something like that! But i'd say you have more in common with Dr. Fate then those two. Ok then we've only just taken the first step in me helping you remember, now onto step 2"

* * *

Black Canary's next therapy session was with Artemis, though this session wasn't going as smoothly as she had thought either

"Look me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but i was coma girl missed out on all the fun of forgetting it wasn't real so, no trauma, no need for the shrink wrap"

"You're to tough to need help" She stated

"Whatever maybe?" Artemis crossed her arms and put her feet up on the chair

"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help? Artemis it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends"

Artemis tightened her fingers on her arms "I know that"

"But you still keep secrets from them"

This made Artemis's eyes widen and sit up "You won't tell them, You can't!"

"I won't, but you could. You can start by admitting your not Green Arrow's niece"

She scoffed at the thought "Right, could you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

"Interesting, so the person you're most worried about is Wally?"

* * *

Dick couldn't believe the things his lookalike had taught him so far besides creating orbs of light, he had taught him to fly something he's always wanted to do on his own without the aid of a grappling hood or a trapeze he was now flying around in circles in the sky above the forest "This is so Asterous!" He laughed, His lookalike appeared in front of him making him stop mid flight

"Ok now that you've had your fun with that you have to practice your other abilities remember"

"Right, right" he landed back on the ground in the forest , looking around for something to use for practice, he saw something challenging that caught his eye then outstretched his hand to it using the power his lookalike had taught him to use then began shifting his hand upwards as the ground began to shake below them, and after only a few seconds the mountain sized cliff in front of them was floating about 10 feet in the air

His lookalike had his arms crossed looking up at the cliff and smiling "Good Job, is see being a fast learner remains strong with you. You can put it down now"

"Gotcha!" He saluted to him then brought his hand back he laughed when his lookalike eye's widened then quickly got a hold of the cliff once again and set it down gently "You should of seen your face!" he laughed "You are not whelmed not whelmed at all!"

"That's a new one though" The lookalike shook his head at him

"Next was this right?" The lookalike turned back to see Dick's body had disappeared except the clothes he was wearing now it just looked like clothes were floating in mid air

"Yeah"

"I don't see the point of this one, i mean people would still see you coming because of your clothes unless i have to take them off" His eyes widened at the thought when he became visible again

"No! you don't have to do that you'll learn the most difficult part at the end of the training that will make it so your completely invisible"

"Got it! Hey how come i never knew about these powers, were my parent's some kind magical people like Zatara is? or was i exposed to something on a mission i didn't know about?"

"No, You'll learn yourself at the end of the training, I'm almost done teaching you what i need to teach you. Now show me what i taught you next"

Dick nodded then closed his eyes relaxing, when he opened them they were glowing blue then concentrated on the sky a second later, dark clouds began forming covering the sunshine, and then it was raining, pouring down on them.

The lookalike outstretched his hand and his eyes glowed before an open umbrella appeared then covered his head with it

He concentrated harder making lighting appear in the clouds, then thunder, and wind. Then abruptly the rain stopped and it began snowing down on them instead before it turned into a blizzard, then he made it so that it was windy, then turned the wind into a large tornado, but they were immune to the wind and debris, then he made it so that they were in a heatwave before turning the weather back to normal

"You get an A for this assignment"

"If you are me then you should know i never get anything less" He smirked at his lookalike who was smiling, he then looked over to see the forest had been destroyed by the weather conditions he had just made

"You can fix that remember, your next lesson"

He nodded then began glowing his eyes and stretched his hands out to the forest causing time to move forward in only that spot making the forest reappear as beautiful as ever in just a few seconds. "So what's next for me to learn teach?" Before his lookalike could say anything his stomach began making a growling sound

His lookalike smiled "How about a lunch break?"

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

Black Canary's next therapy session was with the team's leader, Kaldur though he was very overwhelmed with guilt for his action's during the simulation

"I was the general but i behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader"

"Who do you recommend to take your place?"

Kaldur took a moment to think of each of his teammates faults " Artemis is too raw and untrusting, Kid Flash to rash and impulsive, Miss Martian remains too eager to please, Superboy carries too much anger"

"Making Robin the logical choice"

"The team did say when Robin took over as leader, he gave a full plan of action that suited each member of the team, and in the end did succeed in destroying the mothership"

"Yes but they also said Robin acted very cold towards them, he treated them like kamikaze soldiers"

"I am sure Robin did not intent to treat them as he did, perhaps he was feeling overwhelmed with the stress of being the leader and acted rashly"

"So when Robin does wake up you plan on telling him you are making him the leader of the team"

"He is so young though"

"Kaldur you're all young"

"Even so i cannot shift this burden onto him, not yet. It appears i must withdraw my resignation"

* * *

After eating the food that the lookalike had taught him to create using his magic, he taught him his next two lesson of being a telepath, and how to teleport.

"We will have to change our scenery for what i have to teach you next"

"Ok"

"Now use your next teleportation skills to take us somewhere where there would usually be civilization, like a house, or a school"

"Got it" He nodded closing his eyes then opening them to glow blue then with a wave of his hand spirals of blue light began forming around them faster and faster until they disappeared in a flash of light then the two of them reappeared in his bedroom at Wayne Manor and then fell back to sit on his couch behind him "Feel good to be in a familiar place right?"

"For you i guess"

"I thought you said you were me"

"And like i said i am you...kind of"

"So why'd you want to come to a place like this anyway?"

"Because i needed to bring you to a place where things can be broken"

"What?"

The lookalike looked around the room then flashed his eyes blue shattering the trophy case by his door and the trophies inside, then turned and shattered the screen on his tv, then all the windows in the room, the mirrors, and the vase on his coffee table, and the coffee table glass

"DUDE!" Dick yelled making him stop "What the heck are you doing?!"

"This is part of your next lesson, i'm going to teach you how to repair forms of matter, and objects"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so let's begin"

* * *

The next therapy session Black Canary had to go through was easy, perhaps a little too easy. She narrowed her eyes down at Wally's upside down figure on the chair in front of her as he tossed popcorn into the air and happily munched on it when it landed in his mouth

"So you want me to believe that after everything you went through including your own death from a fiery explosion, you're peachy"

"I'm uh..fairly certain i'd never use the word peachy...but uh i think you got the gist"

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?"

This made Wally begin choking on the popcorn and have to sit up straight to swallow "Ugh..I'd rather talk about you babe"

"Wally your in denial"

"I'm cool with that" He happily crossed his arms behind his head

"How about explaining your anger when you were describing Robin's actions as leader?" this actually got his attention "You seemed upset when you were describing him as if he were a different person"

"He did act like a different person, the Robin i know would never treat his friends like kamikaze soldiers"

"I'm sure he did not intend for you to be a kamikaze"

"Well if you had seen the way he acted toward us you would understand, he completely ignored our protests when we thought something was too dangerous and when M'gann was crying after Conner's death"

"Do you plan of confronting Robin about this when he wakes up?"

"Yes, i expect an apology from him for one, and i guess after that we'll be able to get back to our regular lives of playing video games and eating junk food all day"

* * *

Dick was staring down at the broken vase of his coffee table, once his lookalike had taught him how to repair things it was easy, all he had to do was simply look at the object and with a simple manipulation of matter he was able to repair the things in a few seconds flat. The last object he had to fix now was the vase, he was currently holding the water up in the shape of the vase then bringing each piece up to seal around the water before manipulating the glass's matter and making it good as new "Done!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" He frowned looking back down at the vase he saw what he meant "Oh right" with one flash of his eyes the flowers appeared back in the vase "Now done!"

"Good job"

"So what's next"

"I leave"

"What?"

"I have nothing left to teach you, the rest you have to learn on your own"

"How am i suppose to do that"

"Don't worry once i leave you should find your way on your own, your a smart boy, and once that journey is over you'll find yourself back home" His lookalike assured him, Dick nodded to him taking it all in hopefully with all he'd learned he could find his way home

"So does this mean goodbye?" Dick asked, a little sad that the only other person like him was leaving

"You won't be alone, after your journey is over you'll feel secure in the world"

Dick smiled "Thank you...for everything"

"That's what i'm here for" He shrugged before shaking his hand then fading away, Dick found himself once again in the void he was in at the beginning of his training and trying to figure out what his lookalike had meant by finding his way, he tried concentrating on his home when a portal opened in front of him, he hesitantly stepped through it and found himself standing in front of Mount Justice, people were walking past him as if he wasn't even there, he guessed this was apart of the journey the lookalike said. He looked around once more for what he was supposed to be learning from this and suddenly he knew what he was here for, he held up a hand to the crowds of people walking around making them all freeze in their tracks as if stopping time for them then waved his hand to the left making everything go backwards around him after a few seconds he held his hand up again stopping time and found himself in the 1990's but he wasn't in front of the hall of justice anymore, he didn't know exactly where he was but that he wasn't in DC anymore; he looked around the area and felt like something was telling him to look in a certain direction,

He turned to see his lookalike. He was walking down the street of an old run down neighborhood, he was dressed like he was in their training but he was looking at him though, he had a worried expression on his face before he could do anything else time was suddenly frozen and he wasn't the one who had done it, a portal appeared before his lookalike and a beam of light shot out causing his lookalike to fly back into an alley and a man stepped out in front of him, Dick's eyes widened seeing this he looked to see his lookalike was backed into a wall and looking extremely scared

 _"Well it's been a long time hasn't it, Daevi?"_

"Daevi?" Dick lifted an eyebrow at the name it sounded like Davi

 _"How did you find me?"_

 _"Oh did you actually" think you could elude me forever, after killing Eavon and Oshiana a few days ago do you actually think i'd let you slip away for long?"_

Daevi growled at the man then tried throwing one of the energy attacks he had learned at the man but the man grabbed his wrist and broke it causing daevi to scream in pain and stumble backwards

 _"Human bodies are so fragile don't you think?"_ The man smirked down at Daevi then kicked him in the face causing him to bleed

Dick growled at the man wishing he could do something to help

 _"I don't see why you and your siblings choose to hide in these bodies, i only did it to blend in while i track you three, but now that i've finally found you"_ The man was then consumed in a bright blue light and Dick's eyes widened when he saw the result, it was one of those blue humanoid creatures he had seen in his visions _"This form is much better don't you think?"_

Daevi glared up at him then his eyes flashed blue and he was also consumed with the light, and Dick was even more surprised to see a smaller blue humanoid left in his place

Dick didn't understand, why didn't Daevi ever tell him about this? The only things he didn't explain he told him he would learn on his journey so he guessed he had to keep watching

" _You won't kill me so easily this time Lucero!_ "

"Lucero" Dick whispered to himself seeing the older smirk

 _"Oh little boy have you learned nothing from all our previous encounters?_ "

Daevi growled up at him then seemed to take in the energy from the things around him and punched Lucero in the face sending him flying into one of the building of St Louis

"Yeah!" Dick cheered, and he continued to watch Daevi beat Lucero through more buildings until they landed in the forest on the outskirts and Deavi grabbed Lucero by the ankle then twisted him around and sent him down to the ground and finally sent multiple energy shots down at him sending one after another. Until suddenly a large blue shield came out from where Lucero had landed and blocked the rest of his attacks, Daevi was left exhausted from using so much power all at once that he reverted back to his human form where he had a blue aura to keep him flying

 _"Now if you are quite finished boy_ " Lucero appeared in front of Daevi's exhausted form _"You've made this a little too easy for me by reverting to this pathetic form of yourself"_

Dick had a very worried expression on his face seeing the danger his friend was in "Come on, teleport away! use invisibility, make a storm to escape in! Something!"

 _"Now that I finally have your full undivided attention, Where is the Book?"_

This was actually the first time Lucero wasn't looking down on Daevi's weakened form; he now had a look of anger on his face

Daevi gave him a weak smirk and let out a small laugh " _You actually think I'll tell you that, not a chance"_

Lucero growled at the boy " _You will tell me what I want want to know boy, or I'll -"_

 _"You'll what...kill me, torture me, you've done that to me plenty of times already so just finish me off now cause your never gonna get your filthy hands on it"_

Lucero clenched his eyes in frustration then looked back at Daevi " _Very well boy if that's the way you want to play it"_ No longer needing to keep him alive he threw his into the apartment building behind him then sent an energy attack after him causing the entire building to explode setting up the rubble in flames

"NOO!" Dick yelled seeing Daevi be murdered right in front of his eyes and being unable to do anything about it, just like he couldn't do anything about his family 5 years ago. He glared at Lucero's form seeing him take in the fumes of Daevi's soul but the scene then changed to a complete blank white void, he looked around confused to what just happened then heard the sound of a baby crying he looked and saw something he'd never expected to see in his entire life

He saw his mother and father, Mary and John Grayson, his mother was holding a baby in her arms why lying in the hospital bed, he knew instantly that this baby was him but why was he seeing this right after witnessing his friend's death, he saw his baby version beginning to open his eyes and saw the slight glow of blue eyes before he fully opened them. And then it all became clear everything that Daevi had been trying to teach him all made sense now he was the reincarnated form of his friend, Daevi had been him! only in a past life!

* * *

The last therapy session Black Canary had until Robin woke up from his coma was M'gann

"It was all my fault, Hello Megan, who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about" M'gann unknowingly shifted into her Caucasian form

"You've turned white"

M'gann gasped in shock "Uh No!" She stood up and looked at her hands "Oh you meant Caucasian, yeah i'm fine being Megan but i can't be trusted to use my other powers"

"M'gann your a martian, not using your abilities would be like me refusing to speak, by the way i tried for a while after my very first canary cry nearly deafened my entire first grade class so i get how you feel but not being yourself is never the answer and you won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened, i'm sure your uncle would be happy to train you until you regain control and regain your confidence"

"It's a little hard to gain any confidence back still knowing the vegetative state i left Robin in"

"I know the state Robin is in may have you feeling a wave of guilt but"

"Of course it is, i can't forgive myself for what i've done to him, there's no explanation for the state he's in and there's no guarantee he'll ever go back to the way he was before"

Dinah grimaced seeing the amount of guilt M'gann felt for Robin's condition, she hoping that when he did wake up , it would be soon so that he could forgive M'gann and they could all put this incident behind them

* * *

Dick didn't understand how he had the power to reincarnate, he did know that in some religions the belief was that after someone died they would be reincarnated into a new person, but he always believed the reincarnation would look completely different yet he looked exactly the same. It wasn't until the scenes before him started moving on their own and he felt a flood of information pouring into him about each of the lives he was seeing as time moved backwards did he begin understanding

He had a brother! and a Sister! both were exactly like him, the both of them had the same powers and could turn into the humanoid creatures. In the memories he would always be alone in the beginning with a family until he seemed to remember the life he was supposed to live and left his family behind to find his brother and sister, one of them would always have a large book with them that the three of them studied on they're travels. It was a spell book they practiced the spells they learned and he gained the knowledge of learning to use each of these spells watching his past selves learn them. Time continued to move backwards as he watched lives upon lives of himself and his brother and sister going as far back as the human race was known to even exist during the homo erectus age 1.8 Billion years ago and so far in every single one of the lifetimes he and his siblings lived in Lucero would always come for them at one point in their lives and murder them, it was only one to three lifetimes did he actually get to live a full life if he stayed as a human

He still needed to find out why so continued watching the memories until time seemed to stop and he found himself standing in a Jurassic era jungle, he looked up and saw a pterodactyl flying around the sky by the trees that looked more like thin sticks with a bush at the top, He heard something chewing and looked down in front of him to see only a few feet away was a theropod eating a dead dinosaur when it turned it's attention to him, Dick frowned at it seeing it eating another living creature when the dinosaur began running at him so he quickly waved his hands in front of him and teleported himself to a more peaceful area of the Jurassic Era near a lake with a small waterfall

He smiled to himself remembering his training session with his past life, even though he was technically him since he had his memories and could feel his death now, what it was like to really die, 4,765 times to be precise he knew that wasn't the amount someone should have been able to to die in over 1.8 billion years but luckily for them in as the human race began getting more advanced with their technology it became harder for Lucero to sense their presence. As he was thinking his past life, Steven he learned was the name given to him by his family, that had tragically died in a car accident which triggered his own memories, The Steven that had trained him was the life left of him in his subconscious, he could actually talk to any of his past lives if he wanted too

As he was thinking back on talking to his past lives he heard what sounded like a jet at first but remembered this was the Jurassic era they weren't even supposed to exist yet, he looked up shielding the sun with his hand to see a large meteor heading toward earth, he realized this was the point in time when the dinosaurs became extinct, but then time seemed to stop without his control he realized the journey he was on wanted him to back trace the steps of the meteor. He knew he had to shift to his blue humanoid form to travel into space. So with a flash of his power his human form was replaced by his blue creature form so then took off into the sky and reversed time making the meteor travel back into space he followed it past Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto until they were on the outskirts of the solar system and he stopped following when the meteor headed to a group of floating rocks and ash

He continued to watch until the rocks and ash moved backward and began forming into a sphere until he saw a large flash making him shield his eyes and when he opened them once more he was met with a violet colored planet with four rings circling it's atmosphere. Time moved without him once again and he found himself on the planet's surface finding it familiar, it was the place he had seen in his visions and dreams and a kid and all around him were the Blue and Purple humanoid creatures, the knowledge was flooding into his mind once more

They were Esclion's a race of magical energy beings, peaceful by nature a free spirit species, all of them had the same exact abilities he had

He was an Alien! he was able to take on a human form and mimic the human properties because that was one of the powers of Esclion to take on different forms. he laughed seeing child Esclions playing around in the air and followed them seeing they were a family, he learned this was his family, his very first family, the parent's that no longer existed in any of the lives he had on earth King Airon and Queen Sirlora. He and his siblings were royalty! He continued to watch his very first life, he guessed in a human form he would be about 8 or 9 years old

He watched them begin they're union spell, that was something they did in every lifetime, they had used their power to alter reality for a few short minutes for one of them to travel back in time and get the spell book that belonged to their father and bring it to earth with them because without the union spell their magic would be too erratic for them to control unless they turned into their Esclion form's and that wasn't a good idea if they wanted to blend in with the humans. He continued to watch the first life until the moment of the explosion was fast approaching the entire Esclion race began becoming incredibly weak and their father had gone to the shield projector to see the problem, he had never returned, he saw their mother perform the reincarnation spell which gave them that power then he watched her die at the hands of Lucero

Time moved forward once again and it shifted to Eavon protecting him and Oshiana from Lucero. He could only feel there was one thing left to learn he listened to the conversation between them and hearing the last sentence of Lucero's words made everything be consumed in giant flash of light

* * *

Neither Bruce or Selina tried to leave Dick's bedside during the entire 5 days he remained unconscious, the food was brought to them and the med-bay had it's own bathroom, the both of them wanted to be there when Dick finally woke up from his coma. They both made a commitment that they would never do an artificial training simulation ever again! There were other ways of training the team for failure, the holiday of Halloween was only three days away and the both of them knew how much Dick loved the holiday he would always wear a different costume every year and go out with his friends to hang out around the city or go to the school dance so hoped Dick would wake up real soon.

Dr. Thompkins was visiting him today to check on his vitals once more, as usual he was completely healthy, so went to refill his IV and check on his feeding tube

Alfred had brought Selina her tablet from home so that she could try to do some work for her charity functions while she waited for Dick to wake up, Bruce did the same as there were no new criminal cases to look over so instead looked over the reports Lucius Fox had sent over

"You know you two can't stay by his side forever, there's no way of telling how long Dick will be like this"

"I'll stay with him as long as i physically can, i don't want him to feel like we abandoned him" Selina looked over to Dick's sleeping form

"Selina-"

"Is there anything new you can tell us about his condition Leslie?" Bruce asked

"It's as usually, Bruce, he's-"

She was interrupted when they heard a sharp intake of air and they all turned to see Dick had sat straight up in his bed with his eyes wide and was breathing hard

"Oh my god!" Thompkins jumped holding a hand to her chest

"Dick!" Selina cried as she and Bruce ran over to him

Dick was looked frantically around him "Where am I?!"

"Dick it's ok you're safe" Bruce tried calming him down putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to lay him back down

"What?" He asked looking back and forth between him and Selina

"Dick What's the last thing you remember?" Selina asked him

Dick looked at her then down at himself and looked to be taking in the sight of his own body, he finally seemed to catch his breath and swallowed. Looking back at the both of them "I thought you were dead"

"Oh Dick, what you experienced was a training exercise" Selina explained

"Exercise?"

Bruce explained what had happened 5 days prior to him and Dick seemed to be taking in the information then remained quiet after he was finished explaining it

"How long have i been out?" Dick asked

"About 5 days" Selina told him

"Just try and rest up for now Dick, you've had a tough couple of days" Dick nodded to him but seemed to be avoiding his gaze

* * *

 **This was another extra long chapter! I'll put up the next chapter soon**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**I've been trying to draw up an image of what Esclions look like in their humanoid form of Blue and Purple colors, I've been looking around on google images for ideas and i realized that from the old version of Ben 10: Alien force or Ultimate Alien that the Anodites give a good example of a girl Esclion except there aren't any boy versions so i guess i could just image a boy version except in blue color form**

Chapter 5: Secrets

After Dick had woken up from his coma, he had been checked over by Dr. Thompkins, she had peered into his eyes with her flashlight, made him do an eye exam to make sure his vision was ok, had him walk and move each of his limbs to make sure everything worked as it was supposed too, and after many more uncomfortable tests he was finally free to go.

"I already told you i was fine" Dick told both Bruce and Selina who were still worried about his condition

"We just want to make sure there is no lasting damage, this didn't happen to any of the other team members after the exercise was over" Bruce told him

"I know i'm sorry for worrying you"

Selina nodded to him "You don't have to apologize Dick we know if you could have you would woken up immediately"

Dick averted her eyes, Steven had been the one to keep him from waking up, he would have gone home when he had been offered but now he was grateful he hadn't seeing all he had learned from him. He knew he couldn't show his abilities to anyone without raising questions that would put them in danger so that was why he had lied to them when they had asked what was the last thing he remembered, He knew eventually Lucero would come for him and given how powerful he was he didn't want any harm coming to any of the people he cared about. He guessed that's why all of his past selves that had a family would always leave them behind, He would have to carefully plan it this time though given the people he had connections too in this life

He had been taken back home after his check up at Mt Justice to try and continue with his regular life, he tried going back to how things were before as best he could for now by waking up each morning eating breakfast with his family in the dining room then being taken back to school by Alfred in one of their many limo's. He felt so out of place now that he had his full memory back when Alfred left him by the gate he took a look around the school area and thought back to his memories when one of his past lives would travel through Gotham and remembered when this area was just a small building then back when it was a simple plot of land, a lot can change in just a few years

"Hey Dick!" Barbara's voice shocked him out of his train of thought, he turned to see her coming down the sidewalk to stand next to him

"Oh hey Barbara"

"What kind of enthusiasm is that, i haven't seen you in a week and that's how you greet me?" She put her hands on her hips giving him a look

He quickly gave her a more enthusiastic grin "Alright then, Hey Babs it's great to see you, anything new to tell me in the time i've been gone?!" he smiled raising an eyebrow at her

"That's more like it, and no not much"

"Ok then"

He went about the rest of his day as best he could interacting with the people he knew with the same enthusiasm he gave Barbara to not raise any questions about his behavior but while he sat in his honor or AP classes that filled his schedule his mind wandered as he thought about his memories of his past life and how they would act around the people they knew after each of them gained their memories, most of them acted the same way as he did so he was on track

"The American Revolutionary war, the role of our home state of New Jersey earned us the title of Crossroads of the Revelation and the Military Capital of the Revolution. Throughout most of the revolution there were many clashes between the Americans and The British within the colonies of New Jersey, Can anyone tell me how many clashes they were?" His History teacher, Mr. Tanner asked the class as he went about the days lecture, he looked to one of his female students that had been doodling in her notebook "Ms. Barring?"

She looked up at him "Umm a lot?" most of the class snorted at her answer "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot"

"You know Ms. Berring cute can become dumb in an instant" He gave her a disapproving look before moving on this time to one of the jocks in the room "Mr. Drakens would like to take this opportunity to overcome your Jock stereotype"

"It's ok Mr. Tanner i'm good"

Mr. Tanner shook his head in exasperation as the class laughed, he then looked around and found one of his most promising students wasn't even paying attention, "Mr. Grayson!"

Dick was shocked out of his thoughts when the teacher called him out "Uh yes sir"

"Would you like to enlighten the class on the number of clashes the American and British fought during the Revolution in New Jersey" He crossed his arms expecting a quick answer

"269 engagements sir" He answered in the blink of an eye which shocked pretty much everyone in the room, they all knew he was probably the smartest kid in the school but before he always looked through his notes or thought about the answer before actually answering the question

Mr. Tanner was taken aback by his answer bu quickly recovered "Very well, I know you are considered very educated Mr. Grayson but i would appreciate it if you wouldn't let your mind wander during class, you have plenty of time for that after hours"

"Yes sir" He nodded as the teacher got back to his lecture

"Moving on, World War 2 ended in...?" Mr. Tanner looked around the classroom "Anyone have anything? Ms. Wann? 1945" He told her before moving on to the next question

"Psst" Dick heard turning his attention to one of the girls sitting in the next row behind him "FYI the soccor team is off their game they could really use you to whip them into shape"

"I can't i got a lot of plans outside school right now" He whispered back

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked "Ms. Parker" He asked to the girl he had been talking to, Dick saw her expression on her face that she was racing through her mind trying to figure out the answer

"December 7, 1941" Dick answered for her

"Thank you Ms. Parker" Mr. Tanner shifted his eyes from her to him making the class laugh

"Anytime" Dick gave an honest smile to him

"Very well, The fall of the Berlin wall?"

"1989" Dick answered right away getting the teachers attention back "I've had a lot of time to study, recently"

"Have you?" Mr. Tanner bobbed his head to him and crossed his arms "How good? Keep it to the year" Dick nodded excepting the challenge "Civil rights act" The class turned their attention to him

Dick looked to see he now had an audience "1964"

Mr. Tanner nodded "John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King" He took a step closer to his desk"

"68"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs Board"

"1954"

Mr. Tanner was now standing in front of his desk "Surrender of cornwallis"

"1781"

"Sinking of MV Dona Paz"

"1987"

"The Vasa"

"1628"

"The Great pestigo fire"

"1871"

"Austria Vs Ottoman"

"1529"

"Korean war" Mr. Tanner put his hands down on his desk giving him a look

Dick actually smirked at him seeing his frustration "1950 to 1953"

"HA!" Mr. Tanner got up in his face then stood back up " It ended in 52" he smirked at Dick before turning back to walk to the front of the class

Dick looked around seeing the class was laughing at his defeat "Umm actually sir" He got the teacher's attention back "It was 53"

Mr. Tanner turned back to him with a frown and most of the class was just looking confused between them, but Dick held firm his answer was correct "Look it up someone" Mr. Tanner looked to the other students in the class, all of them started flipping through the pages in their textbooks and some got on their cell phones internet "Quickly!"

"It was 19-" One male student called out as he was looking on his cell phone "53" the student smiled looking back up at the teachers baffled expression

Dick just smiled as the class began clapping at his victory

* * *

While the little game between him and his teacher had been fun, he realized later that it had been wrong of him to challenge his teacher because now they were gonna start asking questions on how he had gotten so smart so fast, it seemed like Mr. Tanner had told the rest of his teachers about his victory, so the rest of his teachers actually gave him tests too and he didn't want to be made a fool of in front of his entire class so took on the challenges in Math and Science where he had won against both his teachers there too

He shook his head when school was finally over, now he had to live with the consequences of what he had just done at school, they were most likely going to have him skip another grade or two as he had already done before, and they were probably going to call to notify Bruce about this which would only raise questions, luckily for him though when he got back to the Manor Bruce or Selina weren't acting like they had received any sorts of calls so he still had time left

While he was changing out of his uniform he heard a knock at his door "Just a minute" He called out putting his uniform in the hamper then quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and t shirt from his closet hangers then ran to the door opening it to find Selina, he began fearing the worst

"How was school today Dick?" She asked as he let go of the door letting her inside

"Umm fine, as usual i guess"

"Ok, well the reason i was coming in here was because Dinah called and told us that the team was worried about you, after you woke up you came straight home and went back to your usual civil life"

"Oh i was planning to visit them but i have to do some homework that i have"

"Don't worry about that Dick, I'm sure you're teachers will understand"

"I don't want to ruin my reputation" Dick tried to think of a good excuse, he actually finished his Homework on the drive back to the Manor, he had to do some research on some things he had learned in his memories

"Dick you've already been promised the Valedictorian spot of your class i doubt missing one days of homework will ruin it for you, now come on you need to reassure your friends that your still alive and healthy"

He sighed nodding, he could just pop in for a minute and say hi to them then come back and do his research. He zeta-tubed over to the Mt Justice where he was met with the happy faces of his team mates and received hugs from most of them

"We were very worried about you my friend" Kaldur spoke up first to him

"Uh...thanks guys" He gave them a small smile and nodded

"You ok?" Artemis asked

"Huh...oh yeah i'm fine" He had a lot on his mind right now and had to think everything he had learned through

But he wasn't going to have that time to himself as soon as he thought cause given how distant he was being to both his adoptive parents and his friends on the team, all of them thought that maybe he was still traumatized from the training exercise like the rest of the team had been so against his wishes he had been forced to sit in one of the private areas of the mountain to have his own therapy session with Black Canary to talk about his feelings and what not. He didn't really have time for this but he couldn't raise anymore questions then he already had so reluctantly agreed

He tried giving the impression that he was tramatized but he really wasn't he had experianced death before, plenty of times, this little fake death didn't even compare

Black Canary narrowed her eyes at him, she could tell he was trying to put up a font of being traumatized "Listen Dick, i can tell that your trying to look traumatized instead of actually being traumatized" This got him to let down his font and give his normal expression, she was surprised that he didn't even show the slightest expression of being scared, or disturbed by his experience, the only thing different now was that he was no longer joking around or laughing as he always was

"I just don't feel like i need to do this therapy session with you Dinah, I've already gotten over what happened in the exercise, Bruce told me it wasn't real and i'm over it now"

This was actually similar to the same line Wally had given her when she began her therapy session with him "So you expect me to believe that after all that you went through, losing Bruce and Selina, every single one of your friends, and experiencing your own death in the explosion of the mothership. You say you're fine?"

Dick tried to think of a good response to that, Dying in an explosion? He had been killed in an explosion only in the life before this and there were plenty of other times before that too, believe him there were far worse ways to die than a fiery explosion,take having your own heart ripped out of your chest for example or how about having your head crushed by someone with super strength " I don't know what to tell you Dinah, I can't really explain it but i am fine as you just said"

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him "You're in denial Dick"

Dick let out a sigh of frustration, he realized he had to be a little more careful with his emotions now as one of the lights on the ceiling above them blew out causing the sparks to fall down on them, He covered his head with his hands to shield him from the sparks as Dinah did

"What on earth?" Dinah looked baffled at the ceiling lights

He quickly began calming himself down before anything else could happen "Maybe it was just old, those lights haven't been changed in months remember"

"Right" Dinah frowned at the light before turning her attention back to Dick "Now Dick i know that you have already experienced losing everyone you love before"

Dick's mind shifted to his final moments on Escar when he had felt his father's death then seeing his mother fade out of assistance, watching both his siblings die in front of him and seeing his entire home planet be destroyed

"When your family was killed by that mob boss, and you were forced to leave the only family you had with the circus, you might actually think you could get over the exercise as you had lost everything once before but you can't actually think they are the same. In the exercise you didn't just lose your family and friends this time but the entire world was being destroying and you had actually lost your own life trying to protect it"

"That's what i was trained by Bruce to do, I have to do whatever it takes to protect the earth"

"So you were having Bruce's training take over after you forgot everything wasn't real" Dick remained quiet so she continued "Is that why you treated your friends the way you did when you had to take over as leader of the team?"

Dick lifted an eyebrow, he didn't recall treating his team members any different then he usually would even if he hadn't been made leader

"The team actually told us that after you arrived back at Mount Justice you had taken over as their leader automatically"

He guessed the team didn't mention that when they had arrived back at the mountain Superboy and Miss Martian had gotten caught up in making sure the both of them were ok and mentally chatting with each other while Kid Flash was pacing the floor yelling at himself for not having been able to save Aqualad when they should have been planning their next line of attack "I figured none of the other team members were in the right state of mind to decide what was our next plan of attack"

"I can imagine. But from the way the team described you treated them like soldiers instead of your friends, and you didn't take into consideration their own feelings about the plan or when you were inside the mothership"

What had he been supposed to do, if he had taken into consideration their feelings then they would have come up with a plan that surely would have gotten them all killed, M'gann and Conner were too worried about them selves to even consider going back into battle and Wally he was way too eager to get into the mothership to find Artemis that if they had charged right in they would have been killed by the disintegration beam. it seemed all of them had forgotten the goal at hand to protect the earth bot worry about them selves otherwise they shouldn't even be a hero in the first place if their not willing to do what ever it takes

"They all expect an apology from you"

He had this experience before with his brother actually, he had come back in one lifetime to protect the family he had left behind when a hurricane had hit and he had used his power to teleport them closer inland to get them to safety then had flown out to the eye of the hurricane and used his elemental manipulation to disperse the hurricane before it could do any more damage. He had been severely scolded by both his Brother and Sister for what he had done, it had gone against their usual method of staying hidden and not using their power unless they really had too he had tried to defend his actions but had eventually realized his mistake when they had been killed by Lucero once again only a few short weeks afterward

"I'll make sure to apologize if that's the case" He learned that in stubborn cases especially with Superboy that it was best to avoid any kind of confrontation

* * *

And he did as he said he would, he gave a heartfelt apology to his team mates for his behavior during the exercise, thought now Dick knew it wasn't just him treating the team that way during the simulation, he didn't know it at the time because he didn't have his memories yet but his mind had been shifting between all of his lifetimes when he had those black outs

"It's cool Rob, at least you apologized for it right guys" Wally put an arm around his shoulder and turned to the rest of the team

"Yeah i guess it's ok" Conner just shrugged

"I wasn't there so my opinion doesn't really say much" Artemis crossed her arms

"As is mine" Kaldur said

"Well i'm just glad everyone is ok" M'gann smiled

"Ok then" Dick nodded then tried to walk away he had things to do but was pulled back by Wally

"Where you going Dude, we don't have a mission today"

"I know i just had to go and do some research"

"On what?"

"Uhh...it's just something for school"

"Didn't you say you already finished all your homework earlier?"

He began getting frustrated again but quickly calmed down this time "Ok, i'll save it for later what do you guys plan on doing tonight?"

"Oh well we're going to our school's Halloween dance tonight" M'gann told him

"Zatanna's actually supposed to be coming tonight with us you know" Artemis nudged him

"That's cool...but Batman actually needs me to go to some meeting with him tonight so i'm gonna have to pass on the dance" He told them finally having a good excuse

"Oh what's the meeting about?" Wally asked

"I don't actually know" He told them, then he began sensing waves of anxiety coming off Kaldur and narrowed his eyes at him

"Well until then why don't we go to the living area and set up our game consul, i just downloaded this cool new Guitar hero game and i wanted to try it out with all of you" Wally looked to all of them with enthusiasm

"That's sound really fun"

"Good for team bonding" Kaldur nodded

"Ok then let's go!" M'gann agreed leading Conner with her to the living area

Each team member took their turn playing the guitar and drum parts that came with their consul, he wasn't actually paying attention, he was trying to think of the book Lucero had been asking his previous life Steven about before he died, he must have been talking about the spell book the three of them always had with them on their travels, it had belonged to their father which he must have shared it's existence with, with his younger brother and now that he knew they had it in their possession he w-

"Your turn Rob" Wally shoved the guitar into his hands telling him it was his turn

"Uh right" Dick looked down at the piece of plastic in his hands and he saw it was Wally's turn for the drums

He had actually never played the guitar before, never in all of his lives, he remembered once during their travels through New Orleans Eavon had tinkered with a couple guitars and bango's but he never paid any attention to it, so he doubted he would be any good at this game. The song had already begun and Wally was already hitting every note with his super speed skills but he was having trouble even keeping up as the song began getting faster until he wasn't even trying anymore as his mind began wandering again

"Wow you stink at this game" Artemis whistled when she saw he got the lowest score out of all the team

"Yeah, i'm not really the musical type guys"

"It's a fake guitar" Conner raised an eyebrow at him

"Guys maybe he's just tired" M'gann defended him

"Hopefully you do better next time Rob, cause were gonna be doing this game in pairs next time and since were best buds your my partner"

"Right, anyway i have to go guys, Batman needs me to do a couple things before this meeting"

"And we should really start getting ready for the dance it's already late" M'gann saw the time on the clock

"I'll head home and get changed into my costume then come back" Artemis told her before heading out to the zeta tubes

"I should be leaving now too" Dick turned to leave

"Don't you wanna stay to see Zatanna?"

"I'll see her some other time i really gotta go" He told them before going to the zeta tubes and teleporting back to the Batcave

Thankfully he was dressed in his civics so when he got back to the cave he only had to take off his sunglasses, he was met with Alfred when he got back

"Good evening Master Richard"

"Hey Alfred" He nodded to him then looked around "Where are Bruce and Selina?"

"They have gone out for their usual patrol of Gotham tonight sir, They figured you would be meeting Barbara at Gotham Acadamy for your usual night on Halloween"

He had forgotten about that, he had gotten his costume a few days before the failsafe and he had made plans with Barbara and the rest of his friends to spend half of their night at the dance then go out and walk around the city to see what they could get into "Umm, i'm was actually gonna call Barbara and tell her i don't feel so good i'm gonna skip out on it this year"

"Oh well that's understandable sir, given your recent dilemma of training"

"Thanks Alfred" He nodded to the butler before heading upstairs to his bedroom he had to figure out how to find the spell book that his previous life had left when he died, he remembered that the last memory he had seen was in Detroit, Michigan they had made a sort of safe house out of a small apartment in the neighborhood he had seen Steven so he most likely left the spell book in the safe house. But maybe Eavon or Oshiana had already gone there and gotten the Spell book before him, they would have already had the opportunity to do so but then he remembered something else that had happened that would have made it unlikely, the reason he had not been killed at the same time as Eavon and Oshiana was because when they had been found by Lucero he had been told by them to escape and secure their book in a safe location while they held off Lucero from following.

He didn't want to leave them behind but they had to keep the book away from Lucero's reach, so he had teleported away from the battle to their safe house in Detroit, they would only come there a few times a year to leave some things they would collect on their adventures, then simply move on it was a good location for them to hide in too because in the run down part of the city it was there wasn't much living energy around like plants and animals that would make it easy to sense magic. That's were he hide for the remainder of that life, he had placed their spell book in a cardboard box underneath the floorboards of the bedroom with all the other stuff they collected over the years inside then placed a spell on the box to mask the energy it would be emitting from Lucero

And too this day the box would have likely remained, Eavon or Oshiana wouldn't be able to sense it from the spell he had placed on it so he would have to retrieve the book himself

Dick looked down at his watch seeing it was about 8:30 pm so his adoptive parent's shouldn't be back to another 3 and a half hours that gave him plenty of time to go to the safe house get their things from the floorboard and then make it back before they could be the wiser, he went to his closet and got one of the bags he had in the cabinets to put the stuff in then began heading out his bedroom door when his cell phone began ringing making him jump, he patted down his jacket searching in his pockets and pulled out his phone

"Hello?" He asked but the phone was still ringing, he looked and saw he had the phone upside down so he turned it and pressed answer "Hello?"

" _"Where the heck are you?"_ Barbara's voice came across the phone

His eyes widened remembering he forgot to call her "Oh right the thing"

 _"You mean the dance?"_

"Yes I'm sorry i forgot to call you, but i'm actually busy tonight Barbara i have to go with Bruce to one of his meetings for something and i can't make it tonight"

 _"But we do this every year Dick, can't you cancel"_

"Look Barbara i promise i'll make it up to you but i'm really tight on time right now so i have to go" Dick told her before hanging up and heading back down to the bat cave, he looked for zeta tubes in Detroit finding one a few blocks from the safe house location and pressed it to fire up the zeta tube

"I see you are heading back out Master Richard" Alfred called out to him making him turn to see him behind him

"Oh yeah i need to go investigate something i'll be back in a few minutes ok"

"Very well, might i ask what you are investigating"

"It's just something small Alfred, nothing dangerous" He assured him before stepping into he zeta tube and teleporting himself to the Detroit's broken photo booth in the alley

Thankful he had made it this far all he had to do was find the apartment building Steven had been walking out of in his memories, he walked out of the alley onto the sidewalk of the neighborhood, after a couple minutes of walking down the street he started thinking he might be in the wrong neighborhood because this looked nothing like the memory of that run down place he had seen, it was filled with back to back brick townhouses but in had the same footprint as in his memory. The alley that Steven had been shot into wasn't here either

Dick quickly looked around to see kids were beginning to come out of their houses to go Trick or Treating. Thinking of an idea he concentrated and let Steven's ghostly form come out beside him

 _"Are you insane?"_ He asked looked around to see if anyone was watching

"Relax no one can see you remember"

 _"Yeah, but won't it look weird if people see you talking to an imaginary person?"_

"Well i just won't look at you" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a Bluetooth that he attacked to his ear "There now people will think i'm talking to someone on the phone"

 _"Why'd you call me here anyway?"_

"I needed you're help, i'm in Detroit but the apartment building isn't here"

Steven quickly looked around where they were standing at first he thought Dick was in the wrong place but he saw that the footprint of the neighborhood was exactly the same _"Oh no"_ His eyes widened realizing what had happened in the past 16 years

"What's wrong?"

 _"The people, they demolished the apartment building!"_ Steven growled to himself

"What?!" Dick's eyes widened looked back around seeing that the townhouses only looked a few years old, like they had been recently built "But what about the Spell book?"

Steven gripped his hair with one hand trying to think _"Follow me"_ He quickly ran down the street with Dick right behind him trying to look at the landscape of each of the townhouses on the street, then looking up at the stars of the sky, then slowed down his running to simply walking as he looked back and forth between the sky and the buildings

"What are you doing?"

 _"The stars, during the few last days i spent in the safe house here i would spend my time gazing up at the stars on the roof and i memorized where each of the stars were, remember it?"_

Dick thought back and remembered each night before Lucero had come for him instead of reading the spell book on his own he had gone up to the roof of the apartment building and simply lay there for hours staring up at the stars, remembering his home planet of Escar wondering if they could have seen it from earth if it was still around, so he began helping Steven look down to the buildings and stars to try and find the exact location of where the apartment buildings used to be after a few more minutes of walking they finally found the location of where the apartment building used to be

"But is the Spell book still here?"

 _"That's what you're gonna have to figure out, you know i can't help you or it'll disrupt the energy of your 'other form' as we call it for now"_

 _"_ Right i'll take it from here then" With that Steven's form disappeared again leaving him alone on the street, why did the city have to demolish the apartment building, from his memories the place might have been run down but they could have simply fixed it from the inside out, he shook his head he never realized it before now but humans loved to tear down things that didn't look good with this generation and make everything brand new. He turned his attention back on the townhouses trying to figure out which one was built over the apartment as he kept walking past each one he saw one star that looked familiar, the last night before he had been killed he didn't sleep at all he had spent the entire night looking out the window wondering if Eavon and Oshiana had already been reincarnated and he gazed at one specific star to be exact and he was seeing the exact same star now, so he looked back and found himself looking at the living room window of a dark townhouse.

He turned his attention to it now, sensing inside to find no living thing was inside so looked up and down the street seeing people were busy attending to their kids so walked up the steps to the townhouse doors and used the skeleton key he had brought with him to pick the lock and simply walked inside. He made sure to lock and close the door behind him then made his way down to the basement area and began trying to sense for any magical properties below the carpet floor finding none. He thought at first maybe he had put a masking spell on the book but then it would at least be giving off the scent of a magic spell being placed in this area, he did have an idea on how to find out for sure if the box of their stuff was here or not but it was very dangerous to do. He would have to turn into his Esclion form and phase through the ground to see if their box was here

Lucero could track the magic of his esclion form to this location, but if he came and found he wasn't here then he would simply move on so maybe it wouldn't be dangerous, and it would only be for a few seconds while he looked beneath the floor. Dick sighed taking off the bag he had on his shoulder then he closed his eyes opening them to turn blue then his body was consumed in light replaced by his Esclion form which he quickly used to fly through the ground where it was mostly dark giving it was underground seeing nothing but rocks and bugs.

It was official their Spell book was no longer here

So he quickly phased back out of the ground grabbed the bag then phased into the back street of the town houses using invisibility first to make sure no one was around to turn back into Human form, He let out a long sigh "Well that was a huge risk for nothing" he muttered to himself looking up at the skies seeing no sudden portals opening or anything popping out of thin air. He was safe at least for now; But now he had to find out what had happened to their spell book, that book was irreplaceable the only quick way to find out what had happened was to reverse time and watch as the demolition took place and see what had happened to the box that had their stuff in it but that would be way to risky to even consider trying. So he would have to do this the old fashioned way by researching it on the computer

He began making his way back to the zeta tube, when he was stepping inside and was putting in the information for the Batcave his comm began buzzing telling him he was getting an incoming call "Uh yeah?"

 _"Where are you?"_ Bruce's Batman voice came over the comm

"Umm, i just went out to do some personal stuff i'm zeta tubing back to the cave right now"

 _"Zeta over to the mountain the meeting is about to begin and i need you here now"_

He had to find out what happened to the spell book he didn't have time for a meeting "I'm a little busy right now, could the meeting be rescheduled?"

" _No, get here now"_

* * *

"Computer secure the room" Batman ordered as he sat down on one of the arm chairs

 _SECURED_

 _"_ I'll cut to it, do we believe there is a mole within the team?" Batman asked looking around at everyone

Dick frowned, this was what the meeting was about?

"I am convinced there is none" Kaldur spoke up next "When Sportsmaster claimed he has an inside source he was merely soling decent"

He put in his own opinion "His intel could have also come by speaking with the other members of the Injustice League and if anyone on the team was working for them then-"

"Then he or she would have betrayed us during our fight with them" Kaldur cut him off, he realized that was something the team did a lot

"I'm not convinced" Red Arrow walked up "Sure you, Robin, and Kid Flash are above suspicion but i know Artemis isn't shooting straight, for starters she's not Green Arrow's niece"

He had already figured that one out, he knew Oliver Queen had no living relatives so when she had been introduced as his niece he knew it was a lie and had done his investigation on her

"What?" Kaldur asked turning to Batman

"Enough, Artemis's relation's may indeed make her a suspect but she's still entitled to a secret identity" Batman calmed him down "I'm more concerned about Superboy, we still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it"

"And what about Miss Martian" Red Arrow added "She is Manhunter's niece but he told Black Canary he has a few hundred niece's and nephew's and the first time he met M'gann was 5 month's ago when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth"

"This changes nothing" Kaldur crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at the archer "I have fought side by side with these people none are traitors"

Dick slouched back into his chair, he could already tell this was gonna be a long meeting so his search was going to have to wait, while the meeting was still going on Dick began sensing large bursts of magic coming from one specific spot, New York City, but he could also sense that two of his team mates Artemis and Zatanna were there too. The magic wasn't anything familiar to him so he figured his two team mates could handle it, he had his own problems to deal with

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter even thought it didn't have much in it! The next chapter will be up soon**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Misplaced

**The next chapter is up, and i plan for this episode to be the last cannon episode in the fanfiction, i may write more cannon episodes for the fanfic later on though**

 **For this episode i'm gonna be trying to write the spells that Zatanna and Zatara use but i most likely will get it wrong since i don't speak backwards talk**

Chapter 5: Misplaced

Dick chewed on the end of the pen he was holding as he read over the article on the computer he had brought up, over the last few days Dick had spent all the free time he had searching for his spell book over news articles in Detroit, it had taken a lot of digging when he couldn't exactly search for magic books recovered in Detroit, he had begun by searching for buildings that have been destroyed over the last 16 years. There had actually been a news article of the building that had been destroyed in the explosion of Steven's death. The official report that had been made was that a gas line had blew in the floor the explosion had begun and caused the entire building to crumble as a result because it was an old building. Every tenant that had been home at the time had died in the explosion

So after reading over that article he began researching the name of the apartment building that he had left the box in, he found that it had been demolished in 2006, the city paid for all the tenants to move to a new location so they could rebuild the area into nice town houses, there was nothing in any of the reports that said anything about finding a box filled with old artifacts, no he began looking into old news reports on the location he had seen videos of when the construction workers actually tore the building down. If he couldn't find what happened to the book in the last 16 years than it would likely be gone forever because there was no way of sensing the magic it put off after he placed that masking spell on it to protect it

He took off the sunglasses he was wearing, since he was in the Mountain's library and rubbed his sore eyes. He had begun running a search on any tenants that may have lived in the apartment before it was torn down and found two reports, he looked up if either one had began selling things after moving in or if they had made any sort of news reports but neither one of them had done anything of the sort, so he began trying to search from a different angle. He began looking into all the local museums to see if any of them had gotten any new display items over the last few years. He actually got a bit more luck by searching from this angle because he had read reports of a display item in the national history section of a World War 1 pocket watch with some letters engraved on the back. He read the full report on it and saw the letters on the back were an E, O, and D, he remembered now during the first World War they had become friends with a soldier that had died in the war so had kept the watch he had given to him as a present and engraved the first letter of each of their names on the back

Now he knew that box had been recovered somehow, because that watch had been in the box with the rest of their collection. Their things were probably scattered throughout different jewelry stores and museum's now, the box had clearly said private property on it to make sure people would respect it's privacy but someone didn't care and had gone through the things and had given everything away. They had all sorts of things it there that would be very valuable now, old diamonds they had found in caves, pocket watches, lockets, money from back in the day, coins, baseball cards, autographs from people that have been dead for centuries all of it was now gone, well they had made another safe house in the middle of the Louisiana forests, it was an abandoned cabin they had found so had refurbished it and made it into a small home for them, they kept more of their collection there so at least all of their memorable artifacts weren't gone. But he still had to find his Spell book, it couldn't be that valuable to a human, on the outside the book was white with gold swirls covering the hard cover of its back and front but since only he or his siblings could read the words inside because it was in the Escar ancient language no one here could possibly read it

He began looking for ancient looking books recovered in the last few years, there were plenty of books that were very valuable, but none of the pictures or descriptions matched what he was looking for, he was so lost in though skimming through each picture that he didn't notice someone walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and turned to see Selina behind him

"What are you looking at Dick?" She asked looking at the computer screen

"Oh nothing i was just looking up some old artifacts for a school project"

"Oh? what's the assignment?"

"We have to...um find an old mysterious object like a book or something and write a paper on how it was found and what we know about it and stuff" He shrugged

"Well i have a good idea for you" She gently pushed his away from the keyboard and began typing away on the computer pulling up multiple screens with data on it "It's actually something the league investigated a couple years ago, Bruce told me it was before he met me"

Dick nodded tiredly he doubted she could be any help with his situation but he didn't want to be rude so let her try to look like she was helping

"Ah here it is" Selina smiled and looked to him, He opened his eyes to look and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at what he saw, it was a rectangular image of the Spell book

"The league investigated this?" Dick asked her worriedly, thinking about Zatara and Dr. Fate

"Oh yes, Bruce told me it had been recovered from a demolition sight in Detroit, the construction workers had reported that they had found a box filled with old artifacts including this box underneath the floorboards of one of the basement apartments, they had handed all the things to the local archaeologists, they reported that some of the things in that box were over 500 years old so it must have been passed down in a family that had lived there once. Anyway the researchers couldn't figure out where this book came from, but they knew it was very old, so it was eventually handed over to the League"

"The league has this book then?"

"Not anymore, it had been handed over to the league because it possessed magical properties so we had Zatara look it over, but after years of trying to figure out where it came from he gave up, the writing inside isn't anything we have ever seen so the book was handed over to the American Museum of Magic in Marshall, Michigan"

He was baffled by all that he heard had happened, their book was now under lock and key behind a high secure security system in a locked down Museum, how on earth were they supposed to get it back now, they would have to steal it if they really had to have it back which was obviously the only option

"Are you ok Dick?" Selina frowned looking down at his troubled expression

"Oh i'm fine just trying to figure out how i'm gonna write this if there's so little we know right"

"Right? But you love a challenge"

"Yeah" He sighed

"Anyway the reason i came down here was because the team is on their way back from Happy Harbor with the things we requested so i figured you'd want to come up and see them"

"Sure" Dick nodded turning off the computer and getting up from the chair before following her out to the hanger where the Bio-ship was landing, Superboy came out with a large box on his back when the hatch opened up with M'gann right behind him levitating two cardboard boxes above her

When he got up to the hanger he was surprised to find Zatara and Martian Manhunter were there, he guessed J'onn was visiting M'gann and Zatara had brought Zatanna over

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries" She sat down on of the boxes as Wally ran over to scan the items inside

"Cookie vixens?

"Snicker doodles" M'gann confirmed

"Babe you rock my world"

Dick watched as Kaldur helped Conner begin untying the rope that had been holding the boxes he was carrying together when he heard the elevator come to a stop at the hanger entrance, he turned to see Artemis and Zatanna step out, now that he had recovered his memories and recalled how his father Airon had once told him the magic he had learned over the last 4 billion years from the spell book was highly advanced to the magic Zatara or Zatanna used he wondered if either of them realized how weak they would be against an Esclion, thinking to Lucero. He also wondered if they would be able to learn the magic from their spell book if he would translate it for them but he knew that could never happen

He turned his attention to helping Kid Flash move the groceries to the kitchen

"Glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean your officially joining the team?" Artemis asked as they walked out of the elevator

Dick turned his attention back to getting some of the supplies out of the box in his hands when the things began levitating out of his hands and out of the box, he turned to see J'onn "Thanks J'onn" he nodded to him

"Your Welcome, Robin. Might i ask how you are feeling?"

He lifted an eyebrow at the martian "I'm fine, J'onn everyone else has already asked me this since i woke up. You don't have to worry about me"

Both Robin and Zatanna glanced over to Zatara when he chanted a spell to levitate some of the boxes of supplies, Zatanna looked back to Artemis "I don't know Zatara is so overprotective, i mean just getting him to let me visit takes a full days weedling. I wish he's just give me a little space"

And as if granted her wish suddenly all the adults in the room vanished in a white light causing the boxes they had been moving to fall to the ground

"Dad!" Zatanna cried

Dick's eyes widened at what he had just seen, Bruce and Selina both disappeared before his very eyes, Martian Manhunter had been trying to ask him a question while he was looking over to his adoptive parents seeing the two were talking with Zatara when they vanished, he had to cover his head because the things J'onn had been levitating began falling on him when the Martian disappeared too. He looked around to see the rest of the team was just as in shock as he was

"What happened?!" Kaldur yelled

As if any of them had a good explanation for what just happened, he didn't sense that they had been put into another training exercise this was their actual real reality

All of a sudden he began feeling his Esclion form hiding beneath his human form begin feeling extremely erratic, as if it needed to come out but he couldn't allow it, not now. This had never happened before with his Esclion form where it was demanding for him to let it out, until he began sensing a large group of magic chanting a spell and it was a familiar spell, he mentally skimmed through all the pages he had read in the spell book and remembered one that they had learned but had never used, there was never a need too and it would be far too dangerous to use if it was ever used

" _Vencin de fifal van hamalin"_

It would only take one of them to successfully perform the spell, it was a dimensional separation spell to cause one planet to turn into two different realities separating the life by their age, one reality for the children and the other for the adults.

"Come one Rob!" Wally dragged him out of the hanger shocking him out of his thoughts

* * *

Billy Batson watched from his apartment window that he shared with his Uncle as two children played in the sidewalk across the street while being supervised by one of the children's mother so he turned back to his apartment to see his Uncle was watching the local news

" _Today is Fawcett City, Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as ivack and savack"_

Billy happily took a head rub congrats from his uncle before he disappeared "Uncle Duddly!" he yelled jumping onto the couch "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this but i know a job for Captain Marvel when i see one, Shaz-!" Billy was beginning to chant when he looked up at the tv to see Cat Grant had disappeared from her chair too "Whoa looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing"

"LOOK OUT!"

Billy heard someone yell from outside before hearing a car crash so he ran over to the window to see the girl that had been playing on the side walk with her friend on the ground next to a car that had crashed beside her into a light pole

"Are you ok?" Her friend ran up to her

"Forget me where's mommy!" She asked pointing to where the woman had been sitting on the steps of a townhouse where her book and purse now lay

Billy stepped back into the apartment "All the grown ups are gone" he realized "And Cap's a grown up, if i change i could disappear too!"

* * *

Robin and Zatanna worked from the mission room of Mt Justice as the rest of the team had gone out to try and protect the children that had been left without their parents and gather them all at a single location in each city as that was their best plan of action for now. Dick tried thinking over the situation he knew that someone was using a spell from the Esclion Spell book to cause this to happen but he knew Eavon or Oshiana couldn't be doing this it would put them in too much danger. So someone had learned about the spell book read through each of the spells and put the book back once they were done with it at the museum it didn't make any sense, he knew he had the power to put things back to normal but he simply couldn't not without revealing what he really was to the entire team so they were going to have to figure this out the old fashioned way, he turned his attention back to the multiple holographic screens in front of him and Zatanna as they stood back to back

He got an incoming call from Wally

" _We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym, any luck with-"_

"No" Dick interrupted him giving his impression of clueless "Can't raise the Batcave, The Hall of Justice, or the Wat...or any adult hero, even Red Arrow"

 _"Guess were on our own, Kid Flash out"_

"Tradition media is offline but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing, every adult 18 or older has disappeared. The sorcery needed to pull this off" Zatanna looked over to him with a grave expression "Scary big"

"And we're gonna need you to find it's source"

"How am i-!"

"I pulled this footage, it's your dad helping us locate wotan and the injustice league last month" Dick saw her watch Zatara perform the location spell, it would be easy for him to perform a baby spell like this but he couldn't raise questions in this situation, and if he did it in secret it would begin raising questions on how he found it which he didn't need so he had to turn this over to Zatanna

"But the words that only part of it, the rest takes training and...Robin I'm just not at Zatara's level"

He began thinking to the early days of his magic training back on Escar, he had been ready to throw in the towel plenty of times after spells blew up in his face but then he would think does he really want to be the only Esclion in existance that can't perform magic, did he always want to be weak "I know it's hard but try to stay whelmed" this was the first time he was actually using that word since before the simulation "We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It's what we do"

That got a smile from her

* * *

Superboy was wondering the streets searching for any children that needed to be taken the the refugee center when he heard the sound of a baby crying in a car, he ripped the door right off its hinges then reached inside and pulled the boy out of his car seat, he smiled when the small boy noticed they both wore the Superman symbol.

Back at the high school M'gann stopped two teenage boys from spray painting the side of the school by turning the spray back on them with her levitation causing them to run away, she dropped out of her camouflaged mode to reveal her Caucasian form as she landed on the ground, she turned to see Wally run up with a small boy in his arms with a bottle in his hands. The two of them walked inside hearing Artemis trying and failing to sing a lullaby to the small children in front of her

"Twinkle Twinkle little star...uhm yes sir yes sir three bags full" She sang causing the children to laugh at her

"That's not twinkle twinkle that's baba black sheep"

"Uhmmm...Q..R..S...T...U...V"

"That's ABC's!"

Wally and M'gann walked up behind her, the boy in Wally's arms was holding the bottle up to him "Oh for me? Thank you"

"Did you call home?" Artemis asked him

"No answer"

"You could Zeta there"

"I've been collecting kids all day i don't need to see another empty house"

They heard the doors open so turned to see Superboy with two kids in his arms and one on his shoulders "Got 3 more"

* * *

Back in Fawcett City Billy was heading to the location of one of the Zeta tubes, he ran across a street and put his back to a wooden fence "Ok Batson make sure the coast is clear...and...go!" He turned to pull up a loose board and ran behind it to an old photo booth, he went inside and sat in front of the zeta tube "Captain Marvel 15" he smiled waiting for himself to teleport but nothing happened so he looked back to the tube "Captain Marvel 15, override HOJ/Watchtower priority red Captain Marvel 15"

The zeta tube sent a scan over him

 _NOT RECOGNIZED: ACCESS DENIED_

Billy growled in frustration, he had no idea what to do next but after an inspiring video from the team he got a new idea so made his way to one of the military bases of Fawcett city where he found his friend was still watching the team's video "That depends" he called out to her getting her attention "Do you have a pilot's license?"

* * *

Robin had taken a break from looking over the worldwide reports of adult's having gone missing, the rest of the team had returned to the cave after leaving the situation to the oldest of the children to take care of the youngest as best they could until this situation was resolved, he found Kid Flash and Aqualad standing in the souvenir's room so walked in to join them

"I finally got through to Atlantis no adult's there either" Kaldur looked to both of them

Wally gave them both a glance "So just how desperate are we?" He indicated to the Helmet of Fate "I mean this thing could defiantly come in handy"

"Yes but you and i know Kid that anyone who dawns the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Dr. Fate"

Dick thought the situation over, it was true Nabu had the power to fix this situation but the price he gave for using his power wasn't worth the power he possessed, he had really begun thinking through if he should allow his Esclion form to take over, Lucero wouldn't be able to sense it because he wasn't in this dimension to be able to locate him, that was the only advantage and the situation did need to be fixed because he and Oshiana were currently separated from Eavon. There was also another big situation going on that no one was aware of besides him and if Oshiana and Eavon, wherever they were could probably sense it too but he still wasn't sure transforming into an Esclion was worth it, not yet at least

"So not that desperate" Wally asked

"Not even close" He muttered

"Guys" They turned to see Zatanna standing by the room entrance "I-I'm ready to try my father's locator spell"

Kaldur gathered the team back in the mission room as he brought up a holographic image of earth, they watched as Zatanna walked up and performed the spell

" _Etacol rednecipefo rerecros!"_ Zatanna's spell brought up a single red dot on the small island on the east coast known as Roanoke Island

"Coordinates locked, Roanoke Island. You did it" He congratulated her but she simply looked to the ground with a sad expression on her face confusing him

"We should start preparing for the mission" Kaldur announced taking his attention off Zatanna

* * *

Billy had talked his friend into taking one of the planes off the base and flying him to Mt Justice so currently they were flying through the sky a small Cessna 206 plane

"I cannot believe i let you talk me into this"

"You did the right thing Amber i know i don't look like much but i have to get to Happy Harbor to help"

"We're almost there, we should arrive just after midnight" Amber told him looking down to her wristwatch "On my birthday"

His eyes widened "Wait! are you telling me you turn 18 at midnig-" Amber vanished before he could finish his sentence "I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

~ OoOoO ~

"Cookie vixens?" Wally asked

"Snicker doodles" M'gann confirmed

"Babe you rock my world"

The elevator to the hanger came to a halt and the doors opened revealing Artemis and Zatanna walking out while Zatara used a levitation spell to move some of the boxes of supplies

 _"Tovetes metenis te reportagas"_

Red Tornado walked over to help creating a tornado under some of the boxes and moved them in the direction Zatara was levitating his own

"Does this mean you're officially joining the team?" Artemis asked

Selina walked over to Bruce when Dick left her side to help the team, she had been worried about him ever since he woke up from his coma he had been acting very distant to everyone, he barely looked anyone in the eye anymore, barely talked to any of his friends or them or even Alfred, he had been spending a lot of time in his room for the past few days, he would go to school then come back home and go straight up to his room and stay there until patrol. Bruce had tried talking to him about his behavior but the only answer he would ever get was that he was fine

She arrived at the mountain only a few minutes ago and had come to the hanger where some of the team and league were waiting for M'gann and Superboy to return with the supplies, Dick was nowhere to be seen though, Bruce told her he was doing some research in the cave library and had been in there for the past few hours. She was happy she had been able to help him with the school project he was working on and figured that was what had him so closed off, during the 5 days of his coma he had missed a lot of school work and had to catch all of it up fast, and because it was such a prestigious private school he had missed out on a lot of work that needed to be done. Dick cared very much of the reputation he upheld at that school and didn't want it to be damaged at all ever since he started at that school.

Both she and Bruce hoped that once all the work he was doing was finished he would go back to his regular behavior of joking around with his friends in Gotham and on the team

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna along old friend" Bruce spoke to Zatara seeing he was watching her talk to Artemis as they walked out of the elevator "Does this mean you'll allow her to join the team?"

"I do not know, Zatanna's so-" He couldn't seem to find the right word, he sighed "My only child, i wish i could get used to the idea that she's... ugh growing up"

"I know the feeling" Bruce muttered under his breath, he turned his attention to find Dick, he was standing by a large box of supplies talking with Martian Manhunter. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the Martian he had been acting a whole lot different since the simulation ended especially towards Dick, whenever he or Selina would come to the cave or watchtower to discuss league issue's J'onn would ask them about Dick, asking how he was feeling, had he been acting out of the ordinary, had he left the house unsupervised recently. Dick had been doing all those things but how would J'onn had known about that

Dick instead of going out with his friends on Halloween as he usually did, Alfred had told him Dick had gone out someplace else to do some personal things without telling him or Selina, he had checked the zeta logs and it reported that Dick had zeta tubed himself to a small neighborhood in Detroit, Michigan for a few minutes before heading to the Mountain when he had called for him. He had been acting distant to everyone he knew and he had gotten a call from the school a few hours earlier and they had told him that Dick was eligible to skip from 9th grade to 11th grade because of the sudden changes in his academic skills which was confusing to say the least the last time he had seen Dick working on his homework he was struggling with a few topics in some subjects now his teachers were saying he could skip two grades once again

He watched Dick turn to leave J'onn's side picking up some of the things in one of the crates when all of a sudden he vanished, causing the things he had been in the process of picking up fall back into the crate "Robin!" He and Selina both yelled the moment he vanished, they both turned when they heard one of the crates drop and saw the crate Superboy had been carrying dropped to the platform of the bio-ship hatch, Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur had also vanished

"Zatanna!" Zatara yelled getting them to look and see both Artemis and Zatanna were gone too

J'onn looked just as in shock as the rest of the league members in the room when the children in the room, but for a different reason he had been worried that Dick had all but disappeared on his own when he looked around to see the rest of the team had vanished along with him

"What happened to them?!" Selina cried getting all of their attention on her

"Selina stay calm!" Bruce laid his hands on her shoulders

"Zatanna! What happened to my daughter?!" Zatara was just as in panic as Selina was

"You two need to stay calm, we will no resolve anything this way!" J'onn spoke up silencing both of them

"We need to find the team" Bruce announced

"I do not detect the presence of any members of the team in this vicinity" Red Tornado added

"We need to try and locate them, We can start by locating Robin, he had a tracking device in his utility belt wherever he is the team should surely be with him"

* * *

A little 4 door blue car was driving calmly down a neighborhood road in Happy Harbor when it suddenly began swerving out of control until it crashed into one of the cars parked on the shoulder, causing the white van that had been driving behind it to hit the brakes but he ended up hitting the bumper of the small blue car

The van driver came out angry and walked to the drivers door of the blue car "Dude, who taught you how to-"

"MY SON! MY SON'S GONE!" The man inside cried facing the backseat where an empty toddler car seat lay

* * *

Bruce had immediately gone to the mountain's mission room and had the computer run a search for Robin's tracker but what was strange was that when they asked to search for his tracker, there was no data on it as if that specific tracker didn't exist. Zatara had tried locating Zatanna next but his magic didn't work on locating her either the same was for the rest of the members of the team, they had been trying different ways to find their children when an incoming call from Clark interrupted them

"We're a little busy right now Clark" Selina told him

" _I'd imagine you are, with all that's been happening"_

"What do you mean, Superman?" J'onn asked

 _"You don't know?!"_

"Know what?!" Zatara yelled

 _"You need to turn on the news, it's playing on every station!"_

Selina typed away on the computer bringing up an image of Cat Grant on one of the screens, she had a very worried look on her face and there was a background picture behind her showing silhouettes of a small boy and girl with a question mark on them

 _"Worldwide reports are all the same, every child under the age of 18 has disappeared! Parents are desperate for answers from secular and religious leaders from the heroes of the Justice League and from scientists at facilities like Star Labs!"_

All of their eyes widened hearing the reports that every single child on the entire planet was gone, they had all disappeared, it was not only the children of the team it was every child

* * *

Back in Gotham City the local police were trying to hold off an angry mob of parents trying to get answers from the Star Labs facility, Commissioner Gordon was doing his best to talk them down

"Those egghead in there know what happened to our kids!" At the lead of the crowd a familiar face to the wanted list of the Justice League spoke to ride up the parents, Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster "For all we know they're responsible! Make them tell us the truth!" Lawrence stood back smirking as the parents began marching up to the doors of Star Labs that the police had barricaded

"Citizens of Gotham, please return to your homes!" Gordan yelled through his bullhorn "Rest assure that the best minds here and throughout the world are working on this and only this, everything possible is being done to recover your-" His mind shifted to his own daughter Barbara that had gone missing along with the rest "Our children, Violence will not get them back so all your creating is a dangerous distraction from what really matters here tonight"

Little did Gordon know that he was describing the very task that the criminals were doing by creating this situation, the police were so distracted by keeping the parents at bay they didn't see that another league criminal known at the Riddler walked out of Star Labs dressed as a scientist carrying a metal briefcase, he strolled right past where security would usually be posted and down the side steps where he met Lawrence Crock waiting for him in a car before driving off

* * *

Batman and Zatara stood in the Mountain's souvenir room staring at the Helmet of Fate that lay on one of the many shelves in front of them

"So how desperate are we?" Zatara asked as Batman walked up behind him

"I informed the watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke but the rest of the league is deployed to avert the chaos, Tornado, Manhunter, Catwoman, You and I are on our own"

"I would do anything to get my daughter back" Zatara shifted his attention back on the Helmet of Fate, he knew he alone didn't have the power to put everything back to the way it was before

"Yes, but we both know there are many ways for you to lose her "

"So not that desperate, not yet. The entire league is unavailable" Zatara asked as he and Batman began walking out of the room

"Except for Captain Marvel, he's missing"

* * *

In the air above Happy Harbor, Billy struggled to keep the plan flying having no type of training under his belt "I can't if i say it i'll be an adult and maybe disappear forever!" Billy frowned at the thought "Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles...but Billy Batson...has the courage of Billy Batson" He had made up his mind "SHAZAM! and after a large bolt of lighting he became the adult form of Captain Marvel though the plane he had been in disappeared, he quickly had to fly before he let gravity over take him "Hey i didn't disappear!"

His attention was turned when he heard the sounds of a girl scream "Amber!" He flew down to where she was falling toward the ground and caught her in his arms "Gotcha!"

After safely dropping Amber off in Happy Harbor he made his way to Mt Justice

 _RECOGNIZED: CAPTAIN MARVEL 15_

Zatara, J'onn, Bruce and Selina turned their attention to the zeta tubes from the holographic screens in front of them when they heard the announcement, they watched as the captain flew out of the tube and landed at the other end of the room

"Alright guys i'm here too-" Billy's eyes widened when he saw it wasn't the team that stood inside the cave, it was members of the Justice League, the adults, He flew up to them first pulling Zatara and J'onn into a bear hug before pulling in Bruce and Selina into another crushing hug "You're back! Is it over? Where's the team?"

"Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has-" Zatara started before Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder

"Zatara hold on, Captain where have you been?"

"On a world without grown ups" Billy realized then put a hand to his head "Holly molly there are two worlds!"

"Two dimensions" J'onn realized

"One for adults" Selina's eyes widened

"And one for kids" The captain concluded

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked

"I think i can, i know i can! SHAZAM!" He yelled before a bolt of lightning hit turning him back into his child form "It worked" He happily turned to see the team in front of him with baffled looks on their faces, they all came up to him

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Kaldur asked

"Quick read my mind!" Billy looked to Miss Martian which she quickly complied to do and after a few seconds she gasped at him

"He's Captain Marvel!"

Wally scoffed "Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzales, look just cause he believes he's capta-"

"Jee Wally do i really need to get you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

The team turned wide eye'd to M'gann getting a confirmation

This allowed Billy to pass messages from the League to the Team and from the Team to the League

"There will be threats in both dimensions and we may not be familiar with our opponents " Bruce spoke as leader of the League

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack" Kaldur spoke as leader of the team

"Agreed, our best chance at sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts"

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one"

Dick looked away from the team at Kaldur's last sentence, this was a very complicated super advanced spell that was only supposed to be used by an Esclion, the only way to break this spell would be for a sorcerer on each side of the dimension to chant a spell merge spell on the source of magic to blend the two dimensions back into one, there was a big problem with that though, he knew the league had Zatara on their side but for the team, Zatanna was fully train enough to perform a spell as advanced as a merging spell. Maybe whoever was doing this would stop the spell on their own

He scoffed to himself for even thinking that, maybe Oshiana or Eavon would show up and disrupt the spell on their own and he wouldn't have to interfere but that was even more unlikely, he mentally skimmed through all the spells he had learned over the last 4 billion years and found one that could help this situation and help him at the same time with his secret but it would have to take really great timing to get it to work, Lucero was an adult, he had to keep reminding himself of that

A sudden shaking of the earth shook him out of his thoughts , his eyes widened looking at the ground and then at the rest of the room seeing some of the structure of the mountain fall from the ceiling because of the sudden earthquake "Everyone take cover!" Kaldur yelled

Robin quickly held his cape over himself to avoid some of the sparks falling off the computer equipment, while Wally grabbed Artemis and ran them to the steel corridors, Conner shielded Zatana, while M'gann levitated the falling debris away from her and Kaldur created a shield around himself with his water bearers

"SHAZAM!"

Dick looked over to see Billy had disappeared

* * *

In the adult dimension, the earthquake had hit as well, Batman covered himself and Selina with his large cape, Tornado used his abilities to blow the falling debris away from their direction, while Martian Manhunter did the same with his levitation, Zatara created a shield around himself to protect him

"SHAZAM!"

Bruce looked over to see Captain Marvel had returned and flew up to destroy a large falling piece of rock that would have likely crushed him and Selina. After a few more seconds the shaking finally stopped

"That was out of the blue" Selina muttered looked around at the damage

"It happened on the other side too" Marvel spoke landing beside them

"Go back and make sure they're all alright" Zatara told him

Marvel nodded "SHAZAM!"

* * *

Dick came over from the safety of his cape looking around at the damage, he grimaced to himself seeing the wires hanging out of the walls and the floor littered with debris. The earth couldn't take much more of this uncontrolled power, this was why only an Esclion could use their magic it would cause to much instability if a normal sorcerer tried without the proper 75 years of training it required

"Is everyone ok?" Kaldur asked once the quake was over looking around at all his teammates seeing they all were unscathed

"We're all fine" Artemis announced for them

"Where did that come from?" Zatanna asked baffled

"SHAZAM!" The team looked over to see Billy had returned "The quake it happened on the adult's side too"

"Kinda figured that" Conner crossed his arms

"Whoa you guys need to see this!" Wally called over to them and they saw he had brought up social media postings of what looked like large cracks on the surface of the earth, kids all over the world had taken pictures of it, there was one in Paris, another near the Taj Mahal, another on the San Andreas fault

"This could be a side effect of the amount of sorcery going on right now, it must be putting a strain on the earth" Zatanna spoke

"You're right we need to end this now!" Kaldur announced

* * *

The team had arrived had Roanoke Island, they had used their stealth skills to first get a look at what they were preparing themselves to fight, Dick narrowed his eyes looking ahead to see Klarion the witch boy stood alone in a large pentagram with his cat teekle, he also had an old worn out piece of paper floating in front of him, 'Idiot!' Dick clenched his teeth at the witch boy, he might think he's all powerful but he can't control all types of magic especially this kind. He had never had to fight against Klarion before so he could already tell this was gonna be a difficult battle.

Kaldur deployed for Artemis and himself to attack first so the two of them stepped out of the forest and launched the arrows and disks at Klarion

As they expected Klarion turned at the last seconds and made a shield around him causing their weapons to fall to the ground

"That's the best you can do?" Klarion grinned at them before holding up his hands toward them making a bolt of lightning shot down toward them, they quickly jumped out of the way before it could hit

Klarion turned to see Superboy running toward him, then heard a yell and looked behind him to see Aqualad was coming toward him with a water shaped mallet with Kid Flash so without even moving Klarion made a large red shield around the entire pentagram blocking their access

Zatanna stepped up after the three boys fell back " _Etatival Nufoeatmarc Gretnam!"_ But all it did was make a little spark on the edge of the shield

Klarion scoffed at her "Baby magic" he held up his hand at her " _Fiestina atitativel last estatel!"_ He waved his hand upward making Zatanna be launched into the sky, Superboy quickly ran to catch her before she could hit the ground

Klarion's attention was turned when large rocks began hitting his shield, He looked to see Miss Martian was throwing them trying to break the barrier, he opened his mouth to let a large wave of fire shoot out toward her, she moved out of the way before it could hit her

Kid Flash ran up to Artemis "Listen when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat"

Artemis looked ahead of her to see the cat was licking its paws outside the barrier then turned and hissed at her "Good not the big cat fan anyway" She launched an arrow towards it

Klarion turned and waved his hand turning the arrow into a ball of green yarn landing it at teekle's feet, He chuckled "Show'em what the due of Lord of Chaos can do Teekle!" He waved his hands at the cat and began turning him into a large sabortooth like tiger. Teekle smacked Superboy away with one of his large paws when he tried to attack then began running toward him ready to attack himself

* * *

In the adult dimension the 4 adult sorcerers stood around the pentagram calmly as the spell continued

Captain Marvel landed behind Wizard, Batman and Catwoman landed behind BlackBrair Thorn the two of them both shot batarangs at him but the sorcerer waved them off then had large weeds pop out of the ground below them wrapping them around the two leaguers to trap them

Red Tornado landed behind Felix Faust and sent two tornado's out of his hands toward the sorcerer, Felix sent a wave of fire back at the android knocking him backwards. Zatara stood on a magical platform and waved his cane to the sky _"Nomos ed Grinirki!"_ 4 large bolts of lightning shot down from the sky hitting all 4 sorcerer's that stood around the pentagram. Martian Manhunter flew up and used his telekinesis to free Batman and Catwoman from their confinements when a wave of energy formed around the pentagram and the lighting from Zatara's attack began going toward a gem in the center, Zatara looked down to it seeing it absorb the rest of the lighting

* * *

Klarion felt the lighting on his side "So you teamed up with the grown ups, team work is so overrated" with a wave of his hand the lightning that had come from Zatara's magic shot out of the gem missing Kid Flash by a hairline, Dick's eyes widened seeing it come toward him, his subconscious was telling him to put up a shield to block the lightning but all of his past lives were telling him to let it hit, it wasn't going to kill him anyway, he saw out of the corner of his eye the lightning hit Artemis. He looked up to the lightning then used a small pinch of power to simple form a small layer of a shield around his torso when it hit causing him to fall back in the direction Artemis had gone and fall to the ground

Kaldur caught a hold of the lightning that had been shot toward him

Zatanna came up to where Robin and Artemis were laying on the ground, "Artemis..Robin!" She cried dropped to her knees between them, she heard a moan coming from Robin and turned to see him sit up on his knees and was breathing a little hard "Robin! Are you ok?!" She yelled moving over to him seeing he was holding his gloved hand to his chest

"Ugh..Fine" he nodded to her

"You can't possibly be fine, you were just struck by lightning!"

Robin was about to respond when they heard Kaldur's moans of pain, the two of them looked up to see the lightning was advancing harder of Aqualad, and Kid Flash was knocked away from the barrier when he was trying to ram it down, all of the team members were slowly weakening against Klarion, none of them were powerful enough to defeat the witch boy, Dick looked to the ground 'He couldn't though he would put himself and his siblings in danger if he stayed in Esclion form even for a second when the worlds merge, and it would raise questions with the team if they saw an Esclion, they would surely tell the league about what they had seen' he turned back up to see M'gann was it with the breath of fire and Superboy was tackled by Teekle, he looked down to Artemis seeing she was still unconcious, Kaldur was being pushed further down by the lightning and Kid Flash he had no hope of getting past that barrier

He looked over to Zatanna she was watching all of the members of the team being slowly defeated, she began looking around herself until she saw a rock behind her, Dick looked to the rock and frowned, he lightly used his telepathy on her and his eyes widened seeing what she was planning, His eyes glowed a second later making Zatanna fall down to the ground seemingly unconscious. His past lives were all yelling at him not to do it! he had to leave this situation be if it was meant this way it had to happen! but not when there was something he could do to stop it! It was what he became Robin to do, he had learned a spell that would help him look human but also use his Esclion form to help. Separate into two, one would appear human and unconscious the other would become an Esclion and fight _"Sed Creverunt me in duo!"_ he chanted making his eyes glow blue glad that no one was paying attention to him

* * *

Back in the adult's dimension Wizard rose two large bolder's out of the ground and threw them at Captain Marvel, Marvel used his super strength to crush the bolder's before they could hit when two more rose from the ground at his sides and crushed him but he broke free shattering them into pieces, he glared down at the sorcerer's and got ready to attack again "Captain wait!" he turned to see Zatara float down next to him "That mystic gem!" he pointed toward the gem in the center of the pentagram "Ambreshum berdu is the conduit of this sorcery without it nothing can keep apart two worlds meant to be one"

"I'll tell the team, SHAZAM!"

* * *

Billy found himself in the middle of the field and looked ahead to see Kaldur on the ground being shot full of lightning "It's the ge-" his mouth was covered from behind, he turned to see Miss Martian by his side

 _"Don't shout Billy i've linked you telepathically to the others"_

 _"That's so cool...I mean it's the gem at the center of the pentagram destroy it and we win!"_

Dick turned narrowing his eyes at the yellow gem 'That's all i needed to know' " _Reformabit!"_ He chanted before he fell to the ground and a bright blue light formed above him then moved up toward the sky, every conscious member of the team and Klarion turned their attention to the bright blue light in the sky,

"What's going on?" Wally looked up at it hoping they wouldn't be getting someone else to fight, Klarion was enough on his own

The light began getting smaller until it began taking the shape of a human, as the whirling sound began coming to a stop, the bright light vanished to reveal a glowing blue humanoid creature, it's eyes were closed at first as if it was absorbing the energy of the light that had just diminished. The creature had the humanoid shape of a boy it had glowing blue shades of skin, it's eyes were white hollow glowing sockets, no nose, but it did have a mouth. And it had flame like blue and white energy that seemed to act like hair behind his head. The creature took a a deep breath looking down at himself then seemed to look in the direction on the unconscious Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna

Wally and M'gann got protective of their three unconscious friends for a minute before the creature turned it's attention toward Klarion and glared at the Witch boy

The creature crossed his arms over his face before pulling them back down releasing an aura of blue energy around it "KLARION!" it yelled down at the witch boy as it continued to glare at him "THIS BATTLE IS OVER!"

The Witch boy glared up at him clenching his teeth at this sudden development

M'gann turned back to Billy who was staring wide eyed at the humanoid figure _"Billy tell the League!"_

"Right yeah, SHAZAM!" He disappeared when the lightning bolt struck

Klarion shot a beam of red energy up at the figure, the blue figure created a small blue orb of light in one hand before pointing it down at Klarion contracting his red beam

* * *

Batman shot a couple of his destructive pellets along with Catwoman destroying thorns that had erupted from the ground trying to capture them, Manhunter and Tornado dodged beams of magic that one of the sorcerers were shooting up at them as Zatara held back Wizard and Blackblair thorn with a shield to block their own beams of magic from hitting him

"SHAZAM!"

Zatara turned to see Captain Marvel had returned

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes but there's something the league has to know, this thing appeared in their dimension and it's started fighting with Klarion!"

"What? Who is it?"

"I don't know but it's not human whatever it is"

Zatara gritted his teeth, his daughter could be in potential danger "Captain go back and-"

"No the sooner this is over the sooner we can help the team; keep the bad guys distracted i have an idea" he flew up higher into the sky "Speed of Mercury...Power of Zues!" He chanted as he turned around and began spinning as he dived into the ground

* * *

Klarion grunted as the creature deflected his beam, so turned to another tactic by creating small orbs of energy and began throwing them up at it as it flew around the sky closer to his barrier each time it dodged his attacks

Daevi narrowed his eyes at the witch boy as he tried and failed to hit him with his little attacks, he palmed his hands together and shot a bolt of energy down at the barrier piercing through it hitting the pentagram below making Klarion stop his small attacks and repair the damage quickly so he continued firing his own attacks back down at Klarion

The team gathered by the unconscious Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin; Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash watched as the figure continued to deflect Klarion's attacks and fire his own down at Klarion

"Kaldur, what should we do?" M'gann asked

"We don't know if this thing is on our side or just doesn't like Klarion" Wally said

"But for now we fight alongside it, it's weakening Klarion. It appears to be another sorcerer from the looks of it's attacks so we shall fight with it...for now. Kid go!" Kaldur said making Wally run off as M'gann took off back into the sky after putting Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna in a safe location, Kaldur reached behind him and grabbed his water bearers turning them again into mallets and run up to the barrier beginning to pound on it with the mallets while M'gann threw broken tree trucks down on it.

Daevi glanced at the members of the team as they continued to try and penetrate the barrier, he turned away from them focusing back on his objective the witch boy, he glanced next to him seeing the torn piece of paper floating by his side, he inspected it from his distance and his suspicion's were confirmed the writing on it was the ancient language of the Esclion race, he had ripped the pade out of the only spell book of the Esclions left in existence, his own! "You have no idea what you are doing witch boy!" He narrowed his eyes down at the boy flashing his eyes making a large bolt of lightning shot down through the barrier hitting the pentagram once again

"No, I am the Lord of Chaos, It's my fun to create destruction"

"Destruction that will end your existence as well!"

"What?!"

"You stole from something you do not understand boy! ' _Vencin de fifal van hamalin'._ It is a highly advanced spell not meant to be used by a regular sorcerer"

"Oh what do you know bluey!" Klarion growled up at him and prepared another attack when the earth began shaking once again

Daevi turned his attention back on Dick when the earth began shaking once more seeing it was causing some of the trees to begin to crumble around them, he rose his hand toward him " _Fac ut Scutum Protegens Eum!"_ A blue dome formed over Dick as well as Zatanna and Artemis to protect them from the falling debris then waited until the quaking stopped with his arms crossed seeing a crack open up in the earth just a few inches next to the pentagram before the quaking finally stopped

"You see what you are doing Klarion, it takes a proper 75 years of training to master this magic! You are nowhere near ready to use it! especially with your immaturity!" Daevi glared down at the witch boy watching him get back to his feet "It's time to end this" He outstretched his hand having five orbs come from his finger tips then threw them down onto the barrier and once they hit they began spreading over the barrier slowly melting it like ice with electricity forming around it as it melted

M'gann levitated large bolder's onto the barrier as it continued to melt and Kaldur continued pounding on it

"NO!No!No!No!No!" Klarion cried as the barrier began coming down until it was all gone

Daevi then formed another hollow orb with his energy and threw it down at Klarion trapping him in a hollow sphere of blue energy, Klarion's eyes widened then got back to his feat and began trying to get out using his magic to penetrate it but nothing worked, Kaldur turned "Now Kid!"

Kid Flash ran to the center of the pentagram past the trapped Klarion to the other side of the pentagram then looked up into the sky seeing the blue figure was still floating up there, Kaldur did say to fight alongside it "Hey!" He yelled up to it getting it's attention "Catch!" throwing the yellow gem up to him

* * *

In the adult dimension they were still battling against the four sorcerers when the ground beneath the gem began cracking until Captain Marvel shot up out of the ground getting a hold of the gem along the way, he looked up to their own sorcerer "Zatara catch!"

* * *

Now in both dimensions they both had a powerful sorcerer to put the world back together both of them chanted the spell necessary at the same time " _Yam Eth Owt Emoceb Eno Ecno Erom!"_

* * *

In a bright flash of light the children and the adults all appeared in a single dimension once again, the adult sorcerers all collapsed onto the pentagram once the world was restored

Daevi saw the world had the adults back and he was still in his Esclion form, but he also had to make sure Klarion couldn't use the rest of the spells that were also on that torn paper, so he floated down to land on the ground of the pentagram and levitated the paper up to his hand

"Hey that's mine!" Klarion yelled at him from his confinements

" _Silence boy!"_ Daevi spoke to him telepathically to not let anyone aware of what he was going to say " _These spells are of the Esclion species and are not made to be used by anything other than that, you will only bring mass destruction to yourself and to the world if you and the other sorcerers had continued with this!"_

"That's what the fun's all about right?!"

Daevi narrowed his eyes at the witch boy, this was all about the fun in destruction to him, well he wouldn't allow for him to use Esclion magic to cause any sort of destruction to earth again, he waved his hand to the right of him opening a blue swirling portal, then turned over to the sabortooth tiger that still had Superboy pinned down and grabbed the cat with his energy then threw it into the portal and closed it

"Teekle!" Klarion yelled as he began flickering out of this plane's existence but Daevi just stood above him watching as he teleported the paper in his hand to a safe location and once Klarion was gone he too dispersed the energy that had made up his form traveling back into Dick's body

While this had been going on, once the dimension had been restored Batman had tied the four adult sorcerer's together, then stood back up seeing the League and the team were all staring up at what was floating in the sky above them, it was what Captain Marvel had told them had appeared in the children's dimension, it was a blue shaded creature with fiery white and blue hair in the shape of a boy

"What is that thing?" Catwoman asked

Batman had no answer for her though, because he had never seen anything like this in his entire life

"It is emitting a powerful wave of magic, it seems to be even stronger than any sorcerer than i have ever encountered" Zatara added

Martian Manhunter only had a look of what looked like amazement with a small touch of sadness in his eyes as they watched the creature land on the pentagram and seemed to walk over to a piece of old tattered paper on the ground

"Ugh did we win?" Zatanna asked as she Artemis and Robin began getting up, Robin seemed a bit more sluggish than anyone else though

"I think so?" Artemis muttered

"Guys what happened?" Zatanna asked putting a hand to her head, she had a pounding headache

"The world has been restored but there i a new development in the wake of the restoration" Kaldur told them

"What?" Artemis asked then she and Zatanna both saw the humanoid figure standing in the pentagram with Klarion trapped in a bubble like sphere

"What is that?" Zatanna's eyes widened at the sight of it

"That's the million dollar question" Wally told her

Their eyes widened when the creature turned and opened a breach with his hand but nothing but energy could be seen through it, the creature turned again and grabbed a hold of teekle that had Superboy trapped underneath it then threw the large cat into the portal before closing it

"What did it just do!" M'gann yelled

"That cat! that was the only thing holding Klarion in this dimension!" Kaldur's eyes widened

They were surprised when the members of the League came over to them and took protective stances around them as if the creature was going to turn on them next,

"Klarion, he is beginning to fade away!" Zatara stood as he watched Klarion's form beginning to flicker

"But how can that be, Klarion is a Lord of Chaos, he shouldn't be able to be defeat right?" M'gann asked

"Well it looks like it's finally happening" Wally spoke as they continued to watch until Klarion all but disappeared, the blue creature stood there for a moment before it began fading out as well until it was gone

"What?!" Conner finally joined the ground and was stunned to see that the thing that had helped them defeat Klarion had just vanished

"Where is it?" Zatanna asked

"I do not know, i can no longer sense it" Zatara said looking around

"Maybe it just want's to be left alone guys" Robin spoke for the first time and was now less sluggish then he was a few seconds ago

"Either way Robin, we need to find out what it was" Bruce told him

"Why? It didn't do anything us"

"It's for everyone's well being once we know what this creature was then we'll be able to know weather it's a threat to anyone's safety or not"

"Are you ok, you weren't hurt during the fight were you?" Selina bent down to his level checking him over

"I'm fine"

"I'm starting to get sick of that word"

Dick looked around seeing the rest of the team happily greeted the adults, he watched as Zatara and Zatanna gave each other a good hug and M'gann with her Uncle but it looked like J'onn's mind had gone else where, he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, he hastily looked around

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked him

"Oh nothing i just thought i heard something"

"Alright then, we need to get these 4 to Belle Reve then we can start looking into whatever that creature was" Bruce announced to the rest of the team and League

"Well at least now we can all go home and take a much needed sleep after all this" Selina told him

"Yeah" he muttered under his breath but look saddened down at the ground

* * *

 **That was the longest chapter i've written for this story yet! Hope you Guys like it. Also the spells Dick had been speaking in his Esclion form i've decided to make them in Latin since i not that creative to make spells of my own**

 **Well next chapter should be exciting since Dick finally has to step into action to keep everyone he loves safe from Lucero now that he's used to much magic and energy**

 **Suggestions to help me write are always welcome**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold-Hearted

Chapter 6: Cold-Hearted

Dick woke up on the morning of November 11th as he did any other day, the alarm clock next to his bed began going off at 6:50 am, which gave him an hour and 10 mins to get up shower and change before heading downstairs to eat breakfast before Alfred would drive him to school in one of their many limo's. But today he wasn't awoken by the sound of his buzzing alarm clock he was woken up on his own after his body felt like it had had enough rest. His eyes opened to glimpse around his bedroom seeing everything was perfectly normal, after stretching his limbs he realized it was a school day and turned to his alarm clock to see it was 10 am making him over 2 hours late

But surely someone should have woken him up, and his alarm clock was set to 6:50 am. After closer inspection he saw his alarm had been turned off, he got of his bed and went to the curtains of each of his windows to open them and was met with a cold chill so quickly closed them and finally got a look at the outside, snow was coming down hard, like they were in the middle of the largest blizzard to have ever hit the country. The weather forecast didn't call for any snow for a couple more weeks. The roads that led out of the gates of the Manor were completely blocked off by the snow piling up which means no one was leaving the manor anytime soon, not by a vehicle anyway

He went to his bathroom and put on one of his housecoats over his pajamas then headed downstairs to see what was going on

"Master Richard i see your finally awake" He was greeted by Alfred when he reached the foyer

"Yeah, what happened"

"Well Master Bruce and Miss Selina thought it would be good if you slept in for once now that we have had a sudden change in weather. School's have been cancels for the day"

"Oh okay" He nodded understanding "Where are Bruce and Selina?"

"They are having their morning breakfast right about now, you may go join them and i will bring you a fresh plate"

Dick nodded to him before heading back out of the foyer toward the dining room, he walked in to find Bruce and Selina at the head of the table conversing with each other while enjoying their morning breakfast but both of them turned their attention to him when he walked in

"Good morning Dick" Bruce greeted him

"I hope you had a good sleep" Selina greeted him

"Yeah i did, Alfred told me you let me sleep in now that school's been canceled"

"I thought you deserved a good rest after how hard you've been working on your schooling" Dick smiled at her nodding before taking his usual seat at the dining table

"So i take it neither of you can make it to work in this weather either?" Dick asked taking a look at their clothing to see they were both in their pajamas too

"All the roads in Gotham are blocked off by this sudden blizzard, it was so surprising that the city didn't have any time to prepare for the snow trucks to make their rounds. Everything in the city has been canceled because of this we can only hope this blizzard will be over soon so we can get back to our daily routines"

"Right"

Alfred stepped out of the kitchen doors with a tray of food "Here you are Master Richard, your favorite breakfast" he began sitting each plate down in front of him, one plate of blueberry pancakes, another plate with over easy eggs, bacon, and sausage, a plate of white toast, and a small bowl of fruit and a cup of fresh orange juice

"Thank you Alfred" Dick smiled up at him

"Your welcome Master Richard. Isn't it Master Wallace's birthday today"

"Oh right you got him what he he really wanted for his birthday right, he's gonna be so excited" Selina looked over to him

"I don't know how excited he'll be since he's been hinting about it all week" Dick shook his head thinking about how many times earlier that week Wally had been talking to him about the newest game console that had come out a few weeks earlier that he really wanted but didn't have the money. He had already figured that he could probably get it for him since every year he always gave him expensive gifts for his birthday which was nothing more than pocket change to him. He had been showing him commercials, magazine articles, online videos, and fantasizing about it in front of him

"You should hurry and finish eating then, don't want to be late for Wally's surprise party" Bruce told him

Dick nodded eating the last of his breakfast "I'll be back later" He nodded to them before heading upstairs to change

"I'm happy that Dick is finally getting back to his usual self" Selina smiled after Dick had left

"He most likely needed time to fully come to terms with what happened" Bruce smiled over to her, Dick had gotten back to his normal self right after the fight against the sorcerer's, he had begun talking to his friends again and his family as he used to and perhaps even more because now he was spending much more time with everyone doing anything anyone may ask him to do. Barbara had asked him earlier that week to take her and some of her girlfriends to the mall to shop to make up for missing their usual Halloween routine, Dick hated shopping with her but he had agreed without even groaning at the thought he even paid for her entire bill then took her to eat at her favorite restaurant. He helped the Soccer team at school win their game to get them into the championship

He spent a lot of time with the team playing the video games Wally had with him, they went out to Happy Harbor's amusement park, Dick's treat to them, he had been treating them to all sorts of fun things to do since he got over the simulation events, and he had even helped plan Wally's surprise party

"Has any members of the league been able to figure out what happened to Klarion? or what that creature was?" Selina asked changing the subject

Bruce let out a heavy sigh "No, whatever that thing was it's in none of the league's Green Lanterns went off to Oa to discuss it with the guardians and we should be learn more once he gets back. As for Klarion, because his cat was thrown into that void he was unable to keep himself stabilized in this dimension and vanished without that cat he can't return"

"So in a way that thing got rid of one of our most dangerous adversaries?"

"I suppose, but until we figure out what it was we can't rule anything out"

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Wally's face didn't look in the least bit surprised

"What? A Surprise party for me? You guys, you shouldn't have"

Dick smirked and crossed his arms at him "Right, it's not like you've been hinting for days or anything" Wally only grinned at him in response

The party for Wally kicked, Dick immediately noticed Wally trying to cozy up to M'gann and shook his head "Can't believe he hasn't noticed yet" Artemis snorted at his comment from her spot next to him as they gathered around the table

"We made two cakes"

"Awesome what'll you guys eat?"

"We'll split the cupcake, make a wish"

"Way ahead of you" Wally took a deep breath then blew out the candles on both of the cakes getting cheers from everyone in the room, he turned his attention back to M'gann "You know if i tell you my wish it won't come true but if guess-" M'gann handed him a slice of cake "Nope guess again"

Dick noticed Artemis turn away from the two but then smirk when M'gann only gave Wally a small peck on his forehead so he turned his attention over to the teenage magician that had been standing at the edge of the group so decided to go over and try to keep her company "Hey Zatanna, how you liking the team so far?" He asked handing her a slice of cake that she took gratefully

"It's been fun so far, especially after all the trips you've taken us to Happy Harbor"

"Just trying to help make good bonding time" He smiled looking around at all the team members in the room

"Well it's definatly been fun since i was given permission to join the team from my dad"

"I told you he'd come around and maybe someday..." He paused purposefully "You'll be able to handle the sight of watching Wally eat" he motioned over to Wally seeing him shove an entire slice of cake into his mouth making Zatanna laugh at the sight

Dick smiled seeing he had cheered her up

"You know the team had actually been telling me that you were keeping distance from everyone for the past few weeks, but i guess you were doing something with your personal life back in Gotham"

"Yeah, But i've already sorted all that stuff out" Dick then heard quiet footsteps come up behind them so turned to see Artemis walk up between them

"You think we should tell him?" She asked, gesturing over to Wally seeing him continue to try flirting with M'gann

"He is the only one who doesn't know" Dick smirked

Artemis smirked back "Then please..allow me"

He and Zatanna watched Artemis walk over and lean down next to Wally whispering into his ear, His eyes went wide before he looked over to see M'gann feeding a piece of cake to Conner wiping off some crumbs from his lower lip "Aww Man!"

 _"Attention team"_ Bruce's Batman voice came over the Mountain's audio system. Dick immediately stiffened thinking the Green Lanterns had arrived back early " _Suit up, Polar Stealth, Mission briefing in 5"_

"Guess we'll have to wait till the mission is over to open your presents" M'gann told wally before they all left to their individual rooms to change into their polar uniforms. Dick rarely ever used his room at the Mountain, he only kept a few things there which were basically necessities, some spare clothes, uniforms, a couple books. He threw on his snow gear pulling the cowl over his head before returning out to the mission room

Batman was on the holographic screen, he was standing in the Batwing, Catwoman could be seen in the back round working some of the controls

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked

 _"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignment's"_ Batman spoke just when a large thunder and lightning cracked behind the jet _"A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast"_ Dick eyes widened at the thought, he knew this was a large blizzard but for it to have hit the entire continent, that was not normal, he didn't sense any form of sorcery being used at all " _Satelittle Imagery has detected 5 flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seems to be responsible and must be stopped"_

"Well can't the watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asked

Zatanna turned to him "What's a watchtower?" Batman spoke before he could answer

 _"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized and with both Green Lantern's off world, I need all hands on deck"_

Dick blinked before what Bruce had just said fully sank in "Then that means The League and The Team will be fighting side by side for the first time"

"Whoa really!" Wally gasped

 _"Superboy, use the supercycle rendezvous with the Batwing at Ice Fortress 1, you'll drop off Robin and Aqualad and continue on to meet with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Zatara at Ice Fortress 3. Other leaguers will take care of fortresses four and five. Sending all coordinates now"_

Zatanna shifted next to him, he looked over to her feeling a pang of anxiety in her, this was going to be her very first mission since officially joining the team so he could guess that she was a bit nervous but she would also have her dad watching out for her when they met up at Ice Fortress 3

Wally stepped closer to the screen "Uh, Batman i think you skipped-"

 _"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant, with all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across the country"_ Dick saw Wally deflate after hearing his assignment, Dick glanced between him and Bruce, he knew his adoptive father was giving Wally a more important task than a simple delivery of a heart, he had heard earlier that the Queen Perdita of Vlatava was in a hospital in Seattle awaiting heart surgery

Wally didn't understand the importance of this task "Who is this girl?!" he blurted out getting glares from both him and Batman

 _"Does it matter?"_

"No...of course not...but-can't we zeta-"

Dick understood what Bruce was trying to do by not revealing the identity of the girl, he was giving Wally a test, a high risk one because someone's life depended on it, a very important someone but a test none the less "The zeta-tubes are all offline" Giving a nod to his holographic computer " Sorry"

"Right...then...how can i say no" Wally moaned in disappointment "Guess i won't be need stealth" he tapped the symbol on his chest changing his polar stealth to his usual yellow and red uniform "Speedy delivery boy at your service"

Dick could tell that Wally had been real excited about the prospect of fighting along side the league but this test would assure his maturity in becoming part of the League one day, other members of the team had already had their own test of maturity including himself so hopes Wally could pass his own. He went to join Superboy, Aqualad, and Wolf in the supercycle sitting in the front seat before it flew out of the cave's entrance into the sky. he was grateful that his polar stealth uniform gave him a cowl to cover his entire face apart from his nose and mouth area but at least his ears and cheeks wouldn't freeze in this form with these protective clothing

The ride to Ice Fortress 1 took a lot longer than he had initially thought, the supercycle went at the same speed it always did when it came on missions with them but thought maybe the snow was slowing it down for a moment, so while he waited for them to arrive he began thinking up strategies on how to bring down the fortress from the image he had seen of it during the mission briefing, most likely something as high tech as this wouldn't be left unprotected once it was discovered so it likely had a lot of defense systems programmed into it so they would have to give a direct attack first before being able to get into the system and deactivate the snow pouring out of it.

He heard behind him Aqualad and Conner talking but he tuned them out, his eyes widened all of a sudden then looked down at himself moving his arm in front of his chest seeing it was trying to shift from it's usual human skin form to the blue shaded humanoid arm"No,no,no,no,no!" He whispered to himself clenching his eyes then began pushing the power that was trying to leak out back in

"Robin are you alright?!" Aqualad yelled down to him

"Yes! I'm fine!" He quickly yelled back over the snow, looking back down to see his arm was back to normal and sighed with relief. It was becoming more dangerous for him to keep his powers locked away, it had been becoming more erratic the longer he went without finding Eavon and Oshiana to perform their union spell, he thought to himself looking saddened before he heard Conner trying to get his attention "Yeah, what?!"

"I said we're almost above the clouds!" He yelled down to him

That meant they were finally approaching the Ice Fortress, when they were above the clouds, Dick caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the Batwing coming out from under the clouds, the dark glass didn't allow him to see inside though but he knew Bruce and Selina were inside

"There it is!"

Dick turned back to look ahead seeing the large black steel covered Ice Fortress in front of them

"Be ready my friend!" Aqualad yelled down to him

Dick nodded back to him reaching into his utility belt and getting out a grappling hook but as they got closer they saw that the weaponry of the fortress had activated sending large chunks of ice and beams into the sky at them "Watch out!" He yelled back as Conner steered the supercycle away from the line of fire, Aqualad got out his water bearers to make whips and destroy any chunks of ice that had been fired at them, Dick couldn't really do anything in this form without actually being on the fortress he turned to see the Batwing had activated it's own weapons and was firing down at the Ice Fortress weaponry to give them a window to get closer

"Go!" Conner yelled to him and Aqualad

Dick launched his grappling hook down at the ice fortress and then jumped out of the supercycle he landed right after Bruce had thrown a couple of Batarangs down at two turrets destroying them both, while he landed on another attaching one of his destructive disks to it before jumping off it and it blew up in an explosion, he saw out of the corner of his eye Aqualad use Aquaman as a spring board and destroy one of the other turrets but he didn't have time to keep an eye on his fellow team members as more of the fortresses weapons began activating. He back flipped a couple of times to avoid some of the beams before sending more of his disks into the direction the beams were coming from destroying the turrets

He looked to see Bruce had sent a couple of his pellets down at the smaller weapons, he continued to fight along side Bruce while Selina piloted the Batwing above them using the weapons of the jet to attack the fortress with them, he had to pause for a second taking cover by two to of the destroyed turrets when his inner Esclion power began trying to leak out again as he continued to exhaust himself, he had thought over the night after defeating Klarion why Lucero hadn't shown up but remembered that if there weren't enough living nature around you it wasn't easy to sense Esclions so that must be why Lucero hadn't come because he was in Gotham City that was covered with man made things. After absorbing the power back inside he got back into the action attaching two turrets together making their weapons turn on each other destroying them both

After a what seemed like hours of more fighting the last of the weaponry was finished off

"That was exhausting" Dick muttered once they regrouped

"The others fortresses have been engaged but the rest of the League have yet to finish dismantling the weapons" Bruce told them after he contacted the league members at the other four fortresses

"Wow, that means we finished first" Dick smirked at the thought "So what now?"

Bruce reached into his utility belt pulling out some very familiar bombs, they were the same ones he used in the simulation to destroy the mothership "We need to bring down the fortress to stop the storm, take the explosives and place them on the anti-gravity consoles"

Dick nodded reaching for some of the bombs but the fortress began shaking getting him off balance, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Aqualad also had to catch their own balance but they heard the sound of metal scraping against each other and they all turned to see large bulky looking monsters made out of the metal of the fortress emerge from the ground covered in patterns on their chests and head in purple glowing light.

Dick looked at them in horror, he thought he had been safe but before he could do anything Batman and the others rushed in to attack, he didn't have time to warn them as the Batwing above him flew off to attack as well. He rushed in to help protect them fighting off the Esclion powered monsters getting out his bo staff to fight them off but from past experience he knew that these things were easily defeated so far they could only hold them back. Dick took a look around but didn't see Lucero around but he noticed something else that didn't make any sense, the color of the magic powering these monsters were purple which could only be used by a girl Esclion and he knew Oshiana wouldn't do anything to hurt him

He didn't have time to thing it over as one of the monsters tried crushing him by a fist but he back flipped out of the way making a hole in the metal where he had been standing, he looked to see the rest of the them weren't faring any better and to make things worse his Esclion form was edging to come out again, he made a quick decision in the heat of battle to use his magic in Human form to destroy these monsters, a long time ago Lucero had made a spell on the earth to create these monsters to destroy them whenever he wasn't around and their life essence would immediately transfer through the monsters to him which could only mean that Lucero or whoever was powering these things weren't even close to the earth.

" _Perdere Monstris in Spiritu et Virtute"_ He whispered to himself blowing out a small specks of blue magic from his mouth that traveled to each of the monsters and directly after making contact with them blasted them into pieces blowing each of the members of the league to the ground from the shock waves. The force of the explosion also causes the snow machines to shut off and for the fortress to begin to descend

"We need to move!" Batman yelled to the others, the Batwing quickly flew around to them and the hatch opened for the to move inside before the fortress really began falling out of the sky

"What were those things?!" Aqualad asked once they were safely inside the Batwing

"I have no idea, i have never seen anything like them" Aquaman answered him

"And how did they just suddenly explode like that?" Flash asked

"All good questions" Bruce gave his only answer before moving up to the Batwings monitor's

Selina put the Batwing on autopilot and went over to him "Robin are you alright?" She asked looking him over seeing his shaken expression

"I'm not injured don't worry" He told her

"That's not what i meant" She narrowed her eyes at him

"Just a little shaken up, that's all" He answered truthfully

"Don't worry, we'll figure this all out. Your safe now"

'For now' Dick thought

* * *

Once all the snow had been cleared off the streets school's had been resumed, Dick couldn't concentrate as he had been for the last few days though after what had happened on the fortress he knew his time was running out and he needed to find Eavon and Oshiana soon, he knew that the two of them were likely together and would be wondering where he was because he had supposed to get his memories back when he was 10 years old and he remembered when he was 13 that was extremely odd and he would have to discuss that with them whenever he did find them. He went through the entire school day as best he could until the 8 hours were finally over and he walked out to the gate where he was supposed to meet Alfred but after waiting for a while he didn't see their limo coming down any of the streets

He frowned wondering why Alfred was suddenly late when his phone began ringing in his pocket and he took it out to see it was Alfred calling "Yeah?" he answered

" _Master Richard I am terribly sorry for the delay, but i have to run an emergency errand and can't make it to the academy"_

Dick sighed at first before answering "It's fine Alfred i can walk back to the Manor, it'll be good exercise anyway"

 _"I'll be sure to make it up to you soon sir"_

Alfred hung up before he could answer so he put his phone back in his pocket and put his sling backpack over his shoulder from where he had set it on the ground and made his way down the street. He made his way down the streets of Gotham City as the crowds went back and forth next to him, he was sort of on auto pilot himself as he headed across the city toward the manor thinking about his situation, he couldn't just pack up and leave because it would raise too many questions, leaving would raise questions no matter how he put it. He had been spending extra time with his friends and family to make his behavior less odd to them and that had been working as they had stopped asking him questions about his behavior after the simulation

Dick swallowed thinking about the fortress events, Bruce would likely ask the Green Lanterns about that when they returned with the information about Esclions. The guardians did have information about them since they were as old as the universe and knew everything about it even the extinct races, and would also know that they could take on different forms to blend in with the species of any planet and it would only be a matter of time after that, that he would be found out and then their lives would be put on the line and he didn't want that to happen. He cared a lot about the family and friends he had and he didn't want them to die because of him, he would live again even if he was killed, but none of them would

Dick had been walking past an alley between two apartment buildings when a hand shot out and covered his mouth and dragged him back into the alley, Dick's eyes widened and quickly let his Robin training take over elbowing the person behind him in the stomach making their grip on him lessen giving him the opportunity to grab their arm and flip them over his shoulder, he then heard a second person come up behind him before he could take a look at the first so quickly turned and kick the seconds person in the stomach

"DAEVI!"

The name made Dick pause in his tracks and made him finally look at the two people's faces, he looked to the ground seeing the male holding his stomach as he got back to his feet and once he fully got up he got a look at his face, his eyes widened seeing him for the first time "Eavon?!" he gasped at the sight of him then turned to the second seeing her looking at him in shock "Oshiana?!"

* * *

 **That ends Chapter 6! Now i didn't expect to do Cold-Hearted as i thought Misplaced would be the last cannon chapter but i thought it would be good to do those monsters on the fortress thing**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Disappeared

Chapter 8: Disappeared

"What do you mean Dick's not home yet?" Bruce frowned when he arrived back from Wayne Enterprises

"I don't know where he is Bruce, he hasn't been answering his phone either" Selina looked to him worried, she had arrived home an hour before him and had noticed Dick had not come home from school, She had immediately asked Alfred where he was because he had supposed to pick him up at the gates of Gotham Academy as usual but he had told them he had to do a personal emergency errand and was unable to go to Gotham Academy to pick up their son.

"I had spoke with Master Richard over the phone to tell him, and he offered to simply make the journey back to the Manor on foot" Alfred told them

Selina had gotten worried that Dick might have been confronted by one of the many dangerous gangs that roamed around Gotham and had called Bruce at work to come home straight away, they had tried calling Dick's cell phone multiple times but each call went straight to voicemail, they tried tracking his phone but either the phone had been turned off or the battery had died on it. It had been 3 hours since school hours were over, it should have only taken Dick about 45 mins to walk back to the manor on foot

"I'm going out to search for him" Bruce declared heading toward the grandfather clock in his office

"Bruce it's still daylight outside" Selina looked out the window for a brief moment seeing the sun was already setting but that still counted as daylight

"Perhaps we should just call Miss Barbara perhaps she knows where Master Richard is" Alfred offered

"Right and Commissioner Gordon would make an exception for the department to look for Dick" Selina offered

But before Bruce could answer either one of them they heard the sound of the gates to Wayne Manor opening through the walls of the Mansion, then only a few short minutes later the sound of the front doors opening so they all ran down the steps to see Dick Grayson Wayne himself shutting the doors behind him before he turned to see them at the bottom of the steps "I'm sorry i didn-" He began but before he could finish he was enveloped in a big hug by Selina

"I'm so glad your safe, what happened, why are you so late, did someone hurt you, are you injured, why didn't you call us, i could have taken off early and come get you myself"

"I'm ok" Dick tried assuring her and cut off her sentence

"Why didn't you call us to let us know you were safe" Bruce asked

"My phone died on the walk back to the Manor, and i had met up with a couple of friends with school on the way back and lost track of time. I'm really sorry for worrying you guys"

"Next time just try to borrow someone's phone to let us know you're safe ok" Selina told him and he nodded

"I am truly sorry i couldn't make it to pick you up today Master Richard, i promise i will never do that again"

"It's fine Alfred i actually liked walking back to the Manor, I would actually like to do it more often now to take the work load off your schedule" Dick smiled up at the Butler "I can always ask one of my older friends for a ride or take the train back"

"Are you sure Dick, Alfred has always picked you up from School" Bruce frowned as his sudden request

"Yeah, plenty of other kids from my school do the same thing"

"Ok, i guess we can give this a try you are getting older so i'm guessing you want more independency?"

"Something like that" Dick muttered under his breath

"But from now on make sure that your phone is fully charged and make sure to call us when you leave the school ok" Selina told him "And tell us if you're going to be late"

"I will i promise" He nodded to her giving her an assuring smile

* * *

Sometimes Bruce thought Dick didn't realize how important he was to everyone he knew especially after the events earlier of his short disappearance after school, he did apologize for worrying them so much and it had been sincere but he still felt like a part of Dick wasn't actually there, like his mind was wandering while he was talking to them, he just figured Dick had a lot on his mind at the time so now that they were getting ready for their usual patrol of Gotham he decided to ask Dick about the phone call he got from his principle earlier that week

"I didn't know you got a phone call from the school" Selina frowned at him

"I had forgotten to mention it to you with all that has been going on with the league and the team, but the call i got was an offer from the board of education actually, the school had reported to them that Dick has been able to get even higher grades then he was before on all his exams that they turned his scores to the board and they are offering you a chance to take an exam that will allow you to skip another two or perhaps even three grades. This could also give you the chance to pick any Ivy League college of your choice"

"Wow that is wonderful isn't it Dick! It sounds like you won't even need any sort of scholarships that you have been working to get you into any college you want"

Dick looked speechless at what he had just heard "When is this exam exactly?"

"Well your principle told me that he has already arranged for you to take the exam in a week or two probably by the end of the month"

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy staying in 9th grade with the rest of my friends though i'd actually like to stay the way things are"

"You do realize what a huge opportunity this is for you Dick? It could set your entire future in motion?" Selina frowned at his lack of enthusiasm, he had always been proud of his academic success and took any opportunities he was given to raise them even higher

"I know I just-" Dick seemed at a loss of words

Bruce ran a hand through his hair seeing his troubled expression "How about you just take the exam and once the results are back you can take a look at the options you are given and if you don't want to take any of them then i'll just call the board myself and tell them that you would like to stay where you are"

"I guess that's fine" Dick shrugged

"Alright then, we should head out Joker has managed to escape from Arkham once again and we need to find him before he can do any harm to the city"

* * *

For the next few days Dick had been spending most of his time around Bruce and Selina, he had wanted to do some more family bonding time other than going out on patrol saying that they haven't gone out just the three of them since he was first adopted and he had actually missed that, Alfred had also been given his vacation time to go and visit some of his family in England so they took the opportunity to spend more time as a family like Dick had suggested.

Selina had taken the role of cooking their meals in the Manor, which was hard considering Selina had no idea how to cook

Dick had offered to help her cook their meals considering he used to help his original birth mother cook back when he was in the circus and he occasionally helped Alfred cook some of their meals, Dick was surprisingly very talented in the culinary arts he couldn't cook anything as fancy as what Alfred usually made for them but he could cook pretty much every simple types of food there were like eggs, pancakes, bacon, chicken, porkchops, spaghetti, etc

"I guess i just have a natural talent" He shrugged

During one particular day they had decided to use their family bonding time in the backyard of the mansion to use their large swimming pool. It wasn't exactly a regular swimming pool the average family had in their own backyards, it had a Jacuzzi built into one section of it, it had a man made waterfall that Dick seemed to really enjoy. The lounge area outside the pool was made out of stones the construction workers had gotten to make a fireplace with a fancy lounge area for the family around it, three cushioned chairs around a table with an umbrella to shade them from the sun

Bruce did enjoy all the time he had been taking to spend more time with Selina and Dick, over the years he had felt they had been losing the bond they had but he rejoiced now that they were finally reconnecting with each other, the three of them were playing basketball in the pool, Dick couldn't use his acrobatics as an advantage in the water

"I'm better at Soccer either way if i'm in the water or on the ground" Dick huffed now that he was losing in their little game

"That actually reminds me, are you going to be in the championship for the Academy's soccer game, you did help them make it into the championship after all" Selina asked

"Umm, i don't know"

"You have plenty of time to decide the championship game isn't for another two months" Bruce told him getting a nod

They had done a lot of things as a family besides swimmings and cooking the past week and a half, they had gone out into the city and went to the amusement park that Thomas Wayne used to take Bruce too when he was a boy, Bruce hadn't been there since his parents had died but now that he had a family of his own he had decided to take them, they had spent an entire day there riding all the different roller coasters, even the one that was named after The Batman of Gotham which had made Dick really dizzy when he had gotten off. They had gone out to the natural history museums when they took walks around the city, they had gone flying in Wayne Enterprises helicopter to over see the sights of the outer area of Gotham's forests , they had movie nights at the local theaters, gone out on a cruise around Gotham's harbor in their family yacht and now they were enjoying time in their home playing basketball like a normal average family in their luxurious swimming pool

The sound of Bruce's league phone broke their blissful family time

"Wonder what that's about?" Selina lifted an eyebrow

"I'll see" Bruce told them swimming over to the underwater steps by the lounge area and walking over to the table where the phone was sitting and changing his voice to the rough sound of his Batman voice "Yes?"

Selina and Dick watched him have the conversation from inside the pool, Dick took the moment to swim over and get the basketball that had floated away from them while Bruce took the call

"Duty calls" Bruce told them once the phone call was over

"What's the problem?" Selina asked

"Apparently the American Museum of Magic in Michigan was robbed last night" Bruce told them getting Dick's full attention

"What's missing?" He asked

"It's a magic book that the league had turned over to the museum a couple of years ago"

"Wait is it that book that was found in the demolition you told me about. Dick weren't you going to do a report on that book for a school project?" He and Selina both turned to him

"Yeah i was but i decided to change the subject to something else since there wasn't a lot of information on that book"

"Ok, well the league want me to give a mission to the team to go and investigate the crime scene at the museum because of how strange it looks. Zatara was never able to figure out the language of the spells inside but he did sense it was extremely powerful so if it fell into the wrong hands it could do significant damage""

"I guess i'll go get ready then"

* * *

Dick looked around the museum area in his Robin personal as Aqualad talked with the museum security and Curator, he looked over to the glass case that had been holding the spell book seeing it was completely intact, there were no signs that a robbery had even taken place besides the missing book

"What did the security say happened?" Superboy asked once they gathered back together after taking a look around

"It's odd, they say that during the middle of the night during their shift every security officer here was suddenly put unconscious"

"Were they knocked out by the robbers?" Artemis asked

"All at once?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow at her

"What about the security camera's did they happen to catch the video feed showing the robbery?" M'gann turned her attention back on their leader

"That's the other odd thing, all the security camera's in this area had been interfered with somehow and they cannot retrieve the video feed"

"Well i know one person here that can decrypt the videos" Wally grinned over to their resident hacker

"Robin do you mind going up to the computer server systems and recovering the missing video feed?" Aqualad asked him

"Sure" He nodded, Aqualad had one of the officers take him to the computer servers that functioned the surveillance video and had asked for them to clear the room so that he could review the video alone "I work better alone, no distractions" He told them when he got confused looks, once they were all out of the room he quickly locked the door and then plugged his holographic computer up to the server going to the surveillance video from the night before and got to the point where the video had been hacked into, the video could be easily recovered by even a normal hacker that could have gone to MIT but luckily he got to the video first and began working on the decryption of the video. After only a few seconds he finally got a look at the few minutes seeing all the security officers that had been walking the halls suddenly drop to the ground before he got a look at the culprits

 _'Good_ ' he thought to himself seeing the blue and purple familiar humanoid figures phase through the ceiling and flew down to the case holding the spell book phasing through the glass and grabbing it before they flew back out of the building and only a few minutes later the security officers woke up and alerted the police that the book had been stolen. He began typing in a few more commands on his holographic computer before the entire video went black and white destroying the files. He sighed with relief before a knock at the door got his attention

"Yeah coming" He walked over and unlocked the door opening it to find Aqualad

"What did you find Robin?" He asked stepping into the room

"Nothing, I'm sorry but the video wasn't just hacked the entire video feed was destroyed so we can't get a look at the culprits"

Kaldur sighed with frustration "There are no other clues around the crime scene that can lead us to who stole the book?"

"Nothing psychical no, no fingerprints, no shoe prints, there weren't any vehicles around the area that was seen leaving the crime scene last night"

"Well we do have at least one thing we can report to the League"

"Oh what's that?" He asked turning his full attention to the atlantien

"Zatanna sensed that there was sorcery used to cause all the security personal to suddenly go unconscious, she said perhaps a sleeping spell was used"

"Oh" Dick nodded

When they arrived back at the mountain they gave their full report to the league members that were present including Zatara, they were shocked that all the evidence had been destroyed and the only clue they had was that the culprit was likely a sorcerer

"What sorcerer could it have been though?" Wally asked

"Yeah i mean all the bad sorcerer's were locked away after the whole thing with Klarion happened right, and there's been no sign of him since the battle" Zatanna asked

"Unless it was that thing we saw that night" Conner added

"That could very well be a possibility" Batman spoke interrupting their conversation "But we'll have to run a full investigation of the area, Zatara will handle it since he is our resident sorcerer that can likely recreate the events of the night to show us what exactly happened and-"

"He can do that?" Robin asked interrupting him and looking worriedly over to Zatara

"Yes, but it will take me some time to prepare" Zatara nodded to assure him

"How long do you think it'll take you?" He asked

"Well it does take me a few hours to prepare but it should be done within a day and then i will report back to the league with my findings"

Dick only nodded slowly

"And the Green Lanterns should be arriving back in about two days with the information they received from Oa" Black Canary told them

"Yes, but for now we'll be taking over the museum investigation" Batman told them before the league members left probably heading up to the Watchtower to discuss the case more

Dick was lost in thought after what he had just heard Black Canary say, the Green Lanterns would be returning in 2 days...only 2 days left and Zatara would be heading to the museum soon and it would show him what happened last night and what he had done to the servers, he had no way to stop him. He was brought back to reality when he was shaken on the shoulder by Wally "Ugh yeah?"

"You ok dude? You looked scared for a second there"

"I'm ok don't worry" he gave the speedster a smile "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"We haven't seen you very much at all this week or most of last week either Robin, where have you been?" Zatanna asked him

"I've been spending a lot of time with Batman and Catwoman, you know family bonding time"

"I can't even imagine Batman doing normal family stuff" Artemis couldn't even picture it

"Well sounds like Batman's going to be busy for the rest of the day, so how about we do team bonding instead?" M'gann asked

"Sure, what do you guys feel like doing?" he asked them

"We're not letting you pay for a trip together this time Rob. We've all pitched in to treat you to wherever you want to go today" Kaldur told him getting a baffled expression from him

"You guys don't have to i'm fine treating you guys to anything you want"

"Nope, you're getting a treat from us this time, plus we can't image the dent it's put in your bank account after taking us on so many trips to Happy Harbor"

He almost scoffed at the thought that there could even be a dent in his bank account, he was surprised when Bruce even gave him his own Debit Card that held over a million dollars in it, Bruce and Selina both felt he was more than responsible to handle that kind of money at his command

"And don't try picking someplace cheep either" Conner warned him

In the end Dick had picked a place where he knew all the members of the team would enjoy, they would have to use the zeta tubes to get to California and spend their entire day at Disney World, the team had wanted to take a lot of pictures to savor this day, Dick had taken pictures with Bruce and Selina during their time of family bonding and hadn't minded it would savor a lot of memories, he couldn't go into the pool area that well because he had to make sure his sunglasses didn't come off but he still had fun that would last forever

* * *

Bruce had noticed that most of Sunday afternoon, Dick had gone out to Gotham by himself deciding to take the train as not to bother Alfred after he had just gotten back from his vacation in England. Dick had told them he was going to meet some friends and would be back in a few hours but when he had gotten back he looked extremely troubled and his eyes were red which he was rubbing and he had seen a glimpse of steaks down his cheeks when he got back into the manor and had immediately gone up to his room coming down only for dinner

Dinner had been awkward since Dick had spend most of the time pick at his food as if he wasn't even hungry

"Dick did something happen while you were out with your friends?" Selina asked finally breaking the silence

"No nothing happened i'm just a little tired from walking around the city for so long" He told her

"That's something i needed to tell you Dick" Bruce got his attention "Tomorrow i'm going to be assigning the team a mission and i'm going to need you to be home early tomorrow to prepare so i will be having Alfred pick you up right after school" Dick actually looked alarmed at what he had just said

"Right after school?" Dick asked repeating what he had just said

"Yes, is that a problem?" Bruce frowned at him

"Umm no i'm just making sure" Dick nodded "Have you heard anything from Zatara or the Green Lanterns?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in League business?" Selina frowned at him

"I'm just interested, you know with all that's been going on lately"

"Well, last i heard from Zatara he said he was preparing to do the spell and we should hear back from him sometime tomorrow afternoon and as for the Green Lanterns they should be arriving back tomorrow morning"

"Oh.."Dick nodded taking it all in quietly

Selina tried to cheer him up from the expression he had on his face "And Dick you should be getting the results back from your exam tomorrow after school right?"

"Umm yeah, i actually forgot about that"

"I'm sure you can stop by the principle's office before meeting Alfred outside tomorrow, and we can review your results when we all get back"

"Right"

"Selina and I will be leaving to the watchtower for a league meeting after you and the team leave for your mission"

Dick only nodded, the rest of the night had been a little quiet but Dick tried making good conversation with them after getting out of his gloomy state by asking about their days at work and other things that had been going on in their lives before it was finally time for bed

* * *

Bruce arrived back home after a very trying day of work, he hadn't even had any time during the day to check in with Selina or Dick during their lunch breaks because his day had been so hectic but was glad all the work had been resolved and he was finally home. He was met with Selina when he entered in the doors of the Manor

"The joys of being a CEO?" Selina smiled seeing his exhausted form

"You have no idea" Bruce shook his head at her setting his briefcase down by the doors

"Well Alfred has already gone to pick up Dick from school and he should be back soon, I can always give the mission to the team for you" She offered leading him to the sitting room where he collapsed onto the sofa

"No i just need a few minutes and cup of coffee"

"All that coffee can't be good for your system Bruce" She crossed her arms at him

"It's kept me going for the last 10 years of my life"

"Sure it has" Rolling her eyes at him

Bruce took the moment to look at his phone seeing he had missed a lot of calls because of his hectic day at work, he had 14 missed calls, 28 unread emails, 23 unread text messages and a few news alerts

"Aren't you popular" Selina smirked seeing his phone

"I'll see to them all later right now we just have to wait for Dick and then we can head over to the Mountain"

"Right, the rest of the team is already there, but we do have to talk to Dinah and Oliver about that video of M'gann"

"Right" Bruce nodded to her

The two of them sat in the living room waiting for Alfred to return with Dick for a couple more minutes, the drive back to the manor from the Academy was only 15 minutes but when they looked at their clock over a half n hour had passed and Alfred was still not back

"What could be keeping them, they both know we have a mission to get too" Selina frowned

As Bruce was about to answer his phone began ringing and they looked to see it was Alfred calling, Bruce put the phone on speaker mode when he answered

"Alfred where are you?" He asked immediately after answering

 _"Master Bruce, Master Richard isn't here!"_

Bruce and Selina both looked to each other in confusion

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Selina asked getting up from her position on the sofa

 _"Master Richard isn't at school, I've been waiting for him to come out of the school but the last of the children have gone and Master Richard is not inside!"_

They finally began grasping the seriousness in Alfred's voice

"Alfred are you sure Dick isn't there, maybe he's just in the principle's office talking about his exam results" Bruce asked looking over to Selina as she began getting out her own phone and began dialing Dick's cell phone number

 _"I'm positive sir, I have already checked with the office and they said Master Richard hasn't been there and he did not come out of the gates when the last bell rang sir!"_

"Alright Alfred, we'll be done there as fast as we can, go inside and speak with the principle or his teachers until we arrive alright!"

 _"Very well sir"_

Bruce hung up and looked over to Selina hoping she had some luck contacting Dick "Anything?"

"No, each of my calls are connecting but there is no answer" Selina looked over to him worried "This isn't like what happened last week Bruce"

"I know, but we'll find him. I promise"

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 8! Dick has finally disappeared! The next chapter should be up soon!**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicion

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! I have actually been watching this show called Disappeared on the Investigation Discovery channel that gave me the idea for the name of the last chapter, the old intro made me want to fit all Dick's information into some sort of opening or a line in this chapter like they do in the show sometimes like:**

 _ **"Richard Grayson disappeared on November 22, 2012. When a person disappears without a trace often the most critical information is hidden in their actions and words from the days before they vanished. Richard Grayson's last known whereabouts may hold the clue's to what happened to him"**_

 **I actually got a chill when i heard that intro for the first time, but i wanted to try putting Dick's information with the intro to see what my readers think**

 **Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9: Suspicion

Alfred waited by the front gates of Gotham Academy watching the streets for Bruce and Selina to arrive, he knew that Dick had to be home straight after school today because the team had a urgent mission they had to go on, Bruce had told him they had a mission and he was supposed to meet him after school, Alfred had been there even before the school was supposed to let out to make sure they got to the cave in time yet over a half hour had already passed and Dick was nowhere to be seen. Some of the students were still in the building for after school activities but were already leaving, he was still trying to call Dick on his cell phone but each of the calls were only going to voicemail as if Dick did see the calls but was simply not answering

A car horn knocked him out of his thoughts when one Mercedes of the Wayne family pulled up behind the limo and after parking Bruce and Selina got out

"Alfred, have you been able to reach Dick?" Bruce asked once they came up to him

"I'm sorry sir, Master Dick either isn't answering his phone or he doesn't have it with him sir. I have left him messages but from the looks of it he hasn't read them either"

"Dick knows he has to keep his phone on him at all times, he wouldn't have just left it lying around somewhere. Have you gone to speak with Principle Peterson?" Selina asked still trying to get a hold of Dick on her phone, calling was already becoming futile so instead sent him text messages all of them were reaching his phone but they weren't marked as read

"I do not have the parental authority to see the principle of a student Miss Kyle"

" !" The three of them turned to see none other than Barbara Gordon daughter of police Commissioner Gordon and best friend to their currently missing son

"Barbara" Bruce turned to her, surely she would have seen Dick

"I was coming to give this to you" Barbara handed him a large orange envelope addressed to the parents of Richard Grayson "The Principle saw me heading home and asked me if i could drop this off by Dick's house since he didn't come to school today he figured he was home sick an-"

"Wait!" Selina made her pause "What do you mean Dick didn't come to school today?"

Barbara lifted an eyebrow at her "Well I have 4 classes with Dick including first period and he didn't show up, he wasn't in class for the other three periods either, or lunch so i figured he was home sick right?"

The three of them turned to each other after hearing what Barbara had just told them, Dick hadn't shown up to school, he had been going to school on his own for a while now but he was specifically told to be picked up by Alfred today, they had seen him only 8 hours prior before school during breakfast before he left. He was dressed in his school uniform with his sling backpack around his shoulder and had told them 'goodbye' before he walked out the front doors

They had told him to help reassure them of his safety to send them both a message when he arrived at school, Bruce had been so busy when he got to work that he didn't get the chance to check any of the missed calls or messages but he turned to Selina giving her a look, she nodded to him telling him she did receive a message from Dick that morning

"Uhm, Yes Dick was unable to come to school today because of some personal issues he had to deal with, but i'll make sure to tell him you got this for him" Bruce smiled down at the girl holding back the worry that was already building up inside of him

"Ok then i hope Dick gets all that resolved soon" Barbara nodded back to them before heading off

Bruce turned back to Selina and Alfred seeing the expressions on both their faces as equal to his after what Barbara had just told them

"Selina when did you last hear from Dick?!" Bruce immediately turned to her as she had gotten his message

"It was about 20 minutes after he left this morning, he just told me he had arrived safely and not to worry about him"

Bruce got out his own phone and looked through the missed calls seeing they were all business calls, so turned to the messages and saw he had one missed message from Dick a time stamp of 7:20 that morning, 20 mins after he left the manor, it read the exact same thing Selina had, he arrived safely and don't worry about him

"Why did you tell Miss Gordon that Master Richard was home sick sir?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at him

"I don't want to cause any panic right now, not until we know exactly what happened this morning"

He told them they should head back to the Manor to deal with this and not stand out in the open, once they arrived back at the Manor Alfred went up to Dick's bedroom to see if there was anything there that could give them clues to where he could have gone this morning, they didn't think he could have been kidnapped as one of them should have gotten a ransom call by now and Dick had messaged them both telling them he was safe, in the past when Dick had been kidnapped with his phone still with him he had sent them encrypted messages that would clue them into where he was or who had take him so Batman and Catwoman could rescue him

Bruce immediately went to begin tracking Dick's phone on the Bat computer searching the entire city

"It's not like Dick to do something like this" Selina chewed on one of her nails and looked over the surveillance footage from Gotham Academy to verify that Dick never showed up at school skimming through the video at 7 to 8 that morning running Dick's picture through facial recognition but so far it wasn't finding a match and it was already past the 7:20 am stamp

While the computer was running the search for Dick's phone Bruce went onto his Bank Account information online and went to Dick's debit card branch and froze all of his debit card accounts, in case he had finally stepped into that rebellious teenage years that he heard about he couldn't use any of his cards to go out shopping. But as he was reviewing Dick's debit card records for today it was empty except for one transaction. That one was explainable and also gave them another clue to where Dick was after leaving the house, it was to pay for his train ride this morning but it didn't say where he got off. They would have to review all the stations on Gotham to find where Dick got off that train

There was a beep on his computer that told him it found a location for Dick's phone, and it was in a place they never expected it would be

"Did you find him?" Selina came up to the computer when she heard the sound

"It says on the map his phone is in the narrows" Bruce narrowed his eyes at the red dot on the map

"The narrows?!" Selina's eyes widened

Bruce knew that he and Selina both forbade Dick from ever going to the narrows, the only way he was ever allowed to go there was either if he was as Robin or he had himself or Selina with him and none of those were applied in this situation

"Come on" Bruce got up from his chair and went to put on his suit

Selina followed him knowing they were going to the location in the narrows where Dick's phone was supposed to be and hopefully Dick was there too

* * *

Batman and Catwoman both sat on the edge of a business building ledge looking at the abandoned run down 14 story apartment building in front of them. The narrows had a lot of abandoned buildings in it so the both of them wondered how Dick's phone ended up in one of them

"Are you sure this is the place?" Selina lifted an eyebrow at him

Bruce was looking down at the holographic computer of his glove seeing the red dot was in the building in front of them, so without answering her he jumped from the ledge and went through one of the windows that brought him to a hallway of apartment doors and a few seconds later Catwoman joined him, Bruce followed the directions that the phone was supposed to be in that led him to one of the doors. He didn't hear anything coming from inside so as a way to make sure Selina got out the phone she had brought with her and dialed Dick's number

After a few seconds they began hearing Dick's ringtone coming from inside

Batman kicked down the door after hearing the ringtone and they were met with an empty abandoned one bedroom apartment. There was only one small stack of things inside sitting in the middle of the room as if waiting for them.

"Oh my god!" Selina ran forward to the things and began picking them up

It was Dick's sling backpack, Gotham Academy uniform, his cell phone, and his wallet all neatly stacked in a pile. When Selina stood up to give the uniform to Bruce a piece of paper fell off and gently fell to the apartment ground. Bruce frowned at it and leaned down to pick up, he began dreading what he might find on it as he stood back up

 _Dear Bruce and Selina,_

 _If the two of you found this letter then that means you're trying to find me after finding out i didn't make it to school this morning, You don't need to worry about me, i'll be safe but i can't tell you why i'm leaving just know that i'm trying to keep you and everyone else in my life safe. I've already put you in enough danger as it is. Please whatever you do, do not come looking for me i promise you that i'll be fine. I hope maybe someday i'll get to see you again, but this is the way it has to be._

 _I want you both to know that anything you might hear from Hal or Zatara, i hope it doesn't change anything you know about me_

 _I want to thank you both one last time for taking care of me all these years , letting me train with you, and be Robin by your side and making me feel like i had a family again i don't know how i would have turned out without you but i'm glad it was with you. These last few days have been the best of my entire life, thank you for everything_

 _Goodbye_

 _Love Dick_

Both he and Selina could only stand there dumbfounded for the first several seconds after reading the letter, this was defiantly written by Dick as they have seen his hand writing before but he couldn't have actually meant what he was saying in this letter, he was saying goodbye as if he would never see them again

* * *

"This couldn't have been written by Dick!" Clark told them after reading the letter for the hundredth time

After he and selina had left the apartment building they had gone back to the Batcave leaving Dick's abandoned backpack and clothes calling for an emergency Justice League member meeting before they zeta-tubes up to the watchtower. Dinah had been trying to get in contact with them as they should have deployed the team on their Bialya mission but after hearing the situation with Dick they couldn't very well send the team off without a proper leader

Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver, J'onn, Hal, and Dinah were all called up to the watchtower seeing as they were the league member that knew about Robin's real identity maybe they knew something about his sudden disappearance but unfortunately they had no answers for him either

"That is his handwriting" Dinah told him

"Maybe he was forced to write it" Oliver suggested

Barry took the paper from Clark and looked over the hand writing "I doubt that, from the looks of it there was no struggle when he was writing this, it's written perfectly neat"

"Did he say anything this morning to you?" Diana turned to the two parents

"No" Bruce told her and Selina only shook her head

"Was he acting strange this morning or anything that could have clued you in that something was wrong?" Dinah asked

The two looked to each other thinking of the events that took place that morning, they both remembered having a normal conversation with Dick during breakfast, he had asked them about their plans about what they would be doing during the day then when he left he gave the both of them a big hug and Alfred and told them goodbye, now that they thought about it when Dick usually left for school he usually asked them when they would be home not what they were doing that day and when he left he'd wave to them and tell them he'd see them later not Goodbye

"So he was planning this" Hal frowned after they told them

"Who knows for how long, but from his letter he said these past few days have been the best of his life as if he was planning to leave even during those days with the team and you" Diana spoke

"But why, i don't understand why Dick would just leave out of the blue like this?" Selina looked like she was close to hyperventilating with worry

"Dinah do you know if Dick may have mentioned something to the team about this" Bruce asked but she could only shake her head, the team had all acted like nothing was wrong and were all going about their daily business

"Well the letter said he was leaving to keep you and everyone he knows safe, has something bad happened when you have been on patrol or did anything happen while he was out as Dick?" Hal asked

"Dick didn't mention anything about being threatened, and we're always with him during patrol and all we've faced during these past few weeks were a few petty criminals and the Joker, he's already locked away back in Arkham though"

"What do you think J'onn?" Diana turned to the Martian that had remained silent after he read the letter

He sighed first before speaking "I think Richard has always had everyone's best interest at heart, he loves you very much so if he has left and doesn't want to be found then i say let him be"

"He's just a kid!" Selina yelled "It's our job to protect him not the other way around!"

"Calm down Selina" Bruce held onto her shoulders to prevent her from attacking the martian

"Wait a second" Clark raised his hand to quiet everyone in the room "There's one thing in this letter that hasn't been explained. Dick said he didn't want whatever Hal or Zatara may tell you to change what you knew about him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hal frowned at the mention of his name in the letter, taking a look at it again and seeing his name was in fact written there

"Do you have something to tell us about Dick?" Bruce asked

"No, nothing about Dick, why would i?" Hal raised his hands in a surrender at the question

"Well from the looks of it Dick knew you might have something to say about him" Dinah asked

"The only thing i have is the information you wanted about that creature that defeated Klarion, I got the information on it from Oa"

"We can save that for later, what about Zatara, has he said anything?" Selina asked

"Now that you mention it i did speak with Zatara earlier when i dropped off Wally at the cave for his mission, he seemed very adamant about talking with you two and Robin about what he found at the museum"

"Why would he want to talk to Dick about that?" Dinah frowned

"We won't know until we speak with him" Oliver reached for his Comm unit and contacted Zatara telling him to come up to the watchtower and only a few minutes later the zeta tubes lit up

 _RECOGNIZED: ZATARA_ 11

"Have you been briefed on the information from Oa of the creature?" Zatara asked right after he stepped out of the tubes

"We kind of have a much bigger situation going on" Hal told him

"Zatara we need to ask you why did you want to see Robin about what you found at the museum" Diana asked

"Ah yes, where is he" He asked turning to Bruce and Selina

"We liked to know ourselves" Selina muttered

"What?" Zatara frowned at her

Bruce sighed getting the letter Dick had left and gave it to Zatara for him to read, he didn't really care right now if Zatara knew his identity he just needed to find Dick

"He left?"

"Yes and we think what you might have to say about why you wanted to see him may clue us in on why he left and where he is" Clark told him

"Yes, from what i found at the museum though will be hard to believe but the spell book that was stolen wasn't by any sorcerer that we have information on, I don't exactly know what they were"

"What do you mean Zatara?" Oliver frowned

" _SgnieB ehT mehT wohS"_ Zatara chanted up to the front of them all showing them images of the same exact blue creature they had seen defeat Klarion but also another being, this time it was purple in color and in the shape of a female with a whisp of white and purple acting as hair down its back

"It's that thing again" Selina asked seeing the blue creature

"No i do not believe that was the same one we saw that night" Zatara told her as the images dissipated "From what i sensed it was a different type of energy coming from this creature then the one that defeated Klarion. These two casted a sleep spell on the security officers inside to give them the opportunity to steal the book before they made their escape, their magic also seemed to interfere with the footage that caused its decryption"

"So there are three of these things on earth now?" Barry asked

"From what i heard from Oa there shouldn't be any of these things aroun-" Hal was saying before Bruce interrupted him

"Wait, why did you want to speak to Robin about this?"

"Yes, as i said the footage of the robbery had been decrypted"

"That's not what the team reported, they said the footage was destroyed"

"It was destroyed because Robin destroyed the footage himself"

"WHAT?!" Both Bruce and Selina yelled at his accusation

"Dick wouldn't do something like that" Selina glared at him

"Well from what i saw from my spell i watched as he destroyed the footage of the robbery on his holographic computer, he looked happy when he had reviewed the footage himself and saw the two creatures steal the book before he destroyed the evidence and he almost looked relieved from it"

"Relieved?" Barry frowned

"But this would mean Dick was helping these two creatures, by destroying the evidence of the robbery" Clark didn't even want to believe that Dick would do something like this

"Hal you said you got information on these creatures?" Bruce asked typing in a few commands on the holographic computer before bringing up images of the female and the male, and a video cut picture from the male they had seen defeat Klarion

"Right, From what i heard from the other lanterns and one of the guardians that i had met with these things shouldn't even be around anymore"

"What do you mean 'around?'" Dinah asked

"Well they told me after seeing the image of the one we saw, that it was an alien known as an Esclion. They are supposed to be a species of magic energy beings, their entire bodies are made of magic which is why they look like that" Hal pointed up to the images "Esclions are a free spirit race, they are one of the friendliest races there can be in the cosmos, but from the records i read they were also one of the most powerful races in the universe. One of them alone could have destroyed the entire universe if it wanted to but luckily like i said they are all friendly they most kept to themselves and loved to wander around and explore new places"

"So is that what these three around doing on earth? they're exploring?" Diana asked

"No" Hal suddenly got a sad look on his face "The entire Esclion race went extinct 66 billion years ago"

All their eyes widened when Hal revealed this information

"If they went extinct then how are three of them even here, and after 66 billion years?" Zatara asked

"From what i know of the Esclions they were supposedly immortal until they were killed off, the oldest Esclion on record i think was over a trillion"

"Then you're saying these three Esclions have been roaming the universe for the last 66 billion years and are now exploring the earth?" Bruce asked

"How did these things get killed off anyway? You said they were practically immortal and they were the most powerful race in the universe, and you said they were a friendly race so i doubt they could have made enemies so what happened? Did their planet implode on itself like Kypton?" Dinah asked seeing out of the corner of her eye that Clark had perked up

"There is this other very greedy evil race that existed back then, they were called Ismain's they were a race of energy suckers, they got more power the more they took from other races, and as i said the Esclions were an entire race of powerful energy beings. The Esclions had a shield over their planet to protect them from any intruders but somehow the Ismains managed to get past it and after killing off the entire race they destroyed the planet from all the energy they took from the living things around it causing it to explode"

Clark was the most shocked from Hal's story of the Esclions, "If these Esclions were so powerful how could they have been killed so easily?!" He asked in frustration

"It wasn't their fault, the main reason they had that shield around their planet was because their power was useless against the Ismains, because of their energy sucking abilities any attacks the Esclions could have tried would only have made them stronger. There's no use crying about it now though because all this happened 66 billion years ago"

"What about the Ismains?" Diana asked with a saddened look from the story

"Luckily they died off about 20 centuries ago, the full story on that isn't known either"

"While this information is usefull, none of this explains why Dick left" Bruce got back to the situation at hand

"Right, none of what you just said explains why Dick ran away" Dinah turned to Hal and Zatara

"The theory that Dick may have been helping the two Esclions steal the book, may not be entirely accurate, you see i read and saw a lot of the records there were of the Esclions and every magic being has to have some kind of spell book, and from the ones i saw the one that was at the museum was an exact match to the writing of an Esclion"

"That spell book belonged to them" J'onn spoke up again in a firm tone

"Why wouldn't they just come forward and say that it was their book, we would have happily given it back to them" Clark asked

"Who knows" Hal shrugged

"So maybe these Esclions may have come in contact with Dick somehow and asked for his help on how to find it? Is that too much of a stretch?" Barry asked

Bruce shook his head "No, that still wouldn't explain why he left, and it wouldn't explain why he was covering up for them by destroying the footage"

"Then mayb-"

The sound of the computer beeping cut off Barry's sentence

"What is that?" Zatara asked

"I was running facial recognition for Dick around Gotham to see if he might have met with someone in the narrows, it must have gotten a hit" Selina typed in a few commands on the computer then brought up a holographic screen, there were two separate videos that brought up a match, one was for a train station that was in the narrows, they played the video watching as the train came to a stop and the people begin filing out, the video zoomed in when Dick stepped out of the train

Bruce and Selina sat forward when they saw Dick appear on the screen

Dick began walking to the exit when he seemed to hear someone call him because he stopped and turned, they watched as a girl walked up to him but couldn't get a clear look at her face because she had her back turned to the camera but she appeared to be wearing jeans and a dark purple jacket and she had back length black hair. Dick smiled when he saw her and hugged her when she came up to him when he let go he looked around them and then turned a back to the girl with a eyebrow raised and appeared to be asked her something

"He seems to know her" Clark said as they watched, too bad there was no sound

"Do either of you know who she might be?" Dinah turned to the two parents

But neither Bruce or Selina knew Dick had any friends that had long black hair, they thought his only female friend was Barbara

The girl nodded then pointed her thumb behind her then took his hand and lead him out of the station out of the camera's view, but the video switched to another camera from the subway at the entrance and saw Dick walk out with the girl, she led him to a parked small four door black car in the parking lot of the station. Dick stopped as the girl walked to the drivers side of the car before she turned up to look at him and talked to him, he frowned at her and indicated to the car saying something to her but she only rolled her eyes at him before going inside, Dick sighed before opening the passenger door and stepped inside before the car pulled out and drove off

"Computer run the cars plates" Bruce ordered

The computer zoomed in on the cars plates then took and image before running a scan on it, the computer then pulled up a file of a stolen car report from the local police station

"That girl stole the car?" Oliver spoke

"That might have been what Dick was asking her about when they got to the car in the parking lot" Diana said rewinding the footage to where Dick frowned at her and indicated to the car

"Let's keep watching" Barry played the next round of videos

They saw through a security camera from the business building across from the abandoned apartment building the same black car drive into the small parking lot and park. The girl got out first before Dick stepped out of the passenger seat, Dick looked up at the abandoned apartment building when the girl spoke to him running her finger up and down him, Dick looked down taking the sides of his blazer to see his shirt when the girl crossed her arms walking up to him and running a hand through his hair causing it to mess up its neat combed back style to a frizzled look, Dick frowned at her then began trying to part his hair to a normal half cut he had as Robin when the girl walked off and went through a side door inside the complex Dick followed after her grabbing the door before it could fully close and stepped inside. About 10 minutes passed and neither of them had come out

"Dick's uniform was left inside right, She probably had clothes for him to change into. To blend in better" Dinah thought

Bruce made sure to document the girl zooming in on her figure from the train station and here to get a clear picture of her and saved it for when the footage was over to run facial recognition

"Hey look!" Hal spoke to turn their attention back to the footage

The building door that Dick and the girl had gone through was opening, but the person that came out was neither Dick or the girl it was an older teenage boy maybe 18 or 19 years old from the looks of it, he had two large duffel bags in his hands, he walked to the back of the car and put the two bags in the trunk before closing it and walking back through the door into the building. From the footage of the teen they had seen he was also wearing jeans with a white t shirt and a checkered patterned flannel shirt above it and he had a taper haircut

"There's a third person in this now?" Selina asked turning to Bruce

The teenager mostly had his back to the camera during the footage they had seen of him but they could at least get a side picture of him

The teenage boy appeared once again with a messenger bag around him before he stepped into the drivers seat of the car, the girl appeared next walking up to the drivers window they watched as the window rolled down and she told the boy inside something while pointing back into the building then nodded before she walked around the car and stepped into the passenger seat. They anxiously waited for a few more minutes before the door finally opened showing Dick come out dressed in completely different clothes

He was now dressed in dark baggy jeans with a couple tears in it, a blue t shirt and a jean jacket, he also had a knitted cap over his head with a backpack on his back. Dick walked to the back doors of the car taking off the backpack and sliding it inside before he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The car drove off after a couple minutes and disappeared from the camera's view

That ended the footage the computer had found so Bruce brought up the two images he had gotten of the girl from the train station and the one of the boy from the apartment. The girl's picture was when she was talking to Dick about the car and the Boy's picture was of him on his side

"Ok so now we know Dick left with these two" Clark indicated to their pictures

"But who are they? Dick is way too young to be hanging around with someone as old as 19" Dinah looked to the older boy

"I've never seen either of them before" Bruce frowned at their pictures and he was sure Selina had never seen them before either

"Wait, look at the girl" Barry frowned making them all take a closer look at the girl "See her eyes"

They squinted their eyes to get a better look, at first they thought her eyes were black or brown but now that they had really taken a closer look they saw her eyes were a dark purple color

"Purple eyes?" Selina frowned

"Is that even possible?" Zatara asked

"Not unless you have some kind of disease maybe, but this girl didn't look sick at all" Diana thought

"Hold on there's something else i didn't tell you about Esclions" Hal got everyone's attention again "Esclions were known to have the power to change their form, the ones that left their home planet of Escar to help other species in times of need could shape shift to look like the species of that planet. Like i said before an Esclion's body is nothing but energy made to look into a humanoid form"

"Are you saying this girl is the female Esclion from the museum?" Zatara asked

"That might explain the purple eyes" Clark thought thinking back to the purple humanoid figure

"But this girl doesn't look even close to 66 billion years old, the oldest she can be is 16" Dinah added

Barry rubbed his head thinking "But if what Hal said was true she could just make herself look 16, i doubt even if she was 66 billion years old she wouldn't look like an old wrinkly lady"

"Then do you think that boy we saw was the blue Esclion with her at the museum?" Oliver asked

"Dick wouldn't have run off with two aliens" Selina shook her head at them

"There's a lot of things Dick wouldn't normally do but just saw him do the exact thing on this footage" Hal crossed his arms at her

"Maybe Dick might not even know they are aliens if those two are the same beings from the museum"

"Then why did Dick cover up the footage?" Diana asked

"Look we won't get any answers to any of these questions until we find Dick and ask him ourselves" Bruce told them ending the argument

"he's right none of this is helping this situation at all" Clark added

"We need to find Dick before he gets into any kind of trouble, these two don't look like people he should be hanging around with especially if they are aliens" Dinah frowned at them "I'll try showing their pictures to the team they might have seen these two when Dick took them out of those trips to happy harbor"

"That's a good idea" Bruce nodded to her as he began running their pictures through facial recognition. He could only sit there as his mind wandered about what they had just seen on this security footage, They knew where Dick had gotten off the train now and who he had met with but they only had more questions that replaced the last ones. Dick was now off with two unknown people and this footage was from over 10 hours ago which meant they could be anywhere by now.

The only clue they had to finding Dick was the pictures of these two strangers, hoping the facial recognition would give them names run on

Selina looked just as distressed as he did from her position next to him from the theory the league had just gave them that the two Dick left with were aliens, Esclions were supposed to be a peaceful race but Hal's information could always be wrong, and they still hadn't found out why one of them interfere'd with the battle of two worlds but that Esclion would have had to look below the age of 18 to have helped the team but from the records there were only three left and one was still unaccounted for

* * *

While Bruce had gone to the cave to ask the team if they could recognize the two strangers, he had asked Selina to go back to Gotham and try to ask Dick's friends from school if they had ever seen them talking to Dick after he got out of school

Batman had the pictures on the holographic screen in the mission room of Mount Justice and had immediately asked them after putting the pictures up if they recognized them, Aqualad had been called back from his mission with Orin to be able to be leader for the team when he sent them off on that mission later that day, Artemis was also called in because she had basic hacking skills that might be useful, and Roy as he hung around Dick too and might be able to recognize the two. Roy and Wally had also been told Dick's identity before and would be able to help with recognition better

"Shouldn't Robin be able to help you with this recognition stuff? He the one that looks through criminal files the most on the team" Wally asked

Artemis looked around "Where is Robin anyway? Shouldn't he have been here hours ago for that mission we're supposed to go on?"

Bruce ignored her question "Do any of you recognize them from anywhere?"

"No" Roy shook his head

"Is this a test?" Aqualad asked seeing as none of the team recognized either of the two

"No! I need you to think thoroughly on this, Have any of you seen either of them around Happy Harbor or on any of your missions?"

The team took another minute to look closely at the two and seemed to be skimming through their memories of all their missions and whenever they had gone to Happy Harbor, Artemis and M'gann only shook their heads at him having no memory of ever meeting the two, Superboy does the same after a second

"I do not think any of us have ever encountered these two" Kaldur spoke for them

Wally looked to be squinting his eyes at their images and thinking about something in his mind

"Batman, where is Robin?" Roy asked once again

"He's unavailable" He answered

"Unavailable?" M'gann frowned

"From what i heard he should have been here for the team's mission, and i know it's not like Robin to skip out on something so important" Roy crossed his arms at the leaguer

"And Aqualad had to be called back because Robin never showed up? Shouldn't you know where he is?" Conner raised an eyebrow at him

Bruce sighed, he thought about the situation and maybe if they knew what was going on they'd put more effort into finding the identity of the two strangers "As you have all have probably guessed Robin is in fact mine and Catwoman's son. This afternoon a friend of ours was supposed to pick him up from school but we later found out Robin never arrived at school this morning when he left, after trying to track him and watching Gotham's surveillance footage we learned that Robin traveled into the narrows of Gotham and met with these two before he left in a car with them"

"They kidnapped him?!" Wally's eyes widened speaking enough for the entire team's shocked expressions

"And this was almost 11 hours ago?!" Roy yelled

"Yes, but we don't think Robin was kidnapped"

"What do you mean, if he should have been at school, i doesn't sound like Robin to just skip school" M'gann asked beginning to worry for her friend's safety

"From the footage we reviewed Robin willingly traveled to the narrows and met with this girl then they traveled together to an abandoned complex and met with this boy before they drove off in a car together, Robin was helping them load the car with bags before he got in with them"

"Then maybe they were using some kind of mind control or hypnotism" Artemis thought

"The way he was acting in the video, doesn't suggest anything of the sort. Now are you all sure you have never seen either of these two before?" He asked them one final time

"Uhm Batman" M'gann hesitantly got his attention "If you are Robin's dad, then do you know what kind of cell phone he has?"

Bruce frowned at her question, he didn't see how this could relate to the situation "It's an Iphone, why?"

M'gann frowned after hearing his answer, "When we took him on that trip to Disney World, while the team in the pool Robin got a call from someone, i noticed that it was one of those Burner phones we usually take off criminals, he overheard some of his conversation actually, he was saying something about meeting with the person on the other line the next day, which was Sunday about their plans. I could feel waves of anxiety coming from him as if he was nervous or scared about something but he told them he would meet them and then hung up. I didn't think anything of it at first but now..."

He recalled Sunday afternoon Dick had come home looking distressed and it looked like he had been crying, and what was Dick doing with a burner phone when he had his regular Iphone they had gotten him earlier this year

"Do you know where he was Sunday?" Artemis asked

"He didn't say" Batman frowned but he could guess where Dick was that day

"Have you noticed this Batman?" Wally asked getting his attention at his questioning look "Computer can you bring up an image of Robin?"

The computer brought up an image of Robin from the shoulders up just as the pictures were of the girl and boy, then Wally had the computer make up images of what the two would look like if they were looking ahead like Robin "Do you see it now?" Wally asked turning between him and Roy

Roy tilted his head looking at the three images before his eyes widened "That's not possible" He shook his head

"Batman you have to see it too" Wally turned the three images to help him better showing the structure of their faces, skin tones, and hair color

"That's impossible" Bruce's eyes widened at first before he knew better than to think that

"Come on, you can't deny what's right in front of you, they look exactly ali-"

"There is no solid proof or any records to support that'"

"They are obviously related to each other Batman!" Wally yelled

The team was stunned by the sudden revelation, and they looked to the three images seeing the resemblance between them

"What color are Robin's eyes?" Artemis muttered

"There are no records to prove that, you two very well know that Robin was adopted and he had no living family member that is still alive"

"If he was adopted then how do you know if he had any siblings he never told you about?" Conner asked

"There are no records of his birth mother or father ever having any other children than him"

"Then how do we explain the resemblance?" Wally asked

The theory the justice league had thought of that these two were in fact Esclions that could take on Human forms might come in handy here, the two of them could have met Dick somehow and turned into humans that may look like him as he was their only human friend or something

"I will discuss this more with the League and Catwoman. See what type of evidence we can come up with. As for now i have a mission that needs to be done for you"

* * *

Bruce sat frustrated at the Bat computer in the Batcave as he continued to run facial recognition for the two strangers through all the juvenile records or criminal or orphaned children on the east coast but so far he wasn't coming up with any match, the theory of these two being aliens was becoming more and more likely

"Bruce!" He turned to see Selina coming down the stepped from the Manor

"Selina, did you find anything?"

"Yes, I showed their pictures to Barbara and apparently she recognized them. She said she had seen them talking with Dick a couple of times over the last two weeks while he was in Gotham and they have even come by the school during his lunch break to talk to him a few times"

"Did she happen to catch their names or any information about them?"

"No, Dick told Barbara whenever she asked about them that they were friends of his from out of town, he didn't say much else to them. Did you find anything out from the team?"

"They did come up with a theory that could lean more to the alien theory of the justice league" He brought up the three images of Dick in his regular personal, the girl and boy next to him and turned them on their side "They showed me the resemblance between them"

"Resemblance?" Selina frowned then took at look at the pictures herself scanning them before she took in the familiar pointed nose and skin tone, Dick also had the same eye color as the older boy "But Dick doesn't have any living family members, we made sure of that before we even took him in"

"I know that, Hal's did say Esclions could take on different forms so that's why i thought maybe these two shape-sifted into forms to look somewhat like Dick"

"So we are going with the alien theory?" She asked

"It's only way to explain this as far as i know. M'gann also told me something else, she said when they went to Disney World Dick took a call from someone on a burner phone and he was nervous about meeting them on Sunday"

"Where would Dick even get a burner phone? I'm guessing these two must have given it to him to contact him"

"Yeah, and they must have been who he was meeting on Sunday"

Selina was about to say something when the computer beeped turning both of their attention to the screen, the computer had come up with one match for the girl, they were almost afraid of opening it from what they might find but after a few seconds of debating Bruce finally clicked on it. It gave them a name

"Olesia Jexon" Bruce read as he looked over he information

The picture that came up with her files was an exact match to the girl on the footage that was with Dick. From the information on her file she was an orphan from Georgia, her parents were killed in a house fire and she was just barely alive when the paramedics took her to the hospital, she had been in a coma for about a week before she woke up and was put into the foster care system when she was 11 years old but after 2 days of being in a group home she was reported missing and hasn't been seen since

"I don't think she's an alien anymore" Selina took at look at her birth certificate seeing she was born in 1993

"Then we'll have to find another explanation for those purple eyes" Bruce frowned at the purple eyes in her picture

His comm unit began beeping telling him he was getting an incoming transmission from one of the league members

"We're busy right now Clark"

" _I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to come see this! You know J'onn has set up his cameras at different spots around the Unites states and he's connected to others in the areas around those camera right!"_

"Yes what about it"

 _"Well he gave us the idea to use them to try and find Dick, and we got a hit. Dick popped up on camera with those two again!"_

Bruce jumped out of his seat after hearing that along with Selina "How long ago was this!"

" _It was about a half hour ago when he appeared on camera"_

"Ok that's better than 12 hours ago" Selina sighed

"We're on our way!"

* * *

"Does these camera's you have places around the states connect everywhere?" Selina asked J'onn after they arrived

"Only in the main citys and a few small ones around each, but i'm sure that's where Richard may appear if he's caught on camera" He told them

"Thank you J'onn" Bruce nodded to him

Clark turned to him "We've also rigged the computer to notify us when it sees Dick or the other two on camera"

"We found out the girls name already but we're gonna try running the boy on facial recognition here. Her name is Olesia" Selina said as she began running the boy through the watchtowers records

"Olesia" J'onn muttered

"Found something" Selina called after a few minutes, she brought up the records on the holographic screen this time showing a closer more clear picture of the boy that had been seen with Dick and Olesia

"His name is Evan Miller" Clark read the name next to the picture "No wonder we didn't find him anywhere on any east coast records he from Texas"

"Yes, there's a deleted missing person report on him. Apparently a couple reported him missed about 3 years ago but when more information was asked a few days later they had no idea who he was" Selina frowned at the last bit of information

"That's weird" Clark muttered

"At least now we know both their identities, Now why don't we review the new footage"

Clark had the footage of Dick play after they were settled, he brought up a holographic screen in front of them and showed them a video of a gas station in a small town called Hopkins in North Carolina. The clip doesn't show the black car that was leaving Gotham this time though, it plays of a red Honda pulling up to a gas pump at the station. Evan got out of the drivers door while Olesia got out of the passenger door and Dick got out of the back, they were all wearing the exact same clothes as they were 12 hours prior, Evan handed Olesia some money out of his back pocket and pointed to the convenience store probably telling her to get the gas for the car. Dick followed Olesia into the store, he headed off into the store while she went to pay for the gas getting a couple of water bottles from the fridge and some snacks from the shelves before heading back up to meet Olesia where she had gotten some food from the front.

She raised an eyebrow at him seeing all the junk food he had gotten, he grinned at her shrugging his shoulders. Olesia rolled her eyes at him but paid for the snacks and water along with the food before the two headed out seeing Evan was done filling the car so they all got back in and the car pulled out back into the traffic

"At least we know he's ok" Clark tried to assure them after the footage they just saw

"The program you set up will notify us whenever he shows up on camera right?" Selina asked once more

"Yes" J'onn nodded but didn't look her in the eye

"Good, If they continue heading south then we'll be able to intercept them when they're close to a zeta tube or if a league member is nearby"

* * *

Later that day while J'onn was on monitor duty, he thought over the days events from when he had first heard Richard had disappeared to seeing him on camera with Olesia and Evan, while his mind wandered he dug into one of his back pockets and pulled out an old folded picture, after unfolding it he somberly looked down to the black and white picture, the year at the bottom brought back a lot of memories 1864 he had shape shifted himself into the identity he was in, on the portrait absently. Caucasian with dark brown hair, he looked down at the three smiling children with him in the picture the smallest one on his shoulders and the other two on each of his arms without a care in the world on their happy faces

"I'm sorry"

* * *

 **And that ends this long chapter! Hope you liked it. And I've made J'onn 335 years old chronologically to help with his part in this story instead of 135 in the Young Justice universe**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Developments

**Hello my fellow readers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter**

 **As for the color of Dick's eyes in his Esclion form they are mostly just white voids like the white parts of his domino mask**

Chapter 10: Developments

Covering up Dick Grayson's sudden disappearance from society wasn't that hard, the excuse Bruce and Selina had given his school was that he had gone on a foreign exchange program to Romania in his home country, They had said Dick wanted to earn extra credit for his college applications to impress the deans further which is why he left so suddenly after reviewing his scores on the exam. Dick would be doing some volunteer work while he was in Europe, study the culture, and adventure into the wilderness to study the wildlife, but they did not give a specific date on when he would be returning. They had actually reviewed the scores of Dick's exam themselves after a few days and were surprised on how high his scores were also with a letter attached from the Board of Education

The letter had wrote to the parent or guardian of Richard Grayson, it had most said that after Dick graduated from High School he was eligible to attend to Yale, Harvard, or MIT some of the best Ivy league schools in the country where he could earn his MBA, Bachelor's, PHD, or Doctorate Degree. Dick would have been ecstatic hearing about this if he were with them

Bruce sighed to himself as his mind began to think about Dick's disappearance, He had just got back from patrol around Gotham for the night, even though his son was currently missing the crime rate still needed to be keep low, but it was a lot harder now to revert back to fighting crime on his own without the help of his partner Robin

"Rough night?" He turned to see Selina in her civics once he got out of his Batman uniform

He nods to her "It's nothing i can't handle though"

"Maybe i should come with you next time, it looks like you need the extra help, I don't want anything to happen to you out there" She looked at him worriedly

Bruce tried to comfort her on his safety "I'm fine on my own Selina, I did it on my own at the beginning for 5 years remember"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to do it on your own anymore"

Bruce sighed, then decided to change the subject "Did Oliver give the team the mission i asked for?"

She frowned at him for changing the subject but answered "Yes but only Red Arrow, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were deployed because the other members of the team were busy with their mentors"

Ever since Dick disappeared it made some of them realize how important it was to savor every moment with the ones you love, Bruce was happy that it had taught Clark to accept Conner as his son and had begun taking him on patrol with him around Metropolis and helped him more with his powers, Zatara instead of keeping Zatanna sealed away from the crime fighting began training her with her magic but as for M'gann and J'onn something strange happened to J'onn a few days after their son's disappearance. J'onn looked like he felt guilty about something and had begun spending more time on his own, no one could explain his behavior

"We should be hearing back from them soon because last i heard they were on their way back to the mountain"

Bruce nodded to her and walked over to the Batcomputer, It had begun becoming his usual routine after he got back from patrol to review the footage that J'onn's security system may have picked up, They had had the footage review the surveillance around Gotham from the days before Dick's disappeared and saw he had been meeting with Evan and Olesia secretly when he had been telling them he was going to meet some friends in the city. He had been meeting with them for only two weeks that started around the time they stopped the Ice Fortresses. The three of them had done normal things around Gotham when they met up with each other, they would go to restaurants and talk, walk around the city, in some videos they saw Evan hand Dick the burner phone they had seen him use a couple times on the previous videos, and Dick had given them a piece of ripped paper they couldn't see what was on it though.

"Has anything new come up on Dick?" Selina asked hopefully, ever since his disappearance she had been leaning on the footage of Dick to make sure he was alright and healthy to comfort her

"Not much, only what we saw yesterday" Bruce told her pulling up the footage

The latest video they had of Dick was actually from a few days ago but they had only seen it the previous day, Only Dick was seen in the footage but they were pretty sure Evan and Olesia were close by. Dick was caught on camera in a small town called Enon, Missouri. He had gone into a small store and gotten a few supplies like paper towels, some containers, and a few groceries before he went up to pay for them at the register before he took the bags and walked out. He had been wearing different clothes from the last time they had seen him on camera but from all the footage of him they never saw any of the three go into any clothing stores.

What surprised them the most was when this footage was taken, it was December 1st, Dick's birthday

It didn't look like he was doing anything special however from the small footage they saw of him, however back home in Gotham City his friends all wondered why he didn't even email any of them or call from the messages they had sent him for his birthday, they had given the excuse that Dick had called ahead and said he was going on a trip to Moldoveanu Peak, the highest mountain in Romania and didn't get any WI-FI or cell reception there. Alfred had told them some of his friends had dropped by the Manor to leave some birthday presents for him when he got back from his exchange trip so now his bedroom was a little pilled up with gifts still wrapped up in their packages

In the days before Dick left they actually wanted to plan his birthday party with him, they had always done something extravagant for him, the previous year they had thrown him a party by renting out the entire amusement park and flying some of Haly's circus members out to surprise him. This year they wanted to give him a party on their family yacht it was big enough for him to invite some of his friends from school and cruise around the bay but Dick had told them he didn't want anything special planned at all and that a simple party at the Manor would be fine. They guessed now that he didn't want them to plan something big that couldn't be canceled. But he and Selina had both gotten him gifts a few weeks before that were now left behind too.

Selina had gotten him an autographed soccor ball by his favorite professional soccor player and Bruce had been planning to give him a watch that had been passed down in the Wayne family for generations, Thomas Wayne had given it to him before he died and Bruce was going to give it to Dick. Now they wondered if they would ever be able to give Dick these special gifts

The entire Wayne Family had been struggling with the absence of Dick in the manor, when he had moved in after his family was killed he had brought a light with him that brightened up the entire manor and brought a sense of energy with him, each of them have found different ways to cope with it, Bruce had fallen into his work as Batman and CEO to take his mind off the topic and Selina had decided to catch up on all the missed work she had as Director but she also investigated more into Evan and Olesia's past. Alfred however seemed like he didn't want to even think Dick was even gone in the first place, he went about his usual routine serving extra breakfast for an empty seat at the dining table, cleaned Dick's bedroom, and did Dick's laundry even though there weren't any clothes dirty by simply taking some of the clothes to clean them even more. He and Selina had tried talking to him but none of their efforts worked

Selina had been extremely relieved to see the new footage of Dick after he left Gotham because a few days after he left there had been a report of some hikers finding a black Nissan car in the large forests of Virginia, after reviewing the evidence, photos, and footage that the police had gotten they were able to confirm this was the car Dick had been seen getting into when he left Gotham. What had disturbed them though was the fact that the car was completely totaled, the entire roof was ripped off, it had looked to have flipped off the road and more as it tumbled down the hill it had been going down, the tires were in shreds, all the glass was broken off, and some of the trees in the area had fallen down. The car was found wrapped around one of the bigger trees in the forests and there was what appeared to be scorch marks in the area and some small craters as if there had been some fight

But they had seen Dick, Evan, and Olesia all completely unharmed in that gas station footage only a few hours later as if nothing had happened, they doubted someone else had been driving because someone would have been found inside the car if not. It raised the question again if Evan and Olesia were from the Esclion race of extra terrestrials and the two had healed Dick along with themselves after the crash but seeing as the two had birth certificates and families they didn't see how they could be over 66 billion years old if they were born in the 21st century, they were hoping to get answers by speaking with Evan Millers parents in Texas seeing as Olesia's family were all dead, but when Clark and J'onn had gone to speak with them it was confirmed that the two parents didn't recognize Evan or ever saw him before as it was said on the police report, J'onn had scanned their minds and he had told them their minds had been tampered with

"I miss him" Selina muttered turning his attention back to her, Bruce saw she was standing in front of the mannequin with Dick's Robin uniform which had been left untouched for several weeks now "I thought this would only last a few days"

He sighed walking over to her, it had been a few weeks now close to a month since Dick disappeared, and only a few clips of him were keeping them going "I know, everyone had been doing their best to find him, it's all i can think about not having him here"

"I wish one of us would have gone with him that morning" Selina muttered, she had been contemplating about everything they could have done differently the morning Dick left, she thought maybe they could have taken him to school themselves, let him stay home for the day, or talk with him on the phone the entire trip to the school. Bruce had told her even if they had Dick would have found some other way to meet with Evan and Olesia to leave with them

That was something else they didn't understand, How did Dick meet Evan or Olesia they had only seen him meet with them for two weeks before he ran off with them, they hacked into his computer and phone records but he never contacted anyone besides his friends, Wally, and Roy. After reviewing the research from records of Evan and Olesia's computer activities they found out they had searched the name Steven Carson several times when they were in coffee shop or library before they showed up in Gotham. Bruce had researched the name as well to see who this person could be that they had been trying to find information on, apparently this person was born in 1980 and had been involved in a car accident but that was where the information ended

After the report of a car accident he was involved in there was no other record of his existence, there wasn't even a picture of this person it was like he simply disappeared into thin air after the crash, Even the World's Greatest Detective couldn't find information on this Steven

"We'll find him right?" Selina turned away from the mannequin to look at him

"I can assure you that none of us will stop until we do"

* * *

Batman had been called to the Mountain after the team returned from their mission, He was sure Oliver would have had it handled seeing as this should have been a simple mission of capturing and interrogating Sportsmaster but when he arrived at the Mountain he found the team arguing among-st themselves

"Hey i was the one that found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Wotan, and Ivo?!" Artemis yelled

"Yeah great Intel except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time and the guards just checked it's the real Ivo not a robot!" Roy yelled back

"You know i'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her!" Wally stepped in between them

"Enough!" Batman yelled silencing them as he walked toward them, he had already been briefed by Oliver before arriving that the team failed to capture Sportsmaster or Cheshire who had appeared during the mission "I'm expecting an explanation for your failure"

Aqualad stepped forward "Yes, we failed though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme and have learned nothing of their plans"

"Gee i wonder why" Roy crossed his arms and glared at Artemis as she returned the glare

"What happened?" He asked

Red Arrow stepped forward holding a tracker in his hand

"Her Tracer?" Wally frowned "So Cheshire must have ditched it"

"No, Artemis ditched that" Roy indicated to the tracker Kaldur was holding in his hand "To send us on a wild goose chase, She put this one on Cheshire!" He held up the one on his hand while Wally looked at it dumbfounded

Batman turned his full attention on the female archer, she looked away from his stare "Is this true Artemis?" she opened her mount to respond but couldn't think of a good explanation

"Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the team you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo?" Wally turned to her with a glare

Batman watched as she couldn't think of a good explanation for that either, Bruce couldn't help but feel disappointed in her, he remembered during Dick's training days he had made a mistake like this as well, he had been benched after he had been captured and beaten by Two Face and after fully recovering from his injuries and gone through months of physical therapy he felt ready to get back on the field but neither he or Selina felt he was ready. They had been too scared to let him back out after witnessing his tortured state but after Dick tried to prove himself ready by going out and taking on villains on his own he was almost killed by the time he and Selina arrived.

They had wanted to ground him for doing that but Dick had been upset that they didn't get what he was trying to show them, He didn't care if he had their approval or not he wanted to protect the people and that was what he was going to do with their help or not, so from that day forward they made sure to keep a better eye on him on patrol and give him more training so he couldn't be tortured again. Though in Artemis's case it didn't almost cost her her life it cost them their entire mission which lost them their chance to gain Intel, Dick would have never let something like that cost them something so important

Wally had given Artemis the weapon from Cheshire back and taken the tracker from Roy when he gathered his thoughts

"So how will you betray us next time?!" Roy turned back to Artemis

"Enough, if making a mistake was a betrayal we would all be traitors" Kaldur held Roy back

"Exactly" Batman got their attention back "As for now i want a full report listing all the mistakes made on this mission from each of you, As for you Artemis" He turned his attention to her, he knew she didn't mean for this to happen but she still had to learn her lesson "You will be benched from any missions the team may go on for the month"

"But-"

"No excuses!" He interrupted her

After several moments of silence, Wally walked forward

"Umm, Batman have you gotten anything new on Robin?"

To the team Robin had been missing for a lot longer than just one month to them, they were used to seeing him at least 3 times a week or at least hearing from him but now it felt like they hadn't even seen him for a year since they hadn't been kept in the loop on his appearance on the few videos

"I have been tracking him"

"What about the two people he left with, have you found out anything about them?" Roy asked

"Yes we ran facial recognition on them and their names appear to be Evan Miller and Olesia Jexon. Do any of you recognize those names?" But as it was with their photographs, none of the team recognized them

"So their not related" Wally asked

"No they were all born into different families as i said before"

"That doesn't make any sense" He muttered to himself

"Do you have any idea where Robin is currently?" Kaldur asked

"No, he was spotted on surveillance footage in Missouri 3 days ago"

"That's a long time" Roy crossed his arms

"Wasn't he spotted in Florida like 5 days ago?" Wally frowned

He turned to him frowning

"Flash told me"

He sighed, the rest of league had been keeping tabs on Dick as well, whenever he, Evan, or Olesia appeared on camera one of them would always try to make it to their location but by the time they arrived they had disappeared from the location entirely, and they always appeared in random locations every time they surfaced so they couldn't follow their tracks, they would appear in North Carolina one day then appear then in Oklahoma the next time "Yes, he was in Florida i don't know how he got to Missouri so fast"

"Maybe those two with him have some type of power" Roy thought

"Do you know why he left so suddenly?" Kaldur asked

"No" Bruce had been frustrated that they still didn't have an answer for that either, Dick's note didn't give them any clues, just that he was leaving to protect them "We're still trying to gather all the facts in this investigation, as for now i have to return to Gotham" He told them before leaving trough the zeta-tubes

* * *

While Bruce was doing his best to do his work as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and continue the investigation on Dick's disappearance it was hard to multitask them both, he did have Lucius help to do all the work at the company and the rest of the league was also working on finding Dick. But there was some paperwork that needed to be done by the CEO himself that Bruce had been trying to put off to search for Dick but both Alfred and Selina had pushed him into getting it over with. He reluctantly went to the company to review the paperwork while Selina worked on finding Dick

While Bruce read over the summary report from one of the managers in the company he looked to the window that looked over Gotham City to see it had begun snowing, Christmas was right around the corner and just like his birthday it looked like they would be missing another special day with Dick, as he watched the snow continue to pile up on the streets below he wondered where Dick was right this moment, if it was snowing wherever he was, if he had warm clothes and shelter from the cold. He didn't want to imagine Dick was somewhere in the streets with only the clothes on his back shivering in some dark alley somewhere trying to heat his hands up by breathing on them

His phone buzzing took him away from his thoughts of Dick, it was from the desk clerk at the elevator of his office entrance

"Yes Maggie?" He answered

 _"Mr. Wayne I am receiving a call from someone name Jack Haly, he says he'd like to speak with you"_

Bruce frowned instantly recognizing the name, Haly was the owner of Haly's circus where Dick had grown up with his family "Put him through" He told her, maybe he could ask Haly some questions about Dick, he was sure the man wouldn't have any good information but it didn't hurt to ask

 _"Mr. Wayne it's good to speak with you"_

"Hello Jack, to what to i owe this unexpected phone call?"

 _"Oh, i was just calling to check in with Dick, but for some odd reason he hasn't been answering his phone so i called you instead. I hope i haven't interrupted anything"_

"No you didn't bother me Jack. Dick is actually away on an exchange program and doesn't get good phone reception where he is right now" Bruce gave him the excuse they had been giving to the rest of society

 _"Oh well that should be good for his college applications, he had always been a smart boy"_

"Yes i know" Bruce nodded

 _"It's funny because i remember when Dick was still a little toddler John and Mary thought he may have had some type of mental problems"_

Bruce frowned after hearing that, Dick was perfectly normal teenage boy he didn't bear the simple sign of having any mental disorders "Why did they say that?"

 _"Well John and Mary were the perfect loving parents, they were just worried Dick might have had some problems because when he was first learning to speak he would always ramble on about something these things he called es...something...I can't really remember it was so long ago"_

Bruce sat up when he heard Haly say 'Es' Dick had been muttering something that starts with it when he was a toddler "Jack was it something called Esclions?!"

 _"Right! That was it he would always mutter on and on about Esclions, i think they were just something he made up in his mind, he would talk about them being some faraway people from the sky and he drew pictures of them too which were very throughout if you ask me"_

Bruce sat up from his chair and began gathering his things, he needed to get back to the Manor to tell Selina and the rest of the league about this, Jack had been there for Dick's entire childhood he would know about something like this, and how did Dick even know about the Esclion race when he was only a baby it didn't make any sense "Jack do you know what those drawing looked like?"

 _"I'm not really sure, i only saw them once but Mary kept them in a scrapbook for Dick's baby book, it was packed up with the rest of his things when he was taken in by you"_

Bruce remembered when Dick moved in with them they had all the things that belongs to the Grayson family shipped over to Wayne Manor, Dick put whatever he could of in his bedroom but the rest was put away in a separate room where a large painting was made of his family "Alright thank you Haly"

 _"For what? Well never mind just tell Dick that i send my regards next time you hear from him"_

"I will Haly"

* * *

Bruce had rushed home after the phone call ended with Haly he called ahead to Selina and told her to find Dick's baby book that Mary Grayson may have made immediately so by the time he arrived he found Selina in the Grayson's room holding a large blue binder, It had a small ribbon on the cover with a small square in the middle for Dick's baby picture

"Why did you want me to find this so suddenly?" Selina frowned as she handed him the book

"I got a call from Haly at the office, He told me when Dick was first learning to talk he was telling John and Mary about Esclions and drew pictured of them that Mary put into this book"

"What?!" Selina's eyes widened

Bruce flipped through the pages in the book, the first few were of Dick's information like his birthday, his weight, his eye and hair color. The next few were of each year and how tall he was each year, The family tree. His hand and foot prints from the hospital then some picture of Mary with her baby bumb and some more baby pictures of Dick as he grew into a toddler. then finally they came to some of Dick's drawings as a toddler, the first few were like any ordinary drawings a kid would do but then they started becoming strange.

The drawings started turning into spheres of violet with some green in it with black lines in an x shape around it. Then of a white castle with some floating rocks in the background, a large grey tower with blue and purple circles around it, and finally they got humanoid shapes of a male and female in blue and purple. In one drawing there was what looked like a family of Esclions a mom and dad and three kids two boys and one girl, there were what looked like names in cursive written by each one, John or Mary must have written it

By the dad it was Aaron, the mom was Silora, by the kids names there was Evon, Osana, and Davi

They had taken the drawing straight to the watchtower to show Hal to see if he could confirm if any of the drawing were of Esclions, their planet, and the names were Esclions

"You can't really take a baby's drawings this seriously?" Oliver asked seeing the drawing on the table in front of them

"Well..." Hal said as he looked down at them frowning then turned on the holographic computer bringing up an image of Escar from Oa, images of Esclions, and what the land looked like "I can guess this one" He picked up the drawing of the violet sphere with green in it and held it up toward the image of Escar "It's almost a perfect match"

"But how.." Clark asked looked between the drawing and the image even down to the rings around the planet it was a match

"How would Dick have known about Esclions when he was a baby?" Selina asked

"I am starting to rethink something that the guardians told me about Esclions" Hal spoke up "They told me about a myth that Esclions, when they die they were said to be able to reincarnate"

"Reincarnate? Like Hawkman and Hawkgirl?" Barry asked

"Yes"

"But then even after their planet exploded all of them should have lived on in different lives right?" Diana asked

"Yes, that's the reason why i thought it was just that a myth? but now see this i'm starting to think Dick is a-"

"He's not an alien" Bruce cut him off glaring at him

"It would explain all this, how dick knows Evan and Olesia because they are fellow Esclions like him. and how they are moving so fast every time we see them on the footage because they can teleport right?" Dinah asked

"One of the league would have been able to tell if Dick wasn't human at some point, J'onn especially" Selina told them, but the martian was no where to be found currently

"I guess you're right" Clark nodded

"But how do we explain these?" Barry indicated to the drawings

"We'll have to ask Dick that when we find him" Bruce told them, though he didn't think Dick would be able to tell them because no body really remembered anything when they were babies

* * *

Bruce and Selina tried to go back to their regular routine of finding Dick but also going about their daily lives of each of their careers but now that almost three months had passed and ever since the footage of Dick on his birthday there was been no sign of him on camera anywhere, which was almost a month ago that was causing them both to grow overly concerned about his whereabouts, Evan and Olesia have been spotted on a few videos in the weeks before but there was no sign of Dick with them. Though they could guess Dick was still with them but just not appearing on the camera because whenever they went to a grocery store they could see Olesia buy some of Dick's favorite cereal and junk food

Olesia had actually cut her hair from the length it was on her back to only be shoulder length now but she hadn't been seen on camera at any salon so they could only guess she had cut it herself or maybe Dick or Evan had done it for her,

He and Selina were currently in his home office when his computer beeped, the both of them knew that sound it was an alert from J'onn's program telling them Evan, Olesia, or Dick had resurfaced and it appeared this time it came with sound

Bruce clicked on the pop up to open the video footage which showed a single person tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse with a bag over their head while two men with large guns stood on either side of the chair,

From the location on the video feed it says this is taking place right this second in in in Springfield, Illinois, only one state away from Barry Allen's home state

A black car pulled up into the building and they watched as someone got out from the backseat, they could immediately tell this person was a girl from the heals but when they got a full view of this person, they could automatically tell they weren't normal as she had long black hair but there was also white streaks in it that looked way too natural to be hair dye and she also had purple eyes, she was wearing tight black pants with black high healed booths, and also a loose fitting elbow length purple shirt

She smirked when she saw the person tied to the chair " _You should be flattered you know"_ She said as she walked toward them _"I wouldn't have come all this way for just anyone, but seeing as how long it's taken us to find you, dear daddy just wanted me to make sure it really was you"_ She turned back to the person and nodded to one of the men beside the chair making them rip the bag off the person's head showing it was Olesia Jexon

Selina went straight for their comm and contacted Barry "Barry how long will it take you to get to Springfield!"

 _"Well...i'm actually with family in Montana but it should only take me like 15 minutes or so...why?"_

"Get going! Olesia's been spotted there at a warehouse!"

 _"The Olesia with Dick?"_

"Yes! Now go!"

She turned her attention back to the footage, the girl continued to look at Olesia who remained quiet on the chair, she then stopped when she was standing right in front of Olesia's chair " _"Look at me!"_ the girl bent down to Olesia's level when she began lifted her head up to stare at the girl with a blank face

 _"Now that wasn't so hard was it? You do know who I am right?"_

Olesia narrowed her eyes " _Of course, you're someone I loath"_

 _"Why? Just because I'm helping the man that wants to capture you? Because of how i came into existence?"_

 _"Pretty good reasons don't you think?"_

 _"Well, i suppose if i was in your place i would probably think the same thing but luckily i'm on the winning side"_

Olesia glared at her

Neither Bruce or Selina could follow the conversation as neither of them understood the relationship these two had or the situation, but the word 'Capture' did stand out. Someone was after Olesia and possible Evan too but how did Dick get roped into this

 _"Do you mind telling me where my other two favorite people are at this very moment, i think it's about time i introduced myself to them too don't you think?"_

A chill goes down there spines knowing this girl must mean one of those two was Dick

Olesia kept her mouth shut thankfully

 _"Ah don't tell me i'm gonna have to put some effort into getting it out of you, your no use to me and dear daddy alone you know, we need all three of you"_

 _"Like we'd let that happen"_ Olesia turned to her

 _"Don't you want it Cuz? Things going back to the way they used to be? You'd have your old life back?"_

 _"Not worth it"_ Olesia huffed

 _"Well at least one of us can see things clearly. Now that we've captured you all we have to do is find the others, i'm sure they can't be too far behind"_

Olesia smirked to herself _"You finally got something right"_

Before the girl could say anything more a ray of blue light shot through the warehouse breaking Olesia's confinements letting her get up and kick the chair away then she went to attack the two men that had been guarding her by grabbing one of them by the gun they were holding then kicked the other in the shin when they tried to come at her from behind then elbowed the one she had gotten the gun from in the back of the neck knocking them out then spun around to kick the other in the face knocking him out too. She turned just in time for two to drop down to the floor from the roof to stand i a triangle shape around the girl

Bruce and Selina were shocked to see one of the two that had come from the roof was Dick, he looked angry at the girl

" _Not so cocky now are you Zulan?"_ Olesia smirked crossed her arms at the girl's panicked expression looking back and forth between her and the two boys

 _"How di-"_

" _A little thing called cloaking, we mastered it a long time ago but you still have about 60 or maybe even 300 more years of training to do before you can fully master it like we have"_ Evan shrugged at her

Zulan glared at them _"I don't need the 75 years of training to beat you"_

 _"Look, we only came to get Oshiana we aren't looking for a fight"_ Dick tried to reason with her

Bruce and Selina heard his voice for the first time in three months, they had seen him but they felt they would have forgotten his voice if they couldn't at least hear him

 _"He told me right, you are the cowardly one"_ Zulan glared at him lighting up her hands with energy and shot a beam of light at Dick causing him to fly backwards out of the camera's view

He and Selina stood up from the chaired when Dick had been hit hoping Flash would get there soon to get him to a hospital

 _"Daevi!"_ Olesia yelled toward him, and went after him

A large purple light engulfed the girl and when the light dimmed down it was revealed to show she was a female Esclion in disguise " _No one on this planet can tell me what to do!"_

Evan glared at her and suddenly he was also engulfed in blue light turning him into a male Esclion " _Someone is long overdue for a time out!"_

Zulan slammed her fists into the ground and the camera began shaking as three large creatures made out of rocks erupted from the ground, they resembled the creatures they had fought on the Ice Fortress. Zulan then sent a wave of pink energy flying towards Evan engulfing him in it as it went over him, for a second they thought he could have been killed but when the energy passed he was completely unharmed. He then formed his palms together creating a blue disk turned them into three and waved them forward hitting the three creatures causing them to explode

 _"Like we were trying to warn you, you can't win against us"_ Olesia told her after the smoke died down and Dick walked up beside her perfectly fine

 _"You think your so high and mighty don't you?"_ Zulan didn't look like she wanted to admit defeat and sent another wave of attack at the three

The next form of defense shocked the two vigilantes watched as Dick held up his hand and his eyes glowed forming a sphere around the three of them and the winds around them begin to pick up

 _"You know where to take us Daevi"_ Olesia told him

" _Nos ad Cameram in Silva!"_ The large winds caused the camera to begin to fritz until it finally died when there was a large flash of blue light

The last bit of that footage left the two parents dumbfounded at what they had seen their son do

 _"Bruce, Selina there's no one here"_ Barry called over his intercom interrupting their thoughts

 _"_ We know, head up to the watchtower there's something we need to discuss with the rest of the league"

* * *

 **And done with Chapter 10!**

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

Chapter 11: Questions

It took less than an hour to gather all the Justice League members that were searching for Dick up to the Watchtower, they were all confused as to why they were called so suddenly especially during the holiday season they should be spending with family but after Bruce began playing the recording of the warehouse and seeing the power and transformations of Dick, Evan, and Zulan it brought up new questions about the investigation that were being left unanswered

"I thought you said Esclions were supposed to be a peaceful race?" Clark looked over to Hal after the video cut off

Hal held his hands up seeing everyone was looking at him "Hey i was just telling you what the guardians told me, i'm not an expert on these things"

"Well aside from that this video concluded something at least" Diana spoke up "Esclions are not extinct as we have been led to believe, two are confirmed in this video as Evan and Zulan"

"What about Dick though?" Barry asked "We saw him use magic or whatever all that blue light was in his hands and eyes"

"Some of us would have had to pick up at some point if Dick wasn't human, and we've done blood transfusions, tests, and surgery on him since we first took him in, Maybe Evan or that Olesia girl gave him some of their power to help protect him or something?" Selina suggested

"I don't know if that's possible" Hal muttered

"Still Selina does have a point, If Dick was an extra terrestrial one of us should have picked that up when we first met him right?" Oliver asked looking around at the people in the room

"J'onn you didn't sense anything from him right?" Dinah turned to the Martian, he had been forced to the meeting after spending so much time alone but had remained quiet in his seat "J'onn?"

"Y-yes" J'onn was brought back to reality after being called twice

"Did you sense anything odd about Dick when he was brought here 6 years ago?"

"N-no nothing" J'onn shook his head

Clark narrowed his eyes "You know i can tell when someone is lying J'onn"

All the Leaguers turned their attention to Manhunter, Bruce stepped forward putting his hands on the large table "Did you know something wasn't right with Dick, J'onn?!"

He sighed "I did sense something was different about him, but he did feel like another normal human being"

"Why didn't you tell us you sensed something different about him?" Dinah asked

"I felt i would confront him once he was fully matured about it"

"Well now we have to find him first before we can question him about any of this" Oliver crossed his arms in a huff

"What about that other girl though?" Selina asked pointing to the image of the black haired girl with white streaks in her hair "We have never encountered this girl before but it's obvious from the video that Dick and those two he's been traveling with have a distinct dislike for her"

"Right, they seemed to have known her for a long time, and the same with her" Clark added

"There is another player from their conversation too, they mentioned someone wanted to capture Olesia, Evan, and possibly Dick too and that girl Zulan was helping that person do it" Oliver concluded

"Apparently that other person is her father as she was saying" Barry pointed out

Hal rubbed the back of his neck "If she was telling the truth then this father of hers has to be another Esclion"

"Wait! If there is a powerful male Esclion somewhere out there that is trying to get his hands on Dick and his two friends, could this be the reason Dick up and disappeared like he did" Dinah called out over everyone else

That silenced all of them and began putting together the pieces and it did make sense

"That would explain his note, he said he was leaving to protect us" Clark looked over to Bruce and Selina to see their opinion

"Dick can't possibly think he could defeat an Esclion on his own right" Hal frowned at the thought "I mean from what we've seen of Dick he might have some sort of ability that was either given to him or he's been hiding from us but Esclions were supposed to be in the top 10 most powerful races in the galaxy, he can't defeat one on his own"

"But from the looks of it, it doesn't look like Dick or his friends want to fight anything. It looks like their trying to stay hidden and run from this Esclion" Diana thought

"That's why he didn't fight back against that girl in the warehouse" Selina nodded in agreement

"Why would an Esclion be after Dick in the first place though? It's not like he has anything to offer a powerful being like that" Bruce asked

"I guess that's something we're gonna have to ask Dick himself when we find him" Hal shrugged

"If we find him" Oliver muttered getting a glare from Bruce "Hey I'm just following the facts, if Dick is running from something like this he won't be coming out into the open any time soon. And from all the times we've tried getting to his location in the footage he's learned to evade being found"

"Then we're just gonna have to put more effort into the investigation"

* * *

Though they would like to devote every minute of every day to searching the world for Dick, the power couple did have to keep their appearances up in Gotham, one such event they had to attend as they attended every single year since the two first met. Gotham's Holiday gala was held at City Hall every year as a charity function for the plice department, the Wayne Family always gave the most generous donation to attribute to their good friend Commissioner Gordon, Jim attended the gala each year like them with the company of his only child Barbara Gordon who would help keep Dick company by running off into the back gardens and they would usually disappear for most of the night after that

Though they tried to entertain themselves by conversing with the other guests and tunning in to their own conversations with the other white colored workers in Gotham, their minds kept drifting back to Dick. It had been almost a week since the incident at the warehouse and there had been no sign of Dick, Evan, or Olesia making this the longest the three had gone without resurfacing somewhere in the country and it was driving them all mad with worry for his safety. As a way to try to calm himself Bruce had taken it upon himself to try and research into the girl that had shown up to the warehouse to see what type of connection she could have that would have led to Dick and his friends confronting her like this but after running her image through facial recognition several times he came up empty handed, there was no information on this girl anywhere on any database in the world, the same went for the Justice League database for extra terrestrial criminals. He had assumed that since she was from a supposed extinct race most of teh universe had thouught were long gone that that was the reason why this girl didn't seem to exsist. Hal had contacted Oa with his ring to ask if any criminal activity had been done by a female esclion in the last 100 years but they came with a dead end there too, no Green Lantern in an sector had ever come across a female Esclion, most of them had assumbed they had been extinct. It was unheard of for someone in this day and age to remain under the radar like this; someone somewhere had to know something about this girl and they simply weren't talking

They tried a different approach, the girl known as Zulan kept mentioning a dad in the survialance footage so they ran the information through Oa this time asking about any male Esclions could have survived all this time and had been roaming the galaexy wreaking havoc, according to the history logs of Escar it was mostly male esclions that left their home planet to help other species in times of crisis, but all of them were supposily on Escar when it exploded. Hal tried being more precise because since Esclions were known to be a peaceful race he doubted one of these Esclions could have been behind what was happening now, so after asking about any malisious male Esclions there was one record of one being banished from Escar several hundred years before the planet met it's end but it was never heard from again. Most of the League figured this must be the Esclion that was mentioned by Zulan, they tried coming up with more information if this single Esclion was seen roaming their sector but in the last few billion years they guessed it would have learned to evade detection

Selina had taken up the task of researching into the two men that had been guarding Olesia until the arrival of Zulan. When Flash had arrived at the scene he had told them that the interior of the warehouse looked like a tornado had gone through it because the car was blown into a wall and most of the boxes and other scrapes of metal were scattered across the ground, Zulan was long gone but the two men were still there lying unconcious by the side of one of the walls so he had taken them into custody. After doing some background checks on them it turned up the two were part of the Ravangers, one of the largest international crime organization going back as far as the 1700's, which meant this girl had more powerful connections then she appeared to be and Dick was in even more danger than they first thought if these men were after him, he might be able to defend himself but they didn't know how long he could fight for before he wore himself out in a battle

Earlier that week Batman along with Flash and Green Lantern had gone to Iron Heights where the two men were being held and had interrogated them on the informationt they could have on the girl and the two people Dick was traveling with

 _"You think i'm intimidated by being one table across from three powerful Justice League members?" The man known as Colton Norris smirked at them as he sat back on his chair even with his hands handcuffed around a bar on the table. His buddy had already managed to off himself as loyalty to their organization by the time they arrived so now they only had one to interrogate_

 _Batman ignored him reached into his utility belt under his cape and pulled out three pictures one of the girl Zulan, another of Olesia, and the last of Evan "These three, what do you know about them"_

 _Colton only gave the pictures a brief glance "You're not getting anything out of me, My boss wouldn't be too happy about me sharing this senstitive info with goody heroes like you"_

 _"You're in the world's most heavily guarded prison, your boss won't be getting to you in here" Flash stepped forward pointing at the man_

 _"Oh i'm sure no human could get in here" Colton huffed_

 _Hal held up his ring and had a small sphere above it form showing two images of a male and female Esclion "You're refering to the creatures known to us as Esclions for an extinct race of magical energy bearers correct?"_

 _"Did your research did ya?" He lifted an eyebrow_

" _We know they are supposed to be a peaceful and kind race of extra terrestrials" Hal continued_

 _"I think your info is a little outdated there"_

 _"From what we saw of the footage you had to know that girl you were working with was one of these Esclions, which means you are in league with her on trying to capture these two" Batman slid forward the pictures of Olesia and Evan_

 _"Your actually missing one" Colton smirked down at the pictures "There are actually three of these kids that their after not two"_

 _"Why are they being targeted?" Barry asked_

 _"Don't know, my only orders were to find them capture them as best i can or report to the head honchos and report their location so the higher honchos can come after them"_

 _"Do you know what these two may have done to get in such danger?"_

 _"Not sure, all i heard from the gossip was that the head honcho of this whole plan to capture them is real obssessed with finding them to use them for something big. Said it would benefit everyone once he finally gets his hands on them"_

 _A chill went down Bruce's spine hearing the man's words, From the story this man was telling them this rogue Esclion wasn't gonna stop until he found Dick and captured him for something and he got the feelign it wasn't gonna benefit them or Dick in anyway_

 _"Where did the girl go?!" Bruce yelled, done playing with this man's mind games_

 _"I have no idea man, she just pops in and out of places every time i see her, and i've never even seen the big boss" The point of Batman's entire uniform seemed to be working on this criminal as well, stricking the fear of god into his heart to get the information they needed out of him_

 _"Ok, Where did you find the girl you were holding captive, do you know where we could find her and her two friends" Hal asked_

 _"I have no idea where they are, you think if i knew i would have told my bosses by now. I only found her because she was alone coming out of a pharmacy"_

 _"Pharmacy?" Barry lifted an eyebrow_

 _"Yeah just a first aid kit, bandages, some wire or whatever that thing is called to do stiches for"_

 _Bruce felt a bad feeling drop in his gut hearing that, Dick or Evan didn't appear injured at first sight from the footage but maybe one of them had a wound that they were really good at hiding, He, Alfred, and Selina had taught Dick the basics of doing first aid and stitching up wounds, there were also a few medical books in his room that he took for his AP med classes at school they thought he did because he wanted to be a doctor when he was in college_

 _"Alright then wha-" Hal asked but all of a sudden the man let out a yelp in pain getting their full attention, they saw the man as he tried to fully stand up from the chair with his hands still cuffed to the table he continued to yell in pain until his back launched forward and they heard a loud crack along with a large scream in pain, the lights in the room began flickering and sparks began scattering when the lights blew out before they heard another crack of bones and the sound of something dropping against the table. Batman brought out one of his flashlights lighting up the room and they saw in front of them the man lying limp against the table with his neck twisted in an inhuman angle Barry ran forward and held two fingers up against the man's neck coming up with no pulse_

 _Barry sighed "He's dead"_

 _There was no logical explanation for the events that lead to the man's death, it looked like something invisible had broken the man's spine and then twisted his neck killing him, Hal's ring didn't pick up any unknown or unseen things in the room with them so it couldn't have been something they just couldn't see that killed him, after reviewing the report of the first man's death before they arrived at the prison it was concluded that man hadn't killed himself either, something unknown had killed him as well leaving with with another question left unanswered_

"Mr. Wayne!" Bruce heard making him and Selina turn their attention over to see Barbara and Jim Gordon coming over to them

Selina smiled at them holding out her hand "Good evening Jim, Barbara" Shaking booth of their hands along with Bruce

"It's good to see you two, we've really been missing your company ever since Dick went of to that exchange program in Europe" Jim smiled

"We're sorry about that, the both of us have been a little preoccupied with work that we haven't really had the time to go to any social events lately" Bruce apologized

"Oh that's alright, but i do remember you two acted the same exact way before Dick came into the picture right"

"Yeah we remember alright" Selina grimaced recalling back to the lives they had 6 years ago thinking it was so dull compared to bringing a child into their relationship

"How is Dick doing anyway? I haven't heard from him at ever since he took off so suddenly" Barbara huffed "No phone calls, text messages, Video chats, or emails in the last three months"

"Now Barbara i'm sure Dick is just busy with all the work he has in that program he's in, he most likely is getting a little to caught up in all the things he's learning over there right?" Jim looked over to them, they both gave him a nod in agreement "See, and there is a time difference between here and Romania too"

"I guess but i still worry about him, we're supposed to be best friends after all"

Selina shook her head "Don't worry yourself about Dick, He's doing just fine last we heard from him, he had actually met up with a couple of old friends from his circus days over there and i think he's gotten caught up in reconnecting with them, but when he gets back i'm sure he'll devote all his time to reconnecting with you"

"I hope he get's back home soon; school has been almost unbearable without him there to help tutor and study with me, it's fun how he always made jokes about everything to lighten the mood you know?"

Bruce smiled "I'll be sure to tell him how much you miss him"

"Thanks, but Dick also has to get back soon to defend his reputation as the top Honor Student at Gotham Academy because there's this new kid that just moved here from China i think named Chen Kwan that's really full of himself because he says he gets perfect grades and he knows about Dick too but says he's gonna steal his place of being the Valedictorian of our class because Dick couldn't be smarter than him"

"Sounds like an ambitious young boy" Bruce muttered he could see from the corner of his eye Selina frowning from Barbara's description of this boy. Neither of them actually knew if Dick would care about this sudden challenge to his reputation if he were here, at the academic competitions he competed in he never really cared about winning or losing he was only there to test himself on his skills the same was for the sports he participated in to improve his Robin skills

"He's actually here right now with his parents" Barbara nodded over to a family, they looked over to see a man and woman dressed in fancy clothes with a young boy conversing with the mayor

"They look like nice people" Selina shrugged after looking them over

"That's what i thought about Chen at first" Barbara huffed

"Be nice Barbara" Jim frowned at her

"Fine. Well alright tell Dick i say 'Hi' next time you speak with him, now i have to go and endure the rest of this party on my own" She slouched before walking off

Jim turned to them "When do you think Dick will be back because Barbara's been really lonely without him around?"

"We're not really sure I mean Dick has been talking about going on another program to Africa to help out the people there, he's really been working on his studies and from what i can tell he want's to pursue a career in medicine, i think he really want's to learn as much as he can before he decides to return"

"I don't see why he needs the extra work from everything I've seen him do he's gonna be the Einstein of the century"

"Thanks Jim" Selina smiled

"Well alright i should go and keep Barbara company, let know Dick i send my regards too"

"Will do" Bruce waved him off

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, just a continuous conversing with the other people who had attended the gala but when they were getting ready to leave they had an unpleasant encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Kwan and their son Chen, he was just as Barbara had described to them and wasn't afraid to speak his mind on how he felt about Dick, they could also see where he got the attitude from as his parents acted the exact same way to them. The conversation actually started when they met up with some of Dick's teachers from school, his Organic Chemistry teacher and AP Calculus teacher

"Mr. Wayne it's good to see you" Ms. Smith smiled at him and shook his hand then took Selina's

"It's good to hear from you Amy" Selina greeted her

"And i see you're have accompanied Ms. Smith to this gala Mr. Calvin" Bruce greeted the man by her side

"Amy did need someone by her side to come to this event and i thought i'd give her some company"

"So how have you two been?" Selina asked

"Just the usual work everyday trying to teach first class students into becoming mature adults" Mr. Calvin shrugged

"But it's worth it when we see them graduate and head off to college right" Ms. Smith sent him a look getting him to nod so she turned her attention back to them "So how is everything with you two, Is Dick back from his program in Europe yet?" She asked looking around to see if Dick was there

"Sorry to say no Dick is still away at the moment" Bruce answered

"That's to bad, he's my best student i always enjoyed reading his papers and notes for his assignments makes me feel like i'm actually doing some good for this generation with how smart he is"

"I thought you would have another student to keep you feeling well, Barbara has actually been telling us there's a new boy that just moved here from China that was on Dick's level of academics" Selina asked

"My son is on a much higher level than any child that could be attending that academy" They heard making them all turn to see a woman with black hair tied into a bun wearing a silver floor length dress next to man in a suit "Isn't that right Ms. Smith?" She turned to the teacher

"Well from what I've seen from your son's papers he is a gifted boy like Dick is but I have yet to fully assess his level of academics"

"I'm sure you'll see soon how very gifted our little boy is" Mr. Kwan smirked

"I'm sorry but who are you two?" Mr. Calvin asked getting their attention

"Ah yes let me introduce myself, My name is Chang Kwan and this is my lovely wife Calista Kwan we just transferred overseas from China here to New Jersey. I am a neurosurgeon and my wife an a criminal defense attorney" Selina frowned at the tone in the man's voice, he sounded like he was bragging to her

"Ah yes i heard of your son" Mr. Calvin nodded

"I assumed you would" Mr. Kwan nodded back then turned his attention back to Bruce and Selina "And may i ask who you two are?"

Bruce didn't want his polite expression to sink but he felt a little insulted at the man's words if he didn't know who he was, he felt he was being mocked as if his family didn't run back centuries on the east coast building up his family name and having built several branches of Wayne Enterprises all across the world "My name is Bruce Wayne" he went to shake the man's hand but it was ignored as he turned his attention to Selina

"And you Ms...?"

"I'm Selina Kyle" She greeted the man with a strained smile

"Oh yes i think I've read about you two in the papers" Mrs. Kwan nodded to them "You're the guardian's of the boy named Richard Grayson yes?"

"Yes, we adopted him actually" Selina answered

"He was originally from circus folk though" Mrs. Kwan frowned at the thought

"His family was killed in a mob hit so we felt he needed a place to restart his life and took him into our home" Bruce narrowed his eyes at the woman

"That is a tragic story, I am happy he's been able to make it this far in high society from what i've heard of him, he's the top honor student at the academy our son is now attending correct"

Selina nodded "Yes, Dick is very proud of that reputation he has"

"If he cared that much about his rep as you say he would be here to defend it against me" They looked down to see a boy had joined the two parent's side they could assume was Chen Kwan

"Those aren't good manners your showing there young man" Ms. Smith frowned at the boy

"Don't worry my boy is free to speak his mind isn't that right?" Mr. Kwan asked them

"Well we've taught Dick that if he doesn't have anything nice to say about someone than he shouldn't say anything at all" Selina crossed her arms down at the boy

"We all have our own effective ways of raising our own children, and as far as we can tell our technique has gotten our child very far in life" Mrs. Kwan sub missed

"He still has a long way to go before he can build up the reputation Mr. Grayson has at the academy" Mr. Calvin told them

"Yes i'm sure but i know our Chen won't have to work near as hard as their boy did to gain respect"

Bruce stepped forward at the insult toward Dick "Now listen i know you two are very proud of how smart your son is but that doesn't give you the right to badmouth everyone else in your lives"

"I'm way above him why shouldn't I speak my mind if someone has my place in society?" Chen asked crossing his arms at him "I'm gonna prove it to everyone at the next Gotham Academy Academia

The Academia Chen was referring too was a competition that was held among st the schools honor students to test their skills if they should be moved up or down in the list, Dick had never lost his place as the top honor student in all the competitions he'd been in, it was held every year at the end and beginning of every school year, which meant 5 and a half months until the next competition

* * *

The team had gone on an unauthorized mission and had brought back a brief cause that had been in the possession of Cheshire when it was found which probably meant it didn't contain anything good for the league. Batman had sent Icon down to the mountain to report with the team and then bring the briefcase back up to the Watchtower for analyzing

"The team disobeyed protocol and endangered their own lives but their initiative did result in the capture three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity" Batman reviewed as he read over the teams report of their mission.

"So what your saying is...good job?" Dinah asked seeing Bruce smirk

"There is this however" He walked forward to the table that had the briefcase holding small pieces of star shaped devices inside "Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano circuitry

Icon grabbed one of them "Thought i am unfamiliar with this species, the bio-component is clearly not of earth"

"It's nothing I've ever seen either" Clark took a closer look at them

"We'l need to run further tests to fig-" Bruce was cut off when the sound of a cell phone began ringing making all of them turn to see Selina fumbling with into some of her pockets before she pulled out her cell phone

"I'm so sorry" Selina apologized seeing the number was from a unknown number so she cut it off and put the phone back in her pocket

Bruce sighed figuring it was from one of her business calls "As i was saying we need to run more texts to figure out what these things are...Icon ta-" He was cut off again when this time it was his own phone he kept on him for emergencies began ringing on his utility belt

"Do you guys have business you need to sort out at home?" Barry raised an eyebrow as Bruce began fishing out his phone but received a glare in return

Bruce finally got his phone out and looked at the caller ID seeing it was an unknown number

"You too?" Selina looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow

Bruce frowned for a minute before he pressed the answer button and moved it up to his ear "Hello?"

 _"Hey Bruce"_

Bruce's felt himself "freeze as he instantly recognized the voice on the other line "Dick?!" he looked around to see everyone else's attention turned to him when they heard him say his name, he moved the phone away from his ear and quickly put the phone on speaker for Selina to hear too

"Dick is that you?!" Selina cried into the phone

 _"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you guys like this but-"_

"Dick where are you?" Bruce asked, he saw out of the corner of his eye Barry run over to the computers and began trying to trace the call

 _"I-I can't tell you. Look i was only calling you guys cause i know you've been trying to find me"_

"Dick we know someone is after you from the footage we saw from that warehouse in Springfield"

 _"..."_

"Dick?!" Selina yelled

"Dick we can help keep you safe you just need to go to the nearest zeta tube and come up to the watchtower"

 _"You can't help me Bruce. Please just stop looking for me"_

"Dick you know that's not gonna happen" Bruce glared at the phone as if it was Dick

 _Dick sounded like he was shaking his head and laughing "I should have figured"_

Selina tried a different approach to get him to let them help "Is everything ok with you Dick? Have you been getting enough to eat?"

 _They could hear him chuckle "I've been eating fine, you don't need to worry about that. Is everything ok on your end?"_

"The team is very worried about you Dick" Dinah but in to try and reason with him "They just got back from a mission actually but they could have really used your help on you know"

 _"I guess. What was the mission about anyway"_

"Unauthorized if you must know, just recovered with bio circuitry organisms that Cheshire had been transporting"

 _"..."_

"Dick are you still there?" Selina asked

 _"Is Roy nearby?"_

"What?" Dinah raised an eyebrow at the odd question

 _"Is Roy there?"_

"No not right now but he will be here later tonight, we can call him if you want to talk to him though"

 _"Don't! Don't let Roy up to the Watchtower! and Destroy them!"_

"Dick what are you ta-" Bruce frowned at the sudden change in his town

 _"Destroy then now Bruce! Don't test them or anything just Destroy them now!"_ And with that the call ended

"Dick!" Selina cried picking up the phone but the call was already cut off

The rest of the league was left dumbfounded

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter i hope you all liked it. I plan in the next chapter for the league or the team to have an encounter where they come close or actually getting their hands on Dick when he's doing his own investigation into Lucero's connections to the mob because he has something that's being stored on earth that belonged to Airon and Sirlora.**

 **There actually this other ability that i want Dick to have, If you've watched Twilight then you know that some vampires or all of them have their own special gift to do something no other vampire can do. I haven't figured out yet what Olesia or Evan's ability will be but i want Dick to have the ability to have brief glances of possible futures that he developed after being reborn so many times on earth which helps them evade capture from Lucero and the League. This ability would also explain why Dick told Bruce to destroy the Starro-Tech**

 **Let me know what you think of this Idea**

 **I don't know when i'll be posting the next chapter because i got longer hours for my shifts at work which is giving me less time to write but suggestions to help me write will be a big help**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Solstice

Chapter 12: Solstice

"The call was completely untraceable, since Dick is a computer hacker he would know how to make sure his call couldn't be traced" Barry explained to the group once they got over the shock of Dick's warning

"So then what are we gonna do with those?" Selina nodded over to the case that was lying on the large table

"Dick seemed to know something we don't about these things, and from the tone in his voice he knows these things are dangerous and doesn't want them anywhere near the league" Dinah reasoned

"He knows we can take care of ourselves, and these things don't look like they can just get up and attack us" Oliver crossed his arms at them

"What about Roy?" Bruce narrowed his eyes recalling that part of Dick's phone call, getting everyone's attention "Dick told us not to let Roy up to the watchtower, where all of us are"

"Right" Diana nodded frowning "He would have had to have heard that Roy was initiated into the League so shouldn't he be happy for him?"

"Why was he mentioned at all?" Clark asked "What do these things have to do with Roy, he wasn't even on the mission with the team"

"Perhaps Richard figured out something we do not about Red Arrow during his travels" J'onn thought mostly to himself, this information seemed to snap him out of his depressed state

Selina thought it over "He has been keeping tabs on us as he said"

"But again what would this have to do with Roy?" Oliver asked standing up for his former protege

"Yet another question for Dick when we find him" Bruce stood up and looked over to the case containing the bio-circuitry organisms, he recalled the panic in Dick's voice when these things were mentioned, he remembered that when Bruce had tried going on a life threatening mission with the league a few years ago Dick had had a panic attack when he had told him and Selina and had begged him not to go saying something bad was gonna happen, he figured he was just worried about him. But because of Dick's insistence and after some persuading from Selina and Alfred to assure Dick he had chosen to stay behind from the mission and when the league returned from the mission they revealed to him that if he had gone on the mission he more than likely would have died, now this seemed to be happening again, he didn't know how Dick would be able to tell if something bad was gonna happen maybe just pure instinct but he had been right last time so he shouldn't be doubting him this time

Coming to the decision Bruce grabbed the briefcase containing the unknown organisms and handed them to Icon "Destroy them!" he ordered

"Batman, we need to know what these things ar-"

"If Dick is correct about these things being dangerous then we can't risk the lives of the league on pure curiosity, destroy them now!" He ordered

Icon reluctantly nodded taking the briefcase from him then headed out of the conference area with it towards the weapons vault where they tested weaponry to destroy the organisms with one of their weapons

"Since we're destroying them how are we supposed to find out why it was in the possession of our enemies?" Clark asked

"We'll have to figure that out the old fashioned way i guess" Dinah sighed

"Perhaps we should let the team and roy know about this call from Richard, perhaps they might know what he was so scared of at the mention of those organisms" J'onn suggested

Barry nodded at the idea "Maybe Roy would know why Dick didn't want him up here too"

* * *

Bruce had wanted to see for himself if he could trace back the call to a location, but he had taught Dick well, the signal had been bounced off multiple different towers and networks which left it scrambled and he had no way to reversing this to give him an exact location, so he took the advice of the league and prepared the team and Roy at the mountain a few days later ,Bruce had cut out their side of the conversation with Dick and cut out the parts where Dick mentioned them by name before he had the recording ready for the team and Roy to listen, They called Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and Roy to listen to the recording

"What are we here for again?" Wally asked

"Did you find out what those things were already?" Raquel asked her mentor who had come with some of the members of the league

"And why am i here i thought i was finally gonna get the privilege of going up to the watchtower?" Roy crossed his arms

"Listen, when we were going to start running the tests on the organisms we received a call...it was from Robin" Bruce announced

This surprised most of the team and Roy, it had almost been a full three months since he had disappeared and they had all been left wondering why he just up and left them without a word, they had almost begun loosing hope that they would ever hear or see him ever again when ever the league couldn't find him with all the resources they had.

"Is he ok? Is he coming back?!" Wally asked

"Did he say where he was or why he left?" Zatanna cried

"Can you trace the call and find out where he is?!" Roy asked

"Everyone calm down!" Clark stepped up when they began asking questions about Dick "The phone call was only a minute and a half, not nearly long enough to have a full conversation and the call was completely untraceable, knowing him he made it so we couldn't trace. He didn't say anything about coming home but he did say he knew we were still searching for him and asked us to stop"

"Like that's gonna happen" Raquel huffed, she hadn't officially met Robin yet since she had only joined the team a week before and was made aware of the missing member, every now and then the team would go out and try to do their own investigation of finding Robin in the places they heard from their mentors he had been spotted on security footage but they could never find any trace that he was ever really there, but this didn't stop them from continuing to try.

"Is that all he called for, to tell us to stop looking for him" Conner asked

"No that wasn't all, there was something else that we didn't quite understand and were hoping you all had some answers too" Dinah stepped forward

The team only frowned at that

"Play the recording" Batman told the computer bringing up a holographic screen with an image of a voice recorder on it, it began playing the recording of the phone call from Dick

 _'I've been eating fine, you don't need to worry about that. Is everything ok on your end?"_

"This all seems pretty normal so far" Artemis raised an eyebrow to M'gann making her shrug

This time however they heard Black Canary's voice over the recording, she told Robin how the team missed them and how they could have used his help on the mission they had just gone on, Robin asked what the mission was about and that was when the call turned weird

 _"Is Roy nearby?"_

The team and some members of the league turned to Red Arrow when they got to that part of the recording, Roy frowned completely at a loss as to why Dick asked about his whereabouts when Dinah mentioned the bio-circuit organisms

 _"What?" Dinah's voice asked_

 _"Is Roy there?!"_

 _"...No not right now but he will be later tonight, we can call him if you want to talk to him though"_

 _"DON'T!"_

The sudden change in Robin's tone caused some of the team to jump, and got them confused as to why he suddenly got so scared at the mention of Roy's presence especially Roy himself

 _"Don't let Roy up to the watchtower! And Destroy Them!"_

 _" ...'BEEP' what are you t-"_

 _"Destroy them now...'BEEP"! Don't test them or anything just Destroy them now!"_

And the recording shut off leaving the team and Roy stunned just as it had left the League

"What did he mean?" Kaldur muttered mostly to himself

"I thought he would be happy for me, why wouldn't he want me to go to the watchtower? I'm an official member of the league?!" Roy frowned

"So i'm guessing none of you know what Robin meant by this?" Batman asked

"How would he even know what those things were if he hadn't even seen them?" Wally asked

"Who knows! But from what we just heard he has been keeping tabs on us so maybe he knew about the mission we would be going on today" Artemis suggested

 _RECOGNIZED: RED ARROW B-06_

"Roy where are are you going?!" Oliver called out to him

 _"_ To find him and get some answers!" He yelled before he was zeta tubed away

"Look's like we've hit another dead end" Clark sighed

Before anyone could say anything else though a alarm began going off on the holographic computer replacing the image of the phone recording to a red dot on the map to Orlando, Florida

"What's going on?" Selina frowned

Batman walked up to the computer and enhanced the alarm to show them pulling up news feeds

 _"Breaking news out of Orlando, a major Gun battle has just taken place at a popular nightclub named Solstice, from what i have heard at least 40 people have been confirmed deceased, the shooters have not been identified as of right now but witnesses as reported the gun battle began in the back of the club where the VIP section is which proceeded to the front of the nightclub, there have been other reports of a car chase on 414 which resulted in a couple crashes but we don't have enough information to know if this is related to the gun battle. More than 80 other people have been taken to the hospital for injuries as well" The camera showed the multiple police cruisers outside the nightclub which was taped off_

 _The screen shifted the the news anchor and his co-host " Terrified witnesses have described the horror of hearing the gunshots seeing the people injured other others lying dead on the floor, let's listen now to what they have to say"_

 _"My son was in there with his girlfriend, they told me how they heard about 20 gunshots coming from the backroom"_

 _"I saw people screaming and running"_

 _"It's was total chaos in there"_

 _The news report then shifted to cell phone videos taken from outside when the gun battle was taking place and they could hear the multiple gun shots being fired which sounded like assault rifles, pistols, AK-47's, etc._

Batman shut it off when it began showing the chaotic scene still outside the club of the people who had been shot receiving treatment from on scene paramedics and bodies covered on the sidewalk with sheets and then they a took a moment to take in the reports

"Are we going to try to help the situation?" Aqualad asked breaking the silence

"It may give the public some peace of mind to know the league is there" Dinah turned to Batman

"Alright, Dinah you and Catwoman can go with the team to investigate the scene, see if you can find out what started the gun battle, and the team can go and investigate the car collision on 414"

* * *

The Bio-ship flew in camouflage mode above an ally by Club Solstice to drop of Black Canary and Catwoman before flying off toward the highway nearby, Selina let Dinah take the lead as she was sure the public would be a little hasty with her given her background, when they stepped out of the alley and into the crime scene they were noticed almost right away by some of the injured people on the sidewalk and the onlookers from behind the police tape. They could hear from the news reporters that they had also noticed the arrival of two members of the Justice League

"I had hoped this would have caught your attention" Dinah and Selina turned to see the Police chief had arrived at the scene as well

"Evening chief" Dinah nodded to him "Can you tell us what exactly happened here?"

"I can only tell you as much as anyone else can as of right now, From what we can tell the gun battle started in the backroom of the club from employee's we've interviewed they say that their boss had arrived a few minutes before the shooting started to meet with someone"

"And where is this boss now?" Selina asked

"In the backroom" This surprised both of them "He was found dead in the backroom along with members of his security detail"

"So the person he was meeting with was most likely the person that started this gun battle" Dinah concluded

"That's what everything is pointing too, we're still trying to get a warrant to access the security footage to see for ourselves who it was the manager was meeting with but now that you two are here we won't need that warrant"

"We'd like to take a look for ourselves inside the club before we look at any footage if you don't mind" Selina asked

"Go on ahead, i need to address the situation to the public" He nodded before walking away

The two of them took his invitation and walked past the police tape into the doors of the nightclub, when they walked inside it was larger than they had initially expected but this was said to be one of the largest and most popular nightclubs in Flordia, but the entire place was trashed the glass mirrors that made up some of the walls were shattered due to bullets, the tables were overturned some of the rings of lights hanging from the ceiling were still sparking so they had to be careful around that part of the club. The worst part of this was there were still bodies littering the floor most of them however looked to be employee's or part of the security detail they made sure not to step on any of the bodies as they headed to the backroom where they were told this started

The two had to climb up some broken stairs and into another section of the club, this part of the club had casino tables, pool tables, a bar, a couple booths, and slot machines that were all trashed as well with bullet holes in most of them, there were also a lot of shell casings that they had occasionally stepped on to get to the backroom, there were more dead bodies of security in here too but they were finally able to make it to the backroom which looked more like a home office then a work office

The room contained a large dinning table a living area around a television and a desk where the boss would normally sit. This room looked the least affected by the gun battle. But what caught their attention was at one end of the large dining table were three plates that held untouched food from the kitchen, along with three glasses filled with red wine and some silverware set out on each side of each plate and on the other end of the table was a single plate of food which was half eaten

The boss himself's body was lying on the floor next to an empty part of the wall

Selina frowned at this, she looked to see Dinah was still investigating the scene but she walked over to the wall the boss was lying next too and tapped her finger against it hearing something hard on the other end, her eyes widened and she looked around for an access spot finding a keypad hidden under another hallowed out part of the wall which she opened and slide her specialized Bat card that could hack into any sort of keypad and within a few seconds it flashed green and opened the part of the wall up the man had been standing by getting Dinah's attention when she heard it slide open

"What is this?" Dinah frowned as she entered the hidden room along with Selina

"This doesn't look like any vault" Selina narrowed her eyes as she began looking at some of the cases inside the vault while some of the shelves did hold money some of the cases looked a little to secured to be holding something you could keep in the bank

"Something was taken" Dinah called out to her as she walked further into the room, she walked up to her and they could see a lone case at the back of the vault considerable larger than the other cases in the room was left open and as they pealed back the door they could see a foam in the shape of something but nothing inside

"This may be what started the gun battle, the person or maybe people this man was meeting with must have taken this item and in order to stop them the security detail must have tried shooting them" Selina concluded

"Maybe, Can you hack into the security footage from the computer and find out who was here as much footage as there may be will have to be enough" Dinah asked, she had seen a couple security camera's in the office and others in the other parts of the club while they were taking a look around but the ones in the office were destroyed by bullets

Selina nodded heading back out to the office, she sat in the office and began hacking into the man's computer

Dinah went over to the dining table while Selina hacked into the computer, she began trying to see if there was any physical evidence they could take back to the Watchtower to analyze and find out who these people were, she could see on the seats there were light bloodstains and one large bloodstain on the table, upon closer inspection she could see the knifes from the silverware were covered in blood this scene didn't make any sense to her at all

"Oh my god" She heard Selina gasp and turned over to her

"What is it?" She asked

"This club is a front, it's a one of the bases for the Ravangers!" Selina stood right up from the chair knocking it over as she read over what was on the computer screen

"Then this man" Dinah took a better look at the man and went over to his body and checked his wrist seeing the Ravanger symbol "Then the people who started this gun battle might not be the bad guys in this situation"

"Yes but they it looked like they did plenty of harm" Selina looked back at the dead bodies that littered the floor

Dinah went to her comm to begin reporting their findings to the League as she began taking some of the samples of blood from the chairs at the dining table, and Selina continued to hack into the security footage

 _"Batman"_ Bruce answered the comm

"We've found out some pretty interesting things from the club" Dinah reported "Apparently this club is a front for the Ravager's"

 _"What?" Bruce turned and began researching the Club Solstice for himself pulling up all_ _available data from the league and precincts_

"Yes, and from what we've seen something was stolen from the vault one of the captain's keeps in his office, we don't have enough information to know what it was or who was here yet though"

" _There are several reports that the captain there Andrei Vasile was suspected of criminal activity but the local precincts have never been able to make anything stick, the reports all say he is suspected of human and drug trafficking, racketeering, and multiple homicides"_

Dinah frowned over at the dead man "I suddenly don't feel as bad about this situation anymore" she said mostly to herself

 _"Have you been able to find out anything else?"_

"Not as of yet Selina is still trying to hack into the security footage, Have you heard anything from the team?"

 _"Not yet. Report back when you have more information"_

"I'm done" Selina called over to Dinah once the footage was done, the two of them watched over the footage of the office, they didn't see the point of viewing any footage from any other camera's in the club, the focused directly on the camera pointed at the dining table where they could see three figures all of them were tied to their chairs and looked to be unconscious with a couple blood stains on their clothing, but what really caught their attention was when one of their necks became exposed and they saw an inhibitor collar meaning these three were meta-humans or at least had some sort of power. The security detail in the room all had their guns drawn

After a couple minutes the doors to the office opened revealing Andrei Vasile walking inside with some more of his security detail, he immediately set his attention on the three unconscious figures at the dining table " _I thought i made it clear you were to be careful with them. They are needed alive"_

" _Don't worry sir, they're alive but the three seem to have lost their manners after so long and we had to put in some force"_

" _Ah yes i know that all too well. The master will be very pleased to know we have them in our_ _possession" Andrei smirked as one of them handed him a remote and he went to sit down at one end of the table where the food was prepared for him, he pressed one of the buttons on the remote which instantly activated the shock feature on the inhibitor collars waking up the three figures and causing them to scream from the electricity but the shock shut off once they were fully awake_

"It can't be?!" Selina almost yelled as she froze the image

"What's wrong?" Dinah frowned as she watched Selina type in a few codes and began zooming in on the image and got a full screen view at the three sitting at the other end of the table, Olesia's back was turned to the camera but you could clearly see the two boys with her were Evan and Dick

"But we just spoke to him only a few days ago?!" Selina cried as she looked at the image of him on the screen and then looked to the dining table taking in the thought of him being in this room only a few hours ago

"If he was here thought, he would have been here when the gun battle started" Dinah thought, she didn't want the idea of Dick killing people to creep into her mind but from the evidence it was clear that people who weren't apart of the Ravengers had started the gun battle

"We don't know the full story Dinah, as we've learned these people are criminals"

"But he has been taught as Robin to never cross that line" She muttered

"We need to hear his side of the story first" Selina defended him having yet to see the rest of the footage

 _The footage continued as Dick, Evan, and Olesia took in their surroundings_

 _"Cut them loose" Andrei ordered as he set a napkin down on his lap and his guards went up to the three of them with knifes cutting their restraints, the three were seen to have cuts on their faces too but none of them said anything and remained quiet_

 _Andrei held up his glass of wine to them "Eavon, Oshiana, Daevi. Lovely day isn't it?" Taking a sip of the red wine "I thought you might enjoy a meal" He indicated to the three plates of food in front of them with wine "Oh don't worry Daevi and Oshiana they are non-alcoholic"_

 _The two of them said nothing, Evan looked like he was struggling to move from their appearances they could have been tortured before this meeting, Evan reached his hand for the knife next to the plate getting guns drawn to him before he could grab it_

 _"I trust they will show proper manners" Andrei waved off the guards "Please eat"_

 _Dick shifted in his seat looking to try and get more comfortable as Evan rubbed a part of his chest that looked like it was still bleeding and Olesia reached up to her neck looking surprised when she felt the metal of the inhibitor collar_

 _"A little gift from your dear uncle, he felt it best to have them in case we ever came across you" Andrei spoke as he cut into some of the steak "But i must confess it was a surprise when my med contacted me and told me you three had shown up in Florida of all the places you could have encountered the Ravengers it is where i am located. Though i had heard of your encounter with them in Springfield, so we took the liberty of taking precautions this time"_

 _"I am quite fascinated by you this time Daevi" Andrei continued seeing he wasn't getting any response from his siblings yet "Your newest form is Richard...Grayson yes...or should it be Wayne" This actually got a response from Dick seeing he tensed "Gotham City's favorite son, Bruce and Selina don't want to accept their son had run away so they make a cover story that you are in Romania in exchange program for the past couple months"_

" _Now here you are in Florida with Eavon and Oshiana, trying to gather information on this club to find something which may be or may not be here. And after days of questions and torture none of you will give up the location of what our master wants"_

 _Evan and Oshiana only stared at him as he continued to speak but Dick didn't even look him in the eye only staring down at the food in front of him in silence_

 _"What do you want from us?" Evan finally spoke "Why haven't you called Lucero and told him where we are"_

 _"Answers" was his only response "From what I've heard from Lucero, you three have an opportunity to end all this, go back to the way things were before, no more life on the run, losing those closest to you having your old life and new life together. Everyone can have what they most desire"_

 _"What he has planned will only bring destruction" Oshiana muttered_

 _"Ah yes i understand that there will be some casualties but in the end it should all be worth it yes" Andrei asked but was met with silence "But this future is only possible with your corporation"_

 _"Lucero is a monster" Dick glared at the man_

 _Andrei snorted as he got up from his chair "Ah yes you are a clever boy, i should know you would have pieced together what happened by now" Andrei smirked as Dick continued to glare at the man, Evan and Olesia actually looked confused by what was happening between these two "Only at the age of 16 last time wasn't it ...i believe your name then was...Steven" Andrei looked to be mocking Dick as he rubbed his chin thinking back to something "He appeared in Detroit, Michigan with the book went into an old building and never came out until that last fateful day"_

 _Evan and Oshiana finally got what Dick and Andrei were talking about_

 _"You gave away Stevan's location to Lucero" Evan spoke_

 _Andrei shrugged "Maybe? The world is a very complex place, who's right is it to say who is the monster and who is a hero. Let me give you an example" He indicated to his men_

 _The man next to Dick dropped a folder next to his plate he gave it one glance then looked back up to Andrei, before reaching for the folder and opening it to see a picture of a man and a couple documents, his lips tightened for one moment before sitting back in his chair_

 _"Recognize this man?" Andrei asked_

 _"Never seen him before" Dick said_

 _"Except in jail" Andrei corrected him "Where you snapped his neck because Eavon told you too, because it would help you learn more of Lucero's plan. But while you were giving yourself a criminal record Eavon and Oshiana were getting the easy part of the plan correct"_

 _Dick said nothing in response_

 _"Giving the youngest the most hardest thing to do instead of your oldest" Andrei smirked over to Evan who remained silent "Don't worry Daevi as a gift to you we destroyed those records for you and this is the last trace of it" Andrei got the folder from in front of him then held a lighter up to it and began burning it before throwing it into the fireplace "What happened to Steven was just another casualty as were all the others, Good and Evil, a Hero and a Monster. Truth is only a matter of perspective" Andrei was face close to Dick with his hand on the table next to him while Dick was only glaring at the man_

 _This distraction gave Evan the opportunity to jump into action taking the knife he had gotten from his silverware and stabbing Andrei right through the hand into the table, Dick took this chance to quickly reach into Andrei's pocket and grab the remote shutting off their inhibitor collar's so when Andrei's body guards moved in Olesia waved her hands upward making the ceiling act as magnet to draw all the guns upward but she had five of the hand guns come over to them two for her, two for Dick, and one for Evan as they held them toward the guards_

 _"No more games!" Evan glared at Andrei as he hissed from the pain in his hand, Evan held the gun up to Andrei's head "You are going to give me my mother's amulet now!"_

 _Olesia and Dick took this moment to shot out the cameras of the office leaving them blind to what happened next_

Selina and Dinah were left stunned, they had a pretty good idea of what happened next given the evidence in the room but they were stunned by seeing Dick and his two companions use deception and deadly force to get to Andrei like that, and seeing Dick use a gun like that in the footage. They had no idea he could even use a gun

* * *

 **Done with this Chapter! I really had a hard time coming up with this idea but after seeing the last episode of Arrow it gave me the idea on how to put together a situation where they could learn Lucero had something that belonged to Sirlora and Airon, i hope you guys liked it. Hopefully next chapter will be good i still have to find out what to do next**

 **I know i was supposed to have Dick encounter the league in this chapter but i thought maybe it should be after they see him use a gun or something like that, but i'm starting to think maybe it should be Evan or Olesia that encounters the League so that way it would be more dramatic, Let me know what you think Please!**

 **And as for J'onn's backstory with them, i want to do a rewrite of that story too, i know in the original comics or something that Mars was destroyed in a war between Green and White Martian from what i've seen in Supergirl so i want to do a story like that for the backstory, and in the end when i want to do a twist in the death scene where one of them can bring back Mars somehow and either have Green Martians be more prepared for the war or for there to be less White Martians. At first i thought why not just make it so there wouldn't be any white martians but then i remembered M'gann so i knew i couldn't do that**

 **I don't plan to make the backstory Death scene as simple as it was in 'Going Home'. I want it to have sort of an idea on how Zulan was created given there aren't any female Esclions besides Oshiana**

 **I'm still thinking of Eavon and Oshiana's special abilities i thought about giving Oshiana the power to mimic to copy the powers of others or turn into someone else like a shape shiftier making up Mimic, i would have a good idea to use that in the backstory**

 **As for Eavon i thought about giving him the ability to grant wishes or something like that but i'm still thinking about that one or maybe travel between dimesions or actually travel through time. I could use help thing of his unique power though**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

Chapter 13: Revelations

When Catwoman and Black Canary returned to the Mountain ahead of the team and showed all the crime scene photos, security footage, and background checks of what they found at Solstice he had been left stunned seeing Dick along with his two comrades had been there during the time of the massacre and were suspects in the killings of the people that were now dead, he along with some other league members including Superman, Flash Green Arrow and Red Arrow ,that had been called back to help, looked over every piece of evidence to see if it was really plausible that Dick had started the shooting

"I don't think he did this guys" Flash spoke up as the crime scene video played "Or his two friends for that matter"

"We can't rule him out just because we know him Barry" Dinah narrowed her eyes at him

"I know that but i still don't think he did this, for one look at the way he's moving in the last few seconds when they get free, he can barely move because of the torture he was supposedly subjected too, the person that started this shoot out would have had to be moving fast to avoid enemy fire, and be able to fight off any of the security that would have tried stopping them. Dick or his friends don't look in any condition to be doing any of that, that's why they took some of the guns, and i think they were only going to use them to incapacitate not kill"

"That would make sense because we know Dick, he would never internationally hurt anyone" Clark nodded to Barry's theory

"If it wasn't Dick that caused this then, then who did?" Oliver asked

"Perhaps whoever did do this was trying to frame Dick, all of the evidence at the scene was pointing to him, Evan, and Olesia"

"Dick could have made some of enemies while on this run of his, or Evan and Olesia could have some enemies we don't know about" Dinah thought

"We've never really checked into their backgrounds have we, besides identifying them" Roy asked

Bruce kept out of the conversation thinking about one piece of the conversation between Andre and Dick, Andre had accused Dick of snapping someone's neck while he was incarcerated but Dick had never been to jail before unless they counted the time he was thrown in Juvie because of his social worker, and if he had been sent to jail during his travels he or Selina would likely have been contacted. There was something else that grabbed his attention during this conversation, he remembered early in their investigation he was looking into how Dick met Evan or Olesia and found that months before Evan and Olesia seemed to be looking into someone named Steven Carson but were never able to find any information on this mysterious person it was like they were looking for a ghost. Now Andre mentioned he had helped kill someone named Steven 14 years earlier in Detroit, he might've just found his ghost

"Dick can't be ruled out as a suspect just yet though, even if he was injured he had been able to fight before with much worse than that" Dinah brought his attention back to the group "And we don't know how much he's changed in the last couple months"

"I guess so" Barry rubbed the back of his head

"We still have to get his side of the story first" Selina defended her son

"Right, but right now there is a motive, he, Evan, and Olesia obviously stole something from that vault, an Amulet by the looks of it" Dinah crossed her arms

"That apparently belonged to Evan's mother" Bruce spoke up

"And who the heck is this person called Lucero? what kind of name is Lucero anyway?" Oliver asked

"Lucero?" Bruce and Selina both turned to themselves recalling that name being mentioned somewhere before

"You know this person?" Oliver raised an eyebrow

Bruce and Selina both remembered years earlier when Dick had been tormented by horrible nightmares for almost 2 months, during the times they tried bringing him out of his nightmares he would often cry out saying Lucero was coming for him, Please Lucero, Lucero was hurting him, Lucero killed them but they could never explain who this person Dick was dreaming about was, they figured it was just his imagination construct of the boogieman since Dick didn't know anyone by that name

"This doesn't make any sense" Selina thought to herself mostly, surely the Lucero they had been talking about in the security footage wasn't the same Lucero Dick had been tormented by in his dreams

Bruce explained to the members of the league in the room that Dick muttered the name Lucero often during some of his nightmares as a child, none of them had anything to say about that as this was becoming too bizarre to humanly explain

"Wait a minute" Clark frowned and walked over to the holographic computer bringing up a new screen of pictures they had taken of all of Dick's doodles as a toddler

"Why are we looking at there again?" Roy asked

Clark ignored him flipping through most of the doodles until he finally stopped on one particular doodle, which showed some tiny makeshift houses at the bottom of the page with some red and orange crayon scribbled on top of them indicating fire with some sets of red dots within some black blobs by them, and at the top in the sky of the paper was all black except for one sole figure, a blue figure with one hair and red eyes and a deadly aura around him there was a name on it within the blackness of the sky written by Mary or John Grayson. Lucero, he highlighted this par to show the rest of the league

"So is Lucero another supposed surviving Esclion?" Roy asked

"We can't really take these drawings seriously can we?" Oliver asked

"It's the real clue we have right now" Selina shrugged

"Ok, so Lucero is a rough Esclion that is after Dick, Evan, and Olesia for some unknown reason and needs them alive, 'This time', for some plan that will bring us some kind of good but only destruction according to Olesia or casualties according to Andre and he likely needs that amulet that Dick stole from the vault maybe to prevent this Lucero from going forward with his plans?" Oliver submized

"And this might be why Dick ran, he knew this person was after him somehow and to protect you two he ran away" Barry eyes widened at the revelation

"But why would an alien from an ancient magical race want with Dick?" Bruce asked

"That's the million dollar question" Roy muttered

"Well we know an Esclion is powerful given one was able to defeat Klarion and send him off god knows where, Dick may have been afraid for everyone's lives and didn't want any of us to get caught in the crossfire so decided to try and take on this Lucero on his own with these two comrades as his only help giving this man is looking for them too. We suspect Evan and Olesia may be Esclions or could be descendants of surviving Esclions given the eye color of Olesia and the looks of a female Esclion."

"We really need to find Dick now" Barry frowned as they were putting the pieces together "They're gonna need medical attention for their injuries-"

"Dick has medical training from us, and he had been studying into medical science at school" Bruce quickly shot down the idea of them going to a hospital

Selina brought up another point "But the injuries could slow them down, maybe the team was able to find something at the highway"

* * *

While the League was discussing the new evidence on Dick's case the team was investigating the highway car chase that was seemingly connected to the Solstice Massacre, when they first arrived the had camouflaged the Bio-ship and had gotten off in the forest by the street, Traffic had been really backed up because of the overturned cars, ambulances, and patrol unites around. Aqualad immediately began speaking with the detective in charge of the scene while the rest of the team helped with the scene,

What really needed to be done was removing all the overturned cars because of the injured had already been transported to the nearby hospital, Superboy and M'gann offered their help removing the cars onto the side of the road while Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel stood nearby talking with some of the other officers at the scene

"Is this connected to the shooting at Solstice?" Aqualad asked Detective Donovan

"Some witnesses did report seeing the cars coming from that area so it more than likely that was the origin of this, from what we can tell all these other vehicles" He indicated to the cars Superboy and M'gann were moving "Were all after a single vehicle that managed to get away because we haven't found a trace of it"

"So the perpetrators of the shooting got away?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes

"It's looking that way, the clubs security detail was likely the people chasing after'em too"

Aqualad turned to see the traffic was beginning to move more smoothly while the team was looking over the cars that had been put on the side, Kaldur turned back to the detective "Thank you for the information Detective" he nodded to the young hero before moving off so Aqualad turned his attention to the team seeing they had confused looks on their faces seeing the state of the vehicles "What's wrong?"

Artemis looked up to him "It's the way these cars seemed to crash, i would think in a shoot out there would be signs of bullets hitting one or all of these cars but there's not a single trace of a bullet on them, some of these cars are placed in park, and some of them looked like the engine just suddenly blew up"

"Who places their car in park during a car chase?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow

"And i can't think of anything that could have caused these engine's to blow all these cars look in top condition" Wally shook his head in confusion

"So was this connected to the Solstice shooting?" Conner asked crossing his arms

"Apparently, all these vehicles were after a single vehicle from witness statements but they were able to get away" Kaldur told them

"Probably the people that started this shooting right?" Wally asked and Kaldur nodded

"Perhaps the perpetrators are still nearby, they would have had to have been injured by gunfire and would need some medical attention, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Rocket I want you three to canvas the area to see if you can find any trace of them or the vehicle

"Got it!" Kid Flash lowered his goggles and proceeded to run off down the street with Miss Martian and Rocket behind him

The rest of the team had decided to look for any traces of evidence they could take back to the league while they waited to hear back from their teammates, Superboy was able to find a broken witness to the entire event within one of the vehicles "Look!" he showed them there was a built in camera to show the inside and outside of this vehicle which meant it would have caught the car chase on camera, the problem was they couldn't play the video because the screen was broken from the crash and none of them knew how to transfer files from one computer to another. Only one member of their team had that skill set and he was currently missing

"Let me try" Artemis moved into the drivers seat and pulled out a flash drive

"Do you know what your doing?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow

"Hold on Artemis, we don't want to damage any valuable evidence perhaps we should just call Batman to transfer any video to the computer at the mountain"Kaldur stopped her, they needed a professional computer hacker to do this

Artemis reluctantly sighed stepping out of the vehicle to wait for a professional to arrive, this really was a good reason they needed Robin back on the team

* * *

Kid Flash had taken it upon himself to search through the city for any cars that had looked to have taken any damage from bullets or been hit by other cars, he had found none so far as he zigzagged through the city streets then decided to move through the downtown residential areas for it, Miss Martian and Rocket let Wally search the city any suspicious automobiles while the two of them took to the air searching the highways, roadsides, and forests for any signs of it.

The three of them searched all over the Orlando area but there was no sign of any vehicle, they heard over their comm's Superboy and Zatanna had traveled to the local hospitals because surely the fugitives would have gotten injured from any bullets that had crashed through their windshield but according to the receptionist no one had come in with any serious gunshot wounds besides the people from the Solstice Massacre, it seems the team had met a dead end in their investigation

That was until Detective Donovan received a dispatch from his radio that caught the team's interest, Aqualad and Artemis were the only one's there to listen in

" _Dispatch to Donovan" The female operator called_

Donovan grabbed the radio from his belt and responded " _This is Donovan, go ahead"_

 _"We may have a sighting on the BOLO you put out on a vehicle with bullet damage"_ Aqualad and Artemis perked up hearing that _"A patrol unit further ahead 441 to the 414 highway found a black BMW abandoned with damage to the interior and exterior of the vehicle"_

The two team members were now interested in this so asked Donovan to get the closest coordinates he could while Aqualad called back the rest of the team for them to fly over in the Bio-ship, they learned the BMW was found between the S Binion Rd and W Orange Avenue. M'gann set the coordinates into the Bio-ship navigation system and off they went, the ride to the road was only a few minutes since they had traveled by air, since it was already the middle of the night they had to get off the bio-ship and travel by foot to get the BMW so they wouldn't miss it in their flight

They were able to find the sight when they saw the patrol unit's lights flashing

Aqualad was the first to greet the patrol officer once again "Good evening Officer" he shook the man's hand

"You too young man"

"So i this the getaway car we've been looking for?" Superboy asked crossing his arms

In front of them parked on the side of the road was a black BMW, it had several gunshots on the back, the passenger, and driver's side of it, the back window had a large hole in it from being shattered by bullets

"Looks like it" Kid Flash nodded

The Officer let the team take control of the situation and took off in his squad car, the team went ahead and began examining the vehicle over, the keys were still in the ignition but what caught their attention the most was that there was a large blood stain in the backseat,

"Are there an hospitals nearby?" Aqualad asked the rest of the team

"Even if there was i don't think they would have gone to any of them, if someone was seriously injured they would have gone to one in Orlando" Zatanna answered

"Right" Kaldur sighed "Well we should try taking any evidence there is here and bring i back to the Mt Justice for Batman to analyze"

The team got to work collected samples of the blood in the backseat, fingerprints from the keys in the ignition and any hair sample there could be inside, while some of the team was doing this the others had decided to try and search the area for any signs of the people that had been in this vehicle. Kid Flash lowered his goggled and turned on the thermal scanners which highlighted anything giving off heat, it also highlighted the blood inside the car so when he looked out he could see a trail leading away from it

Wally called over the team "I've got something guys" that was all he told them as he began following the trail into the grass field, he followed it until he reached a dead end. Taking off his goggles he saw he was now standing in front of a small lake "Wha-" He frowned

"What's wrong Kid?" Aqualad stepped up to him following him along with M'gann while the others gathered the evidence from the car

"There was a blood trail from the car but it stopped here" Kid Flash indicated to the lake

Aqualad also frowned, he stepped forward and dove into the water thinking that maybe the criminals had decided to dump a body into the lake but there weren't any abnormalities in the water, the lake was relatively small so it didn't take him long to search the bottom before coming back up to the surface where Wally and M'gann were waiting

"Anything?" She asked

He shook his head "Nothing"

"So these people just vanished into thin air?" Kid Flash frowned

"I don't know" Aqualad answered

Three teammates decided to return to the BMW seeing the lake as another dead end for them, none of them notice as they walked away a small breeze caused the water to ripple and in the ripples there could barely be seen the image of what looked like a waterfall before it faded away in the ripples

* * *

When the team arrived back at Mt. Justice the League had decided to keep their new found revelations of Dick's case from them for now until they were able to learn more or actually find Dick, the team handed over all the evidence they collected from both scenes. Roy was getting ready to leave to begin his own search for Dick when he was asked for a personal task from Batman, Bruce explained to him that he wanted Roy to head over to Detroit to find information on someone named Steven Carson at first Roy didn't want to do it but Bruce explained to him that finding this person may bring them another step closer to finding Dick faster

"Where would i even start?" Roy asked, Detroit was a rather large city

Bruce remembered before Dick ran off he had made a mysterious trip to Detroit for a few minutes before he was called back, the zeta tube was close to Peck Park so he suggested Roy begin his search around that area, he honestly didn't expect Roy to find anything but it never hurt to try

So the next morning Roy made his way to Peck Park in Detroit, when he arrive he saw children playing at the playground with their parents watching them nearby at the sitting circle, he guessed he should start off by asking some of the people if they knew someone by the name of Steven Carson, Batman had told him this person looked to have been killed 14 years earlier so he should try asked any of the older people probably in their 30's or 40's lucky for him there were several people around that age walking around and sitting by.

He pretended to say that Steven was a friend of his that he was looking for, they had lost touch a couple years back and he was now trying to find him. The first few people he asked didn't know anyone named Steven, some asked what he looked like but he couldn't answer that since they had no idea what this person looked like, others suggested trying to find his phone number or look him up on social media which was of no help since social media barely existed 14 years ago. Since this person died so long ago they wouldn't be able to ask this person anything so why was Batman even looking for them, he knew that apparently Evan and Olesia were looking for this person too before they came into contact with Dick

While he was heading out of the park he saw a woman who looked like she was in her late 50's to earlier 60's getting up from the bench she was sitting on where she had been feeding some birds, he saw her go over to a shopping cart that had several bags inside and boxes which looked rather heavy. Decided to be a good civilian to the elderly he went over to her and asked if he could help her move her cart, it was also to kill some time and wait for more people to come by and replace the people he had already asked about Steven

"Why thank you young man" She smiled at him letting him take the cart as he began following her down the sidewalk

"So how far do you live?" Roy asked to try and make conversation

"Don't worry, i live a few blocks over in the apartment buildings, it won't take long"

"I don't mind miss" he assured her

He only had to follow her down two streets before he found himself at the door of a ground level apartment, he helped her put the bags and boxes on the kitchen table, he turned to her, he learned her name was Agatha

"Let me get you something to drink for the help dear" She told him before walking over to the small kitchen

While Roy waited for her to get back he began looking around the apartment taking in the sight, he saw there was an old fashioned TV in the middle of the living room playing an old soap opera, old looking furniture with some pictures of nature on the walls. He also saw there a dog sleeping on a dog bed in the corner of the room with two small puppies by it's side, Upon closer inspection he could see they were German Shepard's, he decided to be friendly and go over and pet the mother of the two puppies that were currently sleeping.

"That's a surprise" He heard and turned to see the elderly woman had come back with a glass of lemonade which she handed to him

"What is it?" he asked standing up

"Well old Minnie here never liked being touched by anyone except for me and three others" She smiled down at the German Shepard

"Oh" He said taking a sip of the lemonade

"Yes, but Stevie was always the one she loved the most"

Roy almost choked hearing the name Stevie, he wondered if this was a nickname for Steven "Stevie?" He asked turning to the woman

"Yes, Stevie was an old friend of mind, his full name was Steven Carson"

Roy's eyes widened behind the sunglasses he was wearing, he finally found someone who knew their mysterious person "You know i've actually been looking for someone by that name"

"Really?" She looked surprised by that

"Yes, do you by any chase know where he is?"

"I'm sorry i can't help you there, Stevie went away a long time ago and hasn't been back since"

"Oh" Roy nodded, he guessed this woman didn't know that it was likely he died and he didn't want to hurt her by telling her that "What do you mean, went away?"

"Well he traveled a lot with his two siblings, but they would always come back here because they owned an apartment around here too, last i saw of Stevie he seemed to be packing for another one of the trips"

"Do you mind telling me more about him?" Roy asked hoping to get more information for Batman

He was actually the one who found Minnie here" Agatha smiled over to the dog "He found her abandoned as a puppy by the park and decided to take care of her, she wasn't very trusting of people at all from being abandoned but she took an instant liking to Stevie but he couldn't keep her because of their long travels, i decided to take care of her for him since he loved her so much and he visited her every time he came back to Detroit"

From what Roy had heard this Steven didn't sound like any hardcore criminal, he sounded like just another loyal citizen, and from what is sounded like he traveled an awful lot so was it possible the club owner was lying about his death and that he was simply traveling "He sounds like a real nice kid"

"Oh he is" Agatha smiled "He gave me these very rare flowers he told me he found on his travels" she indicated to the violet swirl shaped flowers in the vase on the coffee table "He knew i loved gardening and gave me these as attribute to my hobby"

This was the first time he really looked at the flowers, 'Wait' Roy thought to himself, she said Steven had given these flowers to her as a gift that had to be at least 14 years ago but what he knew about flower, which wasn't a whole lot, they only lived a few weeks maybe months before they died no matter how long they were taken care of so how were these still alive "When was the last time you saw Stevie?"

"Let's see, i think it was a couple years ago, i can't recall how long my memory isn't that good. But i do remember everything that happened since it was the last time i saw him. He actually looked to have been in distress and running from something, this was the first time i saw him like that, he had bumped into me while he was running without noticing and was surprised to see me, i took him back to here to try and calm him after about an hour he was calm playing with Minnie. I tried asking him what was wrong but he told me it was nothing. During his past trips to Detroit he would only stay for 2 or 3 days but this time he stayed a week but for some odd reason he mostly kept in the apartment he shared with his siblings, he was the outdoors type which is why that was odd to me"

This caught Roy's attention, all that she had told him about Steven so far sounded relatively normal to any other person but this sounded like he was hiding from something

"I brought Minnie over to the apartment to try and cheer him up, and asked about his siblings Nathan and Cecelia, he froze when i asked him that so i just changed the subject. On the second to last day when i went over to visit him he had packed up most of his belonging and told me he would be leaving the next day and asked me if i had a box he could have to put some of his stuff in. He hugged me goodbye when i left that day with Minnie and that was the last i saw of him"

"You don't have any idea what could have happened to him after that?" Roy asked

"Well i assume he left on his travels like he always did, but the next day while i was walking Minnie there was a large fire that destroyed some apartment buildings nearby and i got worried about Stevie and tried checking in on him but when i got to his apartment no one was answering the door and when i looked in the window i could see no one was inside so i assumed he left as he said"

Roy took in all this new information and made sure he would report all this back to Batman, but there was still something that didn't make sense, Steven was said to have died 14 years ago and now it was likely he may have died in the fire that destroyed some of the apartment buildings , maybe checking out his old apartment would help but Agatha told him the apartment building was torn down a few years earlier and now townhouses were in it's place.

Minnie was whimpering hearing that they were talking about Stevie

"Oh don't worry Minnie i'm sure Stevie will be back someday to see you" Agatha comforted the German Shepard

Roy felt bad for these two, he could feel that they were in denial that it was possible Stevie was dead but they didn't want to accept it, and here he knew he was dead but didn't want to break the news to them, he tried changing the subject "So how old are the puppies?" he indicated to them

"Minnie just had them a few weeks ago, this one is a girl so i named her Bailey" She pointed to one of them "And this one is a boy, I named him Ace. Stevie told me that if Minnie was a boy he would have named her Ace"

"Well i'm sure Stevie may miss you too"

"I actually thought i saw Stevie a few months ago you know that" Agatha smiled as she recalled the memory

"Really?" Roy raised an eyebrow

"Yes, he didn't look to have aged a day, he was walking toward where his old apartment used to be with a duffel bag across his shoulder, but when i tried following him he disappeared into an alley close by the park"

Roy's eyes widened, Bruce had told him Dick had come to Detroit before he left with a duffel bag and had used the zeta tube when he left in the alley to get back to Mount Justice "Um, Agatha what exactly did Stevie look like?" he realized he hadn't asked this yet

"He had ebony colored hair, cerulean eyes and olive tones skin, what was real cute about him was his nose it had a little point at the end i would often play with when he was younger"

Roy was baffled by this information, if he didn't know better he would say she was describing Dick. He quickly took out his phone and looked in the gallery for a picture of Dick he might have, he flipped through all of them and found one of him with himself and Wally without his sunglasses grinning at the camera "Excuse me but did Stevie look anything like him?" he pointed to Dick in the picture

Agatha adjusted her glasses to take a look "Yes, that's Stevie!" she smiled seeing him in the picture

* * *

 **And Done! I already have the beginning of the next chapter thought of so i don't think it should take too long to think of the rest hopefully it'll be up by the end of next month**

 **Please Review!**

 **I'm still trying to think of Evan's special power but i don't want it to be similar to Olesia's or Dick's like seeing into the past like Dick can see the future besides they have already lived the past so there would be no reason to see into it**

 **Suggestions are always welcome**


	14. Chapter 14: Backgrounds

Chapter 14: Backgrounds

Roy found himself back at Mount Justice the rest of the team and league members were currently handling the situation with solstice and any connection the massacre could have to finding Dick's location, Roy had brought up multiple files up on the holographic screens about the Suncrest Tower collapse in Detroit, Michigan 1996. According to some of the historical records it had been a fairly nice apartment building and it held many residents during the time of the collapse, there were several news reports and newspaper articles on this disaster.

Roy carefully read every part of the witness reports in the articles, most of the people that had been in the area that day had reporting hearing some sort of explosion and what sounded like a jet flying close by before they heard something collide with the tower, whatever had hit the building had been strong enough to make the tower erupt in flames and within minutes it was reduced to rubble killing anyone that was inside at the time, the death toll was about 75 people, it had been a 9 story building housing many units of apartments and this collapse had been early at about 6 or 7 am which meant everyone was still at home at the time. Roy pulled up the records of lease for every apartment that had been in inhabited and vacant at the time most of the people that had died were residents but there were about 4 or 5 people that had been left unidentified and today 2 are still left unidentified.

No one could explain what it was that witnesses heard being shot into the building before the collapse, today though some people describe it like hearing Superman flying at his top speed through a city but mostly all the members of the league were only children at this time and the none aging members hadn't become heroes yet so the sound they heard didn't make any sense. There weren't any reminiscent's of any type of bombs or explosives found during the excavation either which left this case a mystery.

A beeping sound took Roy's attention away from the articles and to the analyzer he was using, without Agatha knowing he had swiped one of the flowers that Steven had apparently given to her, he had never seen a flower like this one before, not that he was an expert though, but he knew it was unnatural for any kind of flower to last over a decade after being picked. The flower itself was in the shape of a swirl that made most of the stem before it branched out at the top and formed the petals and one small stigma in the middle, a light shade of pink made up the stem and the bottom portion of the flower and a shade of blue made up the top half. He had run an analysis on the flower to see if there was a place they grew that Steven would have gotten them from but when the results came up he was shocked to see there was no match found on them anywhere in the world, it was completely unknown which meant it couldn't have been from Earth

 _RECOGNIZED: SUPERBOY B- 04, MISS MARTIAN B- 05_

Roy turned just in time to see them both materialize behind him

"Red Arrow, what are you doing here?" Miss Martian asked while Superboy looked up at the screens seeing the news reports and articles from 1996

"Batman is having me run a side investigation" He answered

"On flowers?" Conner asked indicating to the flower in the analyzer

Roy was then struck with an idea, both Conner and M'gann were taught about other planets before they joined the team on mars and in Cadmus so maybe one of them knew where this flower could have come from "No, have either of you ever seen a flower like this before, besides on Earth?" He asked handing the plant to M'gann

The two of them frowned before taking a better look at it, holding it up to the light and moving it around to scan it , the both of them mentally skimmed through all the planets they learned about but they never heard of a planet that had such a weird looking plant "There's nothing on this flower in anything Cadmus taught me" Conner answered

M'gann however felt something strange coming from the flower, she felt some sort of pull coming from the small stigma in the middle, like there was a faint power being held within it and needed to be unlocked, as she went to touch the stigma she was shocked out of her mesmerized state when Conner began shaking her shoulder "M'gann!"

"Huh?!" She looked up to see Conner and Roy were looking at her in concern

"You ok?" Roy raised an eyebrow at her

"Umm yeah i'm fine, but i've never seen a flower like this before, maybe the rest of the team could try looking at it"

"Thank but i was just heading out, i need to continue the investigation" Roy began closing out the screens

"Oh, is there something we can help with. Does it involve Robin?" Miss Martian asked

"Sort of, but i don't think you guys would like where i'm heading"

"Well we've got nothing else to do" Conner shrugged

"Actually there i something else you could help me with" Roy turned back to them, he remembered during the discussion with the league that none of them have ever looked into the history of Olesia or Evan and why they were with Dick in the first place "This investigation i'm doing is suppose to help us find Robin faster, but i'm busy right now so do you mind running another investigation for me?"

"Sure anything to help" M'gann nodded

Roy took out two files he had with him, one for Olesia and the other for Evan, it had their identification, their birth certificates, their school records their last known address with their parents and other family members "I need you to go interview any people that may have known Olesia or Evan from school or anywhere else they would go before they ran off. Can you do that?"

"Doesn't seem too hard" Conner thought as he looked over Evan's file

Roy nodded before zeta tubing back to Detroit

* * *

Superboy and Miss Martian had decided to investigate into Olesia Jexon's background first, the rest of the team were still helping Batman and the rest of the League at the Solstice investigation but they didn't have anything useful to provide so they had decided to return to the mountain.

They learned from her file that she had lived in a place called Marietta, Georgia. She was about 16 years old in the 11th grade at Marietta High School where she had been the head Cheerleader, got perfect grades, volunteered at the animal shelters and was in a few academic clubs. M'gann thought for a second that she was just the ideal girl described in the 'Hello Megan' sitcom but when they read further they learned that she had been in a house fire that had killed her parents and almost killed her but she survived and was placed a group home until she disappeared a few days later and hasn't been seen since

Conner read that she had apparently been in a coma for 5 days after the house fire, he had immediately thought that that was the same exact time Robin had been in a coma for after the fail safe simulation. M'gann said they should go to the High School first and see if they could find some of her friends to speak with. Good thing they were in their hero personas or else they wouldn't have been taken seriously at the school, so when they came to the front office they first went up to the receptionist

"Umm Hello Ms...Darson" M'gann greeted the lady at the desk

Ms. Darson was surprised to see the girl had green skin but she had seen the Justice League members on TV and immediately thought of Martian Manhunter "You're a Martian?" She blurted out

M'gann blushed "Umm yes i'm sorry for surprising you, but me and my friend here are working on an investigation for the league and there's a girl were looking into. She had gone to this school and we were looking to talk to some of her friends, see if they could provide any background on her" She handed the receptionist the file on Olesia Jexon

"Ah yes i remember Olesia, she was a very sweet girl, she had been in our school's honor students for 3 years straight. Why is the Justice League looking into her?"

"The league thinks she may be connected to another missing person's case and were trying to find out what they could have in common" Conner answered

"Alright then, well the people that would have known her the best would be the cheer leading squad, she was the head cheerleader before she went missing and they did everything together i don't think i ever saw any of them apart even when i saw them in town. I'll just have to go get the principle to gather them" Ms. Darson got up from the desk and walked away, she came back a few minutes later with a man in a suit who led them to a conference room and told them the girls would be there in a few moments.

When the 5 girls arrived they were as surprised as the two staff members were to see protege's of the Justice League. M'gann and Conner explained to them the reason they were there and began asking questions about Olesia

"She had been my best friend, we had pretty much known each other since 5th grade and had planned to go to the same university when we graduated. The police said her case was a runaway but i can't bring myself to believe it, even if she did just lose her parents she still had a lot more here to live for" a girl named Chelsea told them

"Had she been acting weird in the last few days you saw her"

"A bit, we went to visit her in the hospital everyday. When she woke up she had started pushing us away and acting really quiet which was very unusual for her. There are a few videos we posted on Youtube of her when we went out to the karaoke bar and she always wanted to take part and have us join in, she would be the light in the room and put everyone in smiles, she had a few offers to go on dates but she always turned them down saying she wasn't interested in dating." Amanda told them

"But when she woke up it was like she was a shell of who she used to be, she had gotten quiet she barely spoke to any of us anymore" Lindsey said

"Did you ever try to ask her what was going on with her?" Conner frowned, this all sounded oddly familiar

"We tried but she never told us. Her doctor told us she was likely dealing with post traumatic stress of having almost died in the fire" Becky shrugged

"Did any of you see her hanging out with anyone odd before she disappeared" M'gann asked

"Actually.." Ally spoke up getting their attention "This was something i didn't tell the police but the last day i saw her it was the same day she disappeared i had seen her at the market talking to some guy in the parking lot with a bag she had been giving him"

"Really?" Chelsea asking "Who was it?"

"I don't know i've never seen the guy before"

"What did he look like?" Conner asked

"He had black shaggy hair, blue eyes, like really really blue. He looked like he was probably 18 or 19 years old"

Conner and M'gann frowned, this soundly a lot like Evan

"Why didn't you mention this to the police, he could have kidnapped her and that's why she went missing" Lindsey asked

"I don't know, it's just for some reason i didn't think it was too important"

M'gann sensed something else had happened that day that the girl wasn't mentioning, she told the other girls that she had enough information for the league and they could go, Ally was the last to leave to she quickly pulled her aside and asked her distinctly if there was something else that happened when she saw Olesia in the parking lot

"Like i said nothing happened, i'm just drawing a complete blank"

M'gann frowned, but then got an idea she activated her telepathic powers and scanned Ally's memory telling her to focus on that day. As she looked through Ally's memory she found out that the memory she thought she had of Olesia talking to someone in the parking lot was in fact a fake memory to replace another one, as she tried to use her own telepathic power to unlock to the hidden memory she felt herself suddenly pushed out of Ally's mind by a force of overwhelming energy.

"M'gann!" Conner yelled as she stumbled back

"What happened?!" Ally asked

M'gann was flabbergasted by what she just felt, the power she had felt was so overwhelming she didn't think that kind of power even existed. She apologized to Ally for intruding on her mind she had just been looking into the day Olesia disappeared and see if there was a way to see more into her last memory of her, after that she quickly ushered out with Conner right behind her

* * *

Red Arrow exited out of a hidden Zeta tube in the alley behind the Detroit Police Department, Roy had figured that Steven hadn't left on his travels and had died in the Suncrest tower collapse, Agatha told him that he had lived in a small two story apartment building but maybe she was mistaken or he could have been visiting someone, the only way to find out was to see if one of the unidentified bodies that were found matched a description close to Dick's

When Agatha told him Dick looked exactly like Stevie, He thought maybe she had really poor eye sight but she knew for sure it was Stevie because she had a few pictures of Stevie herself but he had left before he saw them, he needed physical evidence that Dick and Steven looked exactly the same

As he entered the presinct the police officer at the front desk immediately sat up when he saw them approach the desk

"Can i help you Red Arrow?" He asked having seen him in the news

"Yes, i'm here to ask about an incident that happened about 15 years ago, The Suncrest Tower"

"Oh...what would you like to know about that?" He asked

"Well i'm running an investigation for the Justice League and there's someone they've taken an interest in and i believe that one of the unidentified people from the tower may be that person"

"Then you'll have to speak with on the corner that handled that investigation, just give me a second and i'll get that information" He told him before moving away and came back a few minutes later and began leading him towards the basement of the precinct, he then used a swipe card to open the door into the morgue, he let the 3 heroes step in first "Dr. Grant you have a few visitors" he called over to the man in a white lab coat sitting at a computer. The man was in his late 50's or early 60's, he was surprised to see a Justice League member when he turned "They are here to ask about one of the unidentified people that were found in the Suncrest Tower Collapse"

"It's for a League investigation" Roy told him

"Alright i'll pull up both of the files for you" He turned back to his computer and began typing away and after a few minutes the two tv sizes screens on the walls came to light and had two files on male John Doe's #24 and #25 "One of them i should mention, we couldn't get a real good description on his appearance"

"Why?" He asked

"Well this person was mostly likely the closest to the origin of the explosion when the tower collapse and had been badly burned"

"Well I was looking for someone that was likely in their teenage years, but this description doesn't match that" Roy said as he read over the first John Doe that said their age was in their late 30's

"Then that would be the second John Doe" He indicated to the second John Doe that had been badly burned "He had been a very unusual case, you see when his body was brought in his injuries were more extensive than the burns, i could tell he had had his nose broken very recently probably right before the explosion, his wrist had been sprained, some of his ribs were fractured and he did have some internal bleeding i thought some of these injuries were from the collapse but it looked to have been done by another person"

Roy looked at the report in shock, if this was Steven he had been in a real brutal fight right before his death, Agatha had told him he had seemed eager to leave Detroit when she had last seen him, he had been running from someone was his guess and he hadn't left in time

"Do you have any remains that I can take a look at?"

"I'm sorry but no, you see all our unidentified bodies are buried if it's been more than a year of no identification, this boy's remains have been buried for more than 14 years, unless the Justice League wants an exhumation"

"No, i don't think that will be necessary, but do you have a DNA profile or dental records we can run a comparison with?" Roy asked

The Coroner nodded and went to retrieve copies and came back a few minutes later with a manila envelope with John Doe #25 on the tab

"Thank you sir" Roy nodded as he looked over the file "Did you by any chance run a facial reconstruction on him?"

* * *

M'gann told Conner on their way to Texas, that she had felt an overwhelming amount of power that had been planted in Ally's mind to keep her from remembering something else that had happened on the day Olesia disappeared, this block wasn't at all harmful to Ally in anyway to reassure him but this meant someone was trying to cover something up. She remembered that Roy had been filling the team up on everything the League learned on Robin's disappearance and apparently he was running with Evan and Olesia from some menace that was billions of years old for a reason unknown

The league's first version of what may be going on is that there were some surviving Esclions that survived their planet's destruction and settled on Earth, and now Robin, Evan, and Olesia were the descendants of those Esclions. Esclions were one of the top ten most powerful races in the universe and had telepathic powers so M'gann thought that maybe that was what she felt when she tried entering Ally's mind, Olesia may have rewritten her memory to make her forget something she didn't want her to know

The league thinks this may be what happened to Evan Miller's parents too, Evan may have manipulated his parents memory's with his distant abilities to make them forget about him as to not put them in any danger, which would explain why his parents didn't recognize him whenever they were questioned about him

They were heading to Pasadena, Texas where he had lived with his parents but were heading to the school first before they went to the house to ask his friends about him like they did with Olesia. One the background check they had of him in their files he like Olesia had perfect grades in school, he was captain of the football team and had a girlfriend at Pasadena High School. Like with Olesia they had asked the receptionist to speak with his close friends and girlfriend

His girlfriend Trisha, apparently had already moved on in the short time since Evan's disappearance and was now dating the new captain of the football team Mark Bell

"Look it's not like i was planning to marry Evan and start a family when we graduated, i just needed a fresh start it's been a long time since he went missing, did you expect me to be waiting for him to reappear and start back where we left off" She asked at the looks she was getting

"No, i'm sorry i didn't mean for you to take it that way" M'gann apologized

"So anyway do any of you know what happened to Evan Miller?" Conner asked

"Not a clue, the last time we saw him was after leaving the mall the day before his parent reported him missing" Kevin, best friend to Evan "He never came home that night according to his parents, and since you have to wait 24 hours before you can report someone missing we had to wait till the next day, after the police started the investigation. They put out a BOLO for his car and they found it abandoned by the Buffalo Bayou"

"Buffalo Bayou?" M'gann asked thinking it was a ranch

"It's a river that passes through here from Houston" Jeremy told her

"Why would he go to a lake?" Conner frowned

"We have no idea, the police thought maybe he was killed and thrown into the river or he committed suicide but they did a dive search and never found any trace of him"

"Had Evan been acting weird or anything before his disappearance?" M'gann asked. Both Robin and Olesia had began acting distant toward their friends and loved once before they vanished and both had been in a coma too "Had he been in the hospital recently?"

"No, but he had been acting a little differently the past couple month before" Harry said "Sometimes when we would hang out after school he would get these headaches that no doctor could explain, the doctor put him on some migraine medication but i didn't seem to work until the last few weeks before his headaches were gone and he began acting weird around us"

"We were already on the verge of breaking up before he disappeared because of that" Trisha crossed her arms "He didn't even want me around anymore, we would get into arguments about his behavior towards everyone"

"I'm sure his parents would know more, maybe you should try asking them" Kevin told them

Seeing they had gotten enough information from Evan's friends Conner and M'gann made their way to Evan's old address, though they didn't see what good it would do as the parents had told the police and the league they didn't know Evan Miller at all, but they decided to take a different approach. They waited until the old couple left before entering the house and trying to find any evidence that Evan had lived there, but the place had been swiped clean of anything that a teenage boy would have, the second bedroom had been turned into a mini fitness center

While M'gann was looking through the photo albums Connor had gone to search the rest of the house

"M'gann!" She heard Conner call her from the dining room

"What is it, Conner?" M'gann asked as she walked up behind him

"Look" He pointed, she followed his gaze to the vase on the dining room table and saw a bouquet of the same exact flowers that Red Arrow had found in his investigation. The one's that didn't match anything found on earth

"Red Arrow said these things aren't from earth right?" Conner asked her

She nodded and went over to the vase "It's been a while since Evan disappeared, but these look like they were just bought today"

"We should take one back to compare with the one Red Arrow has"

M'gann nodded taking one of the flowers from the vase and heading out to the Bio-ship

* * *

When Roy, M'gann, and Conner got back to Mt. Justice they found the rest of the team and the League members had returned, Roy had radioed ahead and asked Batman if he could set up a DNA profile of Dick with his Dental records which were now up on the holographic screen

"Explain to us why you needed Robin's DNA and dental records?" Catwoman asked lifting an eyebrow under her mask

Roy walked up to Batman and handed him the manila folder "These are Steven Carson's coroner's report from 15 years ago. I need you to run a match between them and Robin's"

Batman looked at him like he'd lost his mind, Black Canary was the same way "Why would you want to match Robin's DNA to someone who died 15 years ago"

"Just trust me" Roy told them

Batman looked to Black Canary and Catwoman, the two of them shrugged so he sign and uploaded the files onto the holographic computer putting them up to Dick's and as they were running the tests Batman had called Barry in to help them analyze the results

"What is this for anyway?" Wally asked as the computer ran the match

"Batman had me run an investigation on someone the two people Robin has been traveling with were looking for before they came into contact with him. Someone named Steven Carson, the last time he was seen was 15 years ago by one of his friendly neighbors in Detroit and now we know he died the day after in a apartment building collapse" Roy told them "I showed Robin's picture to the neighbor and she told me he looked exactly like Steven"

"What?!" Kaldur's eyes widened

"That's not possible" Barry frowned

"There's something else too" Roy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the same flower he had showed M'gann and Conner when they came back to the cave "The neighbor told me that Steven gave her a full bouquet of these flowers the same year he died. I already ran an analysis on it and there is no known flower like this anywhere on Earth"

"We found another one Red Arrow" Conner spoke up interrupting the conversation as M'gann pulling out a matching flower

"Where did you find that?" Roy asked them

"It was a part of a bouquet of flowers in Evan Miller's house" M'gann told them

"What were you doing there?" Dinah asked

"Roy had us run a side investigation into the backgrounds of Olesia Jexon and Evan Miller" Conner told her

"I felt we needed to know more about them, see if they could have made any enemies that could have caused what happened in Orlando" Roy said as he was met with glares from the older league members

"And?" Batman asked

"There was nothing suspicious about either of them, they had perfectly normal lives before they disappeared"

Before anyone could say anything else the computer beeped with large green letters at the top saying 'Match' to the DNA profiles and the Dental records

"How can their DNA match?!" Selina's eyes widened and looked at Bruce in shock

"Just as i thought" Roy muttered then pulled out a second file "I had asked the precinct i went to if they had done a facial reconstruction on Steven when he was brought in" He then held up the picture to the league members that had seen Dick without his mask and saw it was a perfect match to what Dick looked like

"There had to be some kind of mistake" Selina muttered

Barry took a full look at the results, all the genes from both set's of DNA were an exact match "Even siblings don't have the same DNA"

"It's like this Steven was Dick" Dinah said

Barry's eyes widened when Dinah said that, He remembered when Hal told them that Esclions had been rumored to have the distant ability to reincarnate if they died, he didn't think it was true though otherwise the entire race would have been reborn somewhere since they could breathe in space. But now seeing this, Steven died 15 years ago but maybe it was 14 and Dick was 14 years old now! "Did this neighbor you talked too have any pictured of Steven?!"

"Yes, but i didn't get a chance to see them " Roy stated

"What is it Flash?" Batman asked

"You remember what Green Lantern told us about Esclion's rumored ability to reincarnate!"

"I thought he was just a desendant of them?" Artemis asked

"Maybe not" Kaldur reasoned with her

"That would also explain what happened that night we fought Klarion, Robin probably used some sort of magic to split himself in two and use his other half to defeat Klarion and send him somewhere he couldn't hurt us" Wally thought

"This could explain why Evan and Olesia look like Dick. They could have been in the same family back when they lived on Escar" Dinah looked over to Bruce and Selina

Bruce and Selina were still trying to reign in the shock of finding out Dick's true history, but this meant that if Dick had been this Steven and he could reincarnate then he had experience death countless of times before

"Alright now that we have this figured out now, we just need to find out how to find Dick now that we know they have probably been using their abilities to avoid us, and convince them to let us help" Batman turned back to the group

"What about these, maybe they can provide a clue to where Dick is" Roy held the two flowers up to them

Selina took a look at the flower and her eyes widened when she saw it "Hang on, let me look at that" she took the flower from Roy and got a good look at it

"What wrong?" Raquel asked

"I've seen these flowers before" Selina finally remembered where she had seen this flower before "A few days before Robin disappeared, he had been helping Agent A and I with the gardening at the house and he had brought a couple of flowers that he wanted to put in the gardens, he planted these exact flowers all around the house"

"But these flowers aren't found anywhere on Earth right?" M'gann frowned

"Maybe on Escar?" Barry turned to Bruce

"But Escar exploded" Dinah reasoned

"They may have a way of growing them" Selina thought

Bruce contacted Green Lantern over the holo computer and when his face appeared on screen they showed him the flower and asked him if this plant was in fact from Escar, Hal searched through all the files he had on Planet Escar and found an image of a plant that matched the one they had in the cave, Hal sent the file over to the mountain for them to read

 _Islotus_

 _A Islotus is a crystallized flower that can only grow is places of long lasting advance energy fields such as Esclion magic, most could be found around the shield projector of Escar. This flower provides protection to anything or anyone in it's vicinity. It is rumored by other species of life that when come into contact with another wielder of magic, it can be used to see into the past of the area the flower is located._

 _It is unknown if this is in fact a breed of actual flower or a living crystal but given evidence they are said to never die_

"See into the past?" Artemis muttered then looked to Zatanna

"Should we try giving it to Zatanna?" Raquel asked looking to the league members

Zatanna looked a little excited and scared at the same time of touching the Islotus's, what would happen if she touched it, would they be teleported somewhere would she see a vision of where they were made

"Maybe we'll see where these things were made and that may be where Robin is" Artemis said, as Robin hasn't been seen since the Solstice

"Worth a shot" Wally shrugged

Roy sighed then went over to Zatanna "You ready?" he asked

Zatanna let out a sigh then nodded to him before he placed the flowers in her hand which then made the flower 's petal's glow and the white bud of the stigma detach from the filament and the light suddenly cover the entire room of heroes

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 14! Sorry about the Delay they just gave me more hours at my job which was the reason i couldn't write as much but here you go. I think i know what Evan's power should be i had been watching movies of my old favorite show Pokemon and was thinking of all the legionaries, i thought about Palkia first but i didn't see how that could help Evan and of Zoroark power of Illusion and thought that could be a cool power but i would alter them a bit to fit the story, so instead Evan could make illusions but could also make them permanent in a way which would fit with the future explanation of the lake scene**

 **I'm trying to think of a spot where J'onn reveal's that he knew Dick and his siblings, i thought maybe he should have some of the Islotus flowers and M'gann would see them when she went to visit him and would bring it up with the rest of the league or he would just reveal it when Dick is found. My readers can try and help me with that**

 **And also i had this other idea to make up Zulan and Oshiana's past, i thought about having Lucero to have created mirror images of Dick, Oshiana, and Eavon at some point because he needed to extra Esclion power for his ultimate plan. Or they could have been like what Piccolo and Kami where to each other in Dragon Ball Z still working on that too**

 **And what do my readers think the heroes should see from the flower, the place the flower grew or something they didn't know happened at the mountain before Dick left. Leave your choice in the comments**

 **Thank you, i'll try working on the next chapter as soon as i can**

 **Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Graves

Chapter 15: Graves

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright light that erupted from the flower's stigma but when they felt the light had died down they opened their eyes to see they were no longer in Mount Justice, but they could also tell they hadn't been teleported anywhere because all their surroundings where like a mix between black and white and faint coloring in everything

"What happened?" Wally asked looking around frantically

"Wait! i recognize this place" Roy stepped up to get a better look at their surroundings, it looked a lot more old fashioned but he guessed it must have been remodeled "This is the apartment complex that Agatha lives in, the woman that told me about Steven Carson"

"So this means..." Selina turned to Bruce

"This must be a memory of Agatha's from 15 years ago" Bruce finished before looking around at their surroundings, he remembered as a child what cities looked like back then and this defiantly matched what he remembered

"We're in the past?" M'gann asked

"That's what the flower is supposed to show us, but what are we supposed to see?" Zatanna asked looking down at the flowers in her hands

While Artemis was looking around at all the passing people going about their daily lives, one particular face caught her eye, she had seen him from the side walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed a lot differently from all the time's she had seen him around Gotham, he was wearing regular blue slightly baggy jeans a white button up soft sleeve shirt with a dark hoodie and a small backpack on

"Hey!" Artemis gasped in shock finally taking in the sight "That's Richard Wayne!"

The League members and Wally turned in the direction she was looking at, all of them saw what appeared to them to be Dick walking down the sidewalk

"I've seen him on the news a couple times" Raquel gasped at the sight

Wally wanted to get a better look and sped over to stand in the path Dick was heading and when he was close enough Wally tried touching him but he just walked right through him like a ghost "What the..."

"We're in a memory remember" Kaldur walked up to him from behind as he watched Dick walk off

"How can Richard Grayson be here?! He shouldn't even be born yet" Artemis asked

"Unless..." Conner trailed off

Bruce and Selina inwardly groaned knowing their secret identities had just been revealed

"Yes, Robin is Richard G. Wayne from Gotham and you can probably already guess who Batman and Catwoman really are but let's stick to the task at hand" Black Canary advised them

"This isn't Robin though, right?" Zatanna asked watching the lookalike continue down the sidewalk

"No i'm guessing this is Steven Carson" Bruce answered and walked off to follow him

"Where do you think he's going?" Raquel asked as they followed

Roy watched and saw Steven turn into a parking lot a few feet ahead of them, he recognized where he was going "He's going to Agatha's apartment. He was good friends with her and he came to visit her whenever he could"

Bruce and Selina took in the information and looked back ahead to see Steven had disappeared, Roy led them the way since he knew the way to go

When they were close to the apartment they heard the sounds of a puppy and a very familiar cackle, so that sped them up to see in Agatha's front yard was a puppy German Shepard on top of Steven licking his face

 _"Alright, Alright i missed you too Minnie but i'm getting covered in your slobber!"_ Steven laughed as Minnie continued to lick his face

 _"Looks like she really missed you this time"_ Roy looked up to see a younger Agatha standing in the doorway of her apartment looking down at them

 _"Yeah i could tell"_ Steven grinned as he sat up and placed Minnie in his lap then looked up at the woman _"So how have you been Agatha since the last time i was here?"_

 _"Oh you mean almost half a year ago when you promised to be back in 2 months?"_ she asked crossing her arms at him and getting a bark from Minnie at him who moved to sit on the pavement in front of him away from his lap

 _"And here i thought i was gonna be welcomed with open arms"_ He muttered under his breathe

This caused some of the younger heroes to snort at his predicament

 _"I'm sorry i just lost track of time, i had a lot of run ins and business to take care of and coming back just slipped my mind"_

The league members had a pretty good idea at what he meant by run in's and business to take care of

Agatha's expression softened and she smiled at him _"Well alright, you seem genuine enough"_ But it didn't look like Minnie was satisfied as she continued to bark at him " _But you'll need to be more convincing for Minnie here"_

 _"Really Minnie cut a guy some slack, i said i was sorry"_ Steven even got down on his knees with his hands palmed in front of him toward the puppy _"Won't you forgive me?"_

Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel all thought this was the cutest moment they had ever seen watching a teenage boy have to beg a small puppy for forgiveness "Awwwww!" They all gushed caused the boys to groan in responce to it and the adults to smirk

Minnie only barked more in response

Steven sighed and sunk his head _"Well then, i guess if you can't forgive me then i doubt you'll accept this special gift i got just for my favorite little puppy"_ Minnie turned her attention back to him as did the Heroes and watched as he opened his backpack, the heroes saw a flash of light inside before he pulled out a large meaty treat in the shape of a bone making Minnie get up on all 4 legs and begin to jump for it but Steven pulled it up higher

 _"I thought you didn't like me anymore Minnie?"_ Steven smiled down at her as she continued to try and jump for the treat

Minnie barked at him excitedly

" _"Oh would you stop torturing the poor creature Stevie, she forgives you. Right Minnie?"_ Agatha asked and Minnie nodded her little head

" _Well alright"_ Steven bent down to Minnie's level and place the treat right in her mouth and only a second later the little puppy darted inside with the treat _"I've just been tossed aside for meat. I thought we had something there Minnie"_

Agatha only shook her head at him then invited him inside, the heroes followed them inside stepping right through the door to see Steven sitting down on one of the sitting chairs while Agatha went to get him a drink, he turned his attention to the vase on the coffee table " _I can tell you've been taking good care of these flowers Agatha"_ He bent forward and stroked the petals caused the color to brighten on them

 _"Of course i have, you gave them too me last time you were here"_ She said as she walked back in with two glasses of lemonade and as she was walking over to sit down she spotting something on Steven's shirt when he raised his arm to take a sip of the lemonade _"Is that blood on your shirt?"_ She frowned

Steven almost choked on the beverage and lifted his hand to his chin to catch some of the drips that fell out of his mouth

The heroes looked more closely on his shirt and saw some drops of red liquid under his hoodie staining his white shirt, it was right above where his heart should be too

 _"Wh-what?"_ Steven frowned

 _"You have something stained on your shirt"_ Agatha pointed to his shirt

Steven looked down and saw under his hood the red spots _"Umm...No it's uh..spagetti sauce..i was helping Cecelia make dinner early and i must have spilled some of the sauce on myself"_ Steven gave a few embarressed chuckles before he zipped his hoodie up to cover his shirt

"I guess Steven was as horrible liar as Dick is" Selina leaned over to whisper to Bruce

Bruce was racking his mind over what Steven had been doing early this day that had really gotten that stain on his shirt

Agatha seemed to buy it as she shrugged _"Well anyway how have you been Stevie, you must have been having a lot of fun on your travels to keep you away so long this time"_

" _Yeah, We traveled overseas this time, there were some things we had to explore in Asia and we time must have flown by"_

 _"Oh i would have thought you had gone back home to Louisiana, that's where your house is right?"_

"Louisiana?!" Barry looked in shock over to Bruce and Selina

"Isn't that close to where we went to fight the Injustice League" Wally asked

"No, that was Arkansas baywatch" Artemis told him

"Maybe we should try searching Louisiana for clues" Black Canary suggested

"Where would we even start?" Roy asked, he had gotten lucky searching for Steven in Detroit but Louisiana was an entire state

 _"It's more of a vacation area, to get away from the city, you know me Nathan and Cecelia love the outdoors but we were too busy to take a small break there"_

 _"I hope you have time to rest up now, how long are you planning to stay in town this time?"_

Steven flinched _"Um well, we were actually only passing through, we had to pick up a few things from our apartment here, and were gonna get going in a few hours"_ A whine caught all their attention and they turned to see Minnie had returned and jumped onto the chain and laid across Steven's lap

Agatha smiled _"I think she's trying to make sure you don't leave"_

 _"You trying to keep me prisoner here Minnie?"_ Steven leaned over to look at the puppy getting a bark

 _"Looks like we have a problem here don't we?"_

Bruce and Selina smiled at Steven's interaction with the puppy, they wondered if Dick had the same affection for dogs as his past life did, they could consider getting him his own dog as well once this entire mess was over

A buzzing coming from Steven's back pocket caught their attention, they watched as he reached back and grabbed what looked like a beeper and read what was on it, they saw him gulp before he quickly turned back to Agatha _"That was Nathan, he said we have to get going ahead of schedule"_

 _"Well it was good seeing you for a short while Stevie"_

Minnie barked in his lap at him and whined

Steven smiled down at the puppy " _I'm sorry Minnie for leaving on short notice, but i promise you next time i'm in town i'll take you myself to all your favorite parks and give you all the treats you want, how's that sound?"_ Minnie barked excitedly at him so Steven grinned rubbing her head _"good girl!"_

With that he stood up and grabbed his backpack placing it over his shoulder and began saying his goodbye's to Agatha at the door

Roy glanced around the apartment seeing it hadn't changed much since he was here in their current time but he did see what looked like a calendar on the wall behind the couch, he walked over to it seeing X's on all the days that had already passed and when he saw what day it was in what month and year his eyes widened and he turned back to see Steven giving Agatha a loving hug and patting Minnie on the head before walking out he grimaced

The room was once again consumed in a bright light as Agatha was walking back to her chair making them shield their eyes and once it died down they found themselves back in Mount Justice seeing the glowing white stigma floating in the air before it descended back down and planting itself on the pistil

It took them a moment to take in what they had just seen, but they knew they had to think their next plan of action on finding Dick

"He seemed like a really nice guy" Raquel muttered

"He's gonna die" Roy stated getting all their attention "I saw a calendar in the living room, Steven Carson died on November 30th 1996, what we just saw...that was November 4th 1996"

"So he had 26 days to live" Artemis asked

Barry sighed "Look i know this sounds a little harsh but we already knew he had died, and he was reborn into Robin so there really is no use crying about it now"

"Alright so what do we do now?" Conner asked shaking it off

"Yes, we now know these flowers are in fact from Escar, but these flowers have to have originated from somewhere on earth. Perhaps if we find out where that is that may be where Robin is now"

Dinah turned to Batman "In the memory they mentioned having a place in Louisiana, maybe in the wilderness since it was away from the city and they liked the outdoors"

"Alright, Catwoman, Black Canary, and I will take a search out to Louisiana to see if we can find anything out there and while we do that" Bruce turned to the older speedster "Barry see if you can find a way of tracking where these flowers came from, it is more than likely we'll find Dick if we find where these came from"

"What should we do?" Aqualad asked

"Finish analyzing all the evidence we got from Solstice make sure there was no stone left un-turned"

* * *

Batman along with Catwoman, Black Canary flew the Batwing over the Louisiana, there were plenty of places that Steven could have been talking about in his conversation with Agatha but there were two clues that had given that gave them an idea of what to look for, he said they enjoyed the outdoors and to be away from the city surrounded by wilderness so they would most likely be looking for a cabin far from any civilization but there was also another major problem, all the large forests that were in Louisiana were now either part of a nature preserve, a wildlife center, or a refuge center so if Dick had a cabin out in these woods someone would have come across it and reported it to the authorities

"Well Dick could have used his power to camouflage their house so it couldn't be found, and block people from getting through the shield or something" Dinah offered up

"You do the same thing to the Watchtower from time to time to keep the government from finding out about" Selina looked over to Bruce "Maybe Dick could have done the same thing to the house"

Bruce considered this and thought it could have been a reasonable thing to do, now they just had to find out which of these forests would be the most likely place an Esclion would choose to take refuge, from the past encounters the league has had with aliens on earth they had always tried taking refuge in places that reminded them of home so Bruce pulled up all the information they had on Escar given to them by the Green Lantern Corp. The small bit of Escar's surface they had was that there weren't really any sort of cities or towns cluttered together like Metropolis or Gotham, They did have structures but they were made from what was given to them by their planet, the homes were made from large thick trees that were the size of most of their skyscrapers included the royal families and the planet had large bodies of water just like Earth, this information gave them the idea that maybe they should be looking for a place that has large trees and water nearby

"The largest tree's that Earth has are only in Australia" Selina frowned when she began searching for the largest tree's earth could have

"Narrow the search to Louisiana, there may be some around here"

Selina began typing away on the Batwing's computer and after a couple more minutes "Look's like the largest tree in this state is called a Quercus Virginiana, luckily their only found in two places in Louisiana and one of them doesn't even look like it's in any forest so that only leave's us with one. That's the West Feliciana Parish which is right by the Mississippi River"

Dinah looked over the information she pulled up "And there is only one large forest in that area called Tunica Hills, A wildlife refuge"

"At least this will be easier than searching all the forests in Louisiana" Bruce muttered before inputting the coordinates into the Batwing's navigation system and flying off

After a couple minutes of flying they found themselves hovering over one of the hiking trails of Tunica Hills, The three of them jumping out and Bruce activated the camouflage mode of the Batwing

"Where are we exactly?" Dinah asked seeing they were surrounded by forests

"This is the part of the forest that is right by the Mississippi River and where those trees are located in, if they did have a place out here then this would be the spot" Bruce told them before heading away from the hiking trail in the direction of the river the two heroine's following behind him

"I'm thinking we should spread out, we'd cover more ground if we each looking in a different direction" Dinah decided

Bruce and Selina looked to each other, they did have a lot of ground to cover so agreed with Canary, Bruce kept the path he was heading in while Dinah went to the left and Selina took to the right

* * *

The Team decided to head back to Florida, after more consideration they realized something was a bit off on their investigation of the car chase and the river they had come across, this time taking the entire team with them to each part of the investigation. They and the League had already run an analysis on the blood samples and other evidence they got from the car they had found and had confirmed to them the blood that had been found in the back seat was thankfully not Robin's but after getting their hands on Evan Miller's and Olesia Jexon's blood work and finger prints they found that it was Evan's blood that had pooled into the backseat of the car meaning he had been severely injured in the gun battle

Olesia and Robin's fingerprint's had been found on the steering wheel and gear shift of the car meaning the both of them had driven that car away from the crime scene, some droplets where found in the front seat of the car that were from both of them too

Aqualad went back to the Police Commissioner to ask if they could take a better look at the the vehicles they had recovered from the highway, they were given information to head to an impound lot where the vehicles were being analyzed, they entered the large garage and found 2 black BMW's and 2 black SUV's completely totaled and while they were inspecting the cars more thoroughly something on one of them caught Conner's eye and he called over some of his other teammates to see if they could see what he saw

"What is it were supposed to be looking at?" Wally frowned

Conner sighed before he hopped up onto the hood of the large SUV

"Hey, you could be contaminating evidence!" One of the scientist yelled

"I just found a clue as to what could have done this" He yelled back then turned to his teammates who were watching "Look" He knelt down into some of the bumps that were on the hood of the SUV placing the tip of his shoes in two of the dents, his knee's in two others and his hand into another dent then his fist into a small hole that lead to the destroyed motor

The team and scientist's eyes widen when they finally spotted it, all these dents on the hood of the car were left by a person, a very strong person at that

"Who could be strong enough to do this to a moving vehicle" one of the scientist yelled once Conner got off the car and they got a better look at the dents

"They lead up too" Artemis pointed to the windshield seeing a crack on it and one of the edge of the roof before it dents disappeared

"All the Meta humans and aliens that could be in Flordia don't have super strength right?" A scientist asked another

"An Esclion would" Zatanna muttered knowing the true identities of Robin and his siblings

Wally and Kaldur looked further into the dents on the hood while the other team members went to see the other 3 vehicles, The two of them concluded that it was likely a male that had caused this as the dents looked to be more masculine, Evan Miller would have been too weak to cause any of this but the height of the person that did this would have been more than Robin's

"We have not seen Robin in over 4 months, he could have grown since we last saw him" Kaldur reasoned

But Wally didn't want to believe Robin has done this, putting in the people that were in this car at the time the motor was destroyed he could have killed them by caused the front of the car to explode like that, he knew his best friend better than anyone and he would never intentionally hurt anyone, but the evidence was stacking against him now. Even the memory of Steven Carson he had seen earlier, he had looked like a really nice person just like Dick was but the blood on his shirt could've been someone else's too

On one of the sedan's that had flipped over during the chase, they found that it hadn't hit something that caused it to flip over, they found grips on the front bumper that matched hand grips, on the other sedan the scientists told them that all 4 tires had been popped by a sharp object, they did test's to try and match the marks found on the tires and concluded that it must have been a Ka-Bar knife that had been used to pop the tires.

"That is a very unusual knife for someone to be carrying around these days" The head scientist, Brain Reed told them while they read over the report of the knife

"Why?" M'gann lifted an eyebrow at the picture of the knife, it had a really large blade

"Well that particular Knife isn't usually sold in your everyday hunting gear stores, this blade was used by US Marine's in World War 1 for combat, there have been new versions made but we think it was a first edition that caused this so it must have been passed down from generations for someone today to have one of these famous blades"

The team looked to each other taking in the history of a Ka-Bar knife, maybe Robin or Evan had been a part of the military during World War 1, women weren't allowed to fight back then so it couldn't have belonged to Olesia

"Were you able to recover the video from the first SUV?" Wally asked Reed

"Yes, we were saving it until you came back because the chief confirmed to us that the League was going to help in this investigation" He had someone go and get the video for them "Has the League uncovered anything new on who did this?"

"The league is keeping that classified for now until we find the people who did this sir" Kaldur answered

"I thought as much" He sighed

A man came back into the room carrying an envelope with a disc inside and then handed it to Aqualad. After finishing their investigation at the impound lot M'gann loaded the disk into the Bio-ship's DVD player and brought up a holographic screen the tape was only one minute and 30 seconds long. When the video started their ears immediately picked up the sounds of gunfire and the video showed a car a few feet away from the camera swerving between vehicles with gunshots being fired at it, the back windshield was almost blown out when all of sudden when the car with the video was right behind it a person phased out of the back of the car and leaped up onto the hood before the screen went black and white showing the camera went dead

"That was density shifting" M'gann was the first to speak

Wally re-winded the tape to the point where the person shifted out of the car, the camera wasn't as high resolution they had thought so they couldn't get an exact view of the person's face but they could tell it was a boy in their age range wearing blue jeans with something black hanging from his hip and a white shirt with some red sports on it and he had black hair,

"It was Robin that did that to those cars?" Artemis asked

"Most likely" Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the blurry form on the screen

"It couldn't have been Evan" Raquel shrugged

"Were gonna give this to Batman when we get back, maybe he can clear up the image more and see the person's face" Zatanna tried to defend Robin, she didn't want to believe it was him in the image trying to injure or murder the shooters

"There was only one other guy in that car Z" Artemis frowned over to her

Kaldur quickly told M'gann to take them back to the lake they had seen while investigating the abandoned car, all of them jumped out onto the grassy area next to the lake where they saw some duck were swimming in the distance

"What should we be looking for here?" Raquel asked seeing nothing special about the lake

Kaldur explained to them that during the investigation Wally had found a blood trail leading away from the vehicle toward this lake but when he dove under there was nothing to find "But now that we know what Robin really is i'm thinking maybe this lake could be a front for something else"

"What like a teleportation thing?" Artemis asked looking down at the water

"I thought they could have done that on their own" M'gann frowned

Conner shrugged "Maybe they were too weak from the gun battle and all"

"You know in Magical myth's i've heard from my dad water is supposed to be like a way to cancel out spells or mask the scent that magic gives of"

"Scent?" Wally asked turning to her

"Not really a scent but like...I don't know how to explain it...it's like i can feel when my dad casts a large spell but if he cast's a spell underwater or something i wouldn't be able to feel it"

"Oh i get it" Raquel nodded

"So would there be anyway to track if they used this lake as a portal?" Kaldur asked her

"Maybe, depends on where they were heading"

"Well can you try to find out?" M'gann asked

"I can try, but we might have to call my dad if i can't" Zatanna walked forward toward the edge of the water, she began casting a spell on the water trying to peak in on the magic that could have been used here, which caused an immediate reaction on the water, she heard her teammates gasp causing her to open her eyes and see the lake water had turned blue this caused the swimming ducks to cry out and fly away, right in front of Zatanna a portal began opening with blue sparkles edge of the circle making her back away "Whoa!" She bumped into Kaldur

Wally ran forward to see inside the portal and saw an image of what looked like a waterfall and a large rock wall behind the falling water but the portal was opened to the an edge on a hill overlooking the waterfall. Wally tried reaching into the portal but when he tried passing his hand through he was immediately shocked making him cry out "Oww!"

This also caused the portal to begin shrinking "What's happening!" M'gann cried as the portal shrunk to the size of a basketball before it completely disappeared

Artemis moved over to the water and tried reaching into the water when the blue light died down as well so the only thing left was the plain old water "What happened Z?" she turned to the magician

"I'm guessing humans can't pass through it or only an Esclion can pass through them"

"What did you see in there Wally?" Kaldur turned to the speedster

"It wasn't anything special, all i saw was this waterfall and some trees"

"Maybe that waterfall is like a back entrance to something, or it could be by a place they go too when they need a place to stay for a while" Raquel thought

Kaldur thought over her theory "Perhaps"

"How many waterfalls are there in the states"Conner asked

"How do you know the waterfall he saw was even in the states?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow

"Well each time Robin has been seen on camera was in the united states, i don't think he would have left" Wally supported Conner's theory

"We need to head back to the Mountain and give this information to Batman"

* * *

Selina began thinking that maybe they should have brought along Clark or Barry, she had been walking for what seemed like an hour through the dense forest and neither Bruce or Dinah had called her over their comm's telling her they had found anything so that meant she had to continue on. While she was walking over a couple fallen branched she thought back to a memory before Dick disappeared of their family bonding time when they had gone hiking and how they had to keep taking a while bunch of breaks because she was not the best climbed but Dick was the complete opposite and thought how he kept running ahead to take in the beautiful outdoors photographing every moment

It was the same way with the outdoor rock climbing they did, Dick reached the top before either she or even Bruce did

The cry of an animal further up ahead turned her attention away from her happy memories, she looked around wondering what had caused the sudden cry or what direction it came from and when the cries continued she saw it was coming from the direction ahead of her so she quickly ran to find out what was happening, luckily the cries didn't stop until she turned a corner around a large tree. She had been expecting to see maybe a raccoon or squirrel even a possum but what she saw didn't even resemble anything she had ever seen in her entire life, and she had watched plenty of the national geographic channel to know this animal was never covered on it

What she saw was a small fluffy creature about the size of a cat, it stood on four legs with the tips of it's paws white, it had what looked like six different white tails that ended in a curl, large fluffy rounded ears with red inside almost covered by it's fluffy fur, big brown eyes, and a rounded nose, and what looked like a white scarf around it's neck but when she looked closer she saw it was fur

The animal's cries shocked her out of her thoughts and headed down towards it, the animal noticed her and tried running but she saw it couldn't move "Don't worry i won't hurt you" She tried calming it and looked down to see some blood was dripping down onto the leaves, she brushed aside some of the leaves surrounding the animal and saw a hunting trap had caught it in it's claws and was digging into it's leg causing the blood to seep out onto the leaves. She tried looking for a release switch but she had no idea how hunting traps worked so began trying to manually pry it open enough for it to slip through and after only a few moments it was able too leaping out so she quickly moved her fingers away from the trap before it could snap closed on her and let it fall to the floor "That was close" She sighed

The animal began licking it's wound but then took off without a hint of notice

Selina was shocked it could even run with an injured leg but guessed it was fighting against the pain to get away, she got to her feet and began to go after it and saw it a few feet ahead of her, it was a very faster runner even with an injured leg, she looked further ahead and saw it was heading straight for the Mississippi River, it could get swept away by the current she she tried picking up her pace to help it. What she saw the animal do next was something she never expect in a million years to see ever in her entire life

The animal opened it's mouth and let out a cry which turned into small pink rings that hit the water in front of her making it glow pink then a white shimmering circle appeared in it and as soon as it reached the water it jumped through, by the time Selina reached the edge of the water the circle disappeared and the pink glow died out, the only thing she could think was "What the heck just happened!"

* * *

M'gann found herself in the biggest Cemetery in Chicago, How did she get here, well it started with the Flash telling her that her Uncle John had taken a leave of absence from his work with the Justice League so she had decided to go and visit him at his apartment in Chicago to find out what was going on while the rest of her team stayed behind to help Flash find a way to track the flowers. She went to the townhouse that had an upstairs apartment where she knew he stayed with an elderly woman. She had not been expect to hear from the woman that her Uncle was not home and that he was most likely at a Cemetery a few blocks away, the woman told her he visited the cemetery once very two or three weeks

She thought this was incredibly odd, cemeteries were usually only for people who had family buried in a grave somewhere but all their family were back on Mars, what reason could her Uncle J'onn have for going to a graveyard. She got the location of the cemetery from the woman and took a cab there, she didn't feel her Uncle's mind here but she found herself to curious to resist wondering why he would be coming here once a month so decided to see if she could get any information from the office

"May i help you Miss?" The desk clerk asked

"Yes, i was looking for my Uncle John, i heard from a friend that he might be here visiting someone but i don't know where i would find him"

"Well i could see if he has purchased any plots and i could tell you where they are located"

"Alright, his name is John Jones"

The clerk nodded and began putting in the name and looking for information "There are three plots under that name but i don't think this could be your Uncle"

She frowned "Why?"

"The plots were purchased in 1869 and were used the same year for burial"

This was getting even weirder by the minute, she thought her Uncle J'onn didn't come to earth until 1955 or something but this was probably 85 years before that "Umm...well. John Jones is a family name it's been passed down in our family for generations"

"Oh well that explains it, i guess he's paying his respects to an ancestor" The clerk wrote down the location of the plots "I can have a gardener show you the way if you need help"

"Yes, Thank you" She nodded

The gardener took her in one of their jeep, it was only about a 3 minute drive and the driver told her the plots she would be looking for were right by the statue of an angel, M'gann thanked him and walked toward the direction he pointed in, while she was heading there she took in the scenery of the location and thought it was rather beautiful it was right by a pond with a sprinkler in the middle and there were large tall trees surrounding her where she could hear birds nesting. She saw the angel statue, it was white in color with large wings and her hands palmed in front of her with flowers in them.

M'gann looked back to the paper given to her by the clerk of the location of the grave sites, she found herself in front of a family slanted gravestone for three, her eyes widened when she saw three Islotus's growing from the grass beneath each grave site. She walked over in front of the the headstone then looked down at the flower in between, she wondered if she brought Zatanna here what the flower could possibly show them, she then looked to see the names on the headstone

On the left

 **Rebecca Jones**

 **February 19, 1853-April 9,1869**

 **A Loving Niece and Sister**

On the right

 **Calvin Jones**

 **September 22, 1851- April 9,1869**

 **A Loving Nephew and Brother**

And in the middle

 **Thomas** **Jones**

 **May 31, 1855-April 9, 1869**

 **A Loving Little Nephew and Little Brother**

M'gann saw there was something written over all three grave sites

 **Now we may lay ourselves to sleep , We hope someday our souls will find our way back**

M'gann felt the need to touch the name Thomas feeling a connection toward the person that could be buried beneath her, she noticed they each had the last name Jones, just like her Uncle

"M'gann?!"

She instantly turned and got on her feet and saw her Uncle J'onn in his Human personal carrying a bouquet of White Roses

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Finished! With this chapter anyway**

 **The Next Chapter i plan to do J'onn's Backstory or at least a part of it**

 **I thought about Eavon's power and i thought about him being able to creature physical Illusion, like being able to make someones worst fears or dreams come true, like a persons fear of spiders create dozens of unrealistic spiders to scare them while he escapes or if someone dream is to be able to fly he could give them the ability for a short time or make them permanent**

 **But if my readers have better suggestions or you don't like it i could keep thinking of better ones**


	16. Chapter 16 : Flashback Pt 1

Chapter 16: Flashback pt. 1

J'onn and M'gann only stared at each other for the first couple of minutes, M'gann was trying to find out the right answer to why she was in front of this grave that her Uncle was apparently bringing flowers to, the three names written on the headstones all had the same surname as her Uncle which meant to her that he had known these people but these weren't Martian names, they were human

"Who are they Uncle?" M'gann managed to squeak out but he only remained quiet looking down at the graves behind her "Flash told me you took a leave of absence from the league and i was worried so i came to check on you, the woman you share your apartment with told me i could find you here. She told me you come here at least once a month to visit"

"I met them in 1864"

"I thought you didn't come to Earth until 1955"

"I have never told anyone about my time on earth before that. You remember the stories your mother told you about the war between Green and White Martians"

M'gann remembered growing up her mother and father had told her stories of 'Martian Holocaust' there had been a war between Green and White Martian for years but the Green Martian had been able to overpower the Whites through a mysterious power up and reduced the number of White Martians that now lived on Mars including herself, now that she thought about it this was around the same time as 1864 to 1869 when the people in these graves died

"During the beginning of the War i was sent out to look for a way of overpowering the White Martians but during my departure from Mars I had been heavily injured and I crash landed here on Earth, where i was saved by them" J'onn nodded to the graves

"Were they friends of yours?" M'gann asked lightly as he came forward and laid the flowers down on the graves

"One of them is a friend of yours today M'gann" J'onn told her sadly

"What?" She looked at him baffled

"It's the reason i took leave from the League for a while, i couldn't handle the investigation into Robin's disappearance and the league trying to make Becky and Cal into criminals. The league is so wrong about everything they represent and the struggles they have to live through"

M'gann's eyes widened realizing what her Uncle was saying, she looked back down at the graves "They wer-"

"Thomas was a past life of Robin, Rebecca a past life of Olesia, and Calvin a past life of Evan"

M'gann looked back to Thomas's grave seeing the date he was born and when he died "Thomas was the same age as Robin"

"He was very young when he died"

"What happened to them Uncle?" M'gann asked "Was it this Lucero person?"

J'onn remained quiet for a moment as if remembering something "Partially, but it was mostly mine"

She began feeling waves of guilt coming from him "Will you tell me?" hoping talking about it would help

"I shouldn't tell you here, but i do know where i can" J'onn looked around seeing no one was nearby before transforming into his Martian form and telling M'gann to follow before they took off in the air in camouflage mode, M'gann followed him until they J'onn began descending into a largely wooded area of Chicago close by some smaller neighborhoods. She began taking in the surroundings seeing a brick stump with a half broken stone statue on top and another brick stump a couple of feet away

"What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something" J'onn told her as he walked past the two broken stumps

"In the middle of nowhere?"

J'onn looked around the area taking in the sound of birds chirping above them "This" he indicated to the area "It didn't used to be the middle of nowhere...It was home"

Her eyes widened taking in a better look at everything, the two stumps they had just walked past, that was a gateway into was used to be a house, looking around more she saw there was a large footprint of a structure made of bricks in the trees in front of her, some old pieces of white wood were lying on the ground further ahead and there was a stone bench in what could have been a garden overgrown with moss "It looks really..."

"Old? Because it is"

"I spent a while traveling with Calvin, Rebecca, and Thomas while i was recovering from my injuries and we ended up settling here in Chicago in 1867"

"Did you know what they were?"

"I didn't at first, they told me they were human but during an encounter we had with Lucero's henchmen i learned what they were, they were hesitant at first but i told them they could trust me and after a while they told me everything, where they were from, their real names, everything"

"Will you tell me more about them"

"It's a really long story"

"I've got time"

 _ **Louisiana, March 7, 1864 9:25pm**_

 _Both Calvin and Thomas's head shot up to the sky when they heard a sonic boom come from that direction, the siblings had reunited with each other only three months prior and were currently staying in their cabin in Louisiana, the brothers had gone out fishing earlier in the day at a river close by the cabin and were now heading back after catching a couple dozen fish. Rebecca had been left at home, the three of them had been really influenced by the society of the era they were born into where women were to stay home and do all the house work while the men went out and worked, including the children. Rebecca still playing games with them when they were on their own and the two boys helped her prepare their meals and did their part to help each other._

 _"What was that?" Tommy asked getting worried that maybe they had been found_

 _Calvin narrowed his eyes and looked further up toward the sky seeing what looked at first to be a comet passing by the earth when they saw it was beginning to head downward towards them, "That's no meteor!" The two boys watched as it continued to descend and when it flew past them they could see it was made of some type of metal, they watched it disappear behind some trees then heard a large splash knowing it must of landed in the river they had just been at_

 _Tommy dropped the sack he was carrying and ran back toward the river_

 _"Tommy!" Calvin called after him but didn't get a response so ran off after him, Tommy continued to run until he got to the edge of the river and saw the something sinking down into the water, without a second thought he jumped down into the water and swam toward the object, he remembered as a small Esclion that other races used ships to travel through space unlike their kind because they couldn't breathe in space and he had seen many images of different spaceships in the books he read. Now seeing this object and never seeing anything like it on Earth it reminded him of what he saw in those books, he swam over to it and found what could be glass to allow someone to look through and tried looking inside but then felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to see Calvin_

 _"What are you doing Tommy? You don't know what's in there?"_

 _"The person could need help!"_

 _Calvin shook his head before swimming over to the glass and looking inside, his eyes widened when he saw the figure inside and told Tommy to come help him open the craft they both had to use a little of their Esclion strength to pry the glass panel back before Calvin slipped the figures arm over his shoulder and began swimming upward first taking a breathe of air before they swam over to the grass laying the figure down on the ground before the two of them got out of the water_

 _"It doesn't look human" Tommy frowned at the figure seeing it was wearing what looked like a full body black outfit with a red X over it's chest and a cape over it's shoulders_

 _"Because it's not, This is Martian from the Planet Mars" Calvin narrowed his eyes down at the figure_

 _"Are you sure?" Tommy asked_

 _"Yes, Father taught me about them in my studies. They rarely ever leave their planet and live underground"_

 _"Then how did he get here"_

 _"I don't know, we should go Tommy, before he wakes up"_

 _"But he's hurt we can't just leave him out here, how do you think humans would react if they came across him, it didn't go well for us either remember"_

 _Calvin grimaced remembering what he was talking about "Look Tommy"_

 _"Please Calvin, what would mom and dad do?"_

 _Calvin sighed in frustration before giving the two sacks he was carrying and Lantern to Tommy before walked back over to the Martian and put his over his back to carry him having to use some of his Esclion strength to carry the large figure_

 _"Thank you Cal!" Tommy smiled_

 _"Just get walking we have a long way up to get back to the cabin"_

 _"Yes sir"_

* * *

 _Rebecca had chosen to stay behind from the fishing trip for more than just the society they lived in but because she could hardly make her way through the wilderness with the large dresses she wore these days, the only female clothes made these days were large dresses so she had to stay indoors whenever they came out to the woods it had been hard enough getting out here in the first place but they had to pick up some supplies they had left last time they were here_

 _Calvin and Tommy should be back soon since they left earlier before sunset to get food for them to eat so she had taken the time to fix up some of their bags to travel with and tidy up the house as her mother of this life had taught her and read some of the books they kept here, she was sitting in one of their chairs reading when she began hearing Tommy calling for her from outside so she quickly got up and ran to open the door "What's going on?" but her eyes widened when she saw what Calvin was carrying on his back "Is that a..." She had the same studies from their father as Calvin growing up on Escar_

 _"Yes!" Calvin told her as he passed by into the Cabin with Tommy in front of him and went toward one of the bedrooms where Tommy set the lantern down on the nightstand and Calvin dropped the Martian onto the bed_

 _"What happened?!" Rebecca asked_

 _"Calvin and I were heading back when we heard the spaceship crash into the river we fish at and we found a Martian inside that was hurt and i told Calvin to bring him back here so we could help heal him"_

 _"Green Martians are supposed to be friendly after all" Calvin shrugged_

 _"Do any of us even know how to heal a Martian?" Rebecca asked_

 _"We could just use a small dab of our healing powers to help reduce his injuries to minor wounds right?" Tommy asked_

 _"It's really the only option we have right now" Calvin said_

 _Rebecca moved over toward the Martian placing her hands over some of his wounds and concentrating on her power before her hands began glowing a small shade of pink and sending small waves over the martian's body and the brother's watched as the wounds began getting smaller but she couldn't heal the deeper wounds he had inside his body without risking revealing themselves so stopped when the wounds were reduced to minor cuts and bruises_

 _"Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up"_

* * *

 _J'onn first became aware of light when he tried opening his eyes until he began adjusting them and fully opened them to see what resembled a window to a large wooded area and sounds of small creatures coming from outside, he suddenly shot up when he remembered what had happened and looked around fearing the worst but this area didn't look anything like a prison or a cave he was lying down on a soft structure with a large cloth material over himself and upon further inspection of the area outside of the window he knew he was no longer on Mars. But if that was the case then where was he?_

 _He heard what sounded like a clicking and turned just in time to see a small figure that was about the size of a small Martian step through the door "Your awake?" It smiled_

 _J'onn frowned and scanned it's mind sensing nothing hostile "Where am I?"_

 _"Your on Earth sir?"_

 _"Earth?!" J'onn's eyes widened remembering the planet he had seen in Mars orbit a few times but he never thought he'd find himself on it's surface_

 _"Yes, My brother and I found you by a river and brought you here to rest up"_

 _J'onn took in a better look at the small figure in front of him he was young with light colored skin and black hair with blue eyes wearing brown pants with a white shirt and brown straps_

 _"My names Tommy, what's yours?" Tommy held out his hand toward the Martian, but he saw the martian was looking at his hand strangely and remembered he was from Earth so wouldn't know it's customs "This is a handshake" Tommy smiled pointing with his other hand "When two people meet they take each other's hand and shake it as a greeting"_

 _J'onn hesitantly took the boy's hand, Tommy smiled and began shaking it "What's your name sir?"_

 _"Are you used to seeing extra terrestrials on this planet?"_

 _"Hmm?" Tommy asked innocently_

 _"You don't seem scared by my appearance, are you used to seeing beings from other worlds on this planet?"_

 _"No, Humans haven't been introduced to aliens yet"_

 _"But aren't you a-"_

 _"Tommy?!"_

 _Tommy and J'onn turned to see Calvin and Rebecca walk into the room_

 _J'onn could tell these two were much older than the small figure in front of him "These are my big brother and sister, they helped take care of your injuries and bring you here to rest up" Tommy introduced him to the two older figures_

 _"Umm Tommy why don't you go help Rebecca prepare a meal for our guest" Calvin told him_

 _"Ok, i hope you like fish sir" Tommy smiled before following Rebecca out of the room_

 _Calvin sighed "How much did my brother tell you"_

 _"He told me you found me by a river, and brought me here to help me"_

 _"Yes, i could tell your not from this world but you were hurt so we couldn't leave you out there to fend for yourself. Do you mind telling me where your from and how you got here?" Calvin, Rebecca, and Tommy had talked the night before and decided to keep quiet about knowing he was a Martian and about them being Esclions from him because they didn't know enough yet to know if he could be trusted_

 _"My name is J'onn J'ozz, I am from the Red Planet Mars"_

 _"Then what are you doing here?"_

 _"Our planet is under siege of White Martians, I was sent out to find a way for Green Martians to win the War before we became completely extinct" J'onn thought a felt some empathy coming from the human "I need to head back out before my planet is destroyed"_

 _"You shouldn't try to move a lot yet, we didn't know how to help you but you still are injured and it looks like your ship was very damaged when you landed"_

 _"I need to get help for my people" J'onn gritted out as he tried getting off the bed_

 _"I doubt you'll be of much help to them in your condition. You need to get your own strength back before you can try going off to fight in a war"_

 _"You wouldn't understand what i'm going through"_

 _Calvin felt a bang against him when he heard that, he had been through a war of his own planet and had been on the losing end, he lost his parents all his friends and his home now all he had left was his younger sister and brother that had to to try and keep safe from monster that hunted them down for centuries to kill them and gain more power . It seemed no Planet went without it's own shed of wars, Earth was currently in the middle of a Civil War and apparently Mars was going through it's own War too_

 _"I may not understand but i do know you won't be of much help to anyone right now. You can barely move and your ship is basically useless from what I've seen"_

 _J'onn tried thinking of something else to say get him to help him find a way to help his people but from the looks of his surroundings Earth wasn't as advanced in technology as Mars was so he doubted they could help repair his ship and he couldn't breathe in space so that meant he was stuck here_

 _Whether J'onn liked it or not it looked like he would be stuck on Earth for a while so he would have to learn how to become accustomed to it's culture, The three siblings were kind enough to help him gain his strength back little by little and took him outside to enjoy the fresh air. J'onn took in the view as he stood on the front porch of the cabin, it appeared they were on the top of a hill the overlooked some of the forest below and gave them a nice view of the river nearby and he could see some large rocks in the distance at the bottom of the hill_

 _"How do you like Earth so far J'onn?" He looked down to see Tommy smiling up at him_

 _"It's very nice"_

 _"Just wait until you see some of the valleys, rain forest's, and mountains we'll visit"_

 _"What?" J'onn frowned down at him_

 _"We don't stay in one place for too long, my brother, sister, and I move around the world a whole lot and i doubt you'll want to be left out here all on your own so you can come with us right?"_

 _J'onn didn't know what to say, he hadn't known this cabin was only a temporary home, and he had no idea how to survive on earth on his own, animal sounds turned his attention back to the world he was on and he looked up to see a small creature with thin legs fly up to a small structure hanging from a branch on one of the trees by the cabin_

 _"Those are birds" Tommy began explaining to him "They're little animals that live out in the wilderness and make their homes in trees, humans sometimes make homes for them to avoid the weather like that, Becky and I made that one for the birds that live out here"  
_

 _"I'm sure i have a lot to learn about Earth before i become comfortable here"_ _  
_

 _"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Tommy gave him a sad smile_

 _J'onn could suddenly feel sadness coming from the small boy so upon instinct he asked if the boy could teach him more about earth before he left with them on their travels which instantly cheered the boy up as he began rambling about everything they had seen on their travels. After a couple more days the siblings finally decided it was time for them to begin moving, J'onn watched from one of the chair's in the sitting area as Calvin walked over to one of the bottom cabinet's in the kitchen and pulled it open to reveal a metal box with a knob and handle on it, he watches as Calvin twisted the knob a few times before he opened it to reveal a few stacks of what looked like green paper, some coins, and jewelry overflowing inside. Calvin grabbed a couple of stacks of some of the green paper and stuffed it into his bag before shutting the box and standing back up_

 _"We have a problem" Rebecca suddenly called over the room_

 _"What's wrong?" J'onn asked_

 _"Well your not exactly going to blend in with everyone looking like that, is there anyway you could look more human?" Rebecca asked looking him up and down, she knew Martians had somewhat the same power as Esclions to change their appearance_

 _"I could try" J'onn concentrated as they watched his form begin changing until he looked exactly like Calvin_

 _"Umm, that's not exactly what we meant " Calvin said "Try looking a little different more older, different hair and different clothes"_

 _J'onn nodded and they watched as he changed his form to look like an adult white male wearing a long brown jacket with a vest over his white shirt and brown trousers with a brown hat_

 _"Much better" Rebecca nodded  
_

 _"I'm sure you'll like Earth J'onn, even with some of the problems it has" Tommy smiled up at him as they headed out the door_

* * *

Bruce saw that it was beginning to get late, the sun was already beginning to set and i didn't look like Selina or Dinah had found anything in their separate searches of this forest, the beeping on his comm grabbed his attention as he walked over a few large bolder "Batman" he answered

 _"Bruce i think i may have found something"_ Selina's voice called

"What is it?" Bruce stopped where he was walked and turned to his glove trying to pull up her GPS coordinates

 _"Well it's gone now, but while i was searching for the cabin i found this animal caught in a hunting trap...the thing was i have never seen any animal like this on Earth"_

"What did it look like?" He asked, maybe it was just a case of mistaken identity

 _"From what i saw of it, it had grey and white fur, big ears and lots of fur around it's neck like a scarf"_

Bruce narrowed his eyes, he didn't know any animal on earth that resembled that description, the only animal that could even come close was a cat

 _"And it had about 6 tails"_

"6 tails?!"

" _Yes that's what really caught my attention about it"_

"Where is it now?" He asked

 _"As soon as i got it free from the hunting trap it took off, and it disappeared into the Mississippi River, it opened some kind of portal in the water and jumped through it"_

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes i'm sure"_

"Alright, make your way back to the Batwing and try finding anything in the League's records that could resemble what you saw, if not look through the Escar files we have and see if we have any information on the animals that lived there"

 _"Ok"_

Bruce ended the call with Selina and continued making his way up the hill he had just come across after passing some large bolder. The ground was littered with leaves but when he reached the top of the hill he could see the wildlife refuge had turned this into a picnic area or rest stop for hikers as there were a couple of picnic tables and some lamp posts with a brick structure close by, he looked down from the cliff and saw a perfect view of the river from this area and upon further inspection there were a couple of those large trees Selina had shown him and Dinah around the tables but some had graffiti painted on them and carvings scratched into them. After taking in the sight he decided to keep moving past the rest area to try and find any clues to where the mysterious cabin could be but while he was walking downhill he felt something beneath his boot unlike any of the rocks or leaves he had been walking over for the last few hours.

He pulled his foot away to see what he had stepped on, It was hidden below all the fallen leaves but it began shining when the sunset hit it at the right angle. He bent down and began shoving away the fallen leaves and picked the item up by the chain

He could now see it was a Heart Locket Necklace made of some sort of silver or maybe white gold. It was dirty ridden by the weather but he could tell there was some writing on the locket's front

 **Mason & Rebecca**

 **April 8,1869**

In between the names and the date there was a small red stone embedded into the necklace in the shape of a star. There was some writing on the back too

 **Always and Forever**

 **My Love**

Bruce at first thought maybe someone had lost this while they were hiking, he began undoing the clip holding the locket together to see if anything inside could give any indication as too who this could belong too. He hadn't expected to see an old black and white photograph of a very familiar girl

She looked exactly like Olesia Jexon, Bruce immediately thought this may have belonged to one of her past lives named Rebecca. In the picture she was with someone else, most likely this Mason person. Rebecca had long curled hair with an off shoulder large dress on and the boy who appeared to be about 16 or 17 years old had darker hair parted at the side and slightly curled wearing a vest and a long coat

* * *

 **That ends Chapter 16!**

 **I usually update my story at the end of every months but i'm going to be getting some surgery done soon and i was planning to write the rest of the flash back and some of the story during my recovery, this was just to publish what i already had done. I hope you guys like it**

 **As always suggestions are always welcome**


	17. Chapter 17: Ghosts

Chapter 17: Ghosts

Batman continued to stare at the locket in his hands taking in every detail about it he could, at first glance it looked like an ordinary piece of jewelry but after getting a better look he could see that the red diamond embedded appeared to have some sort of feeling to it the same chill he got when he watched or felt magic being performed in front of him, he knew this locket must have belonged to Olesia in a past life of her's, a girl apparently named Rebecca

"Bruce!" He heard and turned to see Selina standing there along with Dinah

"How did you two get here?" He asked, he should have been able to hear them coming

"In the Batwing" Selina looked over to where she had landed it a few feet away from them, it was built for stealth so it hardly made any noise "I got a transmission from Mount Justice saying the kids found some new information for us to look over, i went by to pick up Dinah first for us to head back"

"Right" He nodded

"What's that you have there?" Dinah frowned at the necklace he had in his hands

Bruce opened the locket and showed them both the picture inside, they had both already seen what Olesia looked like plenty of times and immediately recognized the black and white image of her inside the locket "Where did you find this Bruce?" Selina grabbed a hold of it from his hands and saw the engraving written on it

"It was just lying on the ground under all these leaves"

"April 8, 1869?" Dinah frowned reading the date on the front of it "How did it get all the way out here?" She then turned to their surroundings seeing nothing but more forest and a small resting area for hikers

"I have a feeling the cabin is long gone" Bruce spoke "That rest stop had to be recently built because there's hardly any age marks of any kind on them, the cabin Dick and his siblings must have had here was probably torn down to build it"

"So this necklace could have been lost in the move they had to do" Dinah nodded

"Bruce" Selina called over to him still staring at the necklace "I don't think this locket was made by anything you can find in a jewelry store of any kind"

"Why what's wrong with it?" He asked, besides the red gem in it the locket seemed normal

"It's what isn't wrong with it that's the problem. This locket had to have been out here for quite a while and it was apparently made for Olesia 143 years ago, we also recently gone through fall and winter but this necklace looks like it just came out of a store" There were no type of scratch marks or rust

Both Bruce and Dinah got a better look and saw she was right there wasn't even any dirt on it or water damage from any rain that could have come down since it was here "Olesia, or...Rebecca couldn't have gotten this necklace for herself right?"

"I'm assuming the boy in the photo with her was the one who gave this to her"

"Mason?" Selina looked at the boy in the picture with her, he had slightly curled hair but because there was no color she couldn't tell if his hair was either black or dark brown or his eye color but he did appear to be about 18 in this picture, he was wearing a nice looking suit and Rebecca was wearing a long fancy gown from what she could see of it "Maybe he came from a wealthy family, from what i learned in the history books jewelry like this was not easy to obtain unless you were wealthy"

"Where are you going with this?" Dinah raised an eyebrow at her

"I was thinking if we could find out what happened to Mason or who he is we could maybe find some clues as to where Olesia is or could show up at some point. The two looked to be lovers in 1869 but she probably died at some point along with him and now Olesia could possibly visit his resting place for respect, and if she does we could find her there and she could tell us where Dick is"

"We would have to look through historical records, but considering we don't have much information or a last name it's going to be hard to find him" Bruce told her

"I can begin the search on the way back to the Mountain"

* * *

Selina got a phone call from Alfred a few minutes before they returned to the Mountain telling her she or Bruce were urgently needed back at the Manor immediately, he gave no explanation for the sudden urgency but said they had to come back quick so as soon as the Batwing landed in the hanger Selina headed to the zeta tubes making sure to leave a computerized image she had made of the animal she had seen in Louisiana while searching for the cabin and the records she had found on young men named Mason within the 1860's which was quite a long list

Barry, Clark, Hal, and Zatara were all called in to get their take on the new information and try to get their opinions on the gem inside the locket

All the information they had gathered was up on the holographic screens above them, some videos of Olesia at a karaoke bar with her cheerleader friends were playing on mute, a football game Evan had participated in was up, some news feeds about the Solstice shooting, a full blown up picture of Mason and Rebecca, the computerized sketch of the animal seen in Louisiana, and a map of all the places Dick or his siblings had appeared on video since his disappearance. The team also had miniature holographic versions of the vehicles from the car chase slowly spinning above a they had made to place anything they found including the Islotus flowers and the Rebecca's locket

"It's a little cute" Zatanna commented seeing the image of the six tailed creature

"Cute?" Conner raised an eyebrow

"I can't have an opinion" She shrugged

"Anyway what did you find in Florida that was so important?" Dinah asked

Aqualad stepped up and explained that they had found video and physical evidence that the vehicles involved in the chase were not crashed by accident but rather someone had caused them to crash, Kaldur enlarged the holographic images of the the cars one by one showing the dents in them looking similar to hand and foot prints and the video feed of someone density shifting out of the car that was being chased and heading toward the camera before it was cut off

"How do we know that wasn't someone else?" Bruce questioned

"Because the evidence we found inside the vehicle abandoned indicates that Evan was severely injured and would not have been able to cause any of this damage and the person in the video is clearly male so it could not have been Olesia"

"So that only leaves Robin" Barry grimaced, he had seen the news feeds of all the reports of injured and dead

"He's looking more and more guilty" Clark frowned,he could not imagine Dick ever hurting anyone on purpose he had babysat him a lot when he was younger along with other league members when Bruce or Selina were busy and he just couldn't picture him killing someone but the evidence was stacking up against him

Bruce cut off his train of thought when he spoke up again "We still need Robin's side of the story, what else did you find?"

The team looked to each other before Wally stepped forward "While we were searching the area where we found the abandoned BMW, during our first search we didn't think it was important that i has used my thermal goggles to look for any kind of trace of Robin or his siblings, and i had found a track of blood leading away from the car into the fields around it"

"Did it lead you anywhere?" Barry asked

"The track led straight into a lake, Kaldur dove underneath at first to see if anything was down there but he found nothing, but when we went back Zatanna told us she sensed a small trace of magic had been performed there very recently"

The league members turned to her, Zatara looked to his daughter "What did you find Zatanna?"

"I performed a spell that would reveal the last spell that was used in that area, and it showed us that a portal had been opened through the lake to some unknown location, Wally saw through it and said he saw a forest with a large waterfall on the other side before the portal closed"

"You didn't try going through it did you?" Dinah asked, worried they might have ended up someplace they wouldn't have been able to be reached

"I tried, but when i did i got shocked by some kind of force field" Wally told them

"That place could be where Robin is now" Bruce thought

"Were you able to get a good look at what you saw through that portal?" Barry asked his nephew and got a nod from him

"But there a hundreds of waterfalls all across the planet, how are we supposed to find the one Wally saw?" Raquel asked

"We may not have too" Hal spoke up for the first time "I think i may know why Wally wasn't able to go through that portal. Zatanna did you try going through?"

"I closed up before i could"

"I think maybe magic is needed to go through it, Esclions are a species of powerful sorcerers. Maybe using your or Zatara's power can get you through that portal to where Robin may be"

"But the place i saw looked like an ordinary forest, if Evan was losing as much blood as the amount we found in the back seat of that car they would have needed to get to place with medical supplies and fast"

Dinah was about to say something when the Zeta tubes lit up behind them

 _RECOGNIZED: MISS MARTIAN B-05_

They all watched as the female martian materialized before them, she appeared to have a saddened expression on her face when she fully materialized

"M'gann!" Conner walked over to her

She finally looked up but her gaze went up to the holographic screen and her eyes widened "Where did you get that picture?!"

"What?" Artemis frowned at her

"The picture of Re...Olesia?" M'gann quickly caught her mistake and calmed herself down

"Oh that, Batman found it during their search in Louisiana, it was apparently lying in the ground or something right?" Wally asked

"Yes, that is something else we need to discuss" Batman resumed the conversation they were having while he saw out of the corner of his eye Conner fill in M'gann on what they had been discussing in her absence. He picked up the locket from the table and handed it to Zatara, he held it in his palm for a couple seconds afterward

"I do not know anything about the material that was used to make this locket, but i may know what this gemstone is embedded into it" Zatara went over to the holographic computer and pulled up files from the spell and magic books her had recorded into the computer then pulled up a page showing a picture of a large piece of a red crystal and some writing under it written in some unknown language "I believe this gem may have come from this crystal called an epodile"

"An epodile, that's so romantic" Zatanna smiled and blushed up at the image of Mason until she saw the frowns she was getting from everyone "What?"

Kaldur shook his head and turned back to Zatara "What is an epodile exactly?"

"Apparently romantic" Artemis muttered

"Well an Epodile is a crystal in mythical folklore, they were believed to be a myth because none have ever been found in the modern world" Zatara began explaining "It is not something you would find in a mining site or underwater caves, they have been seen in ancient painting and drawing and said to symbolize love or showing one's love for another"

"So it must have been a gift from him to her" Dinah glanced up at the image of the couple, Rebecca didn't have the locket on in the image so it must have been taken before she got it

"But where did this guy even find the crystal, if they're supposed to be a myth?" Clark asked

"Is there a chance he just found it and thought it would make a good present?" Barry asked

"Possible but not likely" Zatara answered

"Do you think he may have some kind of magic history too?" Raquel asked

"That would explain how he may have known about this stone and given it to Rebecca" Dinah nodded

"Have you been able to identify him?" Hal asked

"Catwoman was looking into his identity but Alfred needed her back in Gotham, she left behind what she had found so far" Batman pulled up another screen of a list of names all starting with Mason in the 1860's

"Man is that a list of everyone who has ever been named Mason?" Conner looked at the long list of names

M'gann frowned at the list scrolling through the names until her eyes fell upon one in the list "What about that one" She stepped forward and pointed to a single name on the list

 **Mason Murrok**

 **Birth : 09 April 1851 London, England**

"What makes that specific Mason stand out?" Wally asked

She shrugged "Just a hunch"

Bruce decided to go with her hunch and had the computer bring up all the records of Mason Murrock, and a second later the computer brought up documents of a birth certificate, passport, travel documents, residence documents and also a photograph

"That's him!" Dinah called out when the photo popped up, he looked exactly as he did in the photo with Rebecca

"Strange" Barry muttered looking at the documents

"What's strange?" Clark lifted an eyebrow at him

"There's no death certificate in any of these documents" He pointed out

Bruce hadn't realized that until now, there was no record of a death being recorded anywhere in the history banks meaning there was no way to tell when Mason Murrok had died or where

"Are there any family descendants we could talk to?" Hal asked

Artemis shook her head "Nope, looks like he didn't have any siblings or children"

Zatanna glanced back up at the photo of Mason and Rebecca scanning over the two of them until she looked down to their joined hands on Mason's chest and she saw something on Rebecca's finger "Is that a ring?" her eyes widened as she tried to look closer at the image

"What?" Raquel frowned

"Look at her hand on the picture, there's something on her finger"

Everyone turned and they had the computer zoom in on the picture to their hands and they could see on Rebecca's index finger a diamond poking out from behind Mason's hand

"Do you think that's an engagement ring?" Dinah's eyes widened

"Well back then marriage at the age of 18 was perfectly normal, and some even married before that age too" Barry shrugged

"There's no record of a marriage license" Bruce commented scanning through all of the documents

"Maybe she died before they could" Conner commented making M'gann flinch next to him "We know that they have been killed in multiple lifetimes, Rebecca must have just been another one of those victims in their history"

"Most likely" Hal nodded

"And Mason could have gotten caught in the crossfire and died against Lucero, which would explain no death certificate" Dinah reasoned

"Alright, let's move onto what else we found, Hal can you explain what this animal could be Catwoman saw during our search" Batman enlarged the computerized image of the creature

"I've never seen anything like it" Hal answered

"Catwoman says she saw this creature open a portal in a river and it vanished once it jumped through"

"A portal, like the one we saw?" M'gann frowned

"What if it's an animal from Escar?" Kaldur asked

"It couldn't have been, all life on Escar would have been extinct from the explosion of their planet" Clark answered

"I have reviewed the files Oa had on Escar which isn't a lot only about 20% of animals from Escar are in our records and I didn't see this in any of them" Hal gestured to the image

Batman sighed when he felt a buzz in his utility belt and he pulled out his phone to see a message from Selina _"Emergency at the Manor! Get here ASAP!"_ He frowned after reading it, surely Selina could handle any situation Alfred had had the Manor, but he couldn't ignore it "Flash how are you on finding a way to track down where those Islotus flowers came from"

"I was still working on it when this meeting was called"

"Then get back to work on it, I'm needed back in Gotham the rest of you can get back to training" He ordered before stepping into the zeta tubes

* * *

"What's so important i had to rush back here so fast for" Bruce asked as soon as he stepped out of the elevator from the Batcave to his home office. Selina and Alfred looked in complete distress, Selina was biting her fingernails and Alfred wiping his forehead with a handkerchief

"What have a major problem Master Bruce" Alfred started "The reason i had called Miss Selina here was because Child Protection Services arrived here asking about Master Richard"

"What?" Bruce's eyes widened

"Apparently they got an anonymous tip that there was never any record of an airline ticket for Dick to head to Romania and they came here asking why and where Dick really is" Selina continued "I told them Dick's departure was very sudden and you had the Wayne Industries privite jet take Dick to Romania and he's been staying in a remote location studying wildlife which is why there hasn't been any contact from him in a while"

"Well shouldn't have that cleared any misunderstanding's?"

"It should have, but they also informed us they would need to speak with Master Richard as soon as we hear from him or they would need to call in the authorities"

As if they didn't have enough problems as it was "What are we gonna do Bruce, I doubt we can find Dick and have him show up here within the next 24 hours" Selina asked

"Let me think" Bruce told her thinking of all the possible solutions to this current situation, he knew the public were starting to become wary about Dick's whereabouts seeing as no one had any contact with him since his disappearance and now it looks like someone had finally done something about their suspicion's and called in CPS. He could simply have a fake Skype call set up to show the agents but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough to reassure the public "Ok Gotham Academy is supposed to be on some form of break right now right?"

"Yes, we got a letter in the mail saying the Acadamy was going on break to give the students time to finish their semester projects for their classes"

"Then we can use that to our advantage" Bruce dug into his pocket and began looking through his contacts

"You have a plan on how to handle this?" Selina asked

"Yes, don't worry i have it covered" Bruce reassured her and began dialing a number from his contacts until he heard the call connect "I need a favor from you"

* * *

 _"Big news this afternoon in our very own Gotham City, our very own Prince of Gotham 'Richard G. Wayne' will be making his return to the city for the semester break at Gotham Academy, it had been nearly five months since Richard was last seen in Gotham after his sudden departure to his home country for an exchange program. According to friends of his we spoke with at the Academy he attends none have heard from him since he left so suddenly but the Wayne's have given a perfectly normal explanation for that as they say he has been using his time to study in remote locations where there is hardly any form of contact._

 _Richard should be flying into Gotham International Airport very soon where we have our reporter waiting to catch a glimpse of him or the Wayne's Private Jet. Let's switch over there now to see how things are"_

Bruce and Selina listened to their Mercedes radio as they waited on the runway for their private jet to land, they had decided to drive here themselves and have Alfred wait back at the Manor where they knew the CPS agents would eventually show up and see a small 'Welcome Home' brunch. They had seen upon their arrival at the Airport a couple of news vans outside the entrance and from what they could see a couple of camera men in some of the lounge areas waiting to catch a glimpse of Dick

"When was the jet supposed to arrive?" Selina turned to Bruce

"It should be arriving any minute now" Bruce looked down to his watch to check the time again

And sure enough they began hearing the roar of the jet begin it's decent on the runway in front of them and they watched as it drove down the runway until it was parked right across from them, after a couple of minutes the door opened and the stairs to the concrete below set down, they could see the flight attendant inside gesture for someone to come down while they picked up some luggage and finally a small figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Richard G. Wayne at the top of the steps

 _"And there he is folks!"_ The radio boomed behind the couple _"Richard Wayne has officially made his return to Gotham City"_ Bruce and Selina mentally blocked the reporters voice as they watched Richard block the bright sunlight with his hand and look around before he made eye contact with them and smiled, he then ran down the stairs and ran toward them taking them both in a hug _"This is one happy moment for a family that has been separated for so long , Bruce and Selina certainly look happy to see their son after so long, and it looks like they are ready to head back to their mansion now"_

The flight attendants had already put the luggage into the trunk of their car and Bruce held the door open for Richard to slide into the backseat while Selina slide into the passenger seat and Bruce headed to the driver's seat. As soon as they were back on the highway leading back to the Manor the radio was turned off and they looked to the backseat where Richard was looking out the window "You can drop the facade now, the windows are tinted so no one can see inside"

Richard sighed before his eyes glowed red and his body began to morph back into the large shape of Martian Manhunter

"Thank you for your help J'onn" Selina thanked him even thought it was hard to seeing him morph into Dick like that and try to remember it wasn't really him

J'onn nodded to her "How much longer do you need me to pose as Richard?"

"We first need you to convince the CPS agents that there has been no harm done to you during the past few months, and be convincing enough for them to believe it" Bruce told him, he had already set everything up having J'onn use the zeta tubes to go to Romania and morph into Dick with his passports and luggage filled with meaningless items then on the plane ride back to Gotham he had J'onn review a few things on a laptop that was waiting on the jet of everything he was supposed to say to CPS about where Richard has been

"You are hosting some form of party tonight as well?" J'onn asked as he reviewed the last bit on the laptop

"It's just to reassure the public, you just need to pose as Dick for about an hour or two tonight" Selina told him

As soon as they arrived back at Wayne Manor they saw a car they didn't recognize parked outside the front of the Manor doors, J'onn immediately morphed back into Dick and began putting up the facade of being happy to be back home after so many months, stepping out of the backseat on his own and looked at the scenery of the glorious mansion as if seeing it for the first time. Bruce and Selina both carried the luggage inside and set it to the side of the door once they were in the foyer

"Alfred it's good to see you" 'Dick' smiled to the butler giving him a light hug

"Likewise Master Richard, how was your time aboard in Romania?" Alfred asked putting up the facade

"As fun as months of endless school work can be i guess" He shrugged "But i did get to do a lot of outdoor activities so it wasn't all bad"

"Well good for you sir" Alfred nodded

Someone clearing their throat caught their attention making them all turn to the entrance of the sitting room right next to the foyer where a man and a woman both dressed in suits were standing, 'Dick' frowned at them "Is something wrong?" turning his attention to Bruce and Selina

Bruce stepped forward "You see Dick, these people are from Child Protective Services" this caused 'Dick's' eyes to widen even J'onn knew the horror's Richard went through when he was put into the system "They came by a few days ago saying that they had received an anonymous tip that there were no records to prove you had really traveled to Romania"

"That's because i took the jet" 'Dick' muttered to himself

The female agent stepped forward "Hello Richard, My name is Lauren Gedge and this is my partner Norman we'd just like to speak with you for a few moments about your whereabouts for the past few months is that ok?"

'Dick' looked hesitant to talk to them and looked toward his adoptive parents, Selina reassured him he would be fine and then said she and Bruce would go make sure everything was ready for the Welcome home party later that night while Alfred went to check how their lunch was doing leaving him alone with the agents. The agents had him sit down on one of the couches in the sitting room and answer a couple of questions about his whereabouts like was he really in Romania, what was he doing there, his exact location during his time there. He even pulled out an Ipad he had with him and showed them some pictures he had taken while he was there that were really Photoshop'd

"I'm sorry i caused anyone to worry about me, but i just got a little nervous about seeing those exam results and thought i'd need a little more time to study somewhere other than in a classroom and somewhere out in the field. I thought i could concentrate more if i didn't have that much contact with anyone back in Gotham either but i can see now that was a wrong decision"

"You didn't do anything wrong Richard, it's just our job to worry about the well being of children we believe have been harmed in anyway"

"Well as you can see i'm perfectly fine, no bleeding or bruises" He gestured down to himself, he made sure to morph into clothes where enough skin could show

The agents finished up writing down his statement and believed they had enough information to clear any misunderstanding's

* * *

Later that night J'onn again put up the facade of being Dick for the Welcome home bash, Bruce and Selina made sure invite all his friends from school and even had a few business associate show up for the high society get together, They made sure to give J'onn information on all of Dick's friends that might show up including Barbara Gordan

"Some best friend you are no contact with me at all, the least you could have done was sent me one email saying you were leaving to Romania" Barbara glared at him putting her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry...um...Babs! I wanted to have as little contact as possible with everyone back in Gotham, i didn't even have a signal for my cell phone there i used land lines whenever i did call back and i didn't memorize your number"

She sighed "Well at least your back now, and that's good too cause you can finally put to rest that jerk Chang!"

"Chang?" He lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah he's this new kid that thinks he's better than everyone and he's trying to take your spot at the top honor student of Gotham Academy"

"That's ambitious" J'onn hadn't read about a kid named Chang in everything he reviewed before this party, but he knew someone trying to beat Richard in Academics was not going to be easy, from what he remembered of Tommy and what he knew of Richard was they both had a sort of photographic memory of everything they learned and it didn't hurt that they had dozens of past lives to help them with anything they hadn't learned yet, Richard was pretty much a human encyclopedia

"I know right, but next week when we go back to school you can finally put him in his place" Barbara smirked crossing her arms, 'Dick' furrowed his eyebrows and frowned making her look suspicious "What?"

"Umm about next week" 'Dick' started "I'm actually flying to Nigeria in a few days for another Program i entered in"

"What?!" Barbara yelled causing them to get a lot of attention but once she calmed down everyone went back to their conversations

"It's a great program i found that i can use to help people in poverty and learn more about medicine to help people like that" He began trying to explain about the new program he had supposedly entered, it was a plan Bruce had come up with for people not to question why Richard would be disappearing from the public once more "I'll make sure to keep in contact this time and i'll try to visit more often i'm just trying to learn as much as i can before i graduate"

"You are unbelievable" Barbara shook her head and then walked away

'Dick' sighed, J'onn knew now if Richard ever did return to Gotham he was going to be in for a handful with her because of him. He went on to converse with some of the other guests of the party speaking with some of Richards friends from the Soccer team and Mathlete team until it was time to for the Welcome Home bash cake, J'onn thought they certainly went out of their way to put up such an amazing facade having sparkling candles at the top and everything. While 'Dick' was eating some of the cake he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a man dressed in a suit, he looked to be in his mid to late 20's about the same height as Bruce and a tad muscular

He had dark copper colored hair and bright cerulean eyes "Hello Richard, My name is Luca Escher" He held out his hand

'Dick' swallowed the cake he had in his mouth and took the man's hand shaking it "It's nice to meat you Mr. Escher"

"You've been away for a very long time haven't you, it's quite unexpected for you to return to Gotham so abruptly"

"Yeah my school went on break for our semester projects so i thought i'd come home to visit my family and friends, i missed them after being gone so long"

Luca nodded "I can imagine"

"Are you one of my father's business associates, i thought i've heard your name before?"

"Somewhat, I'm the Ceo of Genescar Co. I have done a few business deals with your father in the past"

"Oh right, i have heard of your company before, you work to make some kind of futuristic technology, like endless energy sources that will run without harming the environment"

"That's correct"

"Did you want to speak with my parents about anything i can find them for you, they might be inside" Bruce and Selina weren't really the bash type so they had most of the party be held outside in the backyard and have the more formal party inside where most of the business associates were

Luca frowned at the back entrance to the manor "That's quite alright, I just thought i'd come by and meet you in person for the first time"

"It was nice meeting you then sir"

He smirked at the boy before walking away and disappearing into the crowd so J'onn went on to continue trying to enjoy the party

"Who was that?" A girl he recognized from the files as Dick's partner in Chemistry

"Just one of my dad's business associates, Luca Escher"

"Oh i've heard of him, i think he has a daughter of niece or something"

"Really?" J'onn lifted an eyebrow, from what he had heard of the man he didn't have any relatives

"It's just high society gossip, there's just rumors of him being seen with this girl about our age around his company and stuff"

"Oh" He nodded taking another bite of the cake he still had in his hands but he immediately spit it back out, dropping the plastic plate to the ground and coughing up the bits of it still in his mouth. He could feel the girl patting him on the back probably thinking he had choked but he had felt the pastry begin to sting his mouth as if he had swallowed some form of chemical he could feel see someone hand him a cup of water and he took it and began swallowing the liquid letting it wash out whatever was just in his mouth down his throat

"You ok man?!" A boy from the soccer team asked him

He nodded taking a few moments to catch his breath

"Be more careful how fast you eat Dick" The girl told him

"Yeah sorry" he reassured the people that had gathered around to make sure he was ok, but when he tried to go back to enjoying the party he found himself beginning to get weak, his chest began hurting, he was sweating, and he was starting to have trouble holding the form of Richard Wayne so he headed back to the Manor trying to find Bruce, Selina, or Alfred. He began feeling like he was trying to run a marathon in the middle of a heatwave so decided to head to the batcave and send a distress signal

He was able to make it into Bruce's office before he began losing the form of Richard and began morphing back into Martian Manhunter, he made it to the clock pushing it to the side to get into the elevator, He realized he had felt this pain before put it had been over a century since he had come in contact with the toxin at least a toxin to another species, he began sliding down the wall of the elevator and his vision began to become blurry

 _"Uncle John?"_

He could faintly hear a small boy's voice and he looked up through his blurry vision "Tommy"

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 17! Sorry i haven't posted another chapter in a while the recovery for my surgery was a lot harder than i thought but the next chapter should be posted since i already know what is going to be written in it**

 **I do plan for the real Dick to make his comeback next Chapter**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Flashback Pt 2

Chapter 18: Flashback part 2

 _ **Kansas, May 16, 1865 1:42pm**_

"Uncle John?" J'onn snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to Tommy who was sitting on his shoulders "You ok?"

The four of them were currently at a country fair in Kansas, they had been traveling for a little over a year and it had been a while since they had any actual fun so Calvin had decided they should attend the fair to play a few games and try out a few of the rides, as a momentum Becky had wanted them to get a picture together for a scrapbook she was making of their travels, the flash from the camera had caused him to have a flashback of his escape from Mars

He looked back down to see Becky getting the photo from the photographer "Thank you sir" she nodded to him

J'onn smiled up to Tommy "Yes don't worry"

"Ok, so what's next guys?" Tommy asked looking to Calvin

"Well since we've already ridden most of the rides how about we play some of the games around here?" Cal gestured to all the stands of different games and all the prizes they had

"Ok" Tommy smiled

"Race you guys" Becky grinned at him and Tommy before she grabbed Calvin's hand and began running

"Hurry Uncle John!" The small boy yelled from his shoulders making him smile so he quickly began running after the older siblings

They finally caught up with Becky and Cal when they found them standing in front of one of the games called Knock-Down "Took you guys long enough" Cal smirked at them

"You had a head start" J'onn argued

"Excuses...excuses" Becky shook her head

The martian only smiled before his nose caught the scent of a very delicious aroma coming from a stand further ahead of them "What's that?"

Cal and Becky turned around to see finding a man cooking "Those are normal burgers and hotdogs"

"You eat dog's on this planet?" J'onn's eyes widened

"No! That's just the name they were given" Becky assured him

"How about i go get us something to eat while you guys enjoy the games" Cal offered beginning to walk away

Becky nodded "Sure"

Tommy turned to the stand they were presently in front of and one of the prizes caught his eye "How can i get that" he pointed up to a stuffed brown bear wearing a tilted blue hat and a bow tie around it's neck

J'onn smiled as long as he had been traveling with the siblings he had noticed that the youngest didn't have any kind of toys at all, he mostly read books they got from local library's or booksellers "Sir?" He turned to the man standing behind the stand

"Well buddy to get that bear you would have to take these balls" The man set a tray of 3 plastic balls in front of him "And knock down the bottles behind me"

Tommy looked behind him to see 10 bottles stacked into a pyramid "Ok"

J'onn picked him off his shoulders and set him down on the ground, his older siblings frowned when they saw Tommy was barely tall enough to see over the table

"Umm Tommy do you want me to play for you or Uncle John?" Becky asked

"I can do it" He reassured his older brother then took the first ball from the tray and took a few steps back to be able to see over the table and threw, but he missed the pyramid completely; Becky encouraged him to try again so he took the second ball this time he was able to knock down the top three bottles of the pyramid

"One more try" The man handed the last ball to him

J'onn could see the small boy was looking a little nervous that this was his last try, the injuries he had sustained while escaping his planet had caused him to lose access to his full Martian capabilities so right now he could only do the basics even after a year of recovering , but perhaps he could use one of his powers to help the boy get the bear he wanted so right as Tommy was about to throw the ball he used his capabilities to strengthen the throw which caused the ball to speed past a wide eyed Becky then completely knock over all the bottles and continue as it flew past the entire stand and disappearing into the forest behind it

There were a few moments of silence before "Did I win?" everyone turned to see Tommy smiling up at the man

"Uhhh yeah" the man said still in a state of shock

"Yay! Uncle John can you reach it for me?" He turned to the disguised martian who was all too happy to help the boy, he clipped the bear off the hook and bent down to give the bear to him and he immediately took it into his arms "Thank you Uncle John"

Becky frowned still looking in the direction the ball had disappeared into then turned to see what was taking Calvin so long only to find her older brother chatting with a girl at the benches in front of the food stand, Becky narrowed her eyes not liking the way the girl was looking at him "I'm gonna go see what's keeping Calvin"

"Kay kay" Tommy nodded taking J'onn's hand and leading him to more games

J'onn took him to play a game called Ring Toss for a few minutes but as time continued to pass he noticed that Cal and Becky had still not returned with the food so looked to the food stand only to see they were gone, he began looking all around the fair around them to see if they had decided to go play some games of their own or were chatting with some other people but they were no where in sight. After traveling with the three young children he had begun feeling protective over them as he did with his nieces and nephews back on Mars, they had even begun to make him feel like family as far as calling him Uncle John

"Is something wrong Uncle John?" He looked to the youngest sibling looking up at him

"Yes, I'm just looking for Cal and Becky"

"Oh they went to see our horses"

"What?" J'onn frowned at him

"Cal and Becky needed to talk about something so they went to check on our horses at the front entrance" Tommy nodded in the direction of the entrance and J'onn could see over all the people Cal and Becky but the two didn't seem to be talking they looked like they were arguing, for as long as he has known them they had only argued once in their travels over directions

"Why don't we go join them then, it's beginning to get late"

"Ok" Tommy nodded taking his hand

Once Cal and Becky saw them coming they stopped whatever they had been arguing about, Becky just flung her hands in the air before moving off to her horse to begin packing up their stuff making Cal sigh

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tommy frowned at their behavior

"It's nothing, i need to talk to you about something though come on" Calvin took his hand away from J'onn and led him a little away from the horses away from J'onn and Becky

"Is there a problem between you and Cal?" J'onn asked her while they waited for Cal and Tommy

"Don't worry about it J'onn, it's just a little sibling squabble" She shrugged to him

He didn't seem convinced and turned back to the brothers seeing they looked to be having an argument now too, narrowing his eyes he decided to peak in on their conversation by using his advanced hearing

 _"You didn't do something back there to win that bear did you?"_ Cal whispered to him with a judgmental tone

Tommy lifted an eyebrow _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You know what i mean Tommy"_

 _"I didn't do anything, i just used the normal things a human my age would be capable of"_

 _"I doubt a 9 year old boy would be able to throw a ball so hard that it completely flies off for miles"_

 _"Well did you sense anything when i was throwing the ball?"_

 _"...no..but"_

 _"Then i didn't do anything, i know the risks already you told me a hundred times"_ With that Tommy walked back over to the horse where Becky was and she helped him up onto it's back

J'onn frowned, over the past year he had noticed a few instances of weird behavior between these siblings such as this but it was never something he wanted to question them about until now, from the sound of things Calvin thought it had been Tommy who would have been able to throw that ball into the forest if he wanted too but from what he had seen of humans they were exceptional a weak species save for a few

"We all ready to go?" Cal asked now that he and Becky were seated on top of their horses

"Yup" Tommy nodded, he and Becky shared a horse since he was still too small to be riding on his own

J'onn decided to save his questions for now and nodded so they headed off back into town toward the local supermarket

* * *

"What do you feel like having tonight Tommy?" Becky asked as they walked through the sections of the market, Calvin and J'onn had decided to wait outside while she and Tommy got the supplies they needed "salad, soup, meats, etc?"

"Mmm?" Tommy thought then held up his new bear "What do you think we should get Teddy?"

"Teddy?" Becky lifted an eyebrow down at him

"He needs a name right?"

"I guess so, Teddy suits him"

"Thank you" He smiled

"How about we try having potatoes with some nice seasoned steaks?" Becky asked when they had gotten to the butchery section

"Yummy, I'll go get the potatoes" He said before running off

* * *

While Becky and Tommy were inside getting their supplies Calvin and J'onn were outside, Calvin had bought a few apples from a street vendor that was outside the market and began feeding their horses while lightly brushing their manes, J'onn saw that there was no one around so he decided to confront Calvin about what he had heard earlier "You know Cal I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now?"

Cal lifted an eyebrow "Go ahead"

"You never explained to me what happened to your parents"

Cal suddenly had a flashback of the kingdom going up in flames then seeing his mother fade out of existence before his eyes "We don't really like to talk about it, it wasn't a natural death" he couldn't look J'onn in the eye as he said that and continued brushing the horses as they ate

"Alright, but what i don't understand is why you travel so much and take your younger siblings along with you, surely you have other family that would be willing to take you in?" Cal then thought to Lucero and all the times he had tortured and killed them but remained silent "From the behavior i have witnessed of you, Becky, and Tommy you seem like your trying to make yourselves unknown as if your hiding"

He gave J'onn a small chuckle "What would three young kids be hiding from J'onn, we just like to explore, you know humans have a very short life span and we want to live it to it's fullest"

"I'm sure you do, but something else I've learned from being on Earth for this long is that there are no extra terrestrials known to ever been seen by the human population yet when i arrived on Earth instead of running away as i assume most humans would have done you helped me"

"Would you have preferred we let you drown?"

"No i'm just saying it's odd that you didn't seem surprised in the least at seeing a spaceship crash or finding an alien on your planet"

"Is there a point to this?" Calvin finally turned around looking angry at the intrusion

Before J'onn could say anything the door to the market opened and Tommy ran out with Becky right behind him "We're done!"

Becky frowned when she saw the strained looks on both Calvin and J'onn's faces "You two ok out here?"

Cal took a breath "Yeah, just having a little man to man talk"

"You're hardly a man yet brother" Tommy scoffed at him

"Really, well then i guess you can lead us to our next destination and take hold of the maps"

"Sure" Tommy nodded

Cal smiled shaking his head before lifting Tommy up onto the horse "Not ready for us to get lost in the wilderness just yet buddy"

"We should get going, so we'll still have some light to set up camp later" Becky ushered them to pack up the supplies and then set off on the dirt path leading away from down

* * *

"This seems like a good spot right teddy?" Tommy asked the stuffed bear when they stopped the horses in a small clearing by a stream

"This is a good spot, and it's already sunset so we should start setting up our stuff" Calvin ordered as he got off the horse and tying it to a small tree

They all worked as a team to get their camp set up, during the first few nights J'onn had begun camping with them he had seen how efficient they were at working together, and as he continued traveling with them he begun to become apart of their team going even as far as becoming an uncle figure to them, Tommy began calling him Uncle John a few months earlier, Calvin and Rebecca called him Uncle J'onn occasionally but not as often as Tommy did

J'onn's job was to find firewood for them to have some light at night and he had gotten a couple large stones from the stream to circle around the logs while Calvin began setting up their sleeping arrangements by setting out all the sleeping bags, Becky got started on making their dinner for the evening while Tommy helped her. Tommy helped her tonight by peeling the potatoes for her and getting water from the stream with Teddy's help too apparently so by the time night fell the dinner was ready for them to eat. They talked about their days events and the plans they had for where they would be heading next but Becky noticed that there was some slight tension between Calvin and J'onn probably to do with what must have happened while she and Tommy were in the market

So after they were done cleaning dishes and she saw there was still some tension she decided she should try and clear the air between them "Tommy why don't you put this in the scrapbook and show Teddy everything we've done in our travels" She smiled down at her little brother handing him the photo from the fair

He nodded taking the photo from her "Come on Teddy" then took the stuffed bear by the arm and headed over to Becky's sleeping bag where her bags were that contained the scrapbook

"Ok what is going on with you two?" Becky said with her hands on her hips facing the two

"What?" Cal frowned at her

"Ever since we left the market the two of you have been avoiding each other, you know it's not good to fight so why don't the two of you just clear the air on whatever it is went down between you two so we can have a good nite's rest"

"Nothing went down Becky we just had a small discussion" Cal shrugged before looking back down to the map in his hands but Becky wasn't having it and took the map straight out of his hands "Hey!"

"J'onn maybe you'd like to explain to me what happened?"

"I was simply asking Calvin about the reason behind your many travels, he said your parents hadn't died of natural causes and i found it odd that when i arrived you weren't in the least bit surprised that i was an alien from another planet, from what i have seen of humans in the past year you don't take well to outsiders"

Cal gestured to J'onn "That's what i mean, you shouldn't be questioning things so much just be happy we didn't let you drown and left you to fend for yourself on an unknown world"

"Now Cal" Becky crossed her arms

"Is it wrong for me to be suspicious about the behavior of my traveling companions?"

"You didn't have to stick around with us this long, you could leave anytime you want"

"Cal!" Becky shouted

"What?" He shouted back

"It's not like he has any other place to go, he's too weak to be able to go back to Mars in his condition and with earth's hostile environment leaving him to fend for himself would be straight out cruel"

"I just don't like people questioning us, it could lead to unwanted problems"

"What problems are you so worried about?" J'onn asked

"Nothing that is of any concern to you"

"What he meant was, nothing for you to worry about"

"Is it wrong for me to worry about people who have become friends to me, why don't any of you ever share with me your history or anything about your lives like i have with you?" J'onn asked, he had already told them about his own families back on Mars and the society there before the war

"There's nothing to tell we had a regular life, our parents died and we had no one else so we decided to go on the road, the end" Becky shrugged

"What was it that you two were arguing about at the fair then?" J'onn narrowed his eyes at her

Becky sighed "I was just trying to keep Calvin safe from-"

"It's not your job to keep me safe it's my job to keep you and Tommy safe"

"We have to keep each other safe"

"Safe from what?" J'onn asked

"Nothing!" The two siblings yelled at once

While the three of them were arguing over their differences Tommy had noticed the three of them were beginning to have a serious argument, he didn't like it when people he knew fought it meant there were problems in the relationship they had to him, he looked back down to the scrapbook where they had several pictures of them together in their travels looking so happy then looked down to Teddy in his arms "What do you think i should try and do Teddy?"

He only received silence in returned as he continued to listen to his three companions argue when he heard what sounded like wind blowing leaves around behind him so he turned just in time for a large black shadow to come up behind him

"I don't understand why you just can't mind your own business" Cal crossed his arms and turned away from them

"Your acting like a spoiled child" Becky frowned at him

"Why the heck are you on his side anyway this has much to do with you as it does with me"

"I'm not on anyone's side I just want the air to be clear before we head out tomorrow"

"Then you should be talking with J'onn not me"

"I'm talking with both of you"

"What i just want to know is why the three of you are so secretive of everything you do and never stay in one place for long"

"You don't have to worry about that J'onn, I'm sure soon enough you'll be all healed up then you can head back to Mars to help your people right?" Becky asked

Actually J'onn hadn't even thought of leaving Earth in a while, he had gotten so used to being with the three siblings now that considering leaving them had never crossed his mind

"Right?" Cal lifted an eyebrow at him

"Right" J'onn finally answered

"Alright then, so you don't need to worry about what's going on in our lives when you have your own problems to worry about" Becky assured him "Now then we should be getting to bed we have a lon-" Becky turned to help Tommy over to his sleeping bag when she turned back to her bag and saw he was gone along with Teddy, Calvin and J'onn looked around her to see what had silenced her too see the last place Tommy was seen was now empty

Not wanting to panic Calvin just began calling out his little brother's name hoping he had just gone relieve himself "Tommy!"

Becky stepped a little more toward the wooded area around their camp site "Tommy!" calling out into the wilderness but only received silence in return but she kept trying to see if he would respond "TOMMY!" shouting so loud that some birds fly away from the camp site. Calvin got up from sitting on his sleeping bag and began looking in the woods around the camp site looking for the youngest sibling while shouting out to him

J'onn began trying to sense for Tommy's mind around the area but he was either asleep or out of his range, the latter wasn't a possibility since they had seen him only a few short minutes ago so he went to their traveling bags and got out a few flashlights for them then came up to Becky and gave her one "We need to go looking for him, maybe he just wandered off when he saw an animal"

"Yeah probably" Becky tried to assure herself but she knew that wasn't true "Calvin! Come on!" she shouted to Calvin who was still looking in the woods but was coming out empty handed

The three finally headed out into the woods, they would have noticed if Tommy had walked off in another direction so they decided maybe he headed in the direction behind Becky's sleeping bag, but after a few minutes of walking and shouting out to him they still came up empty handed, and by this time he could see Calvin and Rebecca were in complete distress

"What's the worst thing that could have happened" J'onn tried to reassure them, He was worried about Tommy but what's the worst dangerous thing that could happen to a normal 9 year old human in a small forest with the worst predator possible in this area would be a fox but that didn't seem to assure the older siblings in the slightest in fact they seemed to panic even more

"Can't you use any of your powers to find him?!" Calvin yelled

"I've tried sensing for his mind but he's either unconscious or he's miles from here"

Becky bit her lip when she heard the first reason looking in all the directions around them "Calvin, we haven't been trying hard enough to find him!"

Calvin gawked at her "We've been out here searching for at least an hour Becky"

"We have more resources then just looking and you know it"

"It's too dangerous, especially if there is something out here!"

"And what could happen to Tommy if we don't do something?"

J'onn frowned at the argument they were having but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention so he turned to see something they had been looking for "Wait is that?!" He ran over in between two large bushes and found Teddy

"Is that?!" Calvin's eyes widened

"That's the bear Tommy got from the fair!" Becky's eyes widened at the sight of it so then began trying to call out to Tommy once more, he hadn't dropped that bear once since he got it but she was still only receiving silence in return

"Let me see it" Calvin held out his hand to J'onn and got the stuffed bear from him but cried out when his hand touched it and dropped it immediately, he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and looked at his other hand to see it was slightly burned parts of his skin blistered

"WHAT! What is it?!" Becky cried out and went over to see his hand was burned

J'onn was shocked to see what had happened seeing a little steam coming off of Cal's hand yet when he was holding the bear he wasn't burned at all, he looked to the bear on the ground and saw something on the back of it so picked it back up and turned it around to see some kind of black goo on the back of it stuck to it's fur so he touched it but it only felt blubbery not hot at all so then grabbed a hold of the entire thing and pried it completely off the stuffed bear "What is this?" looking down at the black blob in his hand

Before the two older siblings could answer another piece of the black blob dropped down in front of them, the two looked up to see hanging from a tree above them what looked like a cocoon and through the light colored parts of it they could see the design of Tommy's pajamas "Tommy?!" they cried out seeing the bottom half of the cocoon covered in the black substance

J'onn's eyes widened at the sight, he had never seen anything like this on Earth or Mars, he tried reaching out to Tommy's mind but the cocoon must have been keeping him in some sort of coma

"J'onn can you go up there at get him out of there please?!" Becky cried out

"I can't fly yet!" he only had access to his telepathic and telekinesis and he tried using his telekinesis already but the cocoon had a strong hold on the tree above them

"Cal?!" Becky turned to her older brother

"We can't!"

"But Cal!"

"I mean we literally can't, that thing is covered with this stuff" Cal gestured to the black blob on the ground

The sound of a branch breaking caught all their attention J'onn turned toward the sound but he saw Cal and Becky immediately get defensive, J'onn was even more bewildered by the situation when he saw 6 pairs of eyes begin glowing from the darkness of the forest making him wish he had full access to his Maritan capabilities, they were sitting ducks in this situation. He clenched his eyes shut when one of the creatures jumped out to attack him but after a few second he felt nothing and opened his eyes to see the creature on the ground in front of him then evaporate in a purple light, he turned around to see Becky with her hand glowing a purple color along with her eyes in the direction of the creature he could also see behind her Cal's hands out in front of him creating a blue shield around them

"We'll explain later! Just get Tommy!" Becky told him before Cal let the shield down and the rushed in to fight the creatures

J'onn shook off the shock and turned to the tree the cocoon was attached too, he wasn't the best climber out there but before he could do anything a blue light in the shape of a latter appear in front of him and he turned to see Cal had turned his powers toward the tree when one of the creatures tackled him to the ground but he kicked it in the stomach sending it flying into the air before he shot a blast up at it turning it into ash then rushed back into battle. He turned back to the latter and began climbing up to the branch the cocoon was. Once he was finally above it he began tearing a hole in the top of it which caused a strange vapor to begin coming out but it didn't hurt him so he reached in through the hole grabbing Tommy from underneath his arms and lifting him out of the cocoon

"Tommy?" J'onn called out to him but he was still unconscious, but he also noticed Tommy's skin tone was a little more pale and lines under his eyes as if he was sick "Tommy?! Can you hear me?!" He tried yelling out to him but he wouldn't wake up

"Let me see him?"

J'onn yelped when he saw a purple female humanoid figure in front of him with wavy tentacle like pink hair

"Sorry" She glowed for a second before Becky's form appeared with only a purple outline around her that was helping her fly "Let me see him" She flew closer taking Tommy's face in her hands seeing his symptoms making he grimace "He's been poisoned"

"What?!" J'onn recalled the vapor that had come out of the cocoon when he opened it

"We need to get back to our cabin!" Becky then levitated him along with Tommy back down to the ground where Cal finished off the last creature

"We need to get out here" Cal said before turning to them

"We need to get back to our cabin in Louisiana, Tommy was poisoned by them" Becky told her

Cal only looked from her to Tommy in J'onn's arms before turning back to the area in front of him and opening a portal in mid air "Let's go!" Cal gestured for J'onn to go through and knowing they wouldn't hurt him he walked through it to find himself in the middle of the living room of the Cabin in Louisiana a few seconds later Becky stepped through with Teddy in her hands then Cal. Becky immediately went to the kitchen opening up one of the drawers and pulled out a sac getting out what looked like some weeds

J'onn laid Tommy down on the couch hearing him begin to wheeze, he noticed Calvin run down the hall to the bathroom then come back with a towel and bowl of water in his hands he folded the towel up and placed it on Tommy's forehead

Becky crumbled the weeds up in her hand grabbing a cup from the cabinets then opened her hand to reveal the weeds had turned into a floated liquid which she dropped into the cup then walked over to the couch and lifted Tommy's neck up putting the cup at the edge of his mouth and pouring it down his throat. J'onn watched hastily until he began seeing the color returning to Tommy's face and his breathing return to normal now it looked like he was just sleeping off the effects

"He should wake up in a couple of hours" Becky turned to them

"Right" J'onn now was looking warily between the two siblings remembering what he had seen them do in the forest

Calvin sighed "I guess you want an explanation"

"That would clear up the confusion i'm having"

Calvin turned to Becky "Why don't you take Tommy to bed and I'll explain everything to J'onn"

"Everything?" She lifted an eyebrow at him

He nodded

* * *

"You've just accepted your fate?!" J'onn yelled at Calvin

To say that J'onn was surprised was putting it mildly, during the earlier years of the Martian lives it was recorded in their history books that there had been a planet further out of the solar system just past Neptune and the dwarf planet Pluto but according to their history books it had been destroyed by a comet that had later collided with Earth that wiped out all life. But now he had learned that the planet had been named Escar and it wasn't destroyed by any ordinary comet it had been invaded and destroyed by one of their own.

Calvin had told them their Esclion names were Eavon, Oshiana, and Daevi, they were the children of King Airon and Queen Sirlora of Escar, he told him all about the last day of Escar, how they had been performing their union spell when they had begun becoming weaker by the minute and their father had gone to check on a problem at the at their shield projector, they witnessed their own mother being killed and felt their father fade away then watch their planet being invaded before they were finally killed by their own uncle. He had asked him how he was still alive and was told that their mother had wanted to ensure their survival by performing a reincarnation spell on them that made sure if they died they would always be reborn but within their first reincarnation their Uncle had found them here on Earth when they powers became to erratic without the Union spell and managed to kill them once again and it's been an ever going cycle ever since

J'onn had asked him what was their plan to destroy Lucero or to survive in this life but Calvin had told him they didn't have one they were just trying to enjoy life as best they could before they were found again

"We've tried going up against him but he's a hundred times stronger than us, especially after all the lives he killed before us" Calvin had also told him each time they die the life energy they had is given to Lucero which makes him just a little stronger "We've even gone as far as breaking reality to go back to Escar and get my father's spell book to see if there was something in there that could help us, something that could break our curse but it was useless, we accepted our fate a long time ago J'onn and you should too"

"No" J'onn shook his head, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing them die

"You have your own planet of people to save J'onn, we can reincarnate but i don't think your people can"

At the mention of Mars that gave him an idea "Why don't you come back with me" Calvin frowned at him "Maybe with exchange for your help in our war with the white martians my people would be willing to take you in and help you against Lucero"

Calvin remained silent for a few seconds "We can't"

"Lucero wouldn't think to find you on Mars"

"We really can't go with you J'onn" Calvin got a serious look on his face "We can't leave planet Earth, Oshiana and I already thought about that a few decades ago"

"And?"

"When we tried exiting Earth's atmosphere there was this magnetic pull that was keeping us here on Earth, we can't fly too far from Earth our we'll be pulled straight back"

"Why?"

"I have no idea but that only makes our situation that much more helpless. Just leave it alone J'onn you can still travel with us until your ready to go back to Mars if you want but please don't bring up the subject again" with that Calvin walked out the front door probably to let off some steam

J'onn could sense the waves of helplessness coming off of Cal, he walked down the hall and peered into the bedroom where Tommy was now awake and playing with Teddy before Becky took him into a hug. The siblings really seemed to have accepted their fate but he didn't want to he had to think of something that could possibly save their lives and their future lives as well

* * *

 **The flashback's are going to the intrudes into the story not actual parts of the story line with Dick and his siblings**

 **Let me know what you think? and any suggestions are as always welcome**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Locating

Chapter 19: Locating

Over the past few days Roy had taken it upon himself to look for Dick and siblings on his own while the League were working on ways to track down the the origin of the flowers they had found, he first decided to look through the history books of news articles online for unexplained phenomenons that could have been Dick or the two siblings using their powers, He had come across one article of a family known as the Preston's living in Florida had told a story of how they had been caught in the middle of a storm caused by an oncoming hurricane and would have been killed had they not been saved by a shining blue angel as they had described, as he read over the article it said they had been trapped in their car that was flooding when they saw a bright blue light and they found themselves on the border of Alabama and Georgia, the news reports also said during the time witnesses said they had seen a bright blue light coming from the eye of the storm before the entire hurricane dissipated into thin air

Roy was certain that the blue light these people were describing had been a male Esclion using their abilities to stop the storm, he researched the history of the Preston family seeing it was a normal middle class family with a Father, mother and two sons but when he looking into the children he found the youngest 10 year old Danny Preston was reported missing a few months before the storm and when he pulled up a photo he saw it was none other than his friend Dick from a past life.

Further into historical records from journal's of the Native Americas during the 1580's he read about a story of a young man about the age of 18 having relocated a village after they were threatened to be enslaved by the settlers from new England leaving no trace of their existence behind, this sounded like it could have been Evan Miller in a past life. He read about another story in the 1700's about a small town going through a drought and were on the verge of complete devastation when apparently a beautiful young girl was traveling and came through their town and had asked what she could do to help, she had been there for a couple days helping the people carry buckets of water from a lake a few miles away when she just suddenly disappeared, after she was gone the town was gifted was rain and a river that had been formed to pass right by their town, Roy was sure this was Olesia Jexon

He ran a different search in the computer looking for unknown heroes in history, knowing that if Dick was as righteous as he was now back then he would have likely helped out anyone he could whenever he could, he came across a lot of mysterious people but none of them resembled Dick or his siblings until he came across a pop up of a black and white photo, it was a little blurry to the point he had enhance the picture through some scanning's and when it became clear enough he saw in the picture was Evan, Olesia, and Dick but they were facing away from the camera toward the right. What was weird about this image though is that they weren't wearing normal clothes, it looked like some form of armor but it wasn't any type of human armor, he looked at the area they were in in the picture seeing a destroyed building behind them and what looked like soldiers so he zoomed in on the background to one of the soldiers. After running another search he identified the soldier as part of the European Army and this picture was take in 1917 after one of the major bombings during World War 1, he read over some stories that were told and apparently this had happened in a small town somewhere outside of London when the German's had tried to invade their town but the people were saved by a trio of warriors and had forced the German's to retreat but that didn't stop them from returning and bombing the town, but there were only a couple casualties because the people had explained they were shielded from the bombs by a bright light over their town and shortly after the trio of warriors vanished

This incident made him think of the backstory for Diana, she was first introduced to mankind during World War 1 but this happened a year before so it would be unlikely she could have heard anything about this, but Roy filed the information away just in case

None of these instances in history gave him any clue as to where they could be right now, he decided to take a different approach and beginning looking through what little records there were of Escar, from what he knew so far the surface was somewhat like Earth mostly covered with water, and the land had large tree's the Esclions used as homes, he tried learning more about their culture and specific Esclions like their King and Queen whose names were still unknown but according to the records the King had been the longest living Esclion on history and when he was younger he had traveled all over the galaxy exploring all the different planets and stars but what he wondered was how he survived on his own for such long periods of time away from his home planet. Esclions didn't look like they needed food to survive at least not food like humans did but from all the security footage he had seen of Dick and his siblings they often appeared in grocery stores, so after doing a little more digging he learned that Esclions made temporary bases for them to contact Escar while they were away by making a safe zone of sorts on the planet's they visited and it wouldn't disturb the life on the planet in anyway. Perhaps Dick had something like this where he could simply disappear for long periods of time before reappearing out of no where in a different location

Where would a place like this be though, the records say they can exist without disturbing the environment around it in anyway, now that he thought about it this could be where the flowers had come from they could be grown in this safe zone and Dick had taken some out and given them to Selina, Flash was already working on a way to track them down so all he had to do was wait for him to finish with it, he could at least go and check on the progress being made on it

* * *

J'onn was finding it harder and harder to keep his strength up as he slid down the wall of the elevator sitting on the ground, he knew that this was being caused by the cake he had eaten but he didn't understand why, he had taken a few bites of it earlier and nothing like this had happened then so why now, he was hit by another wave of pain coming from his intestines which couldn't take the amount of side effects J'onn had a good idea of what was happening to him as this had happened before but even then it took hours before he received a cure but this time no one who knew the cure was around to help him. He knew what would happen to him if he didn't get help but he was in too much pain to even move now and the substance was beginning to make him fall unconscious his eyesight becoming to blurry to even make anything out, when he was on the verge of passing out he noticed a figure had suddenly appeared in front of him

His vision was too blurry to make out but he could tell the figure was a male teenager from the height, when the figure bent down in front of him he could see he had dark ebony hair and clear cerulean eyes which glowed a sudden blue making him remember "Tommy?"

The figure's eyes continued to glow until he saw J'onn was unconscious then stood back up right when the elevator opened revealing the Batcave, he then turned back to the Martian asleep on the floor quickly making a decision

* * *

Bruce and Selina were continuing to try and enjoy the banquet in honor of Dick's supposed return, it was beginning to get a little late so Selina had decided to begin clearing out all the people but when they went to the backyard to find J'onn in Dick's form they couldn't find him anywhere, they had found Barbara in the middle of the crowd with a few other students who were waiting for their parents or butlers to come and pick them up and asked them if they had seen him

"Sorry but i got into a little argument with him and walked off, I've been trying to find him too to apologize but when i went up to his room he wasn't there so i figured he was with you two"

"When was the last time any of you saw him?" Selina asked

Emily Grell, Dick's chemistry partner raised her hand to speak "The last time i saw him he was choking on a piece of cake he was eating, he had been talking with a man from the banquet i think Luca Escher before that and he went into the Manor after he stopped choking i thought he just went to freshen up"

Bruce raised an eyebrow when Luca Escher's name was mentioned, He was business partners with the man as he saw a lot of potential in the inventions the man made and most of them were already helping the world in lot of ways, they had reduced the number of casualties in the wars, found new medicines to help cure diseases and was a great contributor to many charities all over the world, he had invited some of his business associates to this party but he hadn't seen Luca here all night. He didn't have time right now to question that though right now he was worried about finding J'onn "Well he probably went up to the library to get some quiet after that and fell asleep"

"Knowing him probably" Kevin shrugged, a boy from the soccer team

Bruce was about to go and begin looking at the security footage around the Manor to find out what happened to J'onn when his phone began buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out to see he had received an emergency alert coming from the Batcave, he turned to Selina showing her the screen making her eyes widen at the sight

"Alright children, your parents have arrived" Alfred walked in from the foyer gesturing them to the front door

"Ok, tell Dick i said good luck in Africa" Barbara told them and followed everyone out

Once they were in the clear Bruce and Selina immediately ran to the nearest entrance into the Batcave, when the elevator opened to the cave Selina began yelling out "J'onn!"

Bruce went over to the computer shutting off the emergency signal that had been activated but noticed that the computer's logs had been opened to a map of the world "Bruce!" He turned to see Selina in the doorway of the infirmary before she went in, he followed to find J'onn lying on the bed with an EKG monitor attached to him and an IV in his arm and also a small piece of paper lying on the table in front of him

"What happened?!" Selina went over and began inspecting the IV trying to out what was being pumped into him or why he was unconscious while Bruce picked up the note on the table

 **The IV will keep him stable**

 **Do not remove**

Bruce looked up to see Selina was about to remove the IV from J'onn's arm "Selina Don't!" she looked up at him with a confused face and he handed her the note to explain, he looked to the EKG monitor finding everything was stable only for a little bit of a temperature

"Who did this?" Selina asked looking around the infirmary as if they could still be here

"I don't think it was Alfred, he would have come to get us if he saw something happen to him" Bruce eliminated the butler from the suspects for now they needed to find a way to help their Martian ally, he reached up into his ear pressing the comm inside and contacted Mount Justice having them prep the medical ward

* * *

"What happened to Uncle J'onn?" M'gann cried when she saw the state he was in following them all the way to the medical ward along with the team

"We don't know yet!" Batman told her as they wheeled the bed in, the doctors were already there and began checking J'onn over

"What's in the IV?" One of them asked

"We don't know that either, but it's supposed to be keeping him stable" Selina answered

One of the doctors glanced up at the bag, seeing the red liquid inside "How do we know if that's really helping him or if it's keeping him like this?!"

"You want to try taking it off?" Wally asked

Everyone in the room glanced at each other, some of them turned to Batman as he was the leader of the group, Bruce needed to know for sure if this IV was really helping J'onn or it was keeping him in this unconscious state, he nodded over to the doctor given him permission. M'gann bit her lip as she watched the doctor walk over to her Uncle pealing off the tape on the needle before slowly pulling it out, Bruce, Selina and the team all held their breathes as they waited for something to happen

Wally let out his breath first

"I guess that answer's that" Artemis finally spoke

M'gann walked over to J'onn's bedside and was surprised when she heard him groan "Uncle J'onn?" she had begun thinking this was something he had told her happened to him in 1866 when they had been trying to help him find a way for the green martians to win the war

"Manhunter?" Bruce called out to him to see if he would respond

J'onn's symptoms began getting worse without the IV, as he began sweating hard once again which then turned to seizing, Aqualad and Conner ran over to try and hold Manhunter down "Put the IV back in?!" Kaldur yelled as he held down his left side, Bruce got the needle from the doctor pulling the IV back to the bed and plunging it back into the martian's arm that was hard considering he was currently seizing on the bed but after a couple of seconds he was calming back down to where he looked like he was sleeping

"Were not gonna try that again right?" Raquel asked

M'gann's eyes were watering, now she was sure this was what he had explained had happened in 1866 and this time Calvin, Rebecca, or Tommy weren't around to help him "How did this happen?" turning to the two Bats

Batman had the team all leave the room, letting Selina explain the situation while he spoke with the doctors about J'onn's condition, they had been taking blood work to run tests on what could be in his system and took a sample of the liquid from the IV. The doctor told him that J'onn had appeared to have been put to sleep by something and was then given this IV to keep him stable. He would have to review to the security footage around the manor to find out exactly what had happened, but before he left the mountain he went to find out how Flash was doing on tracking the origins of the flowers he also found Red Arrow had joined him

"What progress has been made so far?" He had a feeling whatever was wrong with J'onn it was connected to the situation with Dick, maybe if they finally found him he could help his condition

"The amount of power coming off these flowers alone was substantial enough for me to key in on the wavelength to look for, and i have already been scanning around the earth using the watchtower's radars"

"And?"

"Here's where it get's weird, the wavelength's coming off the flowers are eerily similar to the energy that comes from the Lazarus Pits"

"What?" His eyes widened, his first thought was Ra's al Ghul

"Yeah that was my first thought, but it looked like the power or chemicals that are in the pits are the same as what's in these flowers"

"But that would mean the pits were from Escar"

"It's not out of the realm of possibilities, what if when Escar exploded some pieces of it landed here on earth which eventually created the Lazarus pits" Roy reasoned

Bruce wasn't ruling anything out, after all he had seen "But Dick couldn't possible be at one of the Lazarus pits"

"From what Zatanna and Selina told us during the investigations portals were opened using the water so maybe if we take the radar to the ocean outside it may show us a new wavelength" Roy suggested

"Good idea"

Roy handed Bruce a folder telling him it was new information he had found through various searches in history of Dick, Evan, and Olesia before he headed out with Barry, Bruce opened the folder and the first thing he saw was the black and white picture in World War 1, the armor they were wearing sort of reminded him of the armor gladiators wore in roman times. But what they were wearing was a completely different style. For now thought they had to find a way of helping J'onn that meant finding out what had happened at the party after he went into the Manor

* * *

M'gann continued to pace around the kitchen to try and ease the anxiety she was feeling, Catwoman had explained to them that the officials in Gotham were becoming suspicious about Robin's whereabouts so they had J'onn pose as his secret ID to put everyone's fears to rest but during a welcome home party they had for him he had eaten or drank something that had been spiked which caused his current condition, She and Batman had found him in the Batcave already attached to the IV with a note telling them it would keep him stable for now

Batman had gone back to the cave to look through his security footage to find out who did this but that could take hours, time her Uncle J'onn didn't have according to what Calvin had said about this, if the recipient didn't receive the medicine necessary soon he would die from the effects, from what he told her there wasn't any known cure for this up until 1866 when Tommy figured it out to save his life and this meant she would have to find Robin to help her Uncle

"M'gann you need to calm down, I'm sure the doctors will find out what's wrong with him soon enough and find a way to help him" Conner tried to reassure her but he could see it wasn't working so he turned back to the team seeing them all sitting around the living room trying to occupy themselves with the TV

"So does anyone else think this may be connected to Robin?" Raquel broke the silence

Artemis shrugged "I don't think it couldn't not be connected to him considering Martian Manhunter was posing as him when this happened"

"This should shed some light on Robin's situation then" Zatanna finally spoke up, she had begun developing feelings for the boy wonder when he disappeared and she couldn't understand why he would leave when he could have easily had the help of the Justice League to protect him, she looked up seeing the team was giving her odd looks "Look what happened, Martian Manhunter didn't even last a full day in his position and this happened right in Batman's backyard"

"You're saying we should give up on our search for Robin?" Kaldur raised his eyebrow at her

"I'm just worried that if we ever did find him, what are we going to do, try to convince him to go back to his old life where he could apparently be killed in a matter of hours?"

"I'm sure the league has a way to protect him from the danger he's in" Wally told her

"Like that worked out so well for J'onn"

M'gann looked up to the doorway when she heard footsteps seeing Red Arrow walk in "Have you heard anything from the doctors?!"

Roy looked at her then saw the entire team was looking at him too "They're still running tests to find out what's in his system, but that's not the reason i was coming in here" he looked down to the resident magician "Zatanna i need your help with something if you don't mind" he gestured her to the hallway

"Sure" She nodded following him out, when they were far enough away from the team "What do you need from me Red Arrow?"

"I think i have a way of tracking down where Robin may be"

"What?!" Her eyes widened "Why haven't you told the league about any of this?"

"Because i wasn't sure it would work yet or not, Flash and I have been working on a devise to track down the energy emitted from the Islotus flowers and we've been trying to use the watchtower's radars to find where they came from but it hasn't been working, we tried scanning the oceans since you told us about the portal in the lake but-"

"Water helps eliminate any trace of magic used on it"

"Right, Flash went to continue working on ways to find it but i got an idea that might speed it up; I remembered the spells you and Zatara used to find the Injustice League and Klarion"

Zatanna frowned at him "My dad already tried that"

"But he used the spell to try and locate Robin himself not a specific place to look for"

"What do you mean"

Roy explained to her what he read about in the Esclions files Hal had given them from Oa that talked about Esclions having safe zones created on the planets they visited that would be hidden from the world and undisturbed, "I'm thinking maybe Robin made one of these safe zones here on earth for them to go to whenever they were vulnerable. This would also explain why he hasn't been spotted on any surveillance footage since the solstice shooting"

"How do you expect me to find this place then, Esclions have the most powerful magic ever known"

"I want you to try and locate any source of large energy coming anywhere from earth, I figured a place like a safe zone would have to be emitting some form of energy that the radar we made can't track but maybe another source of magic could" Roy led her to the mission room where he pulled up a holographic image of earth, he saw her hesitate "For all we know Robin could be seriously wounded right now from the shooting and that's why he hasn't been seen we won't be able to help him if we can't find him Zatanna"

That gave her the motivation to step up onto the platform, Roy told her the wavelength energy she would be looking for " _YGRENE FO ECRUOS EHT ETACOL_ "

They two of them watched as the holographic image of earth spun around and a red dot surprised them by appeared on it, Zatanna ran over to Roy "Did it work?!"

Roy pulled up the image around where the red dot appeared seeing it had centered on an island "Australia, of all places" He muttered to himself

"We have to tell the league" but before she could run off he made a grab for her arm

"No, I'm gonna go check it out first, i don't want to get anyone's hopes up if this is just another dead end"

Zatanna saw the determined look on his face "Then i'm going too"

"What?!" Roy turned down to her

"Robin is one of my friends too and if this is the key to finding him i'm coming too. Unless you want me to alert the league after you leave?" She gave him a determined smirk making him shake his head and sigh

* * *

While this was going on Bruce and Selina had returned to the Batcave to figure out who could have been in here. The two of them watched from the Bat-computer at the surveillance footage around the Manor, they saw as 'Dick' stumbled in through one of the backdoor's with his hand on his chest he appeared to be in pain and was breathing heavily before he began making his way toward Bruce's office where he began turning back into his Martian form. J'onn gathered the strength to push the grandfather clock out of the way and make it into the elevator, they continued to watch as J'onn became too weak to even stand anymore and slid to the elevator floor when the footage was cut off

Bruce tried to recover the footage but he found out that all the cameras in the Batcave and in the elevator had been cut off for the next fifteen minutes, when the footage finally reappeared they saw J'onn lying on the infirmary bed

"I doubt J'onn would have been able to gather enough strength to get back up and walk over to the infirmary" Bruce began discussing with Selina

"He looked like he had fallen unconscious in the last bit of footage from the elevator, and no one should have been down here, did you check the zeta-tube logs in case any league members had stopped by?"

He didn't think that was a possibility but he checked anyway and found none but their own had been used in the last few hours "Did you find any finger prints?" when they had first arrived Bruce had taken to finding out who had been able to access the Bat computer, he had seen no one had hacked into it which meant whoever had would have had to known the security protocols on it

"None, whoever it was, was most likely wearing gloves" She continued to scan the area leading from the elevator to the infirmary checking to see if the unknown person may have left something besides the note behind "Has there been any word on J'onn's condition?"

"He's stable for now, the IV is making sure of that"

"Did they find out what was in it?"

"They are still running tests, we'll have to go back soon to find out the results"

"I already called Dinah and had her head over to the Mountain to see how M'gann and the team are holding up"

* * *

Dinah had the team wait in the entertainment area when she headed over to the infirmary, Barry, Clark, and Zatara were all there when she arrived in the waiting area "Have any of you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet, but i can see that the liquid in that IV is halfway out" Clark had used his X-ray vision to find out

Barry's eyes widened, he thought after seeing it hadn't run out by an inch in the time it took for Batman to find him and transport him to the Mountain it would stay that way for a lot longer "It was full 3 hours ago"

"This probably means it will take 3 more hours to run out" Zatara replied

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to find a cure" Dinah sighed

After a couple more minutes they saw a doctor finally step through the doors making them all turn to him "Did you find out what's wrong with him Doc?" Barry stepped forward

"From the tests we ran, we have figured out that there is some form of toxin that is causing his intestines to burn him from the inside, the IV is helping him by keeping the toxin away from his vital organs but it's beginning to run out"

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Clark asked

"We don't know what the toxin is so there's nothing we can do until we identify that"

"What about the IV, did you figure out what's inside of it so maybe we can get more of it" Dinah thought

"According to the test we ran the liquid in the IV is nothing we have ever encountered before. It's not registered in any database and the substances inside of it are all unknown"

"What are we supposed to do in 3 hours then?" Zatara yelled at the doctor but he couldn't find the right answer

Barry turned back to Dinah "Are you gonna be able to tell the team?"

She grimaced thinking about the distress M'gann was in when she had last seen her, But she had to know the situation more then any of them so she headed back to the living area finding the team sitting around trying to calm themselves by watching tv, Conner had managed to get M'gann to sit down but when they heard her coming in she immediately tried to stand up. Dinah gestured for her to remain seated then sat down at one of the arm chairs taking a deep breath before telling them the updates on J'onn's condition

"We have 3 hours to find a cure then?" Wally stood straight up when she finished

"We can't find any cure if we don't know what he was poisoned with" Artemis sat him back down

"Surely your not giving up on helping him" Kaldur looked back to Black Canary

She sighed "There's nothing we can do about his condition as of right now, we can only hope on Batman finding out who poisoned him"

"That could take days" Conner yelled

Black Canary assured them they would do everything in their power to help J'onn for now the team just had to stay put, she then got up and headed back to find the rest of the leaguers

"We're not gonna sit around and take that are we?" Raquel turned to Kaldur

"I don't see anything we can do right now, like Canary said we don't know what J'onn was poisoned with to help him"

M'gann had been trying to sit still hoping the league would figure it out on their own but it seemed she would have to do this on her own, she stood up with a determined look on her face "M'gann?" Conner frowned up at her "What are you doing?"

"I know a way that could help my Uncle but i have to go now before the 3 hours are up!" M'gann immediately flew out of the doorway, the team following close behind her when she reached the Hanger waking up her Bio-ship

"M'gann wait!" Kaldur called out to her when she was going up the ramp

"I don't have a lot of time Kaldur!"

"At least let us go with you, were a team remember" Wally ran up to her

"You can explain to us on the way" Conner told her as they all made their way inside the Bio-ship

She smiled at him "Thanks Conner"

* * *

Roy had the signal that Zatanna had gotten transferred onto his own holographic computer, after he and Zatanna had used the zeta-tubes to teleport to a town close to the island they had rented a small sea plane that they had used to fly out to the island that was about an hour flight from the coast, the island itself was well hidden by clouds and fog that made Zatanna a little nervous about his piloting skills but he had managed to fly past all of that and into the clear sky's above the island. Once he was close enough he landed the sea plane on the water by the shore then let it slowly float toward the beach

"We're finally here, Don't see anything that special about this place" Zatanna said when she stepped out, it looked like a pretty normal island to her. She turned back to see Red Arrow gathering a backpack from the plane then handing it to her "Why do i have to carry this?"

"You wanted to come along didn't you, and i have my quiver on my own back already. Now come on" He told her heading into the forest

The two of them hiked in the forest for a little over half an hour, Zatanna was following behind Red Arrow when they began hearing something "Do you hear that?" It sounded like rushing water but different

"It's a waterfall" Roy answered after listening carefully

"Maybe this is the one Wally saw through the portal" She told him and began getting excited that they may be close to finally finding Robin. The two of them began following the sound of the water toward the east until they ended up on a ledge that overlooked the waterfall, they watched the clear white water fall from the ledge in front of them for a couple of seconds "ROBIN!"

Roy jumped when Zatanna began yelling out, he covered her mouth with his hand after the third time she yelled out "Zatanna we don't even know if he's here yet, we have to search around the area first" she nodded to him letting him pull his hand away then began making their way around the ledge leading toward the area above the waterfall

She followed close behind him when she began noticing something strange about the island, she looked around the area double checking her theory "I just noticed something Red Arrow"

"What is it?" He asked as they climbed up a small hill

"Haven't you noticed there's no sign of any wildlife here?"

Roy took a moment to register what she has said standing completely still before he looked toward the forest area, then to the river leading to the waterfall "Do you think we should tell the league about this?" He turned back to her, they were likely the only soles on the entire island

She shrugged "Maybe but like you said we have to fi-" When she was making her way across a small gap between rocks, her foot slipped on one of the wet parts causing her to fall down then slide down before she fell into a hole between all the rocks causing her to scream on the way down

"ZATANNA!" Roy yelled after her making his way back down until he was crouched above the hole she had fallen through, he could hear her scream on the way down

Zatanna landed on a dirt ground and rolled over until she hit a rock wall, she could feel pain beginning to emit from her ankle and when she tried getting up a sharp stab of pain seized her causing her to cry out "Zatanna! Are you alright?!" she turned to the hole where she had fallen in from hearing Roy's voice, reminding her she wasn't alone

"No! I think i might have broken my ankle!" She yelled up to him

Roy mentally cursed himself for letting this happen "Can you move at all?!"

Zatanna tried moving into at least a sitting position but her ankle wouldn't even allow her to slide her leg over "I don't think I can!"

He sighed putting his hand on his face "Alright, i'm gonna contact the league, have them send some help to get you out of there ok!"

"OK!" She yelled back up at him, while she waited to hear back from him she looked around the area she had fallen into seeing it was dark but when she looked ahead of her she saw what looked like a passageway leading to a different area of this cave but what caught her attention was that there was a strange white light coming from that direction "Red Arrow!" she called up to him suddenly getting a little nervous but she didn't hear anything back so she fought against the pain and crawled over to the hole "RED ARROW!"

"Yeah!" she heard him call back

"Have you contacted the league?!"

Roy grimaced, he had been trying to contact them but he wasn't receiving any signal out here, on impulse "Yeah, but they said it's gonna be awhile they're still trying to help out J'onn's condition" Trying to keep her calm down there

"There's something down here Arrow!"

"What?!" He yelled down at her frowning

"I see a light coming from another area down here!"

Roy could tell she was beginning to get distressed he looked around the area he was in finding a fallen tree nearby, he walked over to it getting an arrow from his quiver and detaching the spade pulling the lasso out, he tied the end around the log then walked back over to the hole "Arrow!" He heard Zatanna yelling out for him, he made another impulse decision before jumping in making sure to keep his hands on the lasso on the way down, Zatanna heard him coming down and quickly got out of the way when he slid in

"What are you thinking! How is the league supposed to find us now?!"

"Don't worry, I made sure to give us a way out" He showed her the lasso in his hand leading up out of the cave, he then looked over and saw the light coming from the other area of the cave "What is that?"

"I don't know, not sure if i want to find out either"

"We didn't come all this way for nothing right?" Roy looked down at her sitting against the cave wall then began walking over to the passage way and when he rounded the corner he saw what looked like steps leading downward "Wait here ok"

"Sure, not like i can go anywhere right" She rolled her eyes watching Roy disappear from her view

Roy made his way down the steps until he rounded another corner and came to a cave that had sand around everywhere and his eyes widened when he saw water falling from no where down one of the cave's walls but the water wasn't the normal blue color he expected but a lime color pouring into a small pond below, he gaped at the sight of it when he heard a rock fall behind him and he turned with a defense position only to see some kind of creature. The thing had come out of a small tunnel in the cave wall it looked like a small fur ball with another ball of fur at the end of a tail and pointed ears with small paws, he had never seen anything like this before

He moved out of the way when the creature ran to the edge of the pond, he almost wanted to reach out and grab it before it could fall in and drown when he saw the creature jump in only for the water to suddenly harden beneath it's paws creating a path toward the waterfall and have it jump through causing a white ripple of light behind the waterfall "Zatanna!"

"Yeah?!"

"I think i may have found the safezone!"

* * *

"WOLF!" Conner yelled, M'gann had them come to a rain forest in western Africa telling them there was a fruit that grew in an area around here that could help Martian Manhunter, but while they were searching they had suddenly heard a another wolf howl in the distance which made Conner's wolf run off and they had been searching for him since, Kaldur had them all spread out in two's to try and find him M'gann had stayed with him while Kaldur and Raquel went east and Wally and Artemis went west

"We'll find him Conner, don't worry" M'gann tried to assure him, she was becoming frustrated though cause she had come here to try and help her Uncle but they had gotten caught up in finding Wolf

They had use their psychic link to contact the rest of the team to see if they had found anything but they had come up with nothing too, the moon had risen a few minutes before causing M'gann to panic about their time but Conner reminded her about the time difference telling her they still had two hours to find what she was looking for and bring it back to Manhunter, but while they were walking Conner began feeling that something wasn't right about the area they were beginning to enter. He noticed that the plants in the area were looking more abnormal "M'gann where are we?"

"Africa" She answered him as if he was a child

"That's not what i meant M'gann, Where are we, why did you need to come here to help your Uncle?"

"There's a fruit that grows around here that could help him, i just need to find it"

"How do you know that thought why did you just jump up as if you knew this could help him all along but only just decided to do it?"

She sighed "He told me a story about something he went through a long time ago and that there was a plant that grew in this rain forest that was able to help him when i was injured"

"And you didn't tell the league this why?"

"He told me he wanted the story to be kept a secret but i couldn't just stand by and watch him die"

Conner was about to say something when he heard an animal growl behind him, the two of them slowly turned to see a couple pairs of eyes given M'gann a sense of Deja Vu when they leaped forward Conner went to shield M'gann and braced himself for the attack but when nothing came they both looked back to see the animals were running past them. M'gann's eyes widened realizing what they may be after and flew up to follow the creatures

"M'gann!" Conner yelled and ran after her, he got on his comm to contact the rest of the team telling them the situation and have them arrive as soon as possible

M'gann flew as fast as she could to keep up with these creatures, but seeing them in person made her see just how fast they were and when she looked ahead she could see the reflection of green water on the trees, she smiled at the sight but her face turned to horror when she saw a female figure leaning up against a large brown colored wolf, M'gann eyes went to the wolf's neck seeing a familiar diamond ring tied around it's neck with a ribbon. The howl of another wolf made her look up to see Conner's Wolf on the hill above them

M'gann saw the female figure was wearing a black cloak, but from what she could see underneath she was wearing some form of armor but she was also bleeding, when Wolf howled she had gathered the strength to look up that gave M'gann a clear view of her face beneath her hood and saw the same face she had seen of Rebecca in Uncle J'onn's picture and the Locket's picture, It was Olesia Jexon

But she was clearly injured, her face was obscured by blood running down the side of her face and a claw mark on one of her cheeks, one of her legs was probably injured too which was why she was using the familiar brown wolf to help her walk. The sound of her scream brought her back from he thoughts as she saw the brown wolf leap at one of the creatures to keep them away from her causing her to stumble back from the loss of her support

M'gann's eyes widened when she saw one of the creatures leap at her from behind, on impulse she leaped in herself using her psychic abilities to push the creature away from her which got Olesia's attention to her making her eyes widen, her eyes suddenly glowed a familiar pink color and she powered up an orb of light in her hand then fired it in her direction. M'gann's eyes widened in shock before she saw the orb go past her and hit one of the creatures that had tried to attack her from behind too

Miss Martian turned when she began seeing the team arrive to help in the attack watching Conner smash one of them against one of the trees, Kid Flash running through them to make them hit each other in the confusion, Artemis shot a few explosive arrows at them causing them to simmer away from the blasts, Aqualad used his water whips on them and Rocket flew through them shooting blast at them, M'gann could see out of the corner of her eye Olesia had gathered enough strength to join in on the fight using her flight to gain advantage over the grounded creatures " _Percute Omnium Eorum!"_ A symbol in a pink color formed in front of her and spikes of pink light began shooting out from it toward the ground at them but each time a spike hit the floor it missed the members of the team and wolves and only hit the grass or the creatures

One of the creatures got a shot in when she was close enough to the ground and managed to bite her on the leg causing her to cry out and fall to the ground, the brown wolf leaped at the creature in a fit of rage tackling it away from Olesia protectively, M'gann watched in horror when she saw the black blob left on Olesia's leg causing her immense pain so she ran over to her and crouched down beside her and began trying to get the blob off of her but each time she tried it was causing her even more pain. It probably felt like trying to remove wax strips from a humans skin to her, M'gann didn't know if this was gonna work of her but she had to try to help her and possibly help her Uncle too

M'gann's eyes began glowing and she psychically made Olesia fall unconscious, considering how powerful Esclion's telepathic power was she didn't think that was going to work on her but perhaps her current state had weakened her, a large roar caused M'gann to stumble back when she saw the large brown wolf had growled out causing the creatures to all run away, once they were all gone she watched as the brown wolf walked back over to Olesia's unconscious form and stand protectively over her so she was under him and faced the team

"Oh my god is that!" Wally's eyes widened when he saw the face of the female under the wolf

"It's Olesia Jexon!" Kaldur's eyes widened

"Wolf!" Conner yelled when he saw Wolf leap down from the hill

"She need help" Artemis took in all the injuries Olesia had sustained but when Kaldur tried to move forward the wolf above her growled standing it's ground

"How are we supposed to get past the wolf" Raquel asked

M'gann looked between Olesia's unconscious form and the large wolf, she psychically linked with him _"We don't want to hurt her...Mason"_

The wolf stopped growling and got a surprised look on it's face turning to her

 _"We're friends with her brother, you probably know him as Tommy. We're trying to help them and maybe we can help you too"_

The wolf looked down to Olesia seeing all of her injuries, letting M'gann walk toward her as he stepped back

 _"Help her first"_ He said before running back into the forest

M'gann stood there for a couple of seconds before the team rushed up next to her, Kaldur crouched down pulling off Olesia's hood seeing she had a large gash in the side of her head causing the blood streaming down her face and some more injuries on her arms and through some pieces of her armor, he was able to pull off the black blob that was burning her skin. She also had a bag tied around her waist so Kaldur unhooked it and handed it to Wally "We need to get her back to Mount Justice for medical attention"

* * *

When Batman received the news that the team had found Olesia, he almost thought that Black Canary was trying to pull some sick joke on them but when she further explained that the team had found her in the African rain forest badly injured in need of dire medical attention, he could see she was telling the truth so he and Selina immediately zeta- tubed back to Mount Justice just in time for the Bio-ship to land in the Hanger where the doctors were waiting with a bed with the rest of the league members there. Kaldur was the first to come out with Olesia in his arms laying her down on the bed provided

Bruce took in all her injuries, his first thought was that Dick was somewhere in this condition as well but they would have been together if that was the case, Olesia was rushed off to the medical bay he had Dinah, Selina and Zatara follow to make sure she was ok while he led the team back to the mission room for debriefing. They explained how M'gann had taken them to the rain forest saying there was something there that could help her Uncle when Wolf had run off and they had begun searching for him in groups of two. That was when Conner and M'gann had encountered unknown animals that seemed intent on killing Olesia but they had managed to fight all of them off but Olesia had passed out from her injuries

"She had this on her too" Wally handed him the bag Olesia had around her waist

Batman took it from him, unzipping the zipper and found a couple of small zip log bags filled with plants, weeds, berries, some flowers, and what looked like bark

M'gann gasped when he pulled out the berries

"Who carries around plants?" Raquel frowned

"What are we going to do with her Batman?" Kaldur asked, she had been one of the people they had been searching for for the last couple of months now that they had finally found one of them what were they going to do about it

Before Batman could answer the zeta tubes suddenly lit up behind them

 _RECOGNIZED: ROBIN B-01_

* * *

 **Finally Done! I wasn't planning on making this chapter this long but i wanted to be able to fit all this in, Sorry it took a little longer to update been having some problems with a co-worker and have been trying to find a new job, hopefully i can post the next chapter sooner**

 **Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

Chapter 20 : Reunion

 **A few hours Earlier**

A figure dressed in a long ground length cloak made his way through the thick rain forest, he had been in this forest searching for a good half and hour but still came up empty handed, the figure stopped in a clearing when he came upon a few other worldly looking plants sprouting from the ground. The figure smiled and reached up for the hood of his cloak, grabbing the fabric from the back and pulled it down; The moonlight was enough to clearly tell this was the 14 year old missing Gotham City resident

Richard Wayne

Dick crouched down in front of the plants, this was exactly what they needed to cure Eavon. But something wasn't right he and Oshiana were supposed to come to this rain forest together for each other's protection considering the deadly creatures that lurked in this area, he had been preparing when Oshiana had decided she could work faster on her own and proceeded to knock him out so he couldn't follow resulting in the large bruise he now had on his cheekbone. He had only woken up 30 minutes prior curtsy of her little six tailed pet Aria, once he had fully regained his bearings he made sure to put on the armor they had made for themselves a couple decades back to protect themselves from those creatures then put on a cloak to be able to camouflage himself in the darkness

Ever since he had arrived he had been looking for Oshiana but this was a really large rain forest so it was gonna take a while to find her, he was beginning to become worried though he had tried contacting her telepathically when he got there but she hadn't responded so he had tried sensing for her energy but still came up with nothing. He supposed maybe she was masking her energy to make it harder for those creatures to realize she was here he had been doing the same thing and it had been working for him so far. Dick looked back down to the plants, they still needed them for Eavon to get better after he had been shot by that poisonous bullet so he carefully plucked out a few of them and placed them into the pocket in his cloak when his senses were shocked by the sound of an explosion

He turned to the direction in shock seeing smoke beginning to rise from the trees "Oshiana" He muttered before taking off running, but when he was almost to the spot where the smoke was coming from he saw a large shadow running in his direction from the area so he stopped until the figure cloud be seen with the moonlight, the figure stopped running a few feet in front of him letting him see it was a wolf, but not any ordinary wolf but a giant wolf almost 7 feet tall. He stared at the large wolf in shock and the wolf stared back at him with what looked like recognition in it's eyes. He was about to try and say something when the large wolf made it's own way over to him, he could only stand in place trying not to make any sudden movements to scare the large animal but the wolf didn't have any malicious intent toward him he could tell that much just scanning over the animal's aura so he took a chance when it was right in front of him and reached his hand out to touch it placing his hand on it's head

"Wolves don't normal live in this part of the world do they? What are you doing way out here?" Dick asked kindly to it, the wolf then began indicating to something on it's neck "Huh?" He raised in eyebrow at the sudden behavior then looked down to it's neck seeing an old worn out purple ribbon tied around it's neck like a necklace, he reached for it putting his thumb and forefinger on it feeling the silky feel of it under his skin, "What is this?" Why would a wild animal have something like this around their neck. But as he continued to stare at the ribbon the moonlight above them made something shine further down hidden under it's fur, he pulled on the ribbon to bring the shining object out and found a diamond ring

He frowned at it at first turning it from side to side between his fingers, the diamond was in the shape of a heart but what caught his eyes were engravings on the whirl design that came up to the diamond, it was two names on either side "Ma-" He was cut off when a large gust of wind caused him to shield himself as the cloak lifted up from the wind, he looked up to see what caused it and saw the back of a very familiar ship "Wait...That's the bio-ship!" His eyes widened in horror as it disappeared into the night

But did that mean "Oh No!" He began running back to the area where he had seen the smoke, stopping when he saw multiple arrows, screech marks, and water scattered across the ground. He glanced to the side a saw the remnants of a cloak lying on the ground, he ran over to it finding it in tatters with a few blood stains on it, she was injured

Dick went to move when he was forced to pause, the next thing he knew he found himself standing on the concrete floor of Mount Justice's hanger, he was almost afraid he'd somehow been teleported here but when he looked down at himself he looked like he was a ghost being completely see through, he had become familiar with this feeling as it had been happening a lot ever since he left he had somehow gained the ability to see through time. Sometimes it came in visions like this but he could also see into the past of something or someone if he came into contact with it but he had never looked into the future willingly, he was taken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him and turned to see Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary, and The Flash. He glanced over to Bruce and Selina taking in their alter ego's and sighed reminding himself once again they were safer with him gone but that didn't mean he didn't miss his old life

He looked up when he saw the Bio-ship fly in from the bay doors and land next to the Leaguers a few seconds later Aqualad came running out with much to his shock Oshiana in his arms, Dick's eyes widened at the sight "No!" he could see she was very much alive as her chest was rising and falling with her breathing but this meant the league now had his sister, he continued to watch as the Flash took her from Kaldur's arms before he was brought back to the clearing in the rain forest. Dick stood there for a few seconds still in shock after what he had just seen, he had just seen the Bio-ship take off so it was gonna take them maybe an hour or two at the most to get back to Mount Justice so maybe if he flew fast enough he could intercept them and take Oshiana back with him to the Safe Haven, he was sure they would most likely be keeping her in the back of the ship where the team couldn't see

 _'They couldn't have gotten to far_ ' He told himself glancing up at the sky but when he was about to take off the watch he was wearing began beeping, he glanced down seeing the timer had run out which meant the medicine he had given Eavon to keep him stable was about to run out and when it ran out he would go into shock, Dick grimaced looking down at the watch then back up at the sky

* * *

 ** _"He's looking much better now, Prince Daevi"_**

Dick cringed "I thought i told you to stop calling me that" He said as he pulled the syringe from Eavon's arm giving some peace of mind to see the color beginning to return to his skin, the cure was already beginning to do the trick, he looked down to the wound left on his brother's shoulder peeling back the bandages to clean the wound

 ** _"I can't very well do that, i was after all your father's A.I and he told me if i ever met his children to treat them with respect"_**

"You respect us well enough without calling us our former titles, Escar is gone which means were no longer royalty to anyone" He told the AI bluntly moving over to the bedside table to get some supplies, he glanced at the door when he heard it creak open seeing Aria run in with it's six tails wagging behind her, he smiled at the small animals moving back to the bed as she also jumped up to sit beside Eavon's leg

 ** _"Something is troubling you, is it Oshiana?"_**

Dick looked down at his watch, it wasn't any ordinary watch though it was one made by Esclions to be able to tell their own time he had only modified it to tell earth time, earth technology didn't work in the safe haven; but from looking at the time he could see an hour and a half had already passed which meant the team had most likely gotten back to Mount Justice by now. He sighed to himself as he re bandaged Eavon's wound then sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what he should do now, he felt so alone right now with both his brother and sister out of commission and one of his only friends now gone since the Solstice incident, he considered calling one of his friends for some advice but thought better of it, he wasn't allowed to contact any of them unless for information or for some help "I don't know what to do" he let his head drop into his hands and grip his ebony hair

 ** _"You told me that your former team, Junior League?"_**

Dick snorted "It was Young Justice"

 ** _"Young Justice, has taken Miss Oshiana. You has seen their ship fly off from the area her cloak was at and you had a vision of her in the hands of the League"_**

"Pretty much" He shrugged getting up from the bed and began cleaning up all the supplies on the bedside table

 ** _"Aren't you going to go after her?"_**

"It's already too late, the team would have already gotten back to Happy Harbor by now and the Mountain has way too many security protocols for me to simply phase in there, get her, and come back. Once Oshiana wakes up i'm sure she can find a way out on her own" He stated lifting up the tray of supplies and walking out of the room but the A.I was programmed for the entire place so it was able to follow

 **" _There may be a small problem with Oshiana being able to escape on her own sir"_**

Dick paused "What do you mean?"

 ** _"I have finished analyzing her cloak, the one you brought back for me to analyze and i found traces of Triron Venom"_**

He dropped the tray in complete horror, he had thought that the team had come across Oshiana and had somehow managed to capture her in a fight which was why she was unconscious, and least that was what he was hoping had happened but to learn she had been attacked by Triron's. Trirons were one of the most dangerous Esclion predators that could be found in any area that a Lazarus pit was located, they were bio-engineered animals meant to guard all the useful plants that grew around the pit from them, Triron's venom could be compared to a snake biting a human but it was a much worse experience. Without a second thought he turned in the other direction running straight to their own medical bay where they kept all their medicine's looking for one specifically

While he was searching he tried to think how much time had passed since she had been injured, he knew it had been at least two hours from the time he woke up and followed her to Africa adding the time he was unconscious maybe three hours meaning the venom's affects shouldn't have spread too far yet, he finally found what he was looking for at the top of one of the compartments,a bottle filled with a brown colored substance

 ** _"What is that sir?"_**

"It's a cure we made after we had too many run in's with those Triron's, It's made from some berries and the water from outside the house in this Safe Haven" Dick took a glance out the window at the large lime river and forests the went as far as his eye could see, it was nice having a little piece of home like this on Earth

 ** _"Oh so this should help Oshiana if she was injured by them"_**

"It should" Dick nodded putting the bottle in a small bag

 ** _"But how to do you plan on getting this to your sister without the security alerting everyone of your_ _presence?"_**

He had forgotten about that one important detail, letting out a frustrating sigh he knew he had to get this medicine to Oshiana but this meant he would also have to return to the family he had left behind, the last time he had checked on them was over two months ago which was why he was so surprised to see the Bio-ship take off in that rain forest

 ** _"Didn't you contact your old family a few weeks ago, and hadn't you been in Gotham only Yesterday?"_**

That phone call had not even been his idea, Eavon had been getting frustrated with having to watch out for all of Lucero's henchmen and now adding the League to that was not helping them stay hidden, the final straw for him had been when a league member had come to investigate a place they had been caught on surveillance footage and it was likely someone from the ravagers had overheard and made an educated guess on where they were heading from that area. Oshiana had wanted to erase the memories of everyone that knew about them in the league like Eavon had done to his own parents when he left his own family. The reason Dick hadn't already done that himself was because it would take too much power to erase everyone's memories at once and including all of his enemies as Robin taking in the fact that some of the people on both lists were magic users and it would be too risky to even try so he had told his brother he would contact them and try to persuade them to move on with their lives, he had made sure to call them using the watch on his wrist knowing it couldn't be traced in anyway. The call hadn't worked though he learned that when they had escaped back to the Safe Haven from the shooting at Solstice and he had been watching flipping through news coverage channels on their television when he came across one showing himself on the screen

The television reported that Richard Wayne had returned to Gotham City after going to Romania for a foreign exchange program, he headed to Gotham without a second thought knowing Oshiana was asleep and Eavon was under sedation, he hid in the shadows around Wayne Manor where he learned Martian Manhunter was posing as him because Bruce and Selina had become under suspicion after the CPS had been alerted that there was no record of him ever leaving the states to go to Romania. He understood why they had to do this but it was incredibly dangerous any one of his enemies could attack thinking this was actually him and the party they were throwing was the perfect cover. Hr had left the Manor after a few hours had passed but had set his watch to monitor J'onn's vital's thinking maybe everything would be ok but while he was preparing to leave with Oshiana to Africa his watch alerted him that his vital's were beginning to go haywire and found him in the elevator heading for the Batcave before he passed out. Before leaving he gave J'onn a stabilizer that should keep him safe for a few hours

"It didn't have to see them directly either time" He sighed

 ** _"Well perhaps if they do see you directly and you explained the situation further to them they would understand why you had to leave"_**

"Maybe"

 ** _"Oshiana's condition will only worsen if you stay here sir"_**

He nodded "Right, send me an alert if there's any change in Eavon's condition"

 ** _"Very well"_**

* * *

 _Now_

"What a way to say 'Hi' Wally" Artemis snorted at the speedster

"I panicked!" He defended himself

Kaldur sighed at the two, thinking back to the incident they were talking about when Robin first appeared out of the zeta-tubes most of them were frozen in a state of shock at seeing him the flesh after so many months of searching, Robin looked as if he was going to say so something but had been hit in the back of the head by Kid Flash knocking him out cold. Batman and Catwoman had rushed to his side at that moment to make sure he was fine only having a few minor injuries under his clothes and a bruise on his face, The rest of the leaguers that were in the mountain had entered then having heard the Zeta Tube announce his arrival

Batman and Catwoman had wanted to take him to the med bay to have him checked over but the other leaguers had argued against it, They argued saying Robin needed to be questioned about what happened at the nightclub and all the other incidents he appeared to have been involved in. The team could only stand by and watch as Robin was taken to one of the interrogation rooms of the Mountain made to hold meta-humans or aliens, they had been told to wait in the living area until they were told otherwise

"It's a little weird that he just decided to show up isn't it?" Raquel asked breaking up the argument "You guys have been searching for him way before i joined this team but all of a sudden he just shows up on our doorstep"

"Not really" Kaldur told her getting confused looks from the others "We did find Olesia, then brought her back here i don't think there is another reason he came here besides that"

Wally was kind of hoping Dick had decided to finally come home, he had almost forgotten about Olesia being in the med bay until Kaldur just brought it up, of course that would be the reason Dick came to the mountain he had cut them out of his life he didn't have any reason to come see them. "So what do you guys think the league is planning to do with him anyway, they think he's the one that killed all those people in Florida"

"We have to wait for him to wake up before anything happens" Conner shrugged

"I need to talk with Robin" M'gann finally spoke getting everyone's attention "He might know how to help my Uncle, after all he was posing as him when he was infected with what's causing him to be in this condition, maybe Robin knows what it is and has a cure for it"

"That's true" Raquel nodded

Artemis glanced to the hall leading to the mission room "Well you'll have to convince the league to let you in too see him"

* * *

Bruce and Selina had been watching while Dick was unconscious through the mirror, he had been knocked out in a sudden move by Kid Flash that surprised even them after being frozen in shock at seeing him in the flesh after so many months of searching and had immediately run over to his unconscious form on the floor to see if he was alright finding only a bruise on his cheek and a few leftover injuries most likely left from the nightclub incident. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a while seeing marks under his eyes

The other league members that were in the Mountain came in shortly after hearing the zeta tubes introduction including Black Canary, Flash, and Superman. Black Canary was the one that suggested putting him in the interrogation room in the first place saying they needed to get answers out of him for what happened in Florida and all the other incidents prior, Selina had tried to say they could get their answers without detaining him but Superman had defended her saying they couldn't have him trying anything when he woke up, Bruce had been the one to take the bag Dick had with him and Selina had to make sure he didn't have anything else on him by taking off the jacket and shoes he had on. When flash had been placing the restraints on him he noted the watch on his wrist, they didn't find any release on it so had to leave it on. Now they were simply waiting for him to regain consciousness

"No Change?" Dinah asked walking in the door

Selina shook her head as Bruce spoke " This is probably the most sleep he's gotten in a while from the looks of it"

Dinah stepped over to the table in their room "This is all he had with him?" picking up the bottle of the brown substance, there was a label on it but it wasn't in English

"Yes, we've tested it but it came back inconclusive" Selina answered

"How is Olesia doing, we know that's the reason he's here" Bruce asked

"She's pretty banged up, the doctors had to give her stitches for the gash on her head but luckily she doesn't have series injuries to the rest of her body the armor she was wearing was what protected her from whatever attacked her, the real problem is the bite mark she got on her leg none of the treatment we've been trying has worked on it and its been spreading" Dinah went over to the holographic computer bringing up images of the bite mark that was causing her skin to blacken in cracks around the area as it spread "She's been sweating profusely, breathing hard, has a very high fever of 103 and her vitals are beginning to deteriorate"

Bruce took in the information with silence

"And J'onn?" Selina asked

"There's about an hour's left of the medicine to keep him stable"

Dinah glanced at the Bat then to Dick's figure hunched over the table "I've been thinking Bruce, I think it would be best if the team went in to talk with Dick first when he wakes up"

"What?" Bruce frowned, he and selina had planned to talk to him first

"Let me explain, you two are too close to him to get any real answers out of him or for him to be comfortable enough to say anything about where he has been these past couple months, I think it would be best if he first able to have a decent conversation with people he knows but is not as close with as he is with you, at least this way you can see how he interacts with the team and process what you are going to say to him before you speak with him"

Selina took a moment to process that realizing it made sense, as much as she wanted to talk to him she knew she had to make him as comfortable as possible for them to be able to have a proper conversation "Alright, let the team in first, but make sure they don't agitate him that's not something we need right now"

* * *

Dick was still laying unconscious across the table inside the interrogation room, but he did not have the peaceful expression on his face that normal people had when they slept he was beginning to sweat and fidget in his sleep, this could only mean he was having a nightmare

 _He was utterly exhausted, he had been fighting off creature after creature and trying to save as many people as he could from this attack to the city but no matter how many beings he destroyed more popped up in their place, Happy Harbor was in ruins around him most of the buildings crumbling or on fire around him, he was too slow to save any of his old friends that had still been at Mount Justice. Glancing at what was left of the mountain out of the corner of his eye_

 _"This is a waste of your vital time"_

 _Dick jumped turning to see Zulan standing mere inches away with a smirk on her face looking quite proud of all the destruction going on around them "What are you doing here!" He glared at the girl_

 _"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend" Zulan mocked him with a hurt expression_

 _He looked at her like she was crazy "I was never friends with you"_

 _"Of course you weren't, you don't remember a thing from that time Dad made sure of that along with your traitor siblings too" She smirked "But at least now you all will suffer just as much as i did" she glanced to the left of them making him look too making him see the Bat signal was now in the air, but they were in Happy Harbor how could it-, Dick took a second look around now seeing the surroundings had changed the destruction was pretty much the same but now they were in Gotham City_

 _He looked up at the hill where most of Gotham's elite lived, and at the very top where Wayne Manor sat was up in flames "Alfred!" he muttered to himself_

 _His attention was taken from the manor when a pair of headlight made him shield his eyes from the light, he could make out a vehicle driving toward him but before he could could move the entire vehicle was able to pass right through him_ _"What the-!" Dick gasped seeing that then looked down at himself, he was not in his ghostly form he usually appeared as when he saw visions of the future or past so then what was this he was experiencing. The vehicle that had just drove through him had apparently been the Batmobile because it began shooting down any creatures that were in it's path. Dick grimaced wanting to rush over there to warn them not to interfere in this battle but he wasn't sure if he should because he didn't know if it would affect anything to the timeline_

 _But when the ground began rumbling again he could see the road was beginning to morph below his feet as if something was moving below the ground and heading straight for the Batmobile_

 _"What going on-" Dick tried to ask Zulan but when he turned back to her she was gone he looked around to try and find her when he looked back up to the sky seeing two female Esclions battling in mid air throwing different energy attacks at each other before one of them managed to land a blow sending the other flying down into one of the crumbling buildings. Only seconds later when the second female was floating down above the building did a burst of light come revealing the other was still okay enough to continue_

 _Dick watched the battle continue seeing Oshiana's esclion form create a shield around herself to block another attack then send a tentacle of energy after her opponent wrapping it around her arm and sent her crashing into the ground when another tentacle of energy came out of the smoke and wrapped around Oshiana's other arm pulling her down onto the ground and dragging her toward the debris cloud of her opponent but when the cloud finally dissipated she saw it wasn't Zulan that had her but another of the Lucero's creations towering over her. Oshiana gasped at the large figure towering over her, her two arms still trapped in the tentacles of the creature when she moved to attack using her eyes the creature went down on her smothering her in it's large form until it sank into the ground leaving nothing behind_

 _Dick gasped running over to the spot "Oshiana!" He fell to his knees on the spot where the creature has smothered her finding nothing left but pure concrete, A yell made him turn seeing Eavon slam a fist into the ground causing the entire ground to light up in front of him knocking the army of Ice Fortress monsters off their feet and when the energy shot from the ground into the air destroying them, Dick saw something out of the corner of his eye looking up to see some kind of slime moving through the cover of all the destroyed buildings and overturned cars towards Eavon's tired form. "Eavon behind you!"_

 _And as if he heard him Eavon turned just in time to see the slime latch onto his leg, Eavon tried turning into his Esclion form to bounce the slime off him but the slime was still latched onto him even in this form, more of the slime came jumping onto him out of nowhere until it was completely covering his form and then slowly began shrinking and melted into the ground leaving nothing behind just like with Oshiana._

 _Dick could only watch in horror as his brother disappeared into the ground, He didn't have a lot of time to mourn his siblings because when the ground began moving again below him he remembered something was going after the Batmobile where Bruce and Selina likely were so he quickly took off into the air searching for their specific energies feeling them both close by and taking off just in time to see the road in front of the Batmobile rise from the ground until a serpent like creature rose out then dive down onto the Batmobile taking it with it into the ground "No!" Dick cried out seeing his parental figures taken like that_

 _"Hmp"_ _He swiftly turned seeing Lucero floating behind him with a smirk on his face "Your next"_

 _Without warning vines shot up at him wrapping around both his ankles and his wrists and began dragging him downward into the hole left by the serpent, he tried fighting to get out of it but it began twisting around his entire body so he was completely restrained in them and all he could see before he was completely enveloped in them was Lucero's laughing form_

 _"Rob! Robin wake up!"_

Dick shot up from the table feeling the nudging at his shoulder thinking it was another attack and backing away to get away from it knocking the chair he was sitting in over behind him but he couldn't get far because both his hands were cuffed to the table

"Rob! Calm down you were having a nightmare!" Wally yelled over his frantic movements

"Wha!" Dick looked around seeing the team members all looking at him worriedly, he then looked around seeing he was inside one of the Mountain's interrogation rooms this would explain why his wrists were bound to the table, he then looked down at himself seeing he was wearing his normal clothes with the exception of his jacket and shoes. Then feeling along his face findings he now had sunglasses on which he hadn't had on him when he arrived. _'It was all a dream'_ he told himself as he finally began calming his beating heart "Where am I?!" Still a little confused

"You're kidding right" Wally lifted an eyebrow at him "This is Mount Justice, you came here on your own half an hour ago!"

Now he remembered, he had chosen to head to Happy Harbor after leaving the Safe Haven as he didn't want to go to Mount Justice from it's back entrance, he was a little surprised that his Zeta Tube recognition still worked after all this time but hadn't thought much of it and when he appeared in the Mission room he was met with the surprised faces of the team and his adoptive parents, the next thing he knew he was seeing all black. He felt the back of his head still throbbing "What happened?"

"You can thank Kid Idiot over here for your headache, he gave you a nice welcome home blow to the head that knocked you out cold" Artemis pointed her thumb over to the speedster

"Hey I said I panicked!"

Dick sighed "It's fine" He then tried reaching down to the bag on his waist that held the medicine for his sister only to find it was no longer there "What happened to my bag?!" he couldn't have dropped it on the way here right?

"The league has it, they wanted to make sure you didn't have anything dangerous with you" Kaldur told him

"The only thing i had with me was a bottle of medicine for Oshiana" He told his former team leader

"Oshi-who?" Raquel lifted an eyebrow turning to the other member of the team but none of them recognized the name

He groaned, of course they wouldn't know her real name so he tried remembered the name she had said she had before running off with Eavon, they never called each other by those names so it was easy for them to forget unless they came across someone who called them by that name "Ol...Orina i think her name was"

"You mean Olesia Jexon?" Kaldur asked

"Yeah that"

"Wait! How did you even know she was here? Do you have some kind of tracking devices on each other or something?" Artemis asked

"No! The medicine is for her i know she got hurt in the African rain forest by an animal bite so that medicine is to stop the infection of her body. Can you just tell the league to give it to her please and I'll explain everything afterward"

Kaldur turned to the team "How should they administer it" After having Robin explain he told the team to continue without him as he walked out the door

The room got really quiet after the door closed none of them knowing what to say to each other, Raquel decided to break the silence "So you're Robin right? The Boy Wonder?"

Rocket was the only person in the room he hadn't automatically recognized "Yeah, i was"

"It's great to finally meet you, I'm Rocket by the way, or Raquel partner to Icon I joined the team a little after you...went away"

"Well congratulations on that, I'm sure you have contributed a lot to the team"

"Anyway you said you were going to explain, so how did you know Olesia was here? You guys keep tabs on each other that hard or have a way to sensing each other with that freaky magic stuff of yours?" Wally creating weird hand gestures as he asked but Dick only lifted an eyebrow at his antics

"The league has been keeping tabs on you since the day you left remember, with all the video footage they have of you all over the country, and from what Green Lantern and Zatara have told us they've pretty much been able to figure out that you're either a descendant or a survivor from the Planet Escar explosion" Conner explained to him

"I kind of figured that already" He knew that would all be revealed when Hal came back from Oa

"So which are you then, or did those two people you have been traveling with somehow give you their abilities because you were connected to the Justice League?" Artemis asked

"None of the above" he answered after processing all of that

"You know the league also found stuff on someone from Detroit in the 1990's" Wally stepped up tapping on the table to bring up a holographic screen showing images of a newspaper article of an apartment building collapse in Detroit making Dick wince when he saw the title "Red Arrow met with someone while he was investigating this and met this nice lady named Agatha with a dog named Minnie saying how she knew someone named Steven Carson that disappeared in 1996"

Dick hadn't remembered Agatha that well until Wally brought her up, she hadn't really been his first priority when he went to Detroit to find their spell book but he had assumed because of her age that she would have either moved or passed away in the 15 years since his previous death, but at the mention of Steven he began remembering the details of his death having most of his bones broken in that fight before he had been hurled into that building, he had landed right in one of the kitchens of an apartment and the next thing he knew was a ball of light hitting the stove next to him

"They were able to find some records of him and find that his DNA was an exact match to yours, and you know i'm a man of science and there's only one way his DNA could be an exact match to yours"

"What do you want me to say Wally, yes i was Agatha's friend in the 1990's and yes the building collapse wasn't caused by any kind of electrical mishap or gas line blowing it was because I crashed into it during a fight and ended up caused the entire building to come down in the middle of it which lead to my death and then my next birth as Robin" He gestured to himself to emphasis his meaning

After a few minutes to let that sink in Raquel spoke "So you mean you can reincarnate?" but Robin only gave her a look

At the moment Kaldur finally walked back into the room "Olesia's vitals are beginning to improve, the doctors said she should be fine"

"Thanks" he muttered

"How did you know she was here?" Conner spoke getting his attention

Realizing he still hasn't answered that question "I saw the Bio-ship take off when i went looking for her in the rain forest, i was able to put two and two together and know you guys were gonna bring her here"

"You were there?" Artemis's eyes widened, they hadn't seen any sign of him when they had gone there with M'gann

He nodded "I was supposed to go with her but i got distracted with something else and by the time i got back she surprised me with a sneak attack" he gestured to the bruise on his face " And when i finally came too she was gone"

"Who is she anyway?" Raquel asked

"My older sister" He answered

"Then might i assume this belongs to her?" Kaldur reaching into one of his back pockets pulling out an evidence bag which contained the silver heart shaped locket and handing it to Dick

He lifted an eyebrow examining the locket through the plastic seeing the names Mason & Rebecca "No, where did you get this?"

M'gann's eyes widened from her space at the corner of the room. From the story her Uncle J'onn had told her he and his brother were the ones that helped Mason get that locket for their sister

"It's not her's?" Conner asked

"No" He shook his head firmly

"But it has her picture inside" Wally pointed to the locket in question

Dick only became more confused looking back to the bag, he turned to Kaldur "Do you mind if I...?" Kaldur gestured for him to go ahead so he unzipped the plastic from the top and reached in grabbing it from it's chain, he held the heart in his hand seeing the engravings on the front and the back, but what his eye caught was the red stone embedded inside of it, an Epodile. Back on Escar an Epodile was a symbol on one's total commitment to another he guessed on earth it could be compared to giving your partner a promise or engagement ring, but why did the team say this belongs to Oshiana they swore to each other they would never pull another person into their conflict. He decided to open the locket to take a look at the picture his eyes first met the smiling face of his sister but when his eyes went up to see the man she was with

He was hit with multiple flashes of different scenes all at once, his eyes were able to catch an old Victorian house up in flames, some gun shots going off, someone telling him to run, before hearing someone screaming and the howl of a wolf. All the flashes at once caused him to drop the locket because of a strain on his mind "Arghhh!" he held his head because of the sudden wave of pain

"Robin!" Kaldur yelled when he suddenly fell to his knees

"Dude! You ok?! Wally also ran forward helping him to sit back down on the chair

Dick needed a moment to gather himself "I'm fine, don't worry"

"You know you said that an awful lot before you took off and it wasn't true then either" Artemis crossed her arms

"Are you sure this isn't Olesia's locket?" Raquel asked picking up the necklace from the floor

Dick only glanced at it once more "I don't know you'd have to ask her"

"The league is going to want to talk to you in a few moments but we just wanted to know if you were okay after all your travels my friend?" Kaldur asked

"I'm as ok as i can be Kaldur"

"Robin, i wanted to know one more thing" M'gann finally came up to speak getting his attention "My uncle J'onn he was posing as you in Gotham City and he became infected with something that is causing his vitals to go haywire, he was given something to keep him stabilized but i don't know how long it will keep him safe. Don't you have something that can help him" hoping her pleading would be able to reach the memory of Tommy Jones

"I'm sorry M'gann but i don't know anything about what might of infected him enough to have a cure" Dick answered, and a few seconds after he did his watch that he was still wearing began beeping

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for my readers for the two months wait for an update, I've had severe writers block on how this chapter should go and i had been trying to find sources of advice but none of my family or co workers at work watch the Young Justice show or have read this story so i've had to try and power through it. I was able to get some help from two of my readers thanks for that and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon**

 **I'll be starting my first year of College next week so i don't know how much time i'll have to write but i promise i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can! Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome as always**

 **Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Flashback pt 3

**I'm so sorry i haven't written a new chapter in so long, i usually like to update at least once a month but since i started college i've been really busy with going to class then having a full time job and doing homework every night. I'm on my thanksgiving break right now so i finally have some extra time and in about four more months i will be going on an internship to get field experience to work in a hospital or clinic of my choosing**

 **But hopefully i can update a few times before then, i'll just have to manage my time better.**

Chapter 21: Flashback Pt 3

 _ **Oregon October 7, 1866 3:14pm**_

Tommy unscrewed the cap on his water canteen eagerly taking a long sip from it, a shockwave of energy caused him to almost choke on the water going down his throat. He looked up in the air seeing his brother and sister both continuing their spar with J'onn above him, he grinned seeing his Uncle J'onn had improved so much in the short amount of time they had decided to start training him. While they had been traveling through territories to get from Texas to Oregon they had had a few nasty encounters with the locals that they had to defend themselves against. Surprisingly J'onn was not the most skilled fighter in the universe

" _But aren't you in the army on Mars?" Calvin raised an eyebrow_

" _You have to understand that before this war broke out between the Green and White Martian's our race was relatively peaceful, there was never really any need to learn more advanced techniques"_

" _We can understand that, before everything that happened to our race there was never any need to prepare for something like a war or anything but still we needed to train our advanced abilities to control them better" Tommy frowned, he may have only been in his early 70's when Escar was destroyed but he had gone through years of training to just learn to control his immense power_

" _Well maybe this would be a good way to prepare you for when you have to go back then" Becky smiled getting all their attention "We know plenty of fighting techniques that we could teach you to fight the white Martian's when you head back. We'd be happy to teach you some of them, right?"_

Calvin and Becky both fired one of their energy blasts at J'onn, The Martian waited for just the right moment before phasing out of both the blast's ways causing them to hit each other and cause a large explosion making the siblings all shield themselves from the shockwave.

"Where did he go?" Becky looked around the air trying to sense for his life source

Both searched trying to find even the slightest disturbance in the air, when they suddenly heard a large gust and Calvin gasped dodging at the last second to avoid J'onn suddenly appear in front of him with his arm stretched out to punch him. He smirked "Good, but not good enough"

He then punched J'onn in his stomach sending him flying above him where Becky appeared and kicked him sending him flying into the ground. Once the dust settled J'onn was able to make it back to his feet where he saw Tommy handing him his own canteen and smiled "Thanks Tommy" Taking it and rubbing the boys head

The older siblings both phased in front of them "I think that's enough training for today" Becky said then changed her training clothed back to the evening dress she had been wearing before

"Right" Calvin nodded then did the same

"Thanks for all your help these past couple months I can feel that my strength and abilities have become even stronger than they were before" J'onn looked to his own fist to feel his new heightened strength

"But you don't think it'll be enough to stop the White Martians?" Tommy asked seeing the look in his eyes

He shook his head "There were warriors on Mars that were more trained than I when I left and they were still not strong enough to beat them, I will need more than just sure power to be able to defeat the entire army of them especially since it's only me that has this new strength"

The three siblings looked to each other with worry for his planet, they were not strong enough to save Escar but they hoped they would at least be able to help save Mars from the same catastrophe.

"Maybe there's another way we can help" Tommy asked looking to both his older siblings who frowned at him "You know back when we always felt worn out or need an extra push to get more power to fight someone back on Escar, those techniques dad taught us to do that"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure someone like J'onn could do something like that, plus even for us that took a massive strain on us" Becky thought back to when she used them in sparing sessions with some of her teachers and she was in a serious amount of pain afterward

"You may be on to something though Tommy" Calvin thought going to his bag sitting against a stump in the field they were camping in, and pulled out one of the books he had inside

"What is that?" J'onn asked

"It's just some spell books we've found along our travels" Tommy quickly answered

This made J'onn frown, he had known them for three years now and thought that he had earned their trust enough to know everything about them but there was still something they were hiding from him. He could tell one of them always disappeared somewhere from time to time while they were camping out in the woods and came back with new supplies that could not be found on this planet.

Calvin continued to flip through the pages of the book reading through it at remarkable speed when he suddenly stopped towards the back of the book and paused for a few seconds "Look at this guys "He called Becky and Tommy over to him to check it out and all of them read through it

"What do you think?" Becky asked them both

"Could work" Calvin shrugged then closed it

"What could work"

"There may be something we can give you to give you temporary strength beyond comprehension" Tommy answered, "It would defiantly be enough to completely dominate the entire White Martian army"

"You have something like this"

"Not with us but there is a place we can get it, but there is something we're concerned about" Becky thought "This drug has never been used on anything but an Esclion before we don't know what it will do to any other race"

If this drug can give him the strength to save his people then he was willing to try it, Calvin was a little hesitant to try it out now that the danger of it was revealed but J'onn had convinced him to let him try. If something did go wrong J'onn had reminded them that they had healing powers that could help him, and he could always phase the drug out of his system too. After one final push Calvin left by himself to get the drug leaving him with the younger siblings.

"It's been a while since you've been attacked" J'onn brought up the subject of Lucero

Becky's eyes widened, now that she remembered they hadn't encountered one of Lucero's henchmen or creations since early February, maybe Lucero was planning something big to deal with them this time.

"I guess so" Tommy shrugged "This happened from time to time though it usually does when Lucero is planning something though"

"Have you ever thought of trying to settle down somewhere?"

"That wouldn't be possible for us, if we stay in one place for too long either Lucero or his henchmen would catch word of where we are especially if he reached our energy has manifested in a specific point"

"What do you mean?"

"If Calvin, Tommy, and I were to settle down somewhere and try to build a life then our energy would begin building in that place where we have been staying until it becomes so large and constant enough that Lucero could sense there even from another galaxy if he wanted to. Our traveling makes sure that if we aren't in one place for too long then our energy won't have a chance to even begin manifesting with our surroundings"

This got J'onn thinking that if there was a way to stop them from being able to access their powers or block the energy from exiting their bodies then there would essentially be no way for Lucero to track them or any of those creatures to locate them either. There was something on Mars that made this possible by creating a mental block in their physical systems, but he wasn't sure if it would work on something as powerful as an Esclion. "What if there wa-"

"I'm back!"

They all turned to see Calvin running towards them with a vial in his hands, as soon as he was right next to them he handed it to J'onn. He held the vial up to his face to get a good look at the substance it appeared to be clear colored, but it had a few particles in it that he could see

"You have to inhale it, this drug can be made to either be drunk, eaten, or inhaled. I thought the inhaled option would be much faster for us to see a reaction from it" Calvin explained to him seeing as he was a little hesitant to take it now

J'onn looked at the vial in his hands again, if this did work and gave him the incredible strength he needed to go back to Mars and save his people it would mean having to leave earth and most likely never see Calvin, Becky, and Tommy again. If he left, there would be no one here to watch out for them at night while they slept or protect them against their uncle who was still hunting them down. But maybe if this did work he could always come back to Earth after the war ended and continue to travel with them, he didn't have a family of his own back on Mars to comfort. Living with these three siblings had shown him what it was like to really have a family and he didn't want to have to leave children like them defenseless against their all-powerful Uncle.

"Is something wrong Uncle J'onn?" Tommy asked

J'onn's mind had stopped wandering and came back to the task at hand, he finally took the cap off the vial making the substance inside begin to drift out, as instructed he began to inhale the mist. He didn't remember a lot of what may have happened next, he could remember feeling hot and weak. He could feel his human personal begin to morph back into his Martian form as he was not strong enough anymore to hold up the transformation.

He could hear Calvin, Becky, and Tommy crying out to him

" _Uncle John!"_

" _What's happening to him Eavon?"_

" _This must be why this drug was never given to another species besides ours, it's too strong for others to handle!"_

He could feel himself being lifted upward then begin floating up off the ground, they flew for quite a while before he could begin hearing the sound of a waterfall

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Becky asked from his left

" _We don't have the equipment to help him back at the cabin, so I don't see any other option we have right now"_ Calvin told her from his right _"Daevi open a passage for us"_

J'onn then heard a whooshing sound before his mind faded into black once again. It could have been hours before his mind was able to drift back to the surface and he felt that he had been lying on a cloud. It was unlike any other bedding he had ever felt before

" _ **His body is deteriorating much faster than any of you could have anticipated"**_

" _Can't you give him any kind of antidote, surely there's something that could reverse these effects on hos body?"_

" _ **I'm sorry but the Esclion's never saw the need to reverse the effects as this had never happened to any of them before"**_

" _So, what are we supposed to do, we can't just let him die!"_

" _We have to begin trying to find a cure for this ourselves, find everything these is to know about this drug and start testing ways to reverse it!"_

That was the last thing J'onn heard from his surroundings before his mind drifted once again but this time he began having dark hallucinations, some of the things he was seeing were of Mars. He could see his people being huddled into the prison's made by the White Martians and burned, seeing Green Martians pilling over each other in the cells, and tortured by their captors for entertainment.

Some of the visions he continued to see involved some of his siblings fighting in the war as their homes and cities were destroyed in front of him. He jolted up in the bed after watching one of the capitals of Mars destroyed

He didn't recognize where he was, J'onn took a look around his surroundings seeing he was in some kind of medical facility but the entire room was white. This didn't look like the hospitals he had seen during his travels on earth, so where was he, what happened to Calvin and the others. Lights from outside caught his attention next and he looked to his right seeing a window of some sort, but what surprised him was the sky

Tommy has once showed him in the books he liked to read about earth, something called the Polar lights that lite up the sky in the poles of the planet. He had hoped to be able to see them once in person while he lived on earth, but because they were always trying to stay hidden he had never gotten the chance to see them. J'onn had promised Tommy that he would make sure to take him himself and together they could watch the lights before he left for Mars.

The lights in the sky outside the room he was in were almost identical to the polar lights, while the pictures he had seen of the polar lights were usually green or purple and moved in a zigzag motion the lights he was seeing outside this window were like a rainbow color and moved in swirls through the sky. He could also see what looked like little floating islands moving like clouds; but before he could see anymore he heard a beeping sound making him turn to see a monitor implanted in the wall and finally took notice of a mask over his nose and mouth. His vision began becoming blurry again, but he was able to see that the mask was connected to large container of pink liquid before sleep claimed him once more.

" _He's doing a lot better now"_

" _Do you think he'll wake up soon then?"_

" _Possibly, that cure you found has done the trick for him. If he is going to start waking up thought, we need to move him out of here"_

" _Do you think it's okay to move him right now?"_

" _We can't really risk the chance of him seeing this place"_

" _I guess so, we can just take him back to the cabin there's plenty of stuff there for us to survive for a little longer"_

 _ **Louisiana, November 24, 1866**_

Birds chirping from outside where the first thing he became aware of, J'onn slowly began opening his eyes making them get used to the bright light shining in from the slit in the curtains, he groaned as he began sitting up from the mattress. Weird he remembered the bed he had been lying on felt a lot more comfortable than this, he gaze shifted to his surroundings recognizing the room as the bedroom he stayed in when they traveled to their cabin in Louisiana.

"You gave us quiet the scare there J'onn"

He looked up to see Calvin coming in the door "What happened?"

"Apparently there was a reason that drug was never given to another species. Its too strong of a medication for normal body systems to handle, we thought you were done for"

"Yet I'm still here"

Calvin smiled "You can thank Tommy for that, he was so desperate to save you he put his own life in danger to save yours. When we found out your body was deteriorating he ran off, Becky and I thought he just needed time to cool off but turns out he went somewhere we are forbidden to go and did his own research to find a miracle cure for you using these berries" He pulled out a small bag of pink berries to show him "I don't know how he found it but this should come in handy if anything like this ever happens again"

"I should thank him" J'onn smiled "Where is he anyway, and Becky?"

"They went into town to restock on supplies, You've been out a lot longer than you think" Calvin explained to him that it had taken them a while to find that cure then there was the process of it reversing the effects it took on his body, then his body had to rest up from the ordeal "You've been out for about 4 to 5 weeks now"

"Why didn't you try waking me up sooner, who knows what kind of danger you've put yourself in by staying in this area for so long"

"We probably could have woken you up if we wanted to but Becky thought it would be better to let you rest up seeing as you hadn't been sleeping well before this either. Don't worry about Lucero finding us too we've made sure to move a little while you were recovering"

That reminded him of what he had seen in the window of that room he had been in "Did you have me anywhere close to the poles of the earth during my recovery?"

Calvin lifted an eyebrow "No, we wouldn't be able to find shelter in places like that. Why?"

"I remember while I was recovering, seeing this strange place with a white room and seeing what looked like polar lights in the sky outside it's window"

J'onn could see Calvin swallow then look away "It could have been a dream or a hallucination we've only been here and a few camping sites since you've been recovering"

"Right" J'onn decided to get off the topic as he could see Calvin didn't want to talk about whatever that place had been "Anyway there was something else that I wanted to ask you right before I took that drug"

"And that is?"

"It's about Lucero or your opinion on a way that would make it, so he can't track you down anymore"

Calvin sighed "We've gone over this before J'onn. Lucero's out battle to fight not yours"

"You don't even want to hear it"

"I don't want to have to hear it and then have to disappoint you to tell you it wouldn't work"

"Even if it means having a chance to be free from him" J'onn asked getting Calvin to back down, J'onn quickly explained the method used on Mars to block the access to their powers, if J'onn was able to use this on them it would make them just like ordinary human beings. Meaning there would be nothing for Lucero to use to track them down

Calvin was dumbfounded by this, he had never heard of this technique being used in any of the species he had ever learned of, but there was still a way this could backfire "Say this did work, and we lived our lives as ordinary humans and we happened to come across Lucero we wouldn't even be able to put up a fight as we would be defenseless against his abilities"

"I could easily unlock your powers whenever you need them, especially if I could sense your lives were in danger" J'onn couldn't sense energy like they could be he was always by their sides, so he would know if they were ever in danger "We can always take it for a test run too, I could use this on Tommy or Becky and you can try to see if you can feel them or their energy when your trying to find them."

After a little more persuading on J'onn's part he finally got Calvin to at least give it a try with Becky, so when the two younger siblings returned from their shopping and they had their little reunion with the awakened Martian Calvin began explaining to them what J'onn wanted to try. Becky was a little hesitant that this would work but Tommy was easily won over at the chance of freedom. J'onn explained that this method could take a while on each of them seeing as how powerful their telepathic powers were, but he went ahead and began working on Becky's mind first

Calvin and Tommy watched nervously as J'onn worked on their sister, it took about two hours before they could see the process was finished. Tommy rushed over to his Uncle seeing he was out of breathe from whatever he had been doing in Becky's mind while Calvin went over to her and took her into his arms, she was still breathing normally and her pulse seemed to be fine. "Becky...Becky!" Calvin began to shake her to wake her up "Oshiana!"

Finally, after a couple minutes she began groaning "Oshi?" Tommy asked

When Becky opened her eyes Calvin and Tommy received the shock of their lives, her eyes were black no longer the purple-violet color they usually were "Are you alright!" Calvin's eyes widened at the sight

Becky glanced around at them seeing all their shocked expressions, then looked down at her own hands "What happened"

"Are you ok?" Calvin asked again

"Yeah, I feel just fine, why?" She asked

The two brothers glanced at each other before Tommy ran off to one of the bedrooms and came running back with a little hand mirror they had in their room. He slowly handed it to her, she took it from him and looked at her reflection, and realized why her brothers were looking at her the way they were

"Does this mean it worked?" Tommy asked them

"Could try to test it out" J'onn offered

Becky looked to Calvin first getting a nod from him, she then looked to her own hands and began trying to form the energy blasts that was as easy as talking to her but nothing appeared, she then tried chanting a easy spell to make flowers appear but nothing and finally she tried transforming into her esclion form but again nothing happened. "Can you two sense my energy at all?"

Calvin turned to Tommy telling him to try sensing her with him, so the two tried making both their eyes shine blue with color. In their vision they could make out that there were two life forms in the room, but it was the same as when they saw any other human in the streets nothing special about it. Becky's energy should have been flaming purple with energy but now it was an ordinary misty yellow as any other human being

"Well?" Becky asked once they were finished

 _ **Chicago, Illinois March 6, 1867**_

It had taken a little more convincing on J'onn's part but after he has successfully created the mental block in all of their minds which prevented them from being able to access their powers but made it, so no one could find them either he convinced them that they could finally settle down somewhere and have a normal life. He could understand their nervousness as they had been in hiding for the last few billion years and made them wary of all their surroundings

He had let them decide where they would like to settle down, they wanted it to be a place that there was a lot of population, so it would be easy for them to get lost in all the crowds but also a place that had nature around it too. After a bit of searching they had pinpointed Chicago as their settlement, it was a small city at the time, but it had estates in the exterior of the city where they could live and feel comfortably.

They had chosen to buy an old Queen Anne Victorian style home in the exterior of Chicago's limits, it was a bit of a fixer upper, but they had been willing to put in the time and energy to refurbish it to it's original estate. And within two months of moving there the Victorian looked brand new with a whole new coat of paint, a brand-new garden in the backyard for their flowers and vegetables to thrive in. The front of the household had a circular dirt pathway for carriages to enter through their gates and there was plenty of peaceful wildlife in this area to make the former magical beings feel happy with their new life.

Inside the house everyone was able to have their own room, unlike the cabin in Louisiana that only had two bedrooms this house had five, a fully functioning kitchen and furnished living space for J'onn to enjoy inside as well.

Currently J'onn was inside the house catching up on the literature Calvin had bought to fill up their bookshelves inside the house, while Becky had been in their kitchen preparing dinner for them all to eat that evening. He had offered for them to hire household work to keep the load of work off of them, but they had refused saying it wouldn't be right to have other people do work for them when they were perfectly capable to doing the work themselves. Calvin was probably outside in their stables making sure their horses were being well cared for and Tommy was probably off playing being his usually cheerful self

"I think I have to go into town and get some things for the food, I don't think I have enough" Becky called out to him from the kitchen

"I can go for you if you'd like" J'onn offered

"No thanks it's not like you would be able to know the specific things I need" She smiled "Besides I could use a little fresh air"

Becky made her way into town a few minutes after that going to the closest store that had the things she needed, making sure the tie up her horse to the post outside before entering, she had only been in there a couple minutes but when she came out she saw a fight had erupted outside the store. Normally when something like this happened she would have simply walked away but when she noticed that the person on the receiving end was so helpless she immediately stepped in

"You should mind your own business sweetheart, this is between me and him"

Becky turned to a boy about Calvin's age with a British accent "I don't care what you have to settle, that's no reason to gang up on a helpless man"

The boy became angry with her "Do you know who I am girl?"

"Should I care? What kind of honor could a **boy** like you have who gets joy out of seeing others hurt like this?!" She glared back at him

"My name is Mason Murrock, I'm the sole air to railroad system of Illinois"

 **And finished with this part of the flashbacks. I got an idea from watching the past episode of Supergirl 3x07, I had been a huge KaraMel fan but now the writers went and ruined my ship by marrying Mon- El off so that gave me an idea for a future chapter that will be in Mason's POV.**

 **Hopefully I can find the time to write another chapter soon, I really like writing for this story I just need to find more time for it.**

 **I really need help with suggestions on how to proceed with the current timeline of the story since it's been a while since I've written and need something to jumpstart my brain on this again.**

 **Please review**


End file.
